


Унесённые рекой

by MuseJulija



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nature, Photography, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 69,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseJulija/pseuds/MuseJulija
Summary: Всемирно известный журнал National Geographic. Семья Пак являются владельцами издательства в Корее, а Чанёль их единственный сын и преемник. Накануне выпуска юбилейного номера, Чанёля отправляют в экспедицию на юг Китая в глухое поселение с лучшим фотографом журнала Бён Бэкхёном. Там, вдали от цивилизации наедине с природой, абсолютно разные по характеру и социальному статусу, они пытаются найти общий язык и наладить дружеские отношения. Но приобретают нечто большее, чем просто дружба.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Эту работу можно также найти здесь https://ficbook.net/readfic/6687554  
> Мне понравилась возможность добавлять обложки в текст, поэтому я решила опубликовать фанфик здесь.  
> Приятного чтения!

Плейлист к работе https://vk.com/music/playlist/-134391457_1

https://vk.com/eridone


	2. Encontro das aguas

_**Это как два совершенно разных горизонта, встретившиеся друг с другом — песчаные бежевые воды одной реки и черные воды другой, встретившиеся друг с другом, но не смешивающиеся.** _

Чанёль впервые держал в руках этот журнал и медленно перелистывал его страницы. Вокруг суетились сотрудники издательства с кипой бумаг, обклеенной сотнями разноцветных закладок. Повсюду звучал мерный стук клавиатур, а в дальнем углу раздавалось жужжание принтера и шум кофейного автомата. На носу была традиционная первая летучка по будущему номеру, и весь офис с большим энтузиазмом готовился к новой работе.

Чанёль — без пяти минут генеральный директор и будущий владелец журнала National Geographic — в Корее. Он только что окончил международный институт управления и бизнеса, но вот в издательстве не смыслил ни черта.

Пак-младший рос избалованным и капризным ребенком, а в свои двадцать пять уже имел шикарную квартиру, дорогие автомобили и неограниченный счет в банке. Помимо богатств, Чанёль обладал скверным характером и дурной славой среди сверстников. Однако на его популярность это никак не влияло. Многочисленные друзья провозглашали Чанёля своим лидером и местным богом, а толпы девчонок не давали проходу, зная о его деньгах и связях.

Парень уже долгих полчаса разглядывал статьи и фотографии, надменно фыркая над заголовками. Бесконечные снимки животных и горных массивов, сотни закатов из различных уголков мира. Кому вообще это было интересно? Он лениво отложил журнал на столик и лёгким движением провел ладонью по аккуратно уложенным волосам, поправил галстук. Темно-синий костюм идеально сидел на молодом и стройном теле. Чанёль с ухмылкой посмотрел на взволнованных сотрудниц. Самые молоденькие украдкой подглядывали за незнакомцем и активно шептались, тихо хихикали и собирали последние сплетни.

Брюнет ещё раз проверил время на наручных часах, и прежде чем встать, вновь бросил взгляд на столик с журналом. С обложки на него смотрела чумазая девочка из какого-то африканского племени. В тощих руках она держала пакет с гуманитарной помощью, крепко прижимая его к груди, словно плюшевого медведя. Маленькое детское личико, с широко открытыми глазами, полными тоски и боли, вызывали странные эмоции, доселе не известные Чанёлю. Небольшая сноска мелким шрифтом в самом низу страницы гласила: «Автор фото: Бён Бэкхён».

В конференц-зале стоял жуткий гул, здесь, за большим овальным столом, собирались представители всех структур и подразделений издательства. На стене висела большая интерактивная доска, а сбоку стоял маркерный стенд, изрисованный какими-то схемами и завешанный листами на магнитах. Чанёль подождал, пока все займут свои места в привычном для них порядке, и сел в свободное кресло.

Стоит немного рассказать о самом издательстве. Общее руководство осуществлял издатель. Он же был и собственником компании, и отцом Чанёля в одном лице. Далее шёл главный редактор. Им являлся сорокалетний мужчина по имени Ли Тэу. Тэу работал на данном посту более десяти лет и никаких нареканий со стороны руководства не имел. Его задачей была координация работы других редакторов, контроль процесса подготовки и выхода журнала. Редакторы, а их было трое, отвечали каждый за свою рубрику: путешествия и природа, наука и технологии, еда и фестивали. У каждого редактора был свой штат работников из фотографов и журналистов. Также ни одно издание не обходилось без литературного редактора, корректоров, дизайнеров и производственного отдела. И как одно из самых знаменитых изданий мира, National Geographic имел собственный маркетинговый отдел и PR-менеджера.

— Уважаемые коллеги, — начал главный редактор, — на повестке дня выпуск юбилейного номера и небольшие кадровые изменения. — Легкий шепот разнесся по кабинету. Кто-то посмотрел на Чанёля, а кто-то с волнением покосился на единственное пустое кресло.

— Хочу представить вам Пак Чанёля — сына всеми нами уважаемого директора Пак Джинёна. Чанёль наш будущий новый директор, и как преданный поклонник и приверженец традиций старейшего журнала, господин Пак изъявил желание лично участвовать в процессе создания юбилейного номера. Дабы влиться в коллектив и познать весь механизм работы издательства.

Чанель тихо хмыкнул, услышав пафосную речь редактора. Никаким поклонником и приверженцем традиций он не являлся и участвовать в создании номера совсем не желал. Если бы не уговоры отца о том, что это сделает хорошую рекламу молодому директору и создаст положительную репутацию, Чанёль бы не сидел сейчас здесь. И оба прекрасно понимали, что пара снимков и статья на первой полосе о том, как владелец журнала сам принимает участие в съемках, принесут только пользу их семейному бизнесу.

— Господин Пак присоединится к одной из наших экспедиций в качестве журналиста и примет участие в совместных съемках. Именно эта экспедиция будет главной темой будущего номера, — продолжил Тэу, — прошу ещё раз поприветствовать нашего нового сотрудника.

Раздались жидкие аплодисменты и, видя вялую реакцию, мужчина тут же заполнил неловкую паузу.

— Как главный редактор журнала, хочу добавить, что также буду рад и Вашему участию в редактуре юбилейного номера, господин Пак.

Чанёль был готов аплодировать стоя способности редактора лобызать перед начальством. Хитрый, скользкий, но очень умный тип. С его харизмой и обаянием, не было ничего удивительного в том, что именно он стал главным редактором. И было в нём что-то такое, что объединяло их с Паком, делало похожими друг на друга. Такой же высокий и стройный, с широкой улыбкой, слишком самоуверенный, самовлюбленный эгоист. Мужчина был одет в идеально отглаженный костюм, а в помещении стоял стойкий аромат парфюма, которым он щедро поливал себя. Чанёль был уверен, что тот закрашивает редкий седой волос и ходит к косметологам, дабы казаться моложе, и наверняка крутит романы с сотрудницами, пользуясь своим положением.

Тэу хотел добавить что-то ещё, но когда в дверях показалась чья-то блондинистая шевелюра, невольно заулыбался и слабым кивком подал знак войти.

— Бэкхён! — один из мужчин радостно выкрикнул имя пришедшего и жестом указал на свободное место рядом с собой.

Чанёль сразу понял, кто перед ним и явно не ожидал увидеть своего ровесника. Пак представлял себе скорее взрослого мужчину с густой бородой и редкими морщинками, в застиранной футболке с объективом наперевес.

Бэкхён был одет в обычные джинсы и лёгкий джемпер мятного цвета. Он нехотя снял черную бейсболку, надетую козырьком назад, и наспех пригладил лохматые пряди. Обесцвеченные волосы торчали в разные стороны. Кожа отливала легким бархатистым загаром, с редкой россыпью золотистых веснушек. Парень шустро уселся на своё место и без остановки ворошил непослушные волосы, отросшие за время долгой экспедиции, и сетовал на выступившие веснушки от палящего солнца.

Все воодушевлённо зашумели и заерзали, рассматривая прибывшего с каким-то восхищением. Довольный собой, парень вертел головой по сторонам, купаясь во внимании и славе. Определенно все они боготворили фотографа и ставили себе в пример. Каждый торопился поприветствовать блондина, который улыбался слишком широко, для рабочей встречи. Чанёль начинал злиться, наблюдая такую заинтересованность присутствующих, в то время как его, минутой ранее, буквально игнорировали.

Несомненно, юный возраст тоже задел самолюбие горделивого Чанёля. Отец обещал ему в напарники первоклассного фотографа и лучше бы им оказался какой-нибудь старожила журнала. Тот наверняка не стал бы выпячивать свои заслуги напоказ и с пониманием отнесся к отсутствию опыта у Чанёля. И совсем другое дело — молодой Бэкхён, полный амбиций и стремлений. Пак уже представлял, как этот зазнайка при каждом удобном случае будет упрекать его в непрофессионализме, тыкать в каждую ошибку, будто маленького ребенка и хвастаться своими достижениями в столь раннем возрасте.

Пока все вновь успокаивались, Бэкхён склонил голову к соседу и что-то тихо прошептал, прикрыв ладошкой рот. «Не успел подстричься» — всё, что смог разобрать Чанёль в общем шуме и ещё что-то про машину, а потом фотограф резко поднял голову, впервые встречаясь глазами с брюнетом. Бэкхён ещё не знал, что перед ним сидел будущий напарник, а Чанёль уже тихо ненавидел его и цеплялся к каждой мелочи, ища новые причины для своей неприязни.

Уже целый час все шумно обсуждали концепт будущего номера, распределяли темы, планировали сроки. Каждый раз, когда между Бэкхёном и главным редактором возникал зрительный контакт, фотограф смущенно улыбался, отводил глаза и шустро облизывал губы. Мужчина же в ответ самодовольно ухмылялся. Казалось, никто и не замечал этих мимолетных и едва заметных взаимодействий. Может быть, все были поглощены работой, а может просто делали вид, что ничего не видели.

Чанёль давно потерял нить разговора, пока внимательно разглядывал эту парочку. Было трудно сказать, что именно связывало этих мужчин помимо рабочих отношений. Но чем дольше он наблюдал за ними, тем больше убеждался, что это далеко не дружба. Пак даже не заметил, как всё его внимание сузилось до одного единственного человека. Бэкхён невольно приковывал к себе взгляд, было в нём что-то особенное и притягательное. Он был одновременно безликим и в то же время совершенно непохожим на других. Блондин активно принимал участие в дискуссии, создавал настрой и заряжал всех позитивом. Его энергии хватило бы на целый отдел, именно поэтому, наверное, он был одним из лучших.

Тэу было тридцать пять, когда юный Бэкхён пришел на вакантное место фотографа. Несмотря на отсутствие образования и опыта, Бэкхен был очень талантлив. Его снимки сразу произвели хорошее впечатление. Ли Тэу был женат и имел детей, но интимная жизнь с супругой почти отсутствовала. Голодный до ласк и юного тела, мужчина сразу приметил наивного парня, окружил его заботой, и Бэкхён с головой ушел в свои первые серьезные отношения. Никто даже не догадывался, что между фотографом и редактором был роман.

Мужчина был единственным, кто заметил талант фотографа и пренебрег политикой компании, взяв на работу неопытного мальчишку без образования. Единственный, кто не отверг возникшие чувства молодого Бёна. Благодарность, преклонение, юношеская влюбленность, страсть и влечение — всё сплелось в единый узел, развязать который было уже невозможно. Потеряв голову от взаимных чувств, Бэкхён даже смирился с ролью любовника, довольствуясь редкими тайными встречами, и продолжал слепо любить.

Когда собрание закончилось, все быстро покинули зал и вернулись на свои рабочие места. Редактору даже не пришлось просить задержаться двух коллег, которые остались сидеть за пустым столом. Чанёль не знал, куда ему теперь идти, а Бэкхён всегда задерживался на правах любовника. Все трое молчали, пока Бэкхён не нарушил тишину.

— Может, объясните мне, что здесь происходит? — Он осторожно посмотрел на Чанёля и вопросительно вскинул брови, обращаясь к Тэу.

— Да, — неуверенно протянул редактор, он совсем забыл предупредить Бэкхёна, — это Пак Чанёль, наш новый журналист. Пак Чанёль, это Бён Бэкхён — наш лучший фотограф. С сегодняшнего дня вы будете работать в паре.

Бэкхён едва успел открыть рот, как Тэу вновь заговорил, одним взглядом вынуждая блондина замолчать.

— Все документы оформлены, билеты куплены, — четко и быстро оповестил редактор, — филиал в Пекине уже в курсе. Всё остальное, как обычно, возлагаю на тебя, Бэкхён. Завтра можете начинать подготовку.

Бэкхён чувствовал себя преданным и обманутым. Впервые за всё время их совместной работы Тэу даже не посоветовался с ним, назначая напарника. Должно быть, на то были серьезные причины. Но в голове не было ни единой мысли, откуда взялся этот долговязый брюнет и почему именно к нему приставили нового журналиста.

Когда директор попросил Тэу найти для его сына лучшего фотографа, тот, ни минуты не думая, предложил кандидатуру Бэкхёна. Мужчина не сомневался в его способностях, ведь когда за дело брался Бён, можно было не бояться за качество снимков и вверенных ему сотрудников. Бэкхёну можно было доверить собственную жизнь. Он был очень опытным и надежным работником.

И сейчас, увидев растерянный взгляд фотографа, редактор не на шутку заволновался. Тэу объявил, что их небольшое совместное заседание окончено, а Бэкхёна попросил остаться, под предлогом обсудить рабочие вопросы. Чанёль на это безразлично кивнул и молча вышел, оставляя двоих в кабинете.

В коридоре его встретила секретарша и любезно проводила до нового рабочего места, по пути рассказывая, что и где находится на этом этаже. На двери висела табличка с именем Бён Бэкхёна и некого Чхе Мину. Девушка стыдливо улыбнулась, попросила прощения за такую оплошность и поклялась сегодня же сменить надпись с именем бывшего сотрудника.

— Прошу, входите, господин Пак. Теперь это Ваш кабинет на ближайший месяц, — распиналась перед ним секретарша, — Вам будет удобнее работать с напарником в одном помещении, у нас так заведено, но если Вы пожелаете, мы непременно выделим отдельный кабинет.

Чанёль молча вошёл и закрыл дверь перед носом девушки. В отдельном кабинете не было нужды. Оставалась всего неделя до начала экспедиции, в которой он планировал провести не более трёх дней. Остальная же часть работы по выпуску номера не требовала его участия. Так что, когда журнал выйдет в печать, Чанёль уже будет сидеть в кресле директора, на другом этаже.

Кабинет мог многое рассказать о своём хозяине. И хотя Бэкхён был редким гостем офиса, находясь в постоянных разъездах, здесь было достаточно того, что выдавало его характер и привычки. Стол у двери был абсолютно пуст и, видимо, принадлежал бывшему напарнику, а тот, что стоял у окна, был завален различными предметами. Помимо стандартного компьютера и офисных принадлежностей, на нём лежало несколько книг по фотографии, пара блокнотов и что-то вроде путевого дневника.

Чанёль бесцеремонно взял один из них и стал читать чужие записи. В блокноте было много пометок о различных приёмах и технике фотосъёмки, какие-то названия и марки фотоаппаратов, их сравнительные данные, характеристики. Это было больше похоже на конспект студента и, судя по огромной стопке научной литературы, Бэкхён занимался самообразованием. Он постоянно что-то читал, выискивал нужную для себя информацию и непременно записывал в блокнот.

В ежедневнике аккуратным почерком Бэкхён записывал все рабочие встречи, мероприятия и небольшие отчеты обо всех своих поездках. Гренландия, Америка, Новая Зеландия, Южная Африка, Австралия — и это только малая часть того, что Чанёль увидел беглым взглядом. Удивительно, сколько работы Бён проделал за такой короткий период времени. Пак тихо усмехнулся, прочитав несколько строк. В его записях профессиональная сторона фотографа всегда граничила с детской непосредственностью. В этом и был весь Бён Бэкхён.

На полочках были расставлены сувениры и подарки, привезённые из разных уголков мира и странная коллекция из статуэток, значков и магнитов в виде щенков. На окне стояли кактусы различных форм: высокие и низкие, ветвистые и круглые с цветными колючками. На спинке кресла висела теплая толстовка на случай похолодания. Рукава её были безобразно растянуты обладателем ледяных ладошек. В углу стоял шкаф для верхней одежды, стеллаж с коробками и различным оборудованием.

На свободной стене висели обложки журнала с фотографиями Бэкхёна. Здесь же были снимки, попавшие в другие издания. Один из них был на обложке американской версии журнала National Geographic, другой использовался для рекламной компании Unicef и ещё один для Всемирного фонда дикой природы. Различные фотографии с благотворительных мероприятий, совместные фото со знаменитостями, бесконечные грамоты и благодарственные письма. И почему Чанёль никогда о нём не слышал? Даже не верилось, что тот юный парень с ураганом на голове — самый знаменитый фотограф.

Оставшись с Бэкхёном наедине, редактор не торопился прояснять ситуацию. Зная, что фотограф был довольно импульсивен, он подбирал слова и ждал, когда тот сам слегка остынет. Но события последних дней, всё сеяли в душе тревогу, создавая ещё большую нервозность.

— Что всё это значит? Я могу взглянуть на резюме этого журналиста? — начинал злиться Бэкхён.

— Бэк, тебе фамилия Пак ни о чем не говорит? — Парень недоуменно выгнул бровь, о чем может говорить типичная для Кореи фамилия. — Этот Чанёль никакой не журналист, он сыночек нашего директора и через месяц займет его пост. Нужна громкая статья и пара снимков с его участием. Молодой директор в юбилейном номере, пафосный заголовок о помощи голодающему населению деревни, красивая обложка с Паком на фоне колоритных жителей, а в результате положительные отзывы, новостные статьи и прочее. Понимаешь, о чём я?

— Эта чертова экспедиция в самую глушь Китая, там не будет пятизвездочных отелей и прислуги. Там даже нет мобильной связи, — уже переходя на крик, возмущался Бэкхён, — я ему не нянька какая-нибудь.

— Бэк, — редактор подошёл ближе, — он взрослый мужик и сопли вытирать ему не надо, просто будь с ним вежлив, вот и всё. Ни я, ни ты не хотим терять эту работу. — Бэкхён согласно кивнул, ведь от этого зависела не только его карьера.

— Ты можешь отснять его за несколько дней и продолжить экспедицию в одиночку, — продолжил Тэу, — а Чанёль вернётся в Сеул. Не накручивай себя, это всего лишь очередная работа и не более. Кстати, вы одногодки и, может быть, ещё поладите. Между прочим, это шанс завязать хорошие отношения с будущим руководством.

— Хорошо, — устало согласился Бэкхён, не желая продолжать разговор, грозивший перерасти в ссору. — Мы так давно не виделись, — он тихо подошёл и мягко прислонился лбом к чужой груди.

Простояв так несколько секунд, парень разочарованно выдохнул, когда чужие руки так и остались неподвижно висеть вдоль тела. Он тут же отстранился, поднимая взгляд на своего мужчину.

— Бэк, не сейчас, — раздраженно прошептал Тэу.

— Я не об этом, мы давно не виделись, никуда не ходили вместе, — смотря в чужие глаза с надеждой, шептал в ответ фотограф.

— Бэк, — тут же перебил его редактор, — ты же знаешь, нам нельзя появляться вместе вне работы, или ты хочешь, чтобы о тебе поползли слухи? Я не хочу, чтобы наши коллеги думали, что ты спишь со мной ради публикаций твоих фото на обложке журнала.

Бэкхён молчал, это была самая неприятная тема в их отношениях. Он уже давно смирился с участью любовника, зная о семье и детях Тэу. Он даже привык к редким встречам и быстрому сексу без прелюдий, к холодности и грубости партнера в последнее время. Но никто и никогда не должен был усомниться в чистоте его чувств, в его профессионализме. Снимки Бэкхёна регулярно появляются на обложке журнала, потому что он лучший фотограф, а его тело принадлежит редактору, потому что он любит Тэу. И нет других причин.

Заметив неспокойное состояние парня, мужчина резко притянул напряженное тело к себе и впился в губы жадным поцелуем. Тэу всегда так целовался, влажно, пошло, вылизывая и кусая губы. Он редко игрался с чужим языком, обычно проникая внутрь с напором как можно глубже и не давая инициативы.

— Встретимся в пятницу на нашем месте, — мягко прошептал редактор, — а теперь иди, — легонько подтолкнул любовника к двери.

На смену тревоге вернулась былая уверенность. С широкой улыбкой фотограф пришёл в свой кабинет и вздрогнул от неожиданности, увидев там Чанёля. Занятый мыслями о грядущей пятнице, Бэкхён совсем забыл о том, что сам попросил его подождать в кабинете. Но теперь, зная кем являлся Пак, в разговоре не было нужды. Не нужно было вводить новичка в курс дела и распределять обязанности. По сути, Бэкхён по-прежнему оставался без напарника, а Чанёль являлся лишь обузой.

Пак скривил губы, когда увидел красный рот, мокрые от слюны и припухшие от поцелуя губы блондина. Помятая одежда в районе груди и счастливые светящиеся глаза — даже не было сомнений, какие вопросы «обсуждали» фотограф и редактор наедине. Брюнету стало противно лишь от одной мысли, что в соседнем кабинете, прямо посреди рабочего дня, два взрослых мужчины целовались и лапали друг друга. Мерзко.

Чанёль смотрел на него свысока, полным ненависти и отвращения взглядом. Напряжение буквально висело в воздухе, вводя Бэкхёна в ступор. За что он заслужил такое отношение? Ещё на летучке он почувствовал на себе этот взгляд и неприязнь, исходящую от брюнета. Бён убеждал себя, что это ложное впечатление, они знакомы лишь пару часов, и Пак не может ненавидеть его просто так, без причины. Бэкхён прошёл вглубь кабинета, пытаясь вести себя как прежде. Фотограф наивно полагал, что разговор об экспедиции разрядит накалившуюся обстановку и заинтересует Чанёля.

— Я должен рассказать цель нашей экспедиции, — спокойно и уверенно начал Бэкхён, — в субботу мы летим в Китай в провинцию Гуанси. Экспедиция продлится месяц, там нас встретит наш сотрудник, но сами съемки будут проходить в глухом поселении на юге. Мы планируем исследовать болота и густые заросли вдоль рек, возможно, придется подняться в горы. Местные жители утверждают, что видели следы южно-китайского тигра. Этот тигр считается вымершим, в мире имеется не более двадцати особей в неволе. Так что, если мы сможем сделать снимок дикого животного в его естественной среде, это будет настоящая сенсация, — не успел Бэкхён договорить, как Пак мгновенно оказался перед ним, грозно нависая над чужим телом.

— Слушай сюда, юный натуралист, я не собираюсь лазить по болотам со всякими педиками в поисках какого-то мифического тигра! Я бы с удовольствием нанял другого фотографа, чтобы не терпеть твоё мерзкое общество, но ты вроде как лучший из них. Сделаешь со мной пару снимков, и после наши пути разойдутся.

Бэкхён никогда не допускал оскорблений в свой адрес и, как любой мужчина, нередко прибегал к физическому способу защиты чести. Но каким бы не было сейчас желание набить морду Чанёлю, он не мог этого сделать. Любое неверное решение могло поставить крест не только на его карьере, но и на карьере Тэу. В ярости, но всё же молча, Бэкхён проглотил его слова.

— Я понял, Чанёль-щи, — сквозь обиду выдохнул блондин.

Брюнет самодовольно оскалился, чувствуя власть и превосходство над напарником. Теперь он знает, за какие струны нужно дергать, чтобы заставить фотографа играть его мелодию. Пак резко отстранился и покинул кабинет, напоследок хлопнув дверью. Бэкхён судорожно глотал воздух, понимая, насколько ухудшилась ситуация. Кажется, Чанёль догадывался об их романе с редактором.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encontro das aguas («Встреча вод») — природный феномен в Бразилии, слияние чёрных вод реки Рио-Негро с песчано-бежевой рекой Солимойнс. Встречаясь, разноцветные воды не смешиваются, а продолжают свой путь бок о бок, при этом каждая река остаётся со своим собственным цветом.


	3. Проявление негатива

На следующий день Чанёль появился лишь только к обеду. Заспанный и помятый, с легким запахом перегара, он даже не извинился за опоздание. Вчера, после неприятного разговора с Бэкхёном, брюнет провёл полночи в постели малознакомой девицы, пытаясь снять возникшее напряжение. Но вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться обществом красивой девушки, Чанёль постоянно мысленно возвращался к событиям прошедшего дня и ещё больше злился, вспоминая растрепанного и зацелованного Бэкхёна.

Чанёля раздражало, что в его собственном издании, мало кто обращал на него внимания. Ни фамилия, ни родственные связи здесь не имели значения. Все были одержимы общим делом, и авторитет здесь нужно было заработать. Но что такого сделал Бэкхён, что весь офис буквально прыгал перед ним?

Бэкхёна здесь знали все — от начальства до простых уборщиц. Утром, каждый лично подходил к нему, чтобы поприветствовать и спросить о самочувствии. Девушки угощали его домашней выпечкой и наизусть знали, сколько ложек сахара добавлять в кофе. В перерывах все дружно окружали его и с открытым ртом выслушивали очередные байки из последних экспедиций. Коллеги постоянно подходили к нему за советом. А каждый вечер незамужние сотрудницы с надеждой ждали приглашения на ужин.

«Даже редактор не устоял» — мысленно съязвил Чанёль. Он даже не знал, что во всём этом задело его больше: популярность фотографа среди коллег или любовная связь с редактором. Но мысли о последнем раздражали сильнее всего. Именно мысли, что клубились целым роем и никак не хотели покидать голову. Какое ему вообще дело до предпочтений фотографа и его ориентации. Что это, любопытство, отвращение? Чанёль не мог дать своим чувствам объяснения.

С Бэкхёном Пак не разговаривал, сидел тихо и изучал подробный план маршрута, украдкой подглядывая за своим напарником. Бэкхён перебирал что-то в коробках, с головой погрузившись в работу. Каждый раз, когда он склонял голову, непослушные пряди выбивались из прически и ниспадали на глаза. Парень пропускал их сквозь тонкие пальцы и зачесывал назад. Видимо, вчера он так и не дошёл до парикмахера.

Сегодня на нём была черная футболка с коротким рукавом, которая особенно подчёркивала его широкие плечи. Вряд ли у фотографа было время на занятия в спортзале, но всё же выглядел он очень спортивным и атлетичным человеком. Бэкхён имел подтянутое натренированное тело, подкаченную грудь, крепкие ноги и жилистые руки. Мало кто догадывался, с каким трудом даются бесконечные перелеты, многочисленные экспедиции и пешие маршруты с тяжелым рюкзаком на спине. Опасная профессия обязывала держать себя в форме, и каждое утро Бэкхён выходил на короткую пробежку. На любой детской площадке находился свободный турник, а простая разминка и отжимания держали тело в тонусе.

Судя по инвентарю, что упаковывали в огромные деревянные ящики, в экспедицию собралось, по меньшей мере, человек двадцать, а не только фотограф и журналист. Бэкхён скрупулёзно что-то отмечал в своих списках, созванивался с другими отделами и отправлял новые заявки. Блондин всегда с большой ответственностью подходил к своей работе. Он профессионально руководил подготовкой и умело всё держал под контролем.

К большому удивлению Чанёля, в кабинет к редактору Бэкхён не бегал и с другими мужчинами не заигрывал. Если бы не вчерашний случай, Пак ни за что бы в жизни не подумал, что Бэкхён гей. Его образ шёл вразрез со стереотипным представлением Чанёля о людях с другой ориентацией. Он не имел привычек и манер, свойственных парням из местного гей-клуба. Бэкхён был обычным парнем, довольно сильным, судя по тому, как легко он поднимал тяжелые коробки, и выносливым, исходя из количества его бесконечных экспедиций. Чанёль не верил в однополую любовь и всё больше приходил к выводу о корыстной стороне их романа. От этого становилось ещё противнее, что такой молодой, красивый и грамотный специалист ложится под старого мужика, ради должности в престижном журнале.

Вид у Бэкхёна был расстроенный, и Чанёль ликовал, полагая, что это он является причиной плохого настроения. Брюнет был решительно настроен оборвать эти грязные связи у него под носом. Он понимал, какими ценными работниками являлись Бэкхён и Тэу для издательства, поэтому и не рассчитывал, что подобный скандал заставит его отца кого-то уволить. Чанёль испытывал особое удовольствие, изводя фотографа намёками и двусмысленными фразами, видя, как тот покорно терпит любые оскорбления и пытается достойно уходить от скользких тем.

После долгого молчания Бэкхён первый нарушил тишину. Из-за вчерашнего инцидента ему тоже было неприятно присутствие Чанёля, но теперь им вместе работать, и нужно хоть как-то сгладить отношения.

— Чанёль-щи, ты знаешь китайский язык?

— Что? — брюнет не ожидал, что фотограф заведет беседу.

— Мы поедем в Китай, хотел узнать, разговариваешь ли ты на их языке.

— Нет, — сухо ответил Чанёль, — я изучал английский.

— Ничего страшного, там нас встретит Ким Чунмён. Это наш сотрудник в Китае, он живёт там много лет и руководит китайскими экспедициями. Так что он всё организует и проблем не будет.

Чанёль никак не отреагировал на попытки фотографа разрядить обстановку. В его мимолетном взгляде не было ни капли интереса. А Бэкхён понятия не имел, как ещё наладить с молодым директором отношения.

— Может, тебе будет интересно знать, как проходят экспедиции, — осторожно поинтересовался Бэкхён, — в нашем китайском филиале работает много сотрудников, с их помощью мы организуем временную базу в провинции Гуанси, там будет небольшой штаб со связью и техникой. Сами съемки будут проходить вдали от базы, в заброшенной китайской деревеньке. Населения там не много, места дикие и скорее всего, будем жить в палатках. Обычно все работники остаются в штабе, а я и напарник уходим на поиски рабочего материала. Очень часто статьи и фотографии пересылаем прямо с места съемок, без посещения главного офиса. Потом переезжаем на другую базу и всё по новой. Бывает, по полгода не вылезаем из экспедиций.

— А твой бывший напарник, что с ним случилось? — неожиданно поинтересовался Чанёль.

— Ничего, просто уволился. У Мину родился второй ребенок, и он захотел сменить работу, чтобы больше проводить времени с семьей. Он уже полмира объездил, а первый ребенок вырос почти без него, так что я понимаю его выбор. Мину был отличным журналистом и напарником, он многому меня научил и отчасти благодаря ему я добился таких успехов. Думаю, с такими заслугами его с удовольствием возьмут где-нибудь на должность редактора.

— А я смотрю, тебе нравятся женатые мужчины в возрасте, — не упустил момента съязвить Чанёль.

— О чём ты? Не говори ерунды, — абсолютно спокойно ответил Бэкхён.

— Перестань, не делай вид, что ничего не понимаешь, — ухмыляясь, продолжил брюнет.

— Я действительно не понимаю, — Бэкхён старался держаться уверенно, пока их с Тэу не поймают с поличным, он не поддастся на такие провокации. Чанёль лишь цокнул, на то, как упорно отпирался фотограф. Это лишь вопрос времени, когда Бэкхён сломается. А он сломается, рано или поздно.

Пак вновь себя почувствовал королём положения. Привыкший, пусть и к мнимой власти лидера, он просто не стерпел бы рядом с собой присутствие более сильного соперника. И вместо того, чтобы доказывать свою силу поступками, он шёл излюбленным путём унижения, оскорбления и подавления воли своей жертвы.

Бэкхён с отчаянием взглянул на список дел, понимая, что не справляется со всем этим в одиночку. Времени катастрофически не хватало, а ещё один рабочий день подходил к концу. Оставаться в офисе не было никакого желания, и фотограф выставил несколько коробок у входа, собираясь взять работу на дом.

— Чанёль-щи, могу я попросить тебя о помощи? — указывая на коробки, спросил Бэкхён.

Пак охотно согласился, уже придумывая новую колкость в адрес блондина. Но когда Чанёль сам с трудом поднял одну из нош, лишь удивлённо выдохнул вслед уходящему Бэкхёну, что с лёгкостью нёс две таких коробки. Он заглянул вовнутрь и увидел несколько объективов для фотоаппарата. Чанёль даже не догадывался, что эти штуки могут весить по несколько килограмм. И не мог представить, как с таким грузом можно лазать по горам и ещё что-то фотографировать.

Уже на выходе из здания пальцы начинало покалывать от долгого напряжения. Нужно быть настоящим профессионалом, чтобы после нескольких часов съемки, без дрожи в руках, удерживать такой объектив и делать четкие снимки. Чанёль даже проникся к Бэкхёну уважением, но когда тот снял с сигнализации ярко-розовый Volkswagen жук, злость с новой силой закипела в нём, и Пак с грохотом бросил коробку возле ног блондина.

— Не обязательно так откровенно кричать всем о своей ориентации, — намекая на девчачий автомобиль, сквозь зубы процедил Чанёль обидные слова.

Бэкхён растерянно смотрел на вновь рассерженного парня. Каждый раз, когда он думал, что неприятная тема забыта, Чанёль вновь поднимал её, видя во всём неоспоримые доказательства своих подозрений.

— Не стоит судить о людях поверхностно, — в сердцах выкрикнул Бэкхён Чанёлю, но тот его уже не слышал, садясь в свой черный внедорожник.

Оказавшись в своей пустой квартире, Бэкхён впервые за долгое время дал накопившимся эмоциям выйти наружу. Скрутившись калачиком на узком диване, он обнял мягкую подушку и, глядя пустым взглядом в одну точку, вытирал редкие слёзы, катящиеся по щекам. Всё навалилось как-то сразу — безразличие Тэу, откровенная неприязнь Чанёля и большая ответственность за экспедицию, которую он готовил почти в одиночку. Что будет потом, станет ли Чанёль манипулировать им с помощью открывшейся тайны или уволит после съемок? И как на это отреагирует Тэу, защитит ли своего любовника или бросит в одиночестве с навалившимися проблемами. Бэкхён уже не был в нём так уверен, как несколько лет назад. Было страшно потерять любимую работу, уважение коллег и человека, которому отдал всё.

Каждый день, проведенный рядом с Чанёлем, превращался в ад. Бэкхён не делал ничего плохого, но тот всё равно находил моменты для издёвок и оскорблений. Фотограф вообще никогда не вёл себя легкомысленно на работе и редко позволял себе минуты слабости в отношениях с мужчиной. Он чётко разграничивал работу и личную жизнь. Обычно Тэу был инициатором спонтанного секса на работе, и Бэкхён не мог ему отказать, когда это была их единственная близость за долгое время. И тот поцелуй, такой необходимый и нужный Бэкхёну, неужели он бы нашел в себе силы оттолкнуть любимого человека. И всё же, это была большая неосторожность с его стороны в тот день.

Бэкхён взял в руки свой любимый объектив, который доверил сегодня нести Чанёлю. От корпуса отпало несколько деталей, а на линзе красовалась мелкая трещина. Он нервно ворошил волосы на затылке, еле сдерживая вновь подступающие слёзы. Это был эксклюзивный объектив в единственном экземпляре, выполненный на заказ и подаренный ему редактором на день рождения. Бэкхён даже не знал, сколько такой стоит и где найти достойную замену, всего за три дня до отъезда.

Бён откинулся на спинку дивана и устало прикрыл глаза. Когда в последний раз он нормально спал и хорошо отдыхал? Уже второй месяц он работает без напарника и какой-либо поддержки. Даже самый близкий человек не может ему помочь в сложившейся ситуации. И он даже не помнит, когда в последний раз у него была близость с Тэу. Пожалуй, несколько месяцев назад. Как обычно — скомкано, сумбурно, без единого поцелуя прямо на рабочем столе.

Бэкхён сильно зажмурился, прогоняя старые воспоминания, и вытер влажные глаза. Времени оставалось совсем мало, чтобы тратить его впустую. Он не должен проявлять сейчас слабость, когда на нём такая ответственность. Бён поставил греться чайник для ночного кофе и принялся настраивать оставшееся оборудование.

С утра блондин решил поговорить с Тэу. Он больше не мог терпеть эту ситуацию в одиночку. Нужно было с кем-то обсудить возникшую проблему. Разговор, может быть, и не решит её, но хотя бы даст возможность выговориться, а Бэкхён не знал, сколько ещё придется терпеть эти оскорбления и уколы со стороны Чанёля.

Тэу недовольно сморщился, когда увидел парня возле своего кабинета. Бэкхён редко обращался к нему по рабочим вопросам, а это значило одно — блондин пришёл по личному делу, скорее всего, чтобы выпросить порцию ласки или напомнить о свидании.

— Не сейчас, — редактор лишь помотал головой и слишком быстро скрылся в кабинете, делая вид, что ужасно занят.

Бэкхён тяжело вздохнул, до отъезда оставалось три дня и совместная экспедиция была неизбежна. Может оно и к лучшему, что разговор с редактором не состоялся. Ведь Тэу лучше не знать, что Чанёль обо всём догадывается. В любом случае, он обвинит блондина, говоря, что предупреждал его и много раз просил держать эмоции под контролем, не смотреть на него при всех таким влюбленным взглядом. И вот к чему теперь всё это привело? Он сам во всём виноват и лично понесёт расплату за свои ошибки.

Единственное, что радовало с утра — это отсутствие Чанёля. Бэкхён надеялся, что молодой директор больше не появится в офисе, но несколько минут спустя, дверь с шумом отворилась, являя взору раздраженного брюнета. Пак выглядел сердитым и мрачным. Фотограф нервно выдохнул, в ожидании очередного неприятного разговора, но, кажется, сегодня не он был причиной плохого настроения Чанёля.

Пак тут же поменялся в лице, когда увидел красные и припухшие глаза блондина. Именно этого он и добивался, оскорбляя и унижая его — потухший взгляд, сутулые плечи и заплаканное лицо. Но увидев воочию результат своих стараний, стало гадко на душе. Несмотря на все стычки, блондин, как и прежде, разговаривал с ним вежливо и выполнял работу за двоих, скорее по привычке и по совести, чем ради корыстных целей. Бэкхён не пытался понравиться Чанёлю или добиться его расположения всеми путями, как обычно это делали меркантильные работники.

Парень так бы и остался стоять в дверях, если бы не раздавшаяся мелодия телефона. Брюнет, воспользовавшись заминкой, быстро сел за стол, прогнав едва возникшее чувство вины, а Бэкхён растерянно схватил мобильный и отошёл к окну.

— Юна, привет… да, можешь забрать машину… нет, мне точно больше не понадобится… я буду на работе, — блондин повесил трубку и приложился лбом к стеклу, будто только что на него свалилась ещё одна проблема.

После короткого звонка в кабинете вновь повисла тишина. Бэкхён вернулся к работе и тихо стучал по клавишам, уткнувшись в монитор компьютера, лишь бы не встречаться глазами с Чанёлём. А Чанёль напротив, беззастенчиво разглядывал своего напарника. Бэкхён как обычно был одет в простую футболку и джинсы, но его безупречные пропорции тела частенько приковывали завистливые взгляды. Даже Чанёль не мог похвастаться наличием подкаченного торса. Сам он был высоким и пока ещё стройным ввиду юного возраста, но вот мягкий и пухлый живот предательски выглядывал в таких футболках.

Спустя время в дверь постучали, и в кабинете появилась незнакомая девушка с длинными волосами. Она вежливо поклонилась Паку и подошла к Бэкхёну, мягко улыбнулась ему и поставила контейнер с обедом на стол.

— Плохо выглядишь, братик, с тобой всё хорошо? — поинтересовалась она.

— Всё в порядке, Юна, — устало, но нежно улыбнувшись, ответил парень.

— Прости, что забираю машину, мы с подружками решили съездить к морю, ты справишься без неё? — виновато спросила девушка.

— Я буду ездить на метро, ничего страшного. Спасибо, что одолжила, — поспешил успокоить сестру Бэкхён.

— Ты кушай, а то остынет, — сев рядышком, девушка наклонилась к брату и нежно поцеловала в висок, а после заботливо пригладила растрёпанные волосы, — совсем похудел, такой измученный, — печальным голосом прошептала она.

Бэкхён, на радость сестре, уплетал домашнюю стряпню за обе щёки. Юна что-то щебетала тоненьким голосом и рассказывала последние новости. И судя по её бесконечным рассказам, родственники давно не виделись.

— А что с твоей машиной, когда её починят?

— Обещали сделать к выходным, но в субботу я уже улетаю, — с набитым ртом, ответил Бэкхён.

— Опять? — сердито возмутилась Юна. — Обещай мне, что это последняя поездка и ты, наконец-то, возьмёшь отпуск. Съездим к родителям, тебе нужно отдохнуть, — девушка напоследок обняла Бэкхёна и после направилась к выходу.

— Надеюсь, ты не поцарапал мою розовую малышку, — покрутив на пальце связку ключей, пригрозила Юна, — береги себя, — девушка игриво подмигнула и послала воздушный поцелуй брату.

— До свидания! — уже на выходе обратилась она к Чанёлю и скрылась в коридоре.

Пак тут же почувствовал себя глупо из-за вчерашнего случая у машины, но извиняться и не собирался. Даже если бы Бэкхён был обладателем брутального джипа, для Чанёля он так и остался жалким геем. Каким бы сильным и крутым Бэк не казался в глазах других, Чанёль знал, что тот всего лишь смазливый и продажный парень, которого собственный начальник раскладывает на столе. Пак представлял, каким податливым и ласковым может быть Бэкхён наедине с мужчиной, и новая волна ярости накатывала на него, преобладая над другими чувствами.

Пока Бэкхён дожевывал обед, а Чанёль расписывался в страховых бумагах, в кабинете появилась секретарша. Наён была старше на десяток лет и со свойственным в этом возрасте женщинам материнским инстинктом, заглядывала к Бэкхёну по несколько раз в день, спрашивая о его самочувствии и интересуясь, не нужна ли ему помощь. В этот раз она принесла ему кофе и удивлённо выдохнула, впервые увидев фотографа в таком подавленном состоянии.

— Бэкхён, выглядишь не очень, тебе нехорошо? — обеспокоенно спросила Наён.

— Всё в порядке, просто не выспался, — не желая впутывать заботливую женщину в свои проблемы, ответил Бэкхён.

— Опять полночи настраивал своё оборудование, я могу тебе чем-то помочь?

— Не беспокойся, Наён, всё по плану, — отводя припухшие глаза, уставшим голосом ответил парень.

— Не правда, я же вижу, как ты убиваешься, в одиночку. Тебе нужен хороший напарник, — покосившись на Чанёля, нарочито громко, чтобы все расслышали, сказала она.

Чанёль нервно сжал ручку. Да что эта секретарша себе позволяет, открыто осуждает его, будущего директора и жалеет бедного несчастного Бэкхёна. Бесит. И ведь он имеет полное право, прямо сейчас выгнать её и уволить, но за что? За правду, которая так сильно бьёт по гордости Чанёля?

— Кстати насчет линзы, — поставив перед носом блондина кружку ароматного кофе, продолжила Наён, — я втайне от босса созвонилась с производителем, они выполнят замену в течение двух недель. Как только объектив будет у нас, мы вышлем его тебе в Китай, так что не вешай нос Бэкхён.

— Наён, ты чудо, — с облегчением выдохнул фотограф, он так давно мечтал поймать в свой объектив неуловимого тигра, но без хорошего оборудования задача была невыполнима, — большое спасибо, — он взял её ладонь двумя руками и мягко сжал, в знак благодарности.

— Ничего сложного, это моя работа, — улыбнувшись в ответ, сказала секретарша, — а что произошло, неужели повредили багаж?

— Нет, я случайно уронил его, — фотограф сделал глоток кофе и блаженно прикрыл глаза, — как всегда божественный кофе, Наён, — уходя от темы, промурлыкал Бэкхён.

— Случайно? Это всё потому, что ты не заботишься о себе, пожалуйста, ложись сегодня спать пораньше.

«Обязательно» — одними губами прошептал блондин и легонько кивнул головой, обещая выполнить наставления женщины. Поверив на слово, Наён ушла.

Став свидетелем очередного, не совсем приятного для Чанёля разговора, брюнет почувствовал себя жалким, бесполезным и абсолютно никому ненужным. Как бы он не насмехался над фотографом и не умалял его достоинство, сам он лучше от этого не становился. Работники постоянно шептались и косо смотрели на молодого Пака, ему не доверяли даже самой элементарной работы, принижая все его способности. Да даже если бы все узнали, что Бэкхён гей, Чанёль уверен — ни один сотрудник не отвернулся бы от него.

Брюнет внимательно посмотрел на сидящего рядом блондина. Парень склонился над какими-то бумагами и внимательно изучал записи, водя по ним тонким пальцем. Сквозь лёгкую ткань футболки виднелись позвонки и торчащие лопатки. От глубоких мыслей на переносице пролегла небольшая морщинка. Почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд, Бэкхён поднял голову и тут же виновато опустил глаза. Должно быть, это больно, скрывать свои чувства и испытывать за них вину, лишь потому, что их считают ненормальными другие.

Глубоко в душе Чанёль надеялся, что никаких чувств между фотографом и редактором нет. Скорее старый извращенец шантажирует фотографа и пользуется молодым телом, чем Бэк сам добровольно отдаётся грязному редактору. Иных объяснений, как из всего офиса именно этот неприятный тип смог добиться расположения молодого парня, которому он почти в отцы годится, Чанёль дать не мог. Ничего не говоря, он взял пиджак со спинки стула и вышел.

На этаже было тихо, так как большинство работников было на обеде, за исключением пары людей, расположившихся на диванчике возле кофейного автомата. Секретарша порхала с маленькой леечкой и поливала офисные горшки с цветами.

— Эй, Наён, — подойдя ближе к женщине, обратился Чанёль, — что за объектив разбил Бён Бэкхён?

— Господин Пак, — взмолилась женщина, — только никому не рассказывайте. Бэкхён не хочет, чтобы об этом узнал главный редактор.

— Почему? — Ничего не понимая, удивился Пак.

— Это очень дорогой объектив, редактор сам заказывал его лично для Бэкхёна. — На этих словах Чанёль сжал кулаки и, развернувшись, пошёл дальше. — Не понимаю, как Бэк мог повредить его, он же так оберегал свой объектив, — семеня за широким шагом брюнета, продолжала женщина, — а что насчёт характеристик, объектив был разработан специально для съемки животных и…

— Понятно, но дальше мне не интересно, — прервал её Чанёль и покинул здание.

В офис Чанёль вернулся только в пятницу, ближе к концу дня. То ли угрызения совести, то ли желание доказать всем свою полезность, заставили его в эти дни изрядно попотеть в поисках необходимой вещи. Здание оказалось полупустым, а большинство сотрудников уже уехали в свои экспедиции. Во многих кабинетах был погашен свет, закрыты двери и даже трудоголик Наён давно покинула своё рабочее место.

Бэкхён нашёлся там же, за своим столом. Стеллажи наконец-то опустели, а огромные ящики, что паковали пару дней назад, исчезли из кабинета. Бэкхён опять вздрогнул, когда увидел тень незнакомца и мягко улыбнулся, узнав в нём Чанёля. Он надеялся, что время, проведённое порознь, благоприятно повлияло на брюнета и поездка пройдёт более спокойно, чем первые дни их знакомства.

— Привет, — на выдохе, полушёпотом поприветствовал его Бэкхён, — что ты тут делаешь?

— Решил узнать как дела, — первое, что пришло в голову брюнета ответить.

— Всё в порядке, подготовка окончена, завтра вылетаем, как и планировали, — блондин неуклюже встал из-за стола, чувствуя себя не комфортно при виде высокого и грозного Чанёля.

— А что ты тогда здесь делаешь? — Пак с презрением оценил внешний вид фотографа, криво ухмыляясь и еле сдерживая нарастающую злость.

На Бэкхёне был черный пиджак и черная блуза, которую он застегнул ровно до солнечного сплетения, открывая вид на острые ключицы и рельефные мышцы груди, игриво выглядывающей из глубокого разреза. Узкие штаны плотно облегали округлые бёдра, которых не было заметно ранее в свободных джинсах. Бэкхён сделал вечернюю укладку, зачесав длинную чёлку на бок, открывая аккуратный лоб. Губы были необыкновенно яркими и сочными, а глаза искрились светом.

Чанёль со скрежетом стиснул зубы, понимая, что блондин оделся так для редактора, должно быть, не один час провёл у зеркала, специально задержался на работе, надеясь провести последний вечер вместе. И судя по всё ещё горевшему свету в кабинете начальника, мужчина тоже ждал, когда весь офис опустеет. Глупая мысль возникла спонтанно — любой ценой не дать их свиданию состояться, и внутренне ликуя, брюнет прошёл вглубь кабинета.

— У меня остались кое-какие дела, — расплывчато ответил Бэкхён, — но я уже заканчивал и собирался вызвать такси.

— Не стоит, я подожду тебя и подвезу до дома, — предложил Чанёль, смотря пытливо и внимательно, изучая ответную реакцию. Бэкхён тут же отрицательно замотал головой, отказываясь от помощи. Внезапная перемена в их отношениях и странное поведение брюнета сбивали с толку.

— Отрицательный ответ не принимается, Бэкхён, уже поздно, я хочу, чтобы ты добрался до дома в безопасности, — Чанёль говорил мягко и убедительно, что блондин в итоге сдался, — и прости за тот случай у машины.

Бэкхён неуверенно кивнул в ответ, надеясь, что на этом все недоразумения между ними закончатся, и они больше никогда не вернутся к этой теме. Фотограф всё ещё чувствовал себя неловко в компании Чанёля, до сих пор испытывая стыд и вину за тот день с поцелуем. Но, кажется, судьба давала ему ещё один шанс реабилитироваться перед Чанёлем и показать себя с хорошей стороны.

Проходя мимо кабинета редактора и заметив отсутствие света в узкой щели, Бэкхён тоскливо посмотрел на запертую дверь. Наверное, мужчина уже поехал в отель, дожидаться Бэкхёна. Дорога до дома займёт немало времени и теперь придётся придумать уважительную причину, говоря Тэу, почему он не придет на свидание. Рассказывать про Чанёля он не собирался, думая, что это вызовет необоснованную ревность у редактора, а упускать момент, чтобы наладить рабочие отношения с Паком он тоже не хотел. Парни молча сели в автомобиль Чанёля, и после обсуждения дальнейшего маршрута, выехали на трассу.

Чанёль молчал, и убаюканный шелестом шин Бэкхён, прильнул к стеклу, устало провожая взглядом мелькающие огни города. Заметив грустный и потухший взгляд блондина, Чанёль с силой сжал руль и, затормозив на светофоре, не сдержался.

— Что, ненавидишь меня, — с насмешкой обратился он к Бэкхёну, — из-за того, что не удалось покувыркаться с любовником перед отъездом?

— Довольно! — Холодным и твёрдым тоном произнёс Бэкхён. — Высокое положение не даёт тебе право унижать тех, кто пониже. Хватит, я больше не собираюсь это терпеть.

— Просто скажи, Бэкхён, ты ведь спишь с ним, я угадал? — напирал Чанёль, сам не зная, чего он ждёт в ответ.

— Да, я сплю с ним, — абсолютно спокойно, будто отчаявшись и устав от бесконечных перепалок, ответил блондин, смотря прямо в чужие глаза. — И это не твоё дело, Пак Чанёль, я пять лет вкалывал без выходных, чтобы стать тем, кем я сейчас являюсь, собственными силами, никого не ублажая в постели, как ты мог подумать. Я работаю как проклятый и, даже не смей ставить под сомнение мой уровень профессионализма. Но я тоже человек и у меня есть личная жизнь, в которую ты не имеешь право лезть. Мой рабочий день окончен и в своё свободное время я могу спать где хочу и с кем хочу!

Красный свет на светофоре сменился зелёным и, устав сигналить вставшей машине Чанёля, водители аккуратно объезжали преграду и выглядывали в окна, пытаясь рассмотреть причины затора. Чанёль продолжал испытующе смотреть на фотографа, чья грудь вздымалась от волнения и нехватки кислорода. Душный воздух давил всё сильнее, вынуждая блондина часто облизывать сухие губы и сглатывать ком в горле. Брюнет завороженно наблюдал за приоткрытыми губами, хватающими воздух, за кожей, покрывшейся испариной в ложбинке грудной клетки. Бэкхён был прав, его личная жизнь никого не касалась, но дерзкий и откровенный ответ привёл Чанёля в бешенство.

— С кем хочешь, говоришь? — с обидой повторил Чанёль, попутно отстёгивая ремень безопасности блондина. — Значит, хочешь его, чёртов педик, — брюнет достал увесистую коробку с заднего сиденья и, всучив тяжёлую ношу Бэкхёну, вытолкал фотографа прямо на проезжую часть, — ну и катись к своему любовнику, урод!

Машина с визгом умчалась вдаль, оставив Бэкхёна совершенно одного посреди дороги. Чанёль, проехав пару километров, нервно съехал на обочину и заглушил мотор. Он не понимал собственных действий и мотивов. Пак любил пользоваться слабостью других, принижать их, насмехаться над их беспомощностью. Но Бэкхёна он слабым не считал. Сейчас ему хотелось вернуться назад и грубо схватить парня, тряхнуть как следует и выбить из головы эту дурь, которую тот принимает за влюбленность. Да любая девушка в офисе считала бы за счастье с ним встречаться, а он как дурак верит сладким речам Тэу и никого кроме него не видит. Пак медленно сполз по креслу автомобиля, понимая, что что-то необъяснимое и совершенно новое зарождается где-то глубоко внутри, название чему он дать пока не может.

На дрожащих ногах Бэкхён отошёл в сторону и, порядком озябнув, наконец поймал такси. Уже внутри салона, окоченевшими пальцами он набрал сообщение Тэу, надеясь, что тот поверит его лжи и не обидится на него из-за неудавшегося свидания. Успокоившись и отогревшись, блондин с любопытством раскрыл тяжёлую коробку и удивленно округлил глаза, увидев совершенно новый объектив очень известной марки. Сообщение от Тэу пришло только ночью, когда Бэкхён уже ложился спать. Редактор долго вчитывался в текст, стоя в ванной комнате и пытаясь понять смысл сообщения. Поспешив успокоить Бэкхёна, Тэу ответил, что пустое ожидание в отеле не расстроило его, и пожелал удачной поездки. Мужчина выключил телефон и, повернувшись к тёплому телу жены, с облегчением уснул, на самом деле ни разу и не вспомнив за весь день об их свидании.


	4. Long & Lost

_**Потерявшийся в тумане, вокруг пустотелые холмы,** _ **  
**_**Кровь закипает, но ночь холодит,**_  
_**Без твоей любви я буду надолго утраченным.**_  
_**«Long & lost» Florence + Machine** _ ****

Бэкхён взволнованно оглядывался по сторонам, стоя у стойки регистрации. Оставалось несколько минут, а Чанёль до сих пор не появился в здании аэропорта. Что теперь он скажет редактору, как объяснит сложившуюся ситуацию? А что если теперь весь офис знает о случившемся и даже директор? «Простите, но Ваш сын отказался ехать в экспедицию с геем»? Бэкхён корил себя за то, что не сдержался вчера и наговорил лишнего. Благодаря ему теперь сорвана поездка, сбит график и его дальнейшая карьера под вопросом. Парень нервно набирал и стирал один и тот же номер, не решаясь позвонить редактору и всё ещё надеясь на благоприятный исход событий.

Чанёль появился ровно за десять минут до окончания регистрации. В неизменно деловом костюме и темных очках. Одарив Бэкхёна нечитаемым взглядом, брюнет сдал собственный багаж и, не дожидаясь, пока то же самое проделает блондин, направился в зал ожидания. Чанёль весь вечер думал об их ссоре с фотографом, в итоге всё-таки решив поехать в экспедицию и довести начатое дело до конца. Он знал, что отец даже не станет его слушать по таким пустякам, и на фоне масштабной подготовки к выпуску юбилейного номера, его личная неприязнь к Бэкхёну казалась глупой и даже детской. Он должен был оправдать возложенные на него надежды и доказать свою состоятельность как руководителя. Какой из Чанёля директор, если он не в силах приструнить обычного подчинённого и правильно организовать рабочий процесс. Всего несколько дней совместной работы, а потом Чанёль лично уволит и Бэкхёна, и Тэу, даже не советуясь с отцом.

Бэкхён с облегчением последовал за брюнетом. Нет, Чанёль наверняка не забыл их вчерашний разговор и всё с тем же отвращением смотрел на блондина. Но если Пак сам приехал, наплевав на все предубеждения, то избалованный и высокомерный Чанёль, теперь выглядел в глазах Бэкхёна более ответственным и дисциплинированным. Это вселяло надежду на то, что они смогут плодотворно поработать на благо журнала. И учитывая то, что это, скорее всего, его последняя экспедиция в качестве фотографа National Geographic, Бэкхён понимал, что ему следует вложить в неё все свои силы и умения, чтобы подтвердить звание лучшего фотографа. Блондин бережно держал в руках коробку с новым объективом, предвкушая предстоящую поездку. Окрылённый положительными мыслями, Бэкхён не сомневался, что это будут его лучшие снимки за всю карьеру.

Два часа полёта пролетели незаметно. Парни едва успели устроиться поудобнее в креслах, как самолёт начал набирать высоту, а после лёгкого завтрака и напитков уже начали снижаться. Весь полёт Чанёль сидел отвернувшись к иллюминатору, отрешенно наблюдая за редкими облаками, проплывавшими по бескрайнему голубому небу. Когда стюардесса попросила опустить шторки, брюнет наконец-то оторвался от скучного пейзажа и посмотрел на рядом сидящего Бэкхёна. Тот, прикрыв глаза, почти дремал, не упуская ни минуты, чтобы восполнить бессонную ночь. Под сидением лежала коробка, подаренная Чанёлем, чем брюнет был приятно удивлён. Он думал, что блондин в сердцах выкинет полученный подарок, но видимо, для Бэкхёна работа действительно была смыслом жизни. Пренебречь презентом Пака, бездумно выкинув новый объектив — настоящее кощунство для него. Хорошее оборудование было важнее униженного достоинства и оскорблённых чувств.

В Пекине их встретил сотрудник журнала по имени Ким Чунмён. Мужчина по отечески обнял Бэкхёна и сказал пару фраз на китайском, понятных только им двоим, отчего блондин наконец-то улыбнулся и окончательно расслабился. В поездках Бэкхён чувствовал себя как дома. Здесь не было понятий начальник–подчинённый, здесь все они были просто коллеги и товарищи. А вооружившись фотоаппаратом, блондин чувствовал себя как рыба в воде, находясь наедине с природой. В экспедиции, только полагаясь на собственные силы и опыт, можно было узнать свой потенциал.

Ким был старше, но в свои тридцать лет, выглядел почти ровесником. Шустрый и немного шумный, он активно рассказывал об их дальнейших действиях, попутно раздавая двум другим мужчинам из его отдела задания. Чунмён постоянно шутил и вставлял китайские словечки, что неимоверно бесило Чанёля, который ничего не знал на чужом языке. А вот Бэкхён, явно хорошо владеющий китайским, заливисто смеялся и откровенно наслаждался раздражённым видом брюнета, чувствовавшим себя в этой компании третьим лишним.

Фотограф и новоявленный журналист Пак сели в автомобиль Чунмёна и той же компанией отправились на рабочую квартиру, где размещали всех командированных сотрудников журнала. Рабочие, которым Ким давал какие-то наставления, остались в аэропорту, чтобы получить груз из Кореи и отправить поездом в провинцию Гуанси. Несколько деревянных ящиков с провизией, оборудованием и гуманитарной помощью для местного населения.

Это была небольшая однокомнатная квартира в пригороде Пекина, с маленькой кухней, гостиной и спальней. Бэкхён не раз здесь останавливался с бывшим напарником, когда они летали с неудобной пересадкой или посещали пекинский филиал для совместной работы. Ким отдал парням билеты на завтрашний рейс и ободряюще похлопал по спине Бэкхёна.

— Ну как ты, справишься? — осторожно поинтересовался он у фотографа.

— Да, — уверенно ответил блондин, — я не один год готовился к этой поездке.

— Я полечу с вами и останусь в Гуанси на базе, ты же знаешь, я не могу тебя оставить одного, — добавил мужчина, прекрасно зная всю ситуацию. Бэкхён уже давно работал в одиночку, но нынешняя экспедиция была куда опасней, чем все предыдущие. А молодой Пак только добавил всем забот.

— Спасибо, — даже не возражая, поблагодарил его Бэкхён, понимая, как нужна ему сейчас поддержка.

— И кстати, ты же без напарника? В деревне тебя ждёт сюрприз, Минсок нашёл тебе помощника среди местных. Он знает много здешних диалектов и разговаривает на китайском и корейском языках, — Ким крепко обнял парня и тихо шепнул ему на ухо, зная, как тот волнуется на самом деле, хоть и не показывает вида, — всё будет хорошо, у тебя получится.

Бэкхён действительно старался держаться уверенно и хладнокровно, но на душе было совсем неспокойно. Целый месяц в чужой стране, в глухих джунглях. Мало того, что нужно будет найти общий язык с местным населением и отснять рабочий материал с Чанёлем, так ещё нужно будет выследить опасного зверя и сделать эксклюзивные кадры. А что, если он не сможет или это очередная легенда, и тигра просто не существует. И только крепкие объятия Чунмёна придавали ему сил. Пока есть люди, которые в него верят, Бэкхён не бросит эту авантюрную затею.

— А теперь отдыхайте, ребята, — пожав всем на прощание руки, Ким покинул квартиру.

Чанёль с любопытством заглянул в комнату, брезгливо покосившись на две кровати в общей спальне. Судя по тому, как по-хозяйски Бэкхён управлялся в это время на кухне, здесь он был не первый раз. Брюнет задумался о том, как часто фотограф с другими мужчинами из их издания ночевали здесь. В голове проносились мысли, что блондин наверняка пользовался ситуацией и предавался здесь утехам с очередным любовником.

Бэкхён заваривал чай и распаковывал заказанную Чунмёном еду, сервируя стол на двоих. Фотограф собирался быстро перекусить, принять душ и лечь спать. Завтра их ждал перелёт и долгая дорога от базы до поселения. Нужно было как следует отдохнуть и восстановить силы перед изнурительным путешествием, чтобы быть готовым к любым трудностям. Увидев, что Чанёль не торопится занять ванную, Бэкхён решил первым принять душ, пока заваривается чай и, взяв для себя полотенце, отправился мыться. Однако Пак ему тут же преградил дорогу, тяжело дыша и нервно сжимая кулаки.

— Серьезно?! Одна спальня на двоих, — с насмешкой и злостью выдал Чанёль, — ты и с бывшим напарником здесь ночевал?

— Это обычная командировка, Чанёль, — глотая от волнения окончания, тараторил Бэкхён, — мы просто коллеги и оба мужчины, в этом нет ничего постыдного.

— Только ты не мужчина, Бэкхён, ты – гей. — Впечатывая блондина в стену, ответил Чанёль. — И скольких ты здесь ублажал? Что, теперь и меня хочешь соблазнить, надеешься спасти свою репутацию, подставив задницу? Только вот не задача, Бэкхён, — брюнет провёл по острой скуле фотографа своей ладонью и сжал пальцы на тонкой шее, — я не гей, и у меня не стоит на таких, как ты, — он грубо оттолкнул Бэкхёна в сторону и, схватив свои вещи, вышел из квартиры.

Спать в одной комнате с геем, который наверняка видит в тебе объект сексуального влечения и рассматривает в качестве потенциального любовника, Чанёль считал омерзительным. Он заселился в ближайший отель и спустился в бар, расположившийся на первом этаже, чтобы расслабиться. Будто чувствуя потребности Чанёля, спустя несколько минут к нему подсела китаянка, очень плохо говорящая по-английски. Однако языковой барьер не помешал им уже через полчаса целоваться в номере Чанёля. Брюнет с остервенением сжимал округлую попку и мял немаленькую грудь девушки, но возбуждение никак не приходило. И только когда влажный рот сомкнулся на вялом органе Чанёля, физиология взяла своё. Развернув незнакомку лицом к стене, Чанёль грубо толкался в податливое тело, будто доказывая самому себе, что только такой секс, пусть и без чувств, является нормой, нежели аморальный и противоестественный - между двумя мужчинами. Быстро получив разрядку, Пак поспешил выпроводить из номера захмелевшую девушку и, наспех приняв душ, провалился в сон.

Бэкхён закрылся в ванной комнате и целый час отмокал в горячей воде. Блондин тихо шмыгал носом и задыхался от обиды, пытаясь прогнать неприятные воспоминания, нахлынувшие после ссоры. Последний раз подобной травле он подвергался в институте. Тогда он и впервые испытал настоящие чувства, и влечение к парню. Одногруппник даже не обращал на него внимания и, скорее всего, не рассматривал Бэкхёна в качестве партнёра, но после одной вечеринки, где они пьяные поцеловались, парни стали регулярно проводить время вместе. Бэкхён был застенчив и осторожен, боясь перейти в их отношениях на новый уровень, а вот друг напротив - напирал и каждый раз пытался склонить его к сексу.

Однажды, не выдержав постоянного сопротивления Бэкхёна, парень грубо зажал его в туалете и буквально ткнул лицом в свой пах, принуждая к минету. Бён сразу понял, что отношения без обязательств и доступный секс были его намерениями с самого начала. Бэкхён не растерялся и ударил того несколько раз, разорвав их сомнительные отношения. Только вот Ёндже оказался ещё тем мерзавцем. И уже на следующий день полкурса знали, что Бэкхён - гей и подстилка, которая бесплатно делает минет любому желающему. Он во всех красках рассказывал как нагнул на днях Бэкхёна, а его верные шавки, быстро подхватив грязную тему, принялись дразнить студента.

Не выдержав постоянных насмешек и издевательств, Бэкхён забрал документы и бросил институт. Сейчас, будучи зрелым мужчиной, он жалеет о своём поспешном решении. И теперь, студенческие переживания кажутся не такими серьёзными на фоне нынешних взрослых проблем. Но тогда он был совсем молодым и неопытным, наивным мальчишкой, которому разбили сердце. Однако вновь столкнувшись с осуждением, Бэкхён погрузился в размышления, с горечью признавая, что ему так и придется всю жизнь скрывать свои чувства и ориентацию. В этом жестоком мире блондин даже не надеялся, что когда-нибудь встретит человека, который искренне его полюбит и примет таким, какой он есть.

Рано утром Бэкхёна разбудил громкий стук. Чанёль тарабанил в дверь, даже не подумав, что фотограф мог спать в такую рань. А вот Пак не спал и решил вернуться назад в их квартиру, отчего-то замерзнув под утро в довольно тёплом номере. Сонный и замотанный в одеяло, блондин открыл дверь и тут же вернулся в кровать, прохрипев, что ещё рано. Чанёль прошёл в спальню и, увидев Бэкхёна, укрывшегося по самую макушку одеялом, тихо присел на свою кровать. Ещё у входа он успел заметить слегка опухшее лицо блондина. Чанёль был знаком с ним всего неделю, но уже точно мог понять, когда тот выглядел так после неудачного сна, а когда после слёз. И сейчас явно не короткий сон был причиной уставших глаз.

Чанёль спать больше не хотел и продолжил смотреть на бесформенный комок одеяла напротив, под которым спал Бэкхён, прижав к груди колени. Ещё несколько часов назад он был готов придушить фотографа, а уже сейчас чувствовал к нему жалость, стыд и вину за резкие слова, сказанные в порыве гнева. Чанёль сам не понимал, что происходило с ним, и почему он так реагировал на блондина. Бэкхён вызывал в нём то злость и вспышки агрессии, то совсем противоположные чувства и желание сдружиться. Пак посчитал, что будет правильнее впредь не разговаривать на неприятную для них тему и целиком сосредоточиться на работе. Брюнет прилёг на бок и, не отрывая глаз от чужой кровати, стал ждать, когда его напарник встанет. Фотограф тихо шмыгал под одеялом замерзшим носом - видимо не одному Чанёлю этой ночью не хватило тепла.

В обед Чанёль с Бэкхёном в компании Кима и ещё одного сотрудника журнала прибыли в город Гуйлинь. Здесь, в небольшом крестьянском домике, было решено организовать временную базу. Хозяйкой дома оказалась старенькая женщина и за небольшую плату она с удовольствием разместила у себя гостей. Перед домом стоял внедорожник, собственный генератор, в случае отключения электричества, и те самые ящики, что паковали в сеульском офисе. На заднем дворе расположился маленький загон для кур и небольшой клочок земли, с посаженными на нём овощами и зеленью.

Когда мужчины прибыли на место, с крыши дома им помахал человек, устанавливающий там спутниковую антенну. Подкаченный и крепкий парень оказался тоже работником журнала и налаживал связь для их базы. Ким Минсок ловко спустился вниз и, представившись Чанёлю, поприветствовал остальных коллег. Улыбчивый, с лисьими глазами, он жизнерадостно докладывал о проделанной работе и с воодушевлением ждал дальнейших поручений. Так как до поселения было шесть часов езды, было решено переночевать на базе и с утра отправиться в дорогу.

Пока старушка шустро накрывала на стол, а прибывшие разбирали свой багаж, Минсок ни на минуту не отходил от блондина. Он долго обнимал его по-братски и расспрашивал, как тот съездил в последнюю экспедицию. Видимо, парни были не только коллегами, но и очень близкими друзьями. Чанёль от подобной картины лишь закатил глаза, думая, что у Бэкхёна, наверное, только в безлюдной Антарктиде нет поклонников.

Минсок знал о Бэкхёне всё, они сдружились сразу, после нескольких минут знакомства. Парень не осуждал блондина за нетрадиционную ориентацию и всячески поддерживал его. Ким также знал и о его связи с главным редактором, но понимая, что у этих отношений нет будущего, постоянного тормошил фотографа, призывая обратить внимание на кого-нибудь другого, более достойного по его мнению. Заметив косые взгляда Пака в их с Бэкхёном сторону, он внимательно оценил внешность статного брюнета и, подумав, что это хорошая идея, склонился к уху фотографа.

— Симпатичный, — тихо прошептал парень, с игривой ноткой в голосе, — твой новый напарник?

Блондин в ответ болезненно поморщился, и Минсок всё понял без слов — они обсудят это позже, наедине за рюмочкой чего-нибудь горячительного.

— Там, в деревне, живёт мой знакомый, — сменил тему Ким, — он врач и знает местный язык. Я попросил его присмотреть за тобой на время экспедиции, чтобы никакой тигр не съел такого аппетитного парня, — подмигнув, Минсок потрепал блондина за щечку и мягко рассмеялся.

Бэкхён по-дружески толкнул его в плечо и тоже засмеялся, постепенно забывая о неприятных событиях прошедших дней. На душе становилось спокойнее, от того что в этих глухих местах у него будет помощник и переводчик, а на базе его будут ждать надёжные товарищи, которые всегда помогут и поддержат в случае чего.

Прибывший груз быстро рассортировали на тот, что необходимо было оставить на базе и на тот, что повезут в деревню. Два Кима и их помощник за несколько минут загрузили внедорожник и, наконец, присоединились к ужину. Большинство ящиков были забиты гуманитарной помощью — медикаментами, провизией и школьными принадлежностями для детей. В остальных находилось оборудование и различное снаряжение — палатки, спальники, фонарики, термосы и прочие вещи для туристических походов, включая сменную и тёплую одежду. Рюкзак Бэкхёна был забит под завязку, и это не считая ещё трёх фотоаппаратов, запасных батарей и семи объективов различных размеров в большой спортивной сумке.

После трапезы Чанёль неуверенно топтался в сторонке, наблюдая, как остальные распределяют спальные места. Из всей компании он неосознанно тянулся к Бэкхёну, боясь, что его заселят в спальню с незнакомым мужчиной или, хуже того, со старушкой. Минсок надеялся, что блондин будет спать с ним, и они полночи будут болтать на различные темы и обсуждать во всех подробностях Пак Чанёля. Однако Бён посчитал, что будет правильнее заселиться в комнату с Чанёлем, всё-таки, он его напарник и блондин несёт за него ответственность, а отдельной комнаты для молодого директора в доме не нашлось.

— Чанёль-щи, — неуверенным голосом позвал его фотограф, — нам на второй этаж, — указывая на небольшую лестницу, ведущую наверх, сказал Бэкхён.

Растерянный брюнет тут же подлетел к своему напарнику. В неизвестном месте, в компании малознакомых людей, Чанёль терялся и чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Пак понимал, если он положится на более опытного Бэкхёна, то избежит неприятностей, которые могут возникнуть с ним в этой поездке.

Бён постелил им в маленькой комнатке два футона и ушёл, оставив Чанёля одного. Брюнет лёг на свой матрас и с обидой посмотрел на точно такой же рядом. Если Бэкхён передумал и решил провести ночь в более приятной компании, Чанёль не станет его осуждать. Да он бы сам с собой не стал спать в одной комнате, с эгоистичным ублюдком, радующимся чужим слезам.

Бэкхён нашёл Минсока на улице возле вольера с курами. Тот отрывал от старой булки хлеба мелкие куски и кидал беспокойным птицам. Блондин тоже присоединился к этому занятию и завёл неспешную беседу.

— Чанёль наш будущий директор, он сын Пак Джинёна, — не отрывая глаз от мельтешащих птиц за сеткой, говорил Бэкхён, — он приехал в роли журналиста, но на деле в издательстве ни в зуб ногой. Нужно будет сделать пару снимков с ним для статьи и обложки. Вот и вся история, — глубоко вздохнув, заключил блондин, — он всё знает о нас с Тэу.

Минсок шокировано округлил глаза и с тревогой посмотрел на мрачное лицо фотографа.

— И как он отреагировал? — Тут же спросил парень, но увидев влагу в чужих глазах, поспешил приобнять своего друга. — Постой, он унижал тебя? Ударил, домогался? — Ким сыпал всё новыми и новыми предположениями, не давая возможности ответить Бэкхёну. — Я прямо сейчас набью его лощеную морду и не посмотрю на то, что он сыночек директора.

— Не надо, — устало перебил его блондин, — он презирает и ненавидит меня, но не трогает. Ничего уже не изменить, он уволит меня, как только закончатся съемки.

— Кто тебя уволит, дурачок, — нежно погладив по спине, успокоил его Минсок, — мы всем издательством подпишем за тебя прошение или устроим забастовку. — Фотограф тут же улыбнулся на глупые, но такие ободряющие слова Минсока.

— Всё хорошо, не волнуйся за меня, — уже более бодро ответил Бэкхён, — тем более, не такой уж этот Пак мудак.

— Верно, — согласился Минсок, — ещё никто не уходил от Бён Бэкхёна, не став фанатом или другом, — издав смешок, пошутил парень.

Бэкхён тоже засмеялся, чувствуя на душе какое-то облегчение после этого разговора, а потом вновь стал серьёзным и поманил пальцем парня ближе к себе.

— Только, Минсок, этот разговор останется между нами, усёк? — уже тише добавил блондин.

— Я могила, дружище, — застегнув рот на воображаемый замок, ответил Ким, отмечая про себя, как преобразился Бэкхён, наконец-то поделившись с кем-то тяжким грузом.

Когда тонкая дверь отворилась и за спиной зашуршала одежда, Чанёль не выдержал и, развернувшись на бок, распахнул глаза, чтобы убедиться, что это вернулся именно Бэкхён. Блондин, увидев блеск чужих глаз в темноте, стушевался и быстро юркнул под одеяло в одних трусах. Нет, парень не стеснялся оголять своё тело при других мужчинах, но учитывая натянутые отношения с Чанёлем, решил не давать тому повода для новых издёвок. Пак с трудом подавил желание кинуть в блондина оскорбительное слово, но вовремя сдержался, напоминая себе, что отныне между ними только рабочие отношения и никаких разговоров на личные темы.

Брюнет тяжело сопел и, видимо, никак не мог уснуть в душной и жаркой комнате. Скинув с себя тяжёлое одеяло, Чанёль блаженно потянулся, ощущая прикосновение свежего воздуха к телу. Пак тихо усмехнулся, разглядев в ночном свете кокон из одеяла, в котором наверняка потел Бэкхён, но даже пятку побоялся высунуть.

— Доброй ночи, — устав от постоянной возни на соседнем футоне, пробурчал блондин. Чанёль ничего не ответил и накрыл закутанную личинку ещё своим одеялом сверху. Чтобы не замёрз.

Утром Бэкхён еле выбрался из-под двух одеял, воровато оглянулся по сторонам и, наскоро одевшись в свои вещи, спустился вниз. Чанёль уже был там и, к большому удивлению фотографа, расслабленно и непринуждённо болтал о чём-то с Чунмёном, легко найдя с ним общий язык. В голове мелькнула мысль, что всё не так уж плохо, как кажется, и жизнь постепенно налаживается.

После завтрака и последних сборов, парни сели в загруженный внедорожник и отправились в конечный пункт назначения. Минсок был за рулём, а на пассажирское кресло сел Чунмён, не давая новоиспеченным напарникам выбора. Бэкхён прижался к самой двери, боясь, что случайное соприкосновение плечами или коленями, будет неприятно Чанёлю. И брюнет действительно сторонился фотографа, шарахаясь от него, как от заразного. Он избегал любых взаимодействий и старался лишний раз не допускать тактильного общения. Скорее боясь не сдержаться и снова нагрубить, нежели действительно испытывая к чужим прикосновениям отвращение.

До деревни было почти полтысячи километров и, учитывая разбитую дорогу, ехать нужно было не меньше шести часов. За окном автомобиля открывался сказочный пейзаж: огромное число известковых скал мистической формы, утопающих в тропической зелени, бамбуковые леса, густые заросли тростника и рисовые поля. Живописная река Лицзян, словно шелковый пояс, вилась вдоль населенных пунктов, среди неповторимых холмов и гор, которые как мираж неожиданно вырисовывались из тумана и вновь исчезали. Самый красочный вид открывался со стороны Бэкхёна, и брюнет неосознанно двигался к нему ближе, высматривая известняковые пики в чужом окне. Чанёль завороженно следил за проплывающим мимо них пейзажем и буквально открыл рот от восхищения, совсем не замечая, как сам прижался к чужому телу.

Чем дальше в джунгли вела дорога, тем непроходимее она становилась. Из-под колёс летели брызги грязи, а после каждой лужи глинистая жижа застилала окна автомобиля. Пару раз им приходилось выталкивать перегруженный внедорожник из разбитой колеи. А когда задние колёса в очередной раз утонули в вязком грунте, Чанёль не выдержал и грубо схватил блондина за локоть, отводя его немного в сторону.

— Ты такой тупой, что не смог заказать услуги вертолёта? Я по уши в каком-то дерьме, — указывая кивком головы на свои штаны и кроссовки, облепленные грязью, зло прошипел Чанёль, — и толкаю эту старую тачку со всякими… — на последних словах брюнет плотно сжал губы и нервно дёрнул головой в сторону, пытаясь прогнать очередную вспышку гнева.

— Это ты тупой, — выдернув руку из чужого захвата, не менее агрессивно ответил Бэкхён, — если считаешь, что в этих джунглях есть место для посадки вертолёта. Или ты такой ловкий, что смог бы как супер агент спуститься с вертолёта по верёвочной лестнице? Или спрыгнуть прямо в реку с ценным оборудованием? Что ещё предложишь, умник? — Толкая на каждом вопросе Чанёля в грудь, кричал Бэкхён.

Двое мужчин тут же обернулись на крики. Чунмён и Минсок собирали сухой тростник, чтобы подстелить их под ведущие колеса для лучшего сцепления с дорогой, когда молодые парни сцепились вдали от машины. Минсок тут же хотел рвануть на помощь к другу, но Чунмён вовремя его остановил, одним взглядом давая понять, что эти двое разберутся сами и Бэкхён не даст себя в обиду.

— Если для тебя это так унизительно – помогать другим людям, то просто сядь в машину и заткнись. Не мешайся под ногами, нытик, — последнее слово Бэкхён пробубнил себе под нос, но брюнет всё расслышал и, резко развернувшись, ушёл вглубь зарослей.

— Блять, — отчаянно проревел Бэкхён, — ещё этого не хватало, — сокрушаясь на истеричное поведение Чанёля, взмолился блондин. Но, всё ещё надеясь на остатки разума бестолкового брюнета, вернулся к машине, чтобы помочь остальным.

Чанёль вернулся спустя десять минут, с тонким бревном и кусками древесины в руках. Возле дороги почти не было деревьев и нужно было отойти подальше, чтобы наткнуться на упавший ствол, некогда могучего растения. Дерево уже начинало разлагаться, и Пак без инструмента смог добыть крепкие куски, отвалившиеся от ствола. Чунмён тут же подхватил добычу Пака и похвалил его за находчивость.

Чанёль легонько оттолкнул блондина от багажника и приказал ему сесть за руль. Но Бэкхён и не сдвинулся с места, всё ещё чувствуя обиду. Минсок одобрительно кивнул фотографу, разрешая тому поменяться с ним местами. Только тогда Бэкхён сдался, признавая, что такая расстановка сил будет правильней. Чанёль со всей мощью приложился к автомобилю наравне с накаченным Минсоком и взрослым Чунмёном. Машина тут же подпрыгнула и наконец-то выехала из вязкой колеи, обдавая мужчин брызгами грязи.

— Подождите, — неожиданно крикнул блондин, доставая что-то из сумки, — встаньте у машины, я вас сфотографирую.

— Помешанный, — совсем тихо сквозь зубы процедил Чанёль, но возражать не стал и даже увлёкся, позируя на камеру в грязной одежде.

Бэкхён то и дело всю дорогу что-то фотографировал, мог на полпути закричать как резаный, чтобы Минсок остановился. Вылетал из машины и щёлкал всё подряд, даже там, где казалось бы и не было смысла. Чанёль ворчал, обзывал Бэкхёна ребёнком. Но после каждой фотосессии с любопытством заглядывал в маленький дисплей фотоаппарата, отмечая про себя, что снимки действительно получились необыкновенными.

Бэкхён молча сел на заднее сидение рядом с Чанёлем, который тут же отвернулся при появлении блондина. Пак совсем не чувствовал себя героем и даже не собирался восхвалять себя за свой поступок, потому что ещё несколько минут назад сам истерил, как дурак, боясь застрять в диких джунглях на ночь. Перед тем как поехать дальше, Минсок с любопытством покосился на парочку сзади и решил, что пренебрежет просьбой Бэкхёна и поговорит с Чанёлем по-мужски чуть позже. Прежде чем оставить этих двоих в чужом поселении, он должен убедиться, что Чанёль не причинит вреда фотографу.

Поселение находилось возле тихой заводи на песчаном берегу притока реки Лицзян. Несколько десятков бамбуковых хижин с кровлей из тростника, расположились прямо посреди джунглей. О наличии электричества и каких-либо коммуникаций не было и речи.

Услышав звук мотора, несколько жителей тут же сбежались, чтобы встретить гостей. Минсок уже приезжал сюда, и для большинства людей появление знакомой машины не оказалось сюрпризом. Когда парни вышли из салона, дети тут же окружили автомобиль, изумлённо разглядывая и трогая непривычную для здешних мест технику. Бэкхён растерянно похлопал по пустым карманам, и ничего в них не обнаружив, виновато потрепал одного мальчишку по волосам, обещая обязательно угостить чем-нибудь позже. Конечно же, ребёнок ни слова не понял на чужом языке, но продолжил виться хвостиком вокруг взрослых, помня, как в прошлый раз незнакомый дяденька на этом автомобиле раздавал им сладости.

Спустя время к ним подошёл пожилой мужчина, видимо, глава их поселения, а следом раздался громкий звонкий голос молодого парня и родная речь. Местные мужчины были одеты в серые заношенные рубахи и штаны, а женщины в длинные платья свободного покроя. Парень же был одет в цветастую футболку и джинсы, сразу было видно, что не местный. Оказалось, что это и был тот самый знакомый Минсока, некий Ким Чондэ или просто ЧенЧен, как его прозвали в деревне. Чен был молодым врачом и ездил по таким вот глухим деревенькам в рамках государственной программы, леча детей и стариков. Ставил жизненно необходимые прививки, о которых местные даже не знали и поэтому редко доживали до старости.

Чен радушно принял приехавших и познакомил их с главой поселения, исполняя роль переводчика. Заметив многочисленные ящики и мешки с вещами, парень подошёл ближе к автомобилю и с любопытством заглянул на грузовую площадку пикапа.

— Это что, палатка? — удивился Чен, а когда ему положительно ответили, сразу заулыбался, — можете отвезти её обратно, я приготовил для вас отдельный домик.

— Ну, тогда показывай, куда нести вещи, — отозвался Минсок.

Чанёль тоже взял одну из коробок, попутно закинув ещё и мешок за спину, и последовал за мужчинами. Оставшись наедине, Чунмён решил поговорить с Бэкхёном.

— Мы хотим с Минсоком сегодня же уехать, — развязывая крепление груза, начал Чунмён, — чтобы завтра привезти вторую партию гуманитарной помощи и забрать твоего Пака. Успеешь отснять с ним материал за день?

— Конечно, — закивал Бэкхён, — но как вы поедете, дорога такая плохая.

— За нас не беспокойся, — ответил ему Ким, — сейчас поедем налегке, машина не будет застревать, а завтра возьмём с собой Минхёка в помощь.

Бэкхён согласился с таким планом и уже собирался уходить, взяв увесистый ящик, но Ким снова заговорил.

— Я разговаривал сегодня с Чанёлем. Слишком молодой и неопытный для директора, совсем ничего не смыслит в нашей работе, но вот как бизнесмен хорош. Он может заинтересовать новых инвесторов и привлечь немалые финансы, поднять издание на новый уровень. Потенциал есть, парень смелый и решительный, упёртый, прямолинейный, местами, правда, высокомерный и вспыльчивый, ничего не поделаешь — молодая кровь, амбиции и юношеский максимализм.

Бэкхён слушал внимательно, стараясь выглядеть заинтересованным, чтобы не выдать истинные чувства. Любой разговор о Чанёле ему был неприятен, и страх, что Пак успел кому-то что-то рассказать о случившемся в последний день в офисе, держал его в постоянном напряжении.

— Не буду спрашивать, что между вами произошло, думаю, ты и сам с ним разберёшься, не мальчик уже. Я знаю, Бэкхён, ты у нас тоже парень гордый и человек непростой, но будь умнее. Я уже сказал ему, чтобы он свои личные предпочтения оставил дома и уважал каждого сотрудника. У всех людей есть недостатки и изъяны, но пока человек качественно выполняет свою работу — для нас он лучший и незаменимый специалист.

Бэкхён понуро кивнул головой, ощущая неприятное чувство от того, что всё больше людей узнавало об их конфликте. Теперь и Чунмён был невольно втянут в эту историю. Фотограф хотел бы достойно завершить свою последнюю миссию и тихо уйти из журнала, так и оставив всё в тайне. Но напряжение, возникающее каждый раз между ними, только слепой не замечал.

Ким ободряюще похлопал Бэкхёна по спине, и тот, неловко улыбнувшись, понёс тяжёлый ящик в новое жилище. Немного растерявшись среди однотипных строений, блондин завертел головой и, увидев вдалеке знакомую фигуру Чена, двинулся ему навстречу.

— Тебе туда, — указывая на конец небольшой улицы, сказал Чен, — у вас будут просто царские покои, по сравнению с остальным жильём, — громко засмеявшись, добавил парень.

— Спасибо, — с благодарностью ответил Бэкхён, понимая, как им чертовски повезло, иначе пришлось бы спать в палатке.

Чанёль внимательно осмотрел их маленькое жилище, состоящее из одной комнаты. В углу стояла небольшая печь, рядом столик для приёма пищи и свободное пространство для спальных мест. Недалеко стоял большой ящик, в котором хранились скрученные матрасы и одеяла. В помещении были небольшие окна со старыми стёклами. Чистые занавески из ажурной ткани, видимо, повесили специально для гостей. В другом углу стояла старая деревянная китайская ширма с причудливым орнаментом. На полотнах из ткани были изображены красочные цветы и павлины. За ширмой располагалась маленькая металлическая ванна на массивных медных ножках в форме львиных голов, а её габариты не позволяли человеку лечь в полный рост. На табурете из бамбука стоял алюминиевый таз для мытья рук, рядом кувшин и вёдра с водой.

Убранство здешних домов было одинаковым и не блистало разнообразием предметов. Чанёль чувствовал себя, будто попал в прошлый век, словно время в этой деревне остановилось. Подобное он видел только в исторических фильмах и даже представить себе не мог, что где-то до сих пор живут без электричества, центрального отопления и водопровода с канализацией. Не говоря уже о наличии современной техники и интернета, когда вместо использования привычного унитаза, для справления нужды, необходимо было идти на улицу в отхожее место с глубокой ямой. Оттого желание поскорее уехать из этой деревни становилось лишь сильнее.

Минсок уже поджидал Чанёля, чтобы сделать ему несколько предупреждений. Пак вопросительно кивнул головой, выпучив удивлённые глаза, когда Ким преградил ему дорогу.

— Слушайте сюда, мистер Пак Чанёль, — с превосходством во взгляде, уверенно и грозно начал Минсок, — если Вы хоть ещё раз унизите Бэкхёна, или не дай бог тронете его пальцем…

— То что? — перебил его Чанёль, надменно улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба.

— Я лично утоплю Вас в этой реке, Пак Чанёль. А всем скажу, что Вы пьяный сдуру сиганули на глубину.

— А ты кто такой, очередной любовничек Бэкхёна? — усмехнулся брюнет. — Отличная компания собралась, ничего не скажешь. Ну и как его задница, хороша?

— Не смей о нём так говорить, — взяв за грудки опешившего Пака, прошипел Минсок, — Бэкхён хороший человек и не заслужил к себе такого отношения. Я Вас предупредил, — грубо оттолкнув брюнета, выплюнул Ким и ушёл.

— Бэкхён то, Бэкхён сё… — передразнил его Пак, скорчив лицо. — Да что вы все помешались на нём.

Минсок встретил Бэкхёна на полпути и, перекинувшись с ним парой фраз, указал на домик, в который их поселили. Парень резво двинулся дальше, а Ким отправился за новой партией груза. Уже у входа блондин столкнулся со взъерошенным брюнетом. Пак бесцеремонно выхватил из рук фотографа ящик и сам занёс его в домик.

— Боюсь, надорвёшься, — глядя на озадаченное лицо блондина, ядовито пропел Чанёль, — а то твои друзья сказали мне, что голову оторвут, если с тобой что-то случится.

Бэкхён тут же вспыхнул, но вовремя сдержался и пулей вылетел на улицу, не сказав ни слова, чтобы не разжигать новую ссору. Чанёль хоть и был крупнее его, но особой силой не отличался, наверняка и сам это признавая. Поэтому ещё одной грубостью он скорее хотел лишь выпустить пар, нежели задеть фотографа. И брюнет действительно остыл, высказав очередную гадость, после чего спокойно принялся разгружать оставшийся груз. Разбираться, кто и что сказал Чанёлю, Бэкхён тоже не стал. Нужно было пережить всего один день.

Как только с грузом было покончено, два Кима поспешили вернуться на базу, а Бэкхён пришёл в домик и устало сел на ящик, разглядывая на своей футболке засохшие капли грязи. Сил не было никаких, и фотограф решил завтра разобрать гуманитарную помощь и вручить её населению. Чанёль сидел за столом и вертел в руках бесполезный мобильный телефон, который давно перестал здесь ловить связь.

В дверь постучали, и в комнате появилась симпатичная девушка. На вид ей было лет шестнадцать, длинные волосы были заплетены в две тонкие косы. Она прошла к печи с охапкой веток и тут же развела огонь. Ночи в джунглях были холодными, и ещё нужно было нагреть воды. Блондин попытался с ней заговорить, но когда девушка на ломаном китайском сказала, что ничего не понимает, Бэкхён сообразил, что она знает только местный, чжуанский, язык. Девчушка так же молча поставила на печь ведро с водой и открыла ящик в углу. Оттуда она достала чистые полотенца и повесила рядом с ширмой.

Девушка нежно обхватила ладонь Бэкхёна, и густо покраснев, подвела его к пустой плетёной корзине. Тыча маленьким пальчиком на его одежду, она что-то лепетала и тянула за край футболки, норовя её задрать. Они долго препирались на разных языках, и когда фотограф понял, что девушка хотела забрать его грязную одежду, чтобы постирать, тоже залился румянцем и отрицательно замотал головой. Только тогда она сдалась и вышла из дома. Спустя время девушка вернулась, держа в руках кипящий котелок с какой-то похлёбкой. Бэкхён учтиво поклонился ей, получая тоже самое в ответ. Уже на выходе, девушка обернулась и, подбежав к Бэкхёну, взяла его за руку, с трепетом заглядывая в глаза.

— Янмей, — сказала она несколько раз, хлопая себя по груди.

— Ян-мей? — пытаясь сообразить, что бы это значило, повторил он по слогам. — Ах, — догадавшись, воскликнул фотограф, — я Бэкхён, — хлопая по своей груди, сказал он.

— Байсянь? — переспросила девушка.

— Нет, Бэкхён, — четко повторил блондин ещё раз, но девушка с трудом выговаривала незнакомые звуки, и когда парень согласился с новым именем, Янмей радостно убежала, несколько раз произнеся забавное «Байсянь».

Чанёль громко цокнул, став свидетелем неловкого флирта. Да что Бэкхён за человек такой, что на нём и девушки, и парни виснут.

— Байсянь, — хрюкнув от смеха, передразнил Чанёль.

Бэкхён лишь закатил глаза и плотнее закрыл дверь, увидев хмурое вечернее небо. В это время его коллеги уже подъезжали к городу, гонимые чёрными тучами, сгущающимися над провинцией. Блондин зажёг керосиновую лампу и, набрав тёплой воды в таз, разделся по пояс, чтобы умыться. Он достал привезённое мыло и зубную щетку, взял чистую футболку и скрылся за ширмой. Услышав плеск воды, Чанёль тоже приготовил сменную одежду и, дождавшись очереди, умылся. После водных процедур, оголодавшие напарники поели и молча улеглись на мягкие матрасы, отвернувшись друг от друга.

Между ними всё ещё оставалось недопонимание и взаимная обида, но каждый из них знал — ещё один день совместной работы и после они никогда не увидятся. Всего один день, и Чанёль вернётся в Сеул, а Бэкхён продолжит экспедицию в одиночку; Пак станет директором, а Бён сдаст свои снимки и уволится. И не будет больше никаких ссор и оскорблений.

Но у природы, кажется, были совсем другие планы. На улице завывал ветер и раздавался жуткий гром, яркие вспышки молнии освещали маленький домик. На деревню обрушился сильнейший дождь и, некогда спокойная река Ли мгновенно наполнялась водами, выходя из берегов и превращая единственную дорогу до поселения в непроходимое болото.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Советую "загуглить" река Ли; Гуанси (куда отправились наши герои) и насладиться красивыми пейзажами перед прочтением.


	5. Рыбалка с бакланами

Чанёль никак не мог уснуть, прислушиваясь к раскату грома и к звукам тяжелых капель дождя, барабанящих по крыше и стенам дома. Он даже не догадывался о последствиях внезапной бури и совсем не ожидал, что станет заложником стихии, а один день съемки превратится в незапланированное путешествие длиною в месяц. Бэкхён напротив, измотанный дорогой и душевными переживаниями, очень быстро и крепко заснул, игнорируя шум снаружи.

Утро их встретило тяжёлым влажным воздухом и небольшими подтёками в углу ветхой хижины. С крыши стекали остатки ночного дождя, а земля, перенасыщенная влагой, отражала в своих лужах серое небо. Бэкхён растирал заспанное лицо и без остановки зевал, пытаясь прогнать остатки сна. Чанёля в доме не было, но блондина это мало волновало. Он сладко потянулся и, бодро встав на ноги, скрутил матрас и прибрал его в ящик. Бэкхён сделал несколько наклонов и приседаний, а после принялся отжиматься от пола. Сменив пижаму на повседневную одежду, он вышел на крыльцо и удивлённо захлопал глазами.

Прежде чем планировать очередную экспедицию, Бэкхён всегда внимательно изучал прогноз погоды. Они специально выбрали самый сухой месяц в году для этой поездки, зная, как дожди влияют на реки Китая. Но точно злой рок преследовал его. Утреннее солнце медленно всходило над землёй, постепенно испаряя влагу с земли, а ветер обдувал мокрые джунгли и разгонял последние тучи, открывая взору голубое небо. Через несколько часов от проливного дождя здесь не будет и следа, а вот дальше, где протекала бурная река, наоборот, последствия ещё долго будут напоминать о себе. Заводь, возле которой они жили, поднялась ненамного, украв у берега лишь около метра земли. А ближе к городу, где русло неспокойной реки поворачивало на восток, дорога, ведущая к деревне, полностью скрылась под толщей воды. И со временем река ещё больше будет выходить из берегов, затопляя всё новые земли.

Чанёль беспокойно кружился возле Чена, видимо узнав неприятную новость. Прожив здесь не один месяц, Чен знал, что даже небольшой дождь отрезал их на несколько дней от города, а уж прошедший ливень тем более изолировал надолго деревню от внешнего мира. Правительство никак не хотело решать эту проблему, надеясь, что поселение постепенно вымрет, а оставшиеся жители наконец-то переберутся в город. Брюнет явно занервничал, осознав, что застрял здесь на полмесяца как минимум. В компании ненавистного ему блондина.

— Несколько дней вода в реках будет только прибывать, — уже обращаясь к Бэкхёну, делился своими знаниями Чен, — и только потом, целую неделю, всё будет возвращаться в прежнее русло. Ещё неделю на то, чтобы высохла земля и машина смогла добраться до деревни. Так что Ким и его компания не скоро здесь появятся.

— Понятно, — занятый своими мыслями, кивнул Бэкхён, — очень жаль, на базе осталась большая часть гуманитарной помощи с крупой, мукой и консервами, вчера мы привезли только первую партию. Зато все лекарства здесь и немного вещей для школы.

— Школа уже давно не функционирует, — с горечью объявил Чен, — старый учитель умер, а на его место никто не идёт, молодёжь не желает учиться. Дети здесь вообще безграмотные, только считать умеют, а вот писать и читать нет.

— Мы привезли карандаши и ручки, тетради для письма и книги, с помощью которых можно научиться чтению. Мне кажется, детей это заинтересует, неужели здесь не найдётся грамотной женщины, желающей обучить этому ребятишек?

— Деревня на грани вымирания, сам видишь, сколько здесь населения, — шепотом ответил Чен, — ещё несколько лет и здесь никого не останется. Старожилы умрут, а молодежь уедет в более крупные деревни.

— В любом случае, я хотел бы встретиться с местными и показать им привезённые вещи. К тому же, мне нужно будет сделать при этом несколько снимков, — сказал Бэкхён, — поможешь собрать жителей в школе? — Последние слова он произнёс тягуче с паузами, переключив всё своё внимание на человека за спиной парня. Чен обернулся, заметив заинтересованный взгляд Бэкхёна.

— Кто эта девушка? — Спросил фотограф. — Она вчера приходила к нам и помогала по хозяйству.

— А, Янмей, — весело ответил Чен, — дочка главы поселения. Правда, красавица? Последний месяц здесь, а потом её отдадут в другую деревню в семью будущего мужа.

— Она же совсем ребёнок, — удивился Бэкхён, — сколько ей лет?

— Почти семнадцать. В этом возрасте здесь положено отправлять невесток к будущему мужу, чтобы они привыкали к новой семье. А по достижении совершеннолетия устраивают свадьбу. Обычно браки заключают между людьми из разных деревень, боясь смешения родственных кровей в одном поселении. Янмей повезло, её как дочку главы, отдадут в жёны почтенному мужчине, в обеспеченную семью и в более современную деревню.

— То есть, здесь родители до сих пор выбирают своему ребёнку супруга? — с какой-то тоской спросил Бэкхён, получая в ответ утвердительный кивок. Наверняка, кто-то из них влюблялся до свадьбы или даже встречался тайком с другим человеком, но потом, чтя старые традиции, покорно принимал решение родителей. И это было печально.

— А ты говоришь Янмей ещё ребёнок, — толкнув задумавшегося Бэкхёна в плечо, сказал Чен, — ты только посмотри, как она стреляет в твою сторону глазками.

— Кажется, я ей понравился, — смущенно проговорил Бэкхён.

— Похоже на то. Смотри, не наломай дров, Донжуан, — шутливо предупредил его Ким.

Бэкхён хотел возразить на эти слова, но Чен уже шёл далеко и громко смеялся над покрасневшим фотографом. Блондин даже не думал об этом, его никогда и не привлекали девушки. А маленькая Янмей вообще напомнила ему сестру Юну, по которой он очень скучал. С этими милыми косичками, она навевала воспоминания о детстве, когда они ещё жили с родителями в одном доме.

Бэкхён часто дразнил маленькую Юну и дёргал за косички, на что сестрёнка злилась и размахивала крохотными кулачками. Детьми они были слишком озорными, чтобы провести хоть один день спокойно, без детских шалостей. А ещё Юна была очень заботливой и ласковой, она постоянно лезла к брату обниматься, беспорядочно целовала его лицо и заботливо ухаживала за ним — прибирала разбросанные им вещи, готовила любимый чай и обрабатывала вечно исцарапанные локти и коленки неугомонного Бэкхёна. Такой она осталась и сейчас, а вот Бэкхён повзрослел и возмужал.

Вчера он заметил, как Янмей краснела и смущалась, разговаривая с ним, что обыденно для девушек в её возрасте при встрече с незнакомым парнем, и блондин не придал этому особого значения. Даже если у Янмей к нему возникла симпатия, он был уверен, что подростковая влюблённость также быстро исчезнет, как и возникла. Тем более что Бэкхён не давал ей никаких намёков или повода думать о том, что её чувства могут быть взаимны. Фотограф испытывал к ней только братские тёплые чувства, будто к родной сестре.

Чанёль перебирал свой скудный гардероб, состоящий из одной пары штанов, рубашки, нескольких футболок и толстовки. Вчерашнюю одежду, которая лежала в корзине для грязного белья, теперь необходимо было постирать, чтобы иметь чистую на смену. Если бы он знал, что задержится здесь надолго, непременно бы взял вещей побольше. Бэкхён в это время присоединял к фотоаппарату какой-то навороченный объектив. У него была целая сумка с оборудованием: несколько фотоаппаратов, с десяток объективов всех размеров и форм, пара штативов, батарейки и различные примочки, о предназначении которых Чанёль даже не догадывался — бленды, защитные фильтры, рассеиватель, отражатель.

— И что дальше? — Нервно натягивая чистые джинсы, спросил Чанёль.

— В смысле, — не поднимая головы от своего занятия, переспросил блондин.

— Всё вокруг затопило, дороги нет, мы застряли здесь надолго и что теперь нам делать целый месяц? — Раздражаясь на безмятежный вид фотографа, тараторил брюнет.

— Работать, Пак Чанёль, работать, — невозмутимо ответил Бэкхён, еле сдерживая улыбку при виде растерянного взрослого мужчины в панике. — Сегодня снимем тебя на обложку, пока твоё лицо не распухло от здешнего климата и окончательно не превратилось в обезьянью жопу.

— На свою смазливую мордашку посмотри, — огрызнулся Пак, совершенно не желая, почему-то, оскорблять в ответ блондина.

Бэкхён неловко опустил голову, скрывая ехидную улыбку. Видеть некогда сурового и властного Чанёля в полной растерянности, было одно удовольствие. Это там, в столице, он был уверенным и сильным, а здесь, оказавшись в одинаковых условиях со всеми, он был похож на большого потерянного щенка, который хвостиком бегал за Бэкхёном, боясь, как бы не остаться одному в этих диких местах. Блондин с трудом подавил смешок, вспомнив как утром, Чанёль настолько увлёкся этим занятием, что не заметил, как пришёл за Бэкхёном к туалету. Чанёль сконфуженно остановился прямо перед строением и неловко потоптался рядом, а когда за хилой бамбуковой дверью туалета вжикнула молния штанов, со всех ног пустился назад, с трудом вспоминая, в какой стороне находится их домик.

— Надень эту, — после молчания предложил Бэкхён, указывая на красную футболку поло в руках Чанёля, который примерял сейчас белую и усиленно втягивал выпирающий живот.

— Тебя спросить забыл, — проворчал Чанёль, делая вид, что всё ещё решает, какую из них выбрать. Но после короткого замешательства, надел таки красную футболку.

— Зачем тебе столько оборудования? — С искренним недоумением поинтересовался Чанёль.

— Этот, — подняв массивный объектив в воздух и затем, положив его обратно в сумку, сказал Бэкхён, — для ночной съемки, а этот для портретной и пейзажной фотографии, возьму сейчас с собой. Есть даже для подводной съемки, взял на всякий случай. Здесь много разных объективов, — показывая на сумку, перечислял Бэкхён, — универсальный для стандартных видов съемки, для съемки животных с близкого расстояния, для художественной съемки. Один запасной фотоаппарат и фотоаппарат с высокой «скорострельностью», опять же для съемки животных. Различные фильтры для работы со светом и создания эффектов или предотвращения ненужных бликов.

Чанёль внимательно слушал Бэкхёна и неотрывно смотрел в чужие глаза, горящие азартом. Когда разговор заходил о фотографии, Бэкхён с такой страстью и любовью рассказывал о своей работе, что Чанёль невольно проникался к нему уважением и сам загорался идеей присоединиться к столь увлекательному и интересному процессу.

— А мой объектив? — С трепетом спросил Чанёль и облизнул сухие губы от волнения, проглотив вязкую слюну.

— Это настоящее сокровище, — не скрывая своего восторга, начал Бэкхён, — телеобъектив для съемки диких животных крупным планом с большого расстояния. У него отличные характеристики, такой объектив незаменим, когда к животному невозможно близко подобраться. Он увеличивает изображение, выделяет объект из окружения, особенно когда животное находится среди густой, отвлекающей внимание зелени. И самое главное во время съемки можно будет прятаться за кустами и ветвями деревьев, потому что объектив имеет малую глубину резкости, тонкая завеса растительности не будет создавать помех для изображения. Должно быть, он стоит целое состояние, — чувствуя неловкость, закончил блондин.

— Я лишь вернул, то, что разбил, — ответил брюнет.

— Тот объектив не был таким крутым. — Закидывая рюкзак на плечо, сказал Бэкхён. — Он тоже был предназначен для съемки животных, но для таких диких и опасных, как тигр, его характеристики слабоваты. Этот лучше. Намного лучше.

Бэкхён хорошо изучил все характеристики объектива и по достоинству оценил, щедрый подарок Чанёля. От услышанных слов, Пак испытал удовлетворение и чувство злорадства по отношению к Тэу, будто этим подарком утёр ему нос, приняв бэкхёновское «лучше» на свой счёт.

Часть жителей собралась в старой школе, детей усадили за парты. Школа состояла из одного большого класса и ещё двух кабинетов, в которых хранился всякий хлам. На стене висела покосившаяся от времени доска, обшарпанные парты были покрыты толстым слоем пыли, в конце класса стояли шкафы с бумагой и парами книг, а в углу обитало старое пианино. Чен переводил всем речь Бэкхёна, а люди радостно хлопали, когда в помещение заносили всё новые и новые ящики с продуктами и вещами первой необходимости. Женщины тут же разбирали мешки с провизией, а дети высматривали сладости. Набив рот маленькими витаминками, они с любопытством рассматривали привезённые книги и школьные принадлежности, а когда Бэкхён сказал, что с завтрашнего дня они будут заниматься, и за каждый урок получать витамины, дети громко закричали и затопали от переизбытка чувств.

Бэкхён на такую реакцию широко улыбался и попутно делал фотографии с Чанёлем. Пак слегка сторонился чумазых детей и неохотно сближался с жителями, брезгливо вытирая ладони об штаны, после каждого контакта. Блондин наоборот, сгребал детей в охапку и позволял их маленьким губкам целовать его в щечки. Фотограф буквально светился от счастья, видя, как несчастные дети радуются простым обыденным вещам. Чанёль наблюдал за блондином и понимал, насколько у того большое и доброе сердце. Бэкхёну не нужно было играть на камеру или выслуживаться перед начальством, он делал это по собственной воле, ничего не требуя взамен.

Большой груз с медикаментами расположили в домике Чена. Там были все жизненно необходимые и важнейшие лекарственные препараты, а также средства для первой медицинской помощи. Но самым ценным из привезённого были вакцины от лихорадки, и малярии, средства защиты от насекомых. На юге Китая, в таких глухих районах, как этот, инфекция уносила сотни жизней.

Позже ребятишки всей толпой убежали на песчаный берег, прихватив с собой новенький футбольный мячик. Мальчишки на ходу придумали собственные правила выдуманной ими игры. Кто-то пинал мяч, а кто-то хватал его руками, но все весело визжали и катались по земле от смеха, когда снаряд прилетал в голову очередному зеваке. Ещё больший смех вызвал у детей неуклюжий Чанёль, бегающий за мячом широкими шагами. Когда мяч оказался у него в руках, ребятня сразу окружила высокого парня. Каждый прыгал и пытался выхватить его из рук Чанёля, но тот ещё выше поднимал их и громко смеялся над беспомощной толпой коротышек. Мышцы живота стали болеть от долгого смеха, и Пак бросил мяч в сторону, падая от усталости на землю. Восстанавливая дыхание, брюнет раскинул конечности в стороны и прищурил один глаз, всматриваясь в чистое голубое небо. Сбоку послышались щелчки затвора фотоаппарата, а потом над его лицом навис объектив.

— Какого чёрта, ты это снимаешь, — перевернувшись на бок и пряча лицо в ладонях, пробубнил Чанёль.

— Вышло неплохо, — рассматривая полученный снимок, ответил Бэкхён, — тут ты улыбаешься, — блондин протянул фотоаппарат Чанёлю и указал пальцем на дисплей, в подтверждении своих слов.

Чанёль взглянул на собственное фото, но не посчитал его удачным. С широкой улыбкой, он выглядел как-то нелепо и по-детски, слишком открытый для чужих глаз.

— А разве моё лицо не похоже на обезьянью жопу? — Имитируя интонацию Бэкхёна, передразнил Пак.

— Только когда сердишься, — совершенно искренне, без задних мыслей признался Бэкхён, что-то щёлкая и переключая на фотоаппарате.

Блондин внимательно просматривал другие снимки и мягко улыбался сам себе. А Чанёль невольно скользил взглядом по его лицу, задерживаясь на губах. Брюнет почему-то вспомнил их последний день в офисе, когда эти губы были необыкновенно сочными и вызывающими. Скольких мужчин он целовал, и был ли у него ещё роман с кем-то из издательства. Чанёль, зачем-то представлял себе, как после работы в кабинете Тэу, Бэкхён целовал шею мужчины, медленно расстёгивал его рубашку, скользил ладонью вдоль чужого тела и преданно смотрел в глаза.

Отвращение и злость, возникшие от картин нарисованных собственным воображением, мгновенно вступили в реакцию, порождая внезапную ненависть. Чанёлю даже думать не хотелось, что ещё могли такого вытворять эти губы за закрытой дверью. Добрый, отзывчивый и порядочный Бэкхён, в одно мгновение становился пошлым и грязным в его глазах. Желание избавиться, оградиться от блондина било импульсом по вискам.

— Это такой способ подкатить ко мне или что? — Отряхиваясь от песка, брюнет встал и навис над Бэкхёном. — Думаешь, я не заметил, как ты пялишься на меня весь день? Считаешь, что хороший трах спасёт тебе карьеру?

— Замолчи, — неверующе, тихо прервал его Бэкхён. Буквально минуту назад, всё ещё было относительно хорошо. А теперь вновь этот холодный взгляд и кривая ухмылка, нервно подрагивающая на чужом лице.

— Сколько минетов ты сделал, чтобы попасть на обложку журнала, м? — Чанёль сжал пальцами щеки Бэкхёна возле уголков губ. — И скольким людям? А лучше, скажи, у кого в нашем офисе самый большой член, только не говори, что у Тэу, иначе я окончательно в тебе разочаруюсь, — Пак приподнял его лицо, ещё сильнее сжимая щеки и заставляя Бэкхёна пыхтеть через приоткрытые губы «рыбкой».

Слова Чанёля были настолько дикими и нелепыми, что не было сомнений в том, что это была очередная беспричинная травля. Но Бэкхён почему-то действительно чувствовал себя грязным и продажным, а боль от обиды, что именно таким он и выглядит в глазах Чанёля, колола в районе груди. И не было сил больше оправдываться или переубеждать его, хотелось выставить себя в ещё худшем свете, чтобы Пак испытал к нему такое отвращение и неприязнь, что больше никогда к нему не подошёл бы и не стал с ним разговаривать.

— Тэу! — выкрикнул Бэкхён, отталкивая чужую руку. — У Тэу самый большой и толстый. Доволен, больной ублюдок? Я делаю ему минет утром и вечером, а в обед он меня имеет на столе и когда он входит в меня…

Внезапная пощёчина отрезвила обоих. Чанёль шокировано хлопал глазами, а блондин схватился за горящую щеку. Пак надеялся, что всё сказанное Бэкхёном была сплошная ложь, грубая и грязная, чтобы разозлить его. И пугала реакция собственного тела, пожелавшего прервать этот словесный поток, пусть и таким неправильным способом. Он не хотел его ударить.

Бэкхён ушёл молча. Он мог бы завязать драку и выплеснуть всё накопившееся напряжение, но просто устал от этого бесконечного конфликта, в котором наконец-то, была поставлена точка. Что-то надломилось внутри каждого из них и с этого дня, кажется, их пути окончательно разошлись.

Когда Чанёль вернулся в домик, Бэкхёна там не оказалось. Это он — отвратительный и двуличный лицемер, должен был уйти ночевать в другое место, а не искренний и дружелюбный Бэкхён. И пока ещё не стемнело, брюнет отправился в единственное место, где тот мог находиться. Чен встретил его на пороге и даже не впустил в дом, говоря, что обещал приглядеть за Бэкхёном. Фотограф был не из робкого десятка, поэтому речь шла не о физической защите. Бэкхён был слишком наивным и доверчивым, впуская в свою жизнь не всегда хороших людей. И даже после предательства или ошибок, он всегда давал обидчику второй шанс. И судя по тому, как болезненно скрючился Бэкхён на матрасе, это был далеко не второй по счёту шанс для Чанёля, которым он пренебрёг. Ким не стал вмешиваться в чужие взаимоотношения и делать наставления, поэтому без лишних слов отправил Пака назад.

По пути домой Чанёлю встретилась Янмей. Девушка с первого дня сторонилась его и местами даже шарахалась от него, а вот с Бэкхёном она сблизилась сразу. Янмей тенью следовала за блондином и густо краснела, когда тот замечал её присутствие. Там на берегу, когда пелена гнева и ярости спала, Чанёль увидел вдали девичью фигуру, молчаливо наблюдавшую за развернувшейся ссорой. Навряд ли девушка что-то поняла на чужом языке, но пощёчина не требовала перевода. Янмей с осуждением посмотрела на мимо проходящего Чанёля и, разочарованно тряхнув головой, убежала в дом.

Несколько дней Бэкхён ночевал у Чена. Днём они вместе проводили занятия для детишек, так как отправляться в джунгли для фотосъемок после такого дождя было ещё рано. В остальное время фотограф проводил время в играх с детьми и изучением культуры и быта местного населения. Делал многочисленные фотографии, а по вечерам записывал какие-то заметки в свой дневник. Бэкхён даже выучил пару слов на чжуанском языке и очень сблизился с семьёй Янмей.

Чанёль даже видел пару раз, как блондин помогал девчонке носить воду в вёдрах из реки домой. И каждый раз они громко смеялись, что буквально выводило из себя брюнета. Было трудно поверить в то, что они так быстро стали понимать друг друга без слов, разговаривая на абсолютно разных языках. Поэтому Чанёль знал, что Янмей нарочно вела себя при нём так с Бэкхёном. Она пыталась всем видом показать ему, чью сторону принял Бэкхён.

Янмей пришла к Бэкхёну в дом Чена с самого утра. В руках она держала плетеную корзину с грязным бельём и куском мыла. Фотограф сразу сообразил и, взяв свои вещи, отложенные для стирки, отправился вслед за девчонкой. Они прошли вглубь леса и оказались возле скалистого холма, с которого стекал небольшой поток горной реки, больше похожей на ручей. На больших камнях расположилось ещё несколько женщин из поселения. Все они стирали своё бельё и полоскали в этих водах.

Бэкхён ещё о многом не знал здесь и благодарно кивнул Янмей, за то, что она показала ему местную «прачечную». У него было немного вещей, а вот девушка стирала простыни, полотенца и одежду всей её семьи. Пока Бэкхён, привыкший к стиральной машине, пытался отстирать штаны и футболки вручную, Янмей шустро выстирала и прополоскала свои вещи и загрузила обратно в корзину.

Девушка решила помочь фотографу и, зацепившись взглядом за самую яркую вещь среди носков в корзине мужчины, достала её. Увидев намерения девушки, Бэкхён стал усиленно вспоминать слова и подбирать жесты, чтобы отговорить Янмей от помощи, но та уже развернула красный кусок ткани и удивлённо захлопала глазами. Бэкхён тут же покраснел и практически слился по цвету со своими боксерами в руках девушки. Фотограф стыдливо выхватил своё бельё из чужих рук и, отвернувшись, сгорбился над ними, чтобы незаметно постирать и положить в чистые вещи подальше от глаз. Девушка смущённо хихикнула и, как ни в чём не бывало, принялась стирать дальше. Здесь, в деревне, у каждого во дворе на веревке сушились и одежда, и нижнее бельё, так что никого особо это не смущало.

Поздно вечером, когда все уже легли спать, в домике Чанёля заскрипела дверь. Показалась невысокая фигура, а потом тусклый свет фонарика осветил угол с вещами Бэкхёна. Чанёль бесшумно повернулся и приоткрыл один глаз, с опаской наблюдая за маленькой фигурой. Он знал, что это пришёл Бэкхён и совсем не испугался, когда кто-то стал рыться в вещах. Он больше боялся, что Бён возьмёт свои вещи, объектив и уйдёт с палаткой в лес один, прямо посреди ночи. Краем глаза он заметил, как Бэкхён достал тёплую кофту и тут же надел её, затем резиновые сапоги и дождевой плащ. Чанёль резко закрыл глаза и притворился спящим, когда луч от фонаря беспорядочно заскользил по домику, а потом погас. Бэкхён прошёл мимо него на цыпочках и вышел из дома.

Пак тут же соскочил и проверил вещи блондина. Всё самое важное оборудование осталось на месте, а это значило, что Бэкхён по-прежнему оставался в деревне. Без специального фотоаппарата и объектива он не ушёл бы на поиски своего тигра и не отправился на другой берег. Пак не боялся остаться в деревне один, жизнь здесь была относительно безопасна и к тому же, рядом был знающий местность Ким. Так что, рано или поздно его бы забрали отсюда. А вот странное чувство беспокойства за фотографа не давало покоя. После той ссоры он чувствовал вину и считал решение переложить всю ответственность на Бэкхёна неправильным. Ведь Чанёль являлся всё же его напарником и таким же участником экспедиции.

Со спокойной душой брюнет лёг спать, решив, что завтра всё-таки поговорит с Бэкхёном и предложит свою помощь в качестве извинений. Но уснуть парень так и не смог. В голову лезли всякие мысли и предположения о том, зачем блондину понадобились сапоги и плащ. За окном было тихо и дождя не намечалось, а в деревне уже давно было сухо. Идти ночью вглубь джунглей, где всё ещё было сыро и мокро слишком опасно. Если только Бэкхён собирался сфотографировать что-то у реки? Чанёль опять нервно соскочил с постели и стал разглядывать объективы фотографа. Он уже забыл, какой из них был для ночной и подводной съемки и просто принялся пересчитывать, хотя никогда и не знал, сколько их было на самом деле. Бросив своё расследование, Пак отодвинул сумку с оборудованием и достал толстовку, нашёл ещё один фонарик и отправился на песчаный берег.

Янмей что-то несколько минут лепетала и настойчиво тянула Бэкхёна за рукав. Блондин вежливо отказывался и совсем не понимал, куда его зовёт девушка в такой поздний час. Чен услышав разговор, подошёл к Бэкхёну и одобрительно похлопал по спине.

— Она зовёт тебя на рыбалку с её дедушкой.

— Ночью? — Удивлённо спросил Бэкхён.

— Надень сапоги и что-нибудь сверху, чтобы не запачкать и не намочить хорошую одежду, — посоветовал Чен, — ты когда-нибудь рыбачил с бакланами?

— С бакланами, серьезно?! — Восторженно и громко сказал Бэкхён. — Я столько слышал и читал об этой рыбалке, но никогда не видел в живую, — словно ребёнок тараторил Бэкхён, которого среди ночи разбудили взрослые и позвали с собой на тайную прогулку, — я возьму с собой фотоаппарат.

Блондин умчался в их с Чанёлем домик, чтобы прихватить объектив для ночной съемки, сапоги и тёплую кофту. Было не слишком прохладно, но Бэкхён всегда замерзал. В вещах также нашёлся дождевой плащ, и блондин с радостью взял его. Чанёль спал, и Бэкхён с грустью осмотрев их жилище, вышел на улицу. В их домике было уютно и тепло, но присутствие в нём человека, ненавидящего его, отбивало любое желание вернуться. Наверное, было бы проще возненавидеть Чанёля, пропускать все его оскорбления мимо ушей, чем принимать всё близко к сердцу. Но Бэкхён не мог ненавидеть Чанёля в ответ, даже если бы захотел, он вообще никогда не испытывал негативных чувств к людям.

На берегу реки его уже ждали Янмей и старик, а на мелких волнах качалась плоскодонная лодка. Бэкхён с трудом забрался на шаткое судно, неуклюже балансируя телом и цепляясь руками за всё, что попадалось на пути. Наконец, сев посередине, он крепко вцепился за трос на полу и затаил дыхание, когда лодка начала своё движение. Янмей была на вёслах и, несмотря на юный возраст и принадлежность к слабому полу, гребла легко, без особых усилий, скользя по воде на хорошей скорости. Старик зажёг огонь в металлической корзине и повесил на нос лодки, освещая себе и птицам путь. Десяток бакланов сидели в бамбуковых клетках рядом с Бэкхёном. Старик доставал их по одной и перевязывал каждой птице шею сухой соломиной на три узла. Такая перетяжка позволяла им дышать и глотать мелкую рыбёшку, а вот более крупная оставалась в горловом мешке.

Где-то на середине широкой заводи, Янмей бросила вёсла и стала помогать своему дедушке. Старик, взяв в руки бамбуковый шест, что-то скомандовал надрессированным птицам, и те в одно мгновение ринулись нырять под воду. К лапе каждого была привязана верёвка, длиною около трёх метров, за которую мужчина подтягивал особо непослушных птиц. Но в этот раз в команде были только старые бакланы, до жути ручные и привязанные к старику, что выполняли все его команды с первого раза. Недаром их в народе называют «китайскими собаками».

Птицы быстро наполняли свои зобы и взбирались на длинный бамбуковый шест старика, который он подставлял им по очереди. Оказавшись в лодке, баклан попадал в руки Янмей, которая надавив на полный горловой мешок птицы, опорожняла его, и пернатый вновь нырял за новой добычей. Крупную рыбу, которую бакланы не могли проглотить и удерживали на поверхности воды клювом, Янмей вылавливала с помощью сачка. Время от времени старик сажал уставших птиц к себе в лодку и прикармливал, давая отдохнуть.

Освоившись на тесной лодке, Бэкхён сделал несколько десятков прекрасных фотографий и даже сам попробовал достать у птицы рыбу. Блондин не с первого раза понял, как именно нужно давить на горловой мешок, да и птицы с трудом шли в чужие руки. Зато к старику они буквально ластились, словно преданные собаки, а после каждой кормёжки, полученной за особо крупные экземпляры рыбы, с ещё большим азартом ныряли в реку.

Когда лодка наполнилась богатым уловом, дед посадил старательных птиц в клетки и на этот раз сам сел на вёсла. Янмей осторожно прижалась к Бэкхёну и с трепетом наблюдала за его счастливой улыбкой. Фотограф, впечатлённый необычной рыбалкой, несколько раз повторил слова благодарности, которые успел выучить на их языке. Завтра он обязательно расспросит их о рыбалке во всех подробностях, которые ему остались непонятны, в присутствии переводчика Чена. А пока он наслаждался ночным небом, усыпанным яркими звёздами, тихим шумом бегущей реки, тёплым воздухом, обдувающим их лица, и приятными ощущениями внизу живота от качания на волнах.

Бэкхён неловко выбрался из лодки и пьяной походкой после продолжительного плавания вышел на берег. Недалеко стояла чья-то фигура, в которой он с легкостью узнал Чанёля. На мгновение даже сердце ёкнуло в груди от мысли, что за время его отсутствия могло что-то случиться. Чанёль уверенным шагом сократил между ними расстояние и даже не дал возможности Бэкхёну заговорить первым.

— Где вы были? — раздражённо спросил он.

— На рыбалке, — растерянно ответил Бэкхён.

Чанёль вгляделся в темные силуэты возле лодки и без труда узнал в них ту самую приставучую девчонку и какого-то старика. Мужчина доставал на берег плетёные клетки, из которых доносился птичий гам.

— Это что, птицы? — С недоумением спросил Чанёль.

— Это бакланы, здесь в Китае с их помощью ловят рыбу. Сейчас такое редко где увидишь, поэтому, когда меня позвали на рыбалку, я отправился с ними и сделал несколько снимков.

Янмей и старик прошли мимо разговаривающей пары с мешком улова и полными клетками. Девушка хотела остановиться, увидев рядом с Бэкхёном Чанёля, но блондин жестом попросил её идти домой за своим дедом и не беспокоиться о нём.

— Эта девка везде за тобой таскается, — угрюмо заметил Чанёль, завистливым взглядом провожая девичий силуэт.

— Янмей, её зовут Янмей, — устало поправил его Бэкхён.

— С каких это пор ты перешёл на девушек?

— Послушай Чанёль, во-первых, Янмей ещё ребёнок, во-вторых, если ты видишь во всём сексуальный подтекст, это не значит, что все только об этом и думают. Это значит, что проблема в тебе. Просто найди себе здесь кого-нибудь для своих плотских утех и угомонись. Оставь меня, наконец, в покое. Мы здесь пробыли всего неделю, а у тебя буквально пар из ушей валит из-за отсутствия секса, может именно поэтому, ты распускаешь руки и раздаёшь пощёчины.

— Я не хотел тебя ударить! — Тут же выпалил Чанёль, понимая, что это самое дурацкое оправдание на свете. Для начала, он должен был хотя бы попросить прощения, а потом уже пытаться объяснить своё поведение. Но разговор не складывался, Пак чувствовал потребность в их общении и желание наладить отношения, но стена, которую он сам построил между ними, становилась только крепче.

— И ради этого ты ждал меня здесь среди ночи? Я не желаю больше ничего от тебя слышать, — обессиленно сказал Бэкхён, — я устал и хочу спать.

— Я пришёл за тобой. Ты не должен больше ночевать у Чена, возвращайся домой. — Бэкхён на это промолчал, всё ещё сомневаясь, правильным ли будет согласиться так скоро вернуться в дом, когда они оба ещё не отошли от прошлой ссоры. — Если тебе неприятно быть со мной в одном доме, — продолжил Чанёль, — я могу уйти и спать в школе.

— Разве это не тебе было противно спать со мной? — обиженно спросил Бэкхён.

— Мне никогда не был противен именно ты, мне была противна твоя связь с Тэу, — выпалил Чанёль, тяжело дыша и вдумываясь в сказанные слова. Только сейчас он понял, что прикрываясь примитивной неприязнью, на самом деле никогда не испытывал подобных чувств к Бэкхёну. А вот мысли о его романе с редактором, буквально в считанные секунды приводили в гнев.

Бэкхён дёрнулся и нервно зашагал прочь, но Чанёль его тут же настиг и грозно покачал головой, преграждая дорогу. Блондин вновь обошёл мужчину и ещё быстрее поспешил уйти, но когда Чанёль упрямо встал на его пути уже в пятый раз, фотограф сдался и устало согласился вернуться домой. Несмотря даже на то, что Пак вновь затронул щепетильную тему, в его голосе больше не было усмешек и злорадства. Бэкхён понимал, что Чанёль был просто гомофобом и слишком остро реагировал на его ориентацию. Однако при всём при этом фотограф был ему интересен как личность, и Пак невольно проявлял к нему внимание.

Чанёль проснулся от странного шума прямо под боком. Бэкхён усиленно набивал свой рюкзак едой, одеждой и полезными в походе предметами. Рядом лежал мешок с палаткой и фотоаппарат с огромным телеобъективом и штативом. Брюнет испуганно округлил глаза и тут же соскочил с постели, кружась вокруг Бэкхёна в одних трусах.

— Ты куда собрался?

— Я ухожу в джунгли на несколько дней, местные указали мне примерное местоположение тигра, где он был замечен. Вряд ли Чунмён и его ребята вернутся сюда на этой неделе, но если что, передашь им, что я ушёл на поиски тигра, а сам возвращайся в столицу, Чанёль.

— Я пойду с тобой, — надевая впопыхах штаны и футболку, сообщил брюнет.

— Ты ненормальный? — На полном серьёзе спросил Бэкхён, прекратив свои сборы. — Мы и нескольких минут не можем прожить без ссоры, думаешь, я горю желанием слушать твои оскорбления всю дорогу? Ты мне не нужен там.

— Я могу нести палатку или оборудование, — оскорблённо взглянув на блондина, поспешил переубедить его Чанёль, — и это слишком опасно ночевать в джунглях одному.

— Какое тебе дело до моей безопасности. Может, наконец вздохнёшь с облегчением, когда меня сгрызут животные, — с обидой ответил фотограф.

— Если с тобой что-нибудь случится, меня сначала друзья твои за яйца повесят, а потом сотрудники расчленят в офисе, предварительно отдав на растерзание отцу.

— Ради этого стоит и умереть, — усмехнувшись, съязвил Бэкхён, — но если ты так сильно трясёшься за свою задницу, то не беспокойся, я оставлю предсмертную записку, в которой всю вину возьму на себя.

— Я не хочу, чтобы что-то плохое действительно случилось, — не реагируя на шутки блондина, абсолютно серьёзно ответил Чанёль.

Брюнет надёжно завязал шнурки на кроссовках, собрал свой рюкзак и, взяв тяжёлую сумку с оборудованием, двинулся к выходу, игнорируя недовольный взгляд и раздражённые вздохи Бэкхёна. Однако на выходе блондин тихонько улыбнулся сам себе и молча вышел за Чанёлем.

Парни прошли несколько километров в абсолютной тишине, не сказав друг другу с утра больше ни слова. Бэкхён действительно чувствовал себя увереннее, когда слышал сзади шаги брюнета. Фотограф осторожно прислушивался к посторонним шорохам и разглядывал подозрительные тени, боясь встретиться с дикими животными или случайным охотником лицом к лицу. Чанёль нёс внушительную часть груза и время от времени подставлял плечо и крепкую руку Бэкхёну на скользких склонах и непроходимых тропах. Бён лукавил, когда говорил, что не нуждается в помощи. Всё утро фотографа мелко трясло от волнения и страха перед опасным походом. Но сейчас, чувствуя за спиной тяжёлое дыхание напарника, Бэкхён постепенно успокаивался и уже не представлял себе, как пережил бы в джунглях ночь один.

Парни решили сделать небольшой привал, чтобы немного отдохнуть и утолить жажду. Пока блондин жадно глотал воду из бутылки, Чанёль решил поинтересоваться о вчерашней рыбалке.

— У дедушки Линху около двадцати бакланов, он тренирует их, как собак, — начал свой рассказ Бэкхён, — он перевязывает им горло, чтобы крупная рыба оставалась в зобу, а к лапе крепит длинную верёвку и заставляет их нырять. Птицы послушно таскают ему рыбу, а мелкую съедают сами. Самое удивительное в том, что они преданы только одному хозяину и даже едят с его рук, — закончил Бэкхён, откидываясь на землю.

— Что-то это мне напоминает, — ковыряя землю мелкой веткой, философски заключил Чанёль.

— К чему ты клонишь? — раздражённо спросил Бэкхён, на дух не перенося все эти завуалированные намёки.

— Ты сам Бэкхён, как птица на привязи, а твой старик дёргает тебя за поводок, когда ему что-то от тебя надо. И ты летишь к нему на каждую команду, преданно несёшь ему все дары в маленьком клюве. А он просто получает от тебя то, что хочет, опустошает тебя, как горловой мешок баклана, и отпускает обратно, крепко держа на короткой веревке.

— Откуда тебе знать, какие у нас отношения, — проворчал Бэкхён, зажмурившись от неприятных рассуждений Чанёля.

— Твоему Тэу скоро полвека исполнится, тут не надо быть ясновидцем, чтобы знать, чего хочет старый извращенец от молодого и красивого парня. Конечно же, тело, податливое и отзывчивое на ласки. — С какой-то горечью в голосе, ответил Чанёль.

Блондин привстал на локтях и посмотрел на Чанёля, тот не ухмылялся и почти без эмоций продолжал рыть ямку в земле. Это не было похоже на их обычные ссоры, и впервые они обсуждали эту тему спокойно. Бэкхён не стал перебивать брюнета и тихо выпрямился, сев поудобнее.

— Но ты, Бэкхён, почему ты именно с ним стал встречаться? Неужели такова цена за успешную карьеру? — Взглянув прямо в глаза, спросил Чанёль.

— А что если это была любовь? Что если я любил его?! — В сердцах выпалил фотограф и растерянно округлил глаза, осознав, что сказал о собственных чувствах в прошедшем времени.

— А сейчас, — боясь испортить своим напором откровенный разговор, но, всё ещё желая узнать как можно больше, поинтересовался Чанёль, — сейчас, Бэкхён, это всё ещё любовь?

— Я не знаю, не знаю, — отчаянно завыл блондин и вскочил на ноги, беспокойно мельтеша перед Чанёлем, — тебе никогда не понять, как тяжело найти себе понимающего человека с моей ориентацией. Который примет тебя таким, какой ты есть и ответит взаимностью. Это больше чем любовь, это доверие, привязанность. Знаешь, как страшно оказаться брошенным и преданным на растерзание таким геененавистникам, как ты.

— Бэкхён, остановись! — громко прервал его Чанёль.

— Что? Ты сам начал эту тему, а теперь пытаешься закрыть мне рот? Нет уж, выслушай меня.

— Бэк, прошу тебя, замолчи и не двигайся, — буквально по слогам повторил Чанёль, — там сзади тебя… — Он испуганно посмотрел за спину Бэкхёна и нервно сглотнул ком в горле, немея от страха.

Бэкхён осторожно повернул голову и с ужасом распахнул глаза, увидев это в паре метров от себя.


	6. Противоядие от одиночества

**_«Иногда шаг навстречу другому — величайшее путешествие в жизни»._ **

Страх настолько сковал движения Бэкхёна, что он не мог даже дышать. Спина мгновенно взмокла от волнения, а тело охватила слабость. Когда тварь продолжила своё движение среди сухой травы, Бэкхён инстинктивно отшатнулся и наступил на хрупкие ветки, создавая шум. Змея в одно мгновение поменяла направление и вцепилась в открытый участок ноги Бэкхёна. Блондин с криком повалился на землю от адской боли в районе лодыжки. Пресмыкающееся тут же ускользнуло прочь в чащу, и Чанёль даже не стал терять время на поимку и убийство змеи. В этом уже не было смысла, потому что на бледной коже ноги остался укус и капли выступившей крови.

Чанель на удивление не растерялся и тут же подлетел к Бэкхену. Он задрал штанину на его ноге и впился губами в рану, пытаясь отсосать змеиный яд. Чанель никогда не сталкивался со змеями в жизни и не знал, как нужно себя вести, но подобные действия он видел в фильмах. Он сплюнул слюну и сполоснул рот на всякий случай, промыл рану на ноге Бэкхёна. Ещё неизвестно было, насколько глубоко змея успела впрыснуть свой яд и помогли ли манипуляции Чанёля, но это меньшее, что он мог сейчас сделать.

— Идти можешь? — Растерянно спросил Чанель.

Бэкхён, опершись на плечо Чанеля, встал на ноги и поморщился от боли. Сделал несколько пробных шагов и согласно кивнул. Для выяснения отношений времени не было, и парни молча двинулись домой. Нужно было успеть вернуться назад, пока нога окончательно не распухла, а Бэкхен находился в сознании.

От ходьбы яд только быстрее распространялся по крови и потный блондин, еле передвигал ногами, находясь в полуобморочном состоянии. До деревни ещё было треть пути, а над джунглями уже сгущались сумерки. Бэкхён беспомощно повис на шее Чанёля, когда от очередной вспышки боли резко подкосило ноги. Брюнет уложил обессиленное тело на траву и стал искать в рюкзаке обезболивающее. Пак снял кроссовок с опухшей ноги фотографа и аккуратно положил ладонь на взмокший затылок, приподнимая голову блондина. После чего насильно затолкал таблетку в рот и влил немного воды, вынуждая Бэкхёна сглотнуть.

Чанёль взвалил все вещи на свою спину и осторожно взял Бэкхёна на руки, придерживая его под попу. Блондин в полубреду цеплялся руками за крепкую шею и из последних сил обхватывал ногами поясницу брюнета, чтобы тому было легче его нести. Голова кружилась, а всё тело охватил жар, глаза закрывались под тяжестью век, и Бэкхён неуклюже клевал носом в руках Чанёля, под конец пути уткнувшись в мокрый изгиб шеи.

Домой они вернулись только к ночи, Чанёль как безумный носился в поисках Чена, выкрикивая его имя. И мужчина едва не набросился на него с кулаками, когда увидел бледного Бэкхена в агонии.

— Да уймись, ты! — Отталкивая Чена, закричал Чанёль. — Не я с ним это сделал, его укусила змея.

Чен тут же принялся осматривать место укуса, мерить пульс и проверять реакцию зрачков на свет.

— Я сразу же отсосал из раны яд, — стал рассказывать о происшествии Чанёль, — но сам видишь, это не сильно помогло.

— Ты всё правильно сделал, Чанёль, иначе последствия могли быть ещё хуже, — мужчина достал шприц и ампулу с противоядием от укуса гадюки, — ещё несколько часов и яд бы добрался до жизненно важных органов.

Молодой врач ввёл сыворотку под кожу и, убедившись, что Бэкхён находится в норме, подозвал к себе Чанёля для разговора.

— Мне следовало дать вам пару ампул с собой, но теперь уже поздно сожалеть, — виновато начал Ким, — вообще гадюки здесь редко нападают, если вести себя тихо и не топтаться рядом с их логовом. Укол должен нейтрализовать яд, однако место укуса ещё долго будет болеть. Проследи за тем, чтобы Бэкхён не двигался, ему нужен абсолютный покой и обильное питьё. Прикладывай компресс ко лбу, пока не спадёт жар. Пожалуйста, позаботься о нём, а утром я навещу вас.

Чанёль внимательно слушал мужчину и старательно запоминал все указания. Его всё ещё трясло от полученного шока. Когда Бэкхён чуть не потерял сознание, у Пака сердце ухнуло от страха, что это маленькое обессиленное тело, может вмиг стать безжизненным. Чанёль даже забыл о собственном голоде, заботливо прикладывая к горячему лбу блондина смоченную ткань. Первые часы Бэкхён ещё пыхтел и тихо поскуливал, а потом провалился в сон.

Чанёль мгновенно проснулся, услышав сбоку копошение и рвотные позывы напарника. Полусонный Бэкхён пытался встать, прикрывая рот ладонью. Пак, как ошпаренный забегал по дому в поисках подходящего сосуда для неприятных последствий вчерашнего инцидента. За окном уже светало, и первые лучи солнца пробивались сквозь ажурный тюль, создавая причудливые тени на полу дома. Пак в последнюю секунду поднёс маленький тазик к лицу Бэкхёна, и тогда больного вырвало. Блондин издал протяжный стон, когда опустошил свой желудок за пару минут и почувствовал боль в животе и неприятные ощущения в горле. Он вытер тыльной стороной ладони испачканный рот и только после этого поднял свой взгляд на Чанёля.

— Доброе утро! — Улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба, объявил Чанёль.

— Почему ты улыбаешься? — По-доброму проворчал Бэкхён, пытаясь выпутаться из-под одеяла.

— Я рад, что ты оклемался и находишься в здравом уме, — весело ответил брюнет, — я думал, ты умрёшь, — уже тише и с грустью добавил Пак.

— Не дождёшься. — Так же тихо ответил Бэкхён, пытаясь убрать грязную посудину подальше от глаз. — Пожалуйста, Чанёль, не смотри на это всё, мне стыдно. Я готов сгореть от стыда. — Начал хныкать Бэкхён и по-детски задрыгал ногами, тут же взвыв от боли.

— Тише, тише, — присел к нему Чанёль, аккуратно кладя ладонь на чужое бедро, — тебе нельзя двигаться, ногу свою видел?

Бэкхён приподнял одеяло и ахнул. Мало того что опухоль почти не спала, так ещё и кровоподтёк в месте укуса начинал приобретать багровый оттенок. Блондин обречённо лёг на спину и заскулил, как раненый зверь. Эта поездка с первого дня была обречена на провал. Сначала судьба свела их вместе против воли, потом они стали заложниками разливающейся реки, а теперь он сам по глупости оказался прикован к постели и даже не способен убрать за собой этот несчастный тазик. Бэкхён лишь сокрушённо спрятал красное лицо в ладонях, когда услышал, как Чанёль поднял таз и направился к выходу.

— Я чувствую себя стариком, за которым выносят горшки, — чуть ли не плача, пробурчал фотограф.

— Нет, Бэкхён, ты совсем не похож на старика, но скоро им станешь, если сейчас же не прекратишь ворчать, — предупредил его Чанёль, и, кажется, блондин действительно взял себя в руки.

В любой другой ситуации Чанёля бы вырвало от одного вида содержимого в тазике. Ещё несколько дней назад он бы вывалил это Бэкхёну прямо за шиворот, но теперь Пак спокойно мыл таз у бочки с дождевой водой. Главное, что все были живы и относительно здоровы, а убрать один раз за Бэкхёном совсем не проблема.

— Спасибо, — прохрипел фотограф, когда Чанёль вернулся домой с чистой посудиной.

— Пить хочешь? –Поинтересовался он, но блондин лишь устало мотнул головой.

— Почему ты не бросил меня там, может быть, тогда всем легче стало, — без эмоций сказал Бэкхён.

— Ты идиот, или тебя змея в голову укусила? — Обиженно спросил Чанёль. — Да, мы не ладим друг с другом и часто ссоримся. Признаюсь, за всё время я наговорил тебе много гадостей и вёл себя грубо, но я не бесчувственный монстр, как ты думаешь, Бэкхён. Я бы никогда не бросил человека умирать.

После этих слов, раздражённый брюнет вышел из дома, не желая больше слушать этот бред. Чанёль сразу же направился к домику Чена. Пак влетел всклокоченный и возбуждённый, напугав своим видом врача.

— Доктор, — громко обратился Чанёль, — вся надежда на вас.

— Что случилось? Что-то не так с ногой Бэкхёна? — Спросил Ким.

— О нет, с ногой Бэкхёна всё в порядке, он даже дрыгал ей с утра. Не удивлюсь, если этот безумный уже скачет где-нибудь на одной ноге с фотокамерой. А знаете, почему? — Не на шутку завёлся брюнет. — Потому что он ненормальный, ему голову лечить надо, а не конечности!

Пак так и ушёл, ничего толком не объяснив. Чен тут же собрал аптечку и отправился к больному, а по пути к нему примкнула взволнованная Янмей. Бэкхён всё так же лежал на матрасе и даже не шелохнулся, когда гости вошли в дом, так и смотрел пустым взглядом в потолок, только изредка моргая глазами. Чен провёл стандартный осмотр больного и, убедившись, что Бэкхён пошёл на поправку, ввёл последнюю дозу лекарства. Янмей с любопытством наблюдала за действиями врача, а когда увидела характерный укус на ноге, сразу обо всём догадалась.

— Всё в норме, — обратился Ким к Бэкхёну, — яд нейтрализован и ты полностью здоров, а опухоль спадёт в ближайшие дни. Завтра ты уже сможешь наступать на больную ногу, но лучше воздержаться от нагрузок.

Бэкхён моргнул в знак согласия и Чен, оставив лекарства блондину, ушёл. Врач так и понял, что между этими двумя вновь произошла ссора. Каждый из них пытался показать свой характер и ни в какую не желал идти на уступки. Однако судя по тому, что за больным ночью ухаживали, Чанёль всё-таки забыл на время про свою гордость.

Погуляв немного по берегу, Пак остыл и даже забеспокоился о блондине, которого бросил в доме одного. Прошло достаточно времени, чтобы и Бэкхён успел умерить свой пыл. Чанёль тихо вошёл внутрь и застыл в проходе, увидев улыбающегося и счастливого Бэкхёна, которому в это время бинтовала ногу Янмей. Девчонка нанесла на его рану какое-то местное средство и приложила лист лечебного растения. Блондин тихонько смеялся и шептал игривое «щекотно». Чанёль молча прошёл к своему матрасу и со злостью начал хлопать одеялом, складывать его, а потом снова расправлять и хлопать, нарочно гоняя пыльный воздух по помещению. А когда девчонка стала кормить блондина с ложки, Пак вспыхнул и раздражённо развернулся к воркующей парочке.

— У тебя что, руки парализовало? — Недовольно прошипел Чанёль. — Бэкхён способен есть сам, его не надо кормить, — обратился он уже к Янмей, хлопавшей растерянно глазами.

Блондин тут же стушевался и забрал из рук девушки ложку, продолжив трапезу самостоятельно. Янмей всё также сидела рядом, и Чанёль, не выдержав, взял её за руки и повел к выходу.

— Спасибо за обед, — по слогам повторил Пак, но Янмей ни слова не понимала, — Бэкхёну больше не нужна помощь, я сам за ним присмотрю, — девушка не стала сопротивляться и покорно вышла на улицу, окинув недовольным взглядом брюнета.

— Кыш-кыш, — махнув рукой, проворчал Чанёль, — иди домой давай. И вообще, ты не в его вкусе, — в ответ Янмей нахмурила брови и обиженно высунула язык. Чанёль в свою очередь тоже задиристо высунул язык и, когда девчонка убежала, победно хмыкнул.

— Ты повел себя как грубиян, — отчитал его Бэкхён.

— Знаешь что, — тут же возмутился Чанёль, — будешь много есть, — выхватив тарелку с едой, добавил он, — растолстеешь, и твой Тэу тебя разлюбит, — Чанёль громко заржал с набитым ртом и демонстративно доел обед Бэкхёна. Фотограф тут же надулся и, отвернувшись, долго пыхтел, сдерживая злость.

Весь день они просидели в домике. Чанёль играл в телефон, разряжая последнюю батарейку, а Бэкхён, полулёжа сидел на футоне и недовольно сопел. За последние минуты он несколько раз прочищал горло и набирал в лёгкие воздух, чтобы что-то сказать, но потом мучительно выдыхал и долго возился в своём коконе из одеяла. Когда Чанель, наконец, обратил на него внимание, тот сидел, закусив губу, и нервно теребил край одеяла.

— Тебе что, плохо? — поинтересовался Чанёль.

— Нет, всё нормально, — неуверенно выдавил из себя блондин.

— Тогда перестань возиться как червь, раздражает, — недовольно цокнул Чанёль. Бэкхён ещё сильнее сжал губы, но недолго помолчав, стыдливо посмотрел в сторону напарника.

— Чанёль, я хочу в туалет, — почти пропищал Бэкхён, виновато сморщив носик.

— Так позови свою девчонку или прыгай до ближайшего куста, — оскорблённо ответил Пак.

— Чанёль, я больше не могу, — краснея и жмурясь от стыда, взмолился фотограф, — я сейчас описаюсь, — совсем тихо добавил он.

— Ты что, сидел всё это время и терпел? — Воскликнул Чанёль. — Ну, ты и дурья башка, Бэкхён! Ты уверен, что тебя не кусала гадюка в голову?

Бэкхён безмолвно выслушал упрёки напарника и воодушевлённо поднялся на ноги, когда увидел, что Чанёль стал собираться на улицу. Он кинул правый кроссовок Бэкхёну и достал свои тапки, отдав левый из них для больной ноги. Распухшая стопа как раз влезла в огромный тапок сорок пятого размера.

— Золушка, — хмыкнул Чанёль, подхватив Бэкхёна на руки.

Сначала блондин хотел возмутиться, ведь он думал, что сам дохромает до туалета, а Чанёль лишь будет придерживать его. Но Бэкхён уже испытывал тянущую боль внизу живота от долгого воздержания, так что любое промедление могло закончиться очередным позором. Пак аккуратно поставил Бэкхёна в туалет и, убедившись, что тот уверенно стоит на ногах, закрыл за ним дверь. Брюнет не успел отойти, как послышались характерные звуки, а после донёсся блаженный стон из уст Бэкхёна.

— Я испытал райское наслаждение, — светясь от счастья, заявил фотограф, выйдя из туалета.

— Обратно сам дойдёшь, — сухо сказал Чанёль и медленно побрёл до дома, еле сдерживая ехидную улыбку.

— Прости, — выкрикнул ему Бэкхён, — я прошу у тебя прощения. Не потому что я не смогу без тебя дойти до дома, а потому что я действительно был не прав.

— Просто забудем всё, — вернувшись, сказал Чанёль, и подставив Бэкхёну плечо, приобнял его за талию.

Хромая, и аккуратно наступая на больную ногу не без помощи Чанёля, фотограф всё-таки вернулся в дом и устало лёг на футон. День медленно подходил к концу, и брюнет решил самостоятельно развести огонь. Без конца ругаясь на печь и дрова, Чанёль извёл пол коробка спичек, прежде чем разгорелось пламя, и древесина стала приятно потрескивать. А через час, когда вода нагрелась, Пак с блаженной улыбкой сел в тёплую ванну, смывая пот и пыль за эти два дня. После купаний Чанёль слил грязную воду и набрал свежую для Бэкхёна. Блондин не спал и, свернувшись калачиком, наблюдал за тенями на стенах от света двух керосиновых ламп.

— Я приготовил тебе ванну, — вытирая мокрые волосы полотенцем, сказал Чанёль.

— Спасибо, — охрипшим голосом ответил Бэкхён и неуклюже попытался встать.

Брюнет тут же подхватил больного под локоть, после чего тот уже самостоятельно собрал чистые вещи и скрылся за ширмой, допрыгав на одной ноге. В свете тусклого пламени на полотна ширмы падала тень парня, по которой Чанёль видел, как Бэкхён снимал футболку, а затем штаны. Блондин опирался на край ванны, а рукой торопливо стаскивал боксеры. Маленькая фигура с плеском села в воду, и после этого наступила абсолютная тишина.

Чанёль устало прикрыл глаза и даже успел подремать несколько минут, но когда из угла комнаты вновь послышался плеск, шум от скользящих по бортику мокрых ладоней и тяжёлое дыхание, брюнет проснулся.

— Ч-чанёль, ты спишь? — Осторожно спросил в полголоса Бэкхён.

— Чего тебе опять, снова в туалет хочешь? — Тоже шёпотом спросил Чанёль.

— Нет, помоги мне встать. — Бэкхён прислушался к звукам в комнате, но кажется, брюнет и не собирался ему помогать. — Пожалуйста, — добавил он, после молчания.

Чанёль нехотя подошёл к ванной и тут же расплылся в мягкой улыбке, увидев Бэкхёна. Тот сидел с мокрыми взъерошенными волосами, прижав колени к груди. Об этом они даже и не подумали. Сесть в воду было легко, а вот встать из скользкой ванны с больной ногой оказалось куда сложнее.

— Хватит смотреть на меня, — возмутился блондин, заливаясь краской.

— Было бы на что смотреть, — хмыкнул Чанёль, — ни сисек ни жопы, — натужно пробурчал брюнет, вытаскивая тушу несчастного из ванной.

Бэкхён крепко обнял Чанёля за шею и прижался всем телом, стыдясь показаться перед ним обнажённым. Когда ноги коснулись пола, блондин тут же убрал руки и прикрыл ими интимное место. Чанёль сразу отвернулся и взял большое полотенце, стараясь не смотреть на Бэкхёна. Сначала он планировал ещё подразнить блондина и, отобрав бельё, заставить того прыгать голышом на одной ноге до кровати, но фотограф выглядел таким разбитым и измученным, что Чанёлю его стало жаль. Пока Бэкхён жался и не сводил своих глаз со ступней, Чанёль окинул его тело взглядом с головы до ног и быстро накинул полотенце на плечи. После этого брюнет вернулся к матрасу и лёг под одеяло, игнорируя жар на кончиках своих ушей. Мысленно Чанёль ругал себя за своё поведение, потому что это выглядело глупо. Бэкхён был в состоянии сам взять полотенце с вешалки.

Фотограф оделся в пижаму и тоже лёг на свой матрас. Он всегда ходил одетый, даже когда в доме было тепло. Блондин долго вздыхал, ворочался и взбивал подушку, раздражая тем самым Чанёля. Спустя время послышалось копошение, а потом топот от прыжков Бэкхёна и странные звуки возле обеденного стола.

— Бэкхён, — грозным шёпотом, позвал его Чанёль, — что опять такое? — недовольно спросил он.

— Я кушать хочу, — жадно глотая вскрытые консервы, ответил блондин.

Чанёль цокнул и снова упал лицом в подушку. Лучше бы он бросил его вчера в джунглях. Бэкхён с его больной ногой создавал одни проблемы и, как ни странно, но эти проблемы сближали их. Блондин ещё долго скрёб ложкой по жестяной банке и только потом потушил свет и наконец, улёгся спать.

— Чанёль, — опять тихий голос Бэкхёна, но в ответ тишина, — я хочу завтра пойти в школу, мне скучно здесь.

— Ты слишком много хочешь, ложись спать. — Твёрдым голосом приказал ему Чанёль. И только тогда они оба заснули.

На утро Бэкхён проснулся первым и, осторожно размяв свою ногу, попытался встать. Всё ещё хромая, однако без всякой поддержки, он свободно перемещался по дому и самостоятельно сходил до туалета. Парни без лишних разговоров позавтракали, и после Чанёль проводил его до школы. Бэкхён упорно игнорировал попытки брюнета помочь ему, но каждый раз, когда он оступался и терял равновесие, крепкие руки надёжно поддерживали его от падения.

Весь день Бэкхён провёл с детьми в компании Янмей. Девчонка всё время вилась возле парня, смущая своим поведением. Она могла сесть возле ног Бэкхёна и, сняв чанёлевский тапок, гладить больную стопу и массировать отёкшие пальцы. Блондин жутко краснел от подобной заботы, но не стал сопротивляться, боясь обидеть этим девчонку. Чанёль, став свидетелем очередного взаимодействия этой пары, раздражённо закатил глаза и покинул школу.

— Эй, Пак, — окликнул его Чен и, поравнявшись с брюнетом, продолжил, — хотел поговорить с тобой о Янмей. Я уже предупредил Бэкхёна и тебе скажу, если не собираешься остаться здесь и взять её в жёны, даже не вздумай подкатывать к ней. Здесь другой народ и другие обычаи. Сломаешь жизнь девчонке.

— Ты шутишь, — усмехнулся Чанёль, — мне эта малолетка вообще не интересна.

— Думаешь, я не заметил, как ты смотришь на них, когда она флиртует с Бэкхёном. У тебя же в глазах ревность плещется, ну или, по крайней мере, ущемленное достоинство.

— Да не смотрю я на неё вообще, сдалась мне эта заноза, — раздражённо отмахнулся Чанёль и пошёл дальше, дав Чену пищу для размышлений.

Пак долго бродил по берегу и думал об их совместной жизни с Бэкхёном, пиная редкие камушки под ногами. Из-за несчастного случая, они забыли о своей неприязни и стали больше взаимодействовать и общаться. Ориентация Бэкхёна всё дальше уходила на задний план, а роман с Тэу казался всего лишь мимолётной интрижкой и вызывал отвращение только к одному редактору. Чанёль даже думал, что если бы они встретились с Бэкхёном раньше при других обстоятельствах, то возможно, были бы сейчас друзьями.

Когда Чанёль вернулся, блондин уже был дома. Он рылся в коробках с вещами и долго сортировал одежду. Рядом стояли консервы и различные пакеты с кашами быстрого приготовления, большой термос и аптечка. Палатка и оборудование были плотно упакованы в спортивную сумку и стояли у входа. Бэкхён был подавлен и чем-то расстроен. И судя по тому, что в этот день ссор между ними не было, фотограф успел уже сам себя накрутить.

— Куда это ты собрался? — растерянно спросил Чанёль.

— С утра отправлюсь в джунгли, — буднично ответил Бэкхён, — из-за этой гадюки наш график сбился и теперь я должен поторопиться, если хочу добыть снимки к выпуску журнала.

— Ты никуда не пойдёшь без меня, — запротестовал Чанёль, — во-первых, ты ещё не восстановился, во-вторых, это слишком опасно.

— Нет, я пойду один. Если бы я и в прошлый раз не взял тебя с собой, ничего бы этого не случилось.

— Если бы ты не размахивал там руками, защищая свою выдуманную любовь с Тэу, вот тогда бы ничего не произошло! — ответил брюнет.

— Нечего было совать свой нос, куда не следует, ты слишком помешан на моей личной жизни. От тебя никакой пользы, Пак Чанёль, ты только мешаешь мне, а я не могу вернуться в Сеул без снимков. Что я тогда скажу редактору? Что потратил это время на наши с тобой разборки? — завёлся фотограф.

— Я ухаживал за тобой полночи, — не скрывая разочарования, начал брюнет, — убирал за тобой блевотину и таскал твою гейскую задницу на своих руках, чтобы услышать вот это? С чего такая одержимость этой съёмкой, боишься облажаться перед Тэу? Так не терпится угодить ему и в награду поскакать на его члене? — А в ответ хлёсткая пощёчина от Бэкхёна.

— Я буду считать это возвращением долга, — без эмоций сказал Чанёль.

— Да пошёл ты! — добавил блондин и вылетел из дома, хромая на больную ногу.

— Вещи забыл, — крикнул вслед Чанёль, вышвырнув тяжёлый рюкзак на улицу.

Но уже через минуту брюнет следом вышел за ним, боясь, что этот ненормальный действительно мог пойти в джунгли. К счастью рюкзак так и валялся возле крыльца и Чанёль инстинктивно отправился к берегу реки. На песке, возле тихой заводи, сидел Бэкхён. Притянув к груди колени, он обнимал себя за плечи и мелко содрогался от редких всхлипываний.

— Ты что, плачешь? — как можно мягче спросил Чанёль, присаживаясь рядом.

— Отстань, — еле слышно ответил Бэкхён и, отвернувшись от брюнета, наспех вытер мокрые щёки.

— Если это из-за меня… Я не хотел, чтобы ты плакал из-за меня, — осторожно заглядывая в чужое лицо, признался Пак.

— Нет, — Бэкхён крепко зажмурился, сдерживая подступающие слёзы, и замотал головой, — это не из-за тебя. Столько всего навалилось в последнее время, и у меня ничего не получается. Сначала этот дождь, потом змея, я боюсь, что не успею добыть желанные кадры.

— И ты, блять, из-за этого сейчас развёл здесь драму? — По-доброму усмехнувшись, сказал Чанёль. — Да к чёрту этого тигра, к чёрту дурацкий журнал и твоего Тэу к чёрту!

— Я не могу так, — отчаянно, на эмоциях выкрикнул Бэкхён, — я не могу разочаровать его ещё раз, у меня чувство, будто это мой последний шанс вернуть наши прежние отношения. Больше всего боюсь увидеть на обложке журнала чей-то чужой снимок, и услышать похвалу в другую сторону, как будто со сменой фотографа, он может сменить и любовника, — неожиданно откровенно признался блондин.

Чанёль замер, не зная, что следует ему ответить. Он впервые за всё время видел Бэкхёна таким убитым, потерянным и абсолютно запутавшимся в своих проблемах. Брюнет не знал, что именно связывало двух мужчин — настоящая любовь или секс без обязательств, а может и какая-то служебная договорённость, но одно он понял точно, не всё так просто было в их с редактором отношениях. Пак чувствовал, как необходимо было сейчас блондину выговориться, как им обоим необходим откровенный разговор по душам.

— Послушай, Бэкхён, я сейчас схожу за тёплыми вещами, и мы с тобой поговорим. Не как враги или коллеги, а как друзья. Поверь, тебе станет легче, только никуда не уходи, — попросил Чанёль, отряхнув свои штаны от песка.

Брюнет вернулся быстро, и Бэкхён действительно ждал его на берегу. Солнце медленно садилось, а река замедляла своё течение. Гладкая заводь сливалась с вечерним небом, и широкий песчаный берег становился похожим на пляж у моря.

— Одевайся, — скомандовал Чанёль и кинул в руки блондина толстовку.

— Это не моя, — растерянно захлопал глазами блондин.

— Какая разница, я схватил первую попавшуюся вещь в нашем доме. Давай одевайся, я же знаю, что ты мерзляк. Думаешь, не слышал, как ты по ночам лязгаешь от холода зубами.

Фотограф послушно надел принесённую вещь и спрятал в её длинных рукавах замерзшие ладони. А потом, уткнувшись носом в ткань, стал согревать их своим дыханием, принюхиваясь к еле уловимому запаху толстовки. Чанёль в это время постелил им на песке покрывало и, тесно прижавшись к боку Бэкхёна, накрыл обоих пледом.

— Будешь? — Коварно улыбнувшись, спросил он блондина и показал бутылку виски.

— Кто разрешал тебе брать его, — возмутился Бэкхён, — этот алкоголь был на экстренный случай.

— А разве сейчас не такой случай?

— Я имел в виду, что виски может послужить согревающим или обеззараживающим средством, при отсутствии лекарств, — не отступал Бэкхён, но Чанёль уже откупоривал бутылку.

— Именно, — победно улыбнувшись, добавил брюнет, — будем обеззараживать и согревать наши души, — Чанёль сделал первый глоток прямо из горла и протянул бутылку Бэкхёну, но тот в ответ поморщился и замотал головой.

— Хочешь споить меня и разузнать все тайны? — Спросил он.

— Если не хочешь рассказывать, я тебя не стану принуждать, — сделав ещё один глоток, ответил Чанёль, — знаешь, у меня ведь тоже был опыт с мальчиками, — продолжил он, — небольшой.

Бэкхён удивлённо округлил глаза и посмотрел на Чанёля, безмятежно смотревшего вдаль и изредка делающего небольшие глотки. Брюнет слегка жмурился, как будто пил лёгкое шампанское, а не крепкий виски. Парень был трезв и абсолютно серьёзен, так что Бэкхён замер в ожидании продолжения рассказа.

— На первом курсе на вечеринке я напился просто вусмерть и даже не заметил, как ко мне подсел один парень. Он стал гладить моё бедро и вылизывать шею. Я не сопротивлялся и спустя время мы оказались в спальне. Честно, я не почувствовал разницы между поцелуями с девушкой и с парнем. Мне даже не было противно, напротив, это оказалось так же приятно, как и обычно. Я был настолько пьян, что во мне разыгралось любопытство – а какой он секс с парнем, лучше или хуже? Я действительно хотел это попробовать.

Бэкхён взволнованно облизал губы и ближе подсел к Чанёлю, чтобы лучше видеть его лицо. Парень ничуть не стеснялся своих откровений и всё больше погружался в собственные воспоминания. Алкоголь постепенно согревал изнутри и медленно обволакивал разум туманом.

— У меня не было мыслей насчёт того, что нужно делать дальше. Я даже не думал о том, хочу ли я быть сверху или снизу, потому что ни то, ни другое ни разу не пробовал. И я просто отдался более опытному партнёру. Он ласкал меня там рукой, и я получал удовольствие. А когда он стянул с меня штаны с бельём и опустился передо мной на колени, меня будто холодной водой окатили. Я осознал, что у меня встал на парня! Я хотел его, и это было ненормально. Я думал, а что если после этого я стану геем и буду возбуждаться только при виде мальчиков? Я испугался самого себя и вылетел оттуда пулей. Потом родители как-то узнали, что я целовался с парнем, и дома мне устроили хорошую взбучку. Сначала отец разбил мне губу, зарядив тяжёлую пощёчину, а потом мне прочитали несколько воспитательных лекций. Отец, наверное, если бы увидел это своими глазами, прибил бы меня на месте. Так что после этого я больше не экспериментировал в отношениях и слава богу, не испытывал влечения к парням. Думаю, тогда я просто был пьян, и сыграло долгое отсутствие секса.

Бэкхён неожиданно выхватил алкоголь из рук Чанёля, и жадно глотнул его, запрокинув голову. А после сморщился и закашлял от горькой и обжигающей жидкости. Напиток мгновенно расслаблял, придавая немного храбрости, и блондин отпил ещё раз, прежде чем начать свой рассказ.

— Я тоже поцеловался с парнем на первом курсе, — слизав остатки алкоголя с губ, заговорил Бэкхён, — на одной вечеринке, ко мне подошёл мой одногруппник Ёндже, в которого я был влюблён. Тогда я вообще не умел пить и еле передвигался на ногах после одной бутылки. Мы никогда с ним раньше не общались и, уж не знаю, как так вышло, но, в конце концов, мы поцеловались. Он не предлагал мне встречаться, но после того поцелуя мы много гуляли вместе и даже зависали в его доме, так что я считал его своим парнем.

Бэкхён вдруг замолчал и прикусил губу, неуверенный в том, стоит ли продолжать дальше. Чанёль не перебивал его и внимательно слушал. В его глазах не было ни капли отвращения, кажется, он был искренне заинтересован. И Бэкхён сделал ещё один большой глоток, желая поскорее опьянеть и освободиться от неприятных воспоминаний, которые он никогда никому не рассказывал.

— Я давно понял, что испытываю влечение к парням, и я хотел этой близости тоже, — продолжил Бэкхён, — но когда мы оставались наедине, я боялся зайти дальше. Я не был готов к своему первому сексу, мне нужно было время, а Ёндже постоянно торопил меня и домогался. Однажды, мы мастурбировали друг другу, и когда я лежал разомлевший, то почувствовал, как его член упёрся в мою задницу. Ёндже начал толкаться в меня без подготовки, а я так запаниковал, что оттолкнул его. Он разозлился и вышвырнул меня в ответ. После этого я чувствовал себя виноватым, и бегал за ним, прося прощения. Я ведь действительно был в него влюблён. Но каждый раз, когда дело заходило дальше обычных ласк, я начинал нервничать. Не знаю, почему я так и не смог ему довериться.

— Вы расстались? — спросил Чанёль, незаметно перехватив бутылку из чужих рук, чтобы сделать глоток и вернуть её обратно Бэкхёну.

— Нет, я хотел наладить наши отношения, но на очередной вечеринке, он затолкал меня в кабинку туалета и грубо принудил к минету. Его поведение и прикосновения говорили сами за себя, он просто хотел получить, наконец, разрядку. Всё это время он хотел просто отыметь меня и ничего больше. Я врезал ему со всей силы и убежал домой. Мне хотелось плакать, от того что мои первые отношения закончились, так и не начавшись. Я был таким наивным и доверчивым.

— А что дальше? — взволнованно поинтересовался брюнет.

— А дальше я пришёл на занятия и узнал, что я шлюха. Ёндже и его дружки распустили обо мне грязные слухи. Весь институт знал о том, что я якобы сделал ему минет и после ублажал его друзей. Моя жизнь превратилась в ад, меня дразнили на уроках, а после занятий вылавливали и принуждали делать отвратительные вещи, а если я оказывал им сопротивление — избивали меня.

— Вот ублюдок, — хриплым голосом отозвался Чанёль и вновь пригубил алкоголь.

В школьные годы он тоже был одним из тех, кто задирал ботаников и слишком женственных парней, обзывая их педиками. Он подговаривал друзей на пакости, даже не догадываясь, что их развлечение ломало чьи-то судьбы. Почему-то сейчас Пак чувствовал вину за собственные поступки прошлого и настоящего. Никто не заслуживает к себе такого отношения. Боль, которую причинили Бэкхёну, до сих пор не давала тому покоя. И зная, сколько друзей было у Бэкхёна, каким открытым и коммуникабельным он был, оставалось только догадываться, каких усилий ему стоило при каждом новом знакомстве преодолевать свой страх быть преданным и брошенным.

— Я не выдержал всей этой травли и бросил учёбу. Забрал документы и уехал из города, — закончил свой рассказ Бэкхён.

Речь блондина становилась медленнее и тише. Язык всё чаще заплетался, а голова начинала кружиться, и тело тянуло в сторону, ища опору в сидевшем рядом Чанёле. Захмелевший Бэкхён осоловело разглядывал своего слушателя и чувствовал его пьяное дыхание совсем близко. От Чанёля разило алкоголем, но тот всё равно продолжал вливать в себя виски. Пак был тоже достаточно пьян, но прежде чем полностью отключиться от окружающего мира из-за выпитого алкоголя, он хотел как можно больше узнать о Бэкхёне.

— Расскажешь, как ты познакомился с Тэу? — спросил он, волнуясь, что ему откажут. Но блондин совершенно спокойно вытянул ноги и поднял голову, смотря на звёздное небо.

— Мы встретились пять лет назад…


	7. Innamoramento

_Это произошло в худшие мои дни,_   
_Ты унес все мои печали и боль прочь,_   
_Избавил меня от них, избавил меня от них_   
_Мне так хочется лежать рядом с тобой_   
_На закате дня_   
_И проснуться лицом к тебе с лучами утреннего солнца,_   
_Но как и все, что я когда-либо знал,_   
_Ты исчезнешь в один прекрасный день,_   
_Поэтому я живу, пряча свое сердце._   
**_«Hiding My Heart» — Adele_ **

Пять лет назад Бэкхён не только бросил учёбу, но и уехал из города. Казалось, что даже дворовые собаки смотрели на него с осуждением. Родители же с пониманием отнеслись к решению сына уехать. В маленьком городке слухи расползались со скоростью света. О том, что ему нравятся мальчики, Бэкхён признался ещё в тринадцать лет, правда, только маме. Женщина долго не могла смириться с этой новостью и тихо плакала в подушку, но Бэкхёну свои переживания не показывала. Не важно, кто сделает её сына счастливым — девушка или парень. Так что она с пониманием отнеслась к ориентации мальчика. Но кто знал, что не все так спокойно отреагируют.

И Бэкхён на собственной шкуре испытал отношение общества к геям. А когда парень в очередной раз вернулся домой со ссадинами на теле, обо всём узнал отец. На удивление, мужчина абсолютно спокойно отнёсся к признанию сына и сам посоветовал ему уехать в другой город. Уже потом Бэкхён узнал от сестры, что папа больше всех переживал в их доме, но как глава семьи, держал эмоции и чувства под контролем. И если бы не поддержка родных, Бэкхён не знал, что с ним сейчас бы было.

Как ни странно, но стоило ему только переехать, как слухи тут же стихли. А юный парень прибыл в Сеул покорять столицу. У его семьи не было возможности оплатить столичный институт, так что Бэкхён сразу устроился на работу и снял маленькую комнату. Бэкхён работал в книжном магазине в отделе «Газеты и журналы». Всё ещё находясь в подавленном состоянии, парень спасался прогулками по городу с плёночным фотоаппаратом, который достался ему от деда. Он фотографировал людей и моменты из их жизни, здания, городские пейзажи.

Обычно в первый понедельник месяца к ним на работу приезжал курьер из National Geographic с новой партией журнала. Мужчина увидел несколько фотографий на маленьком столе Бэкхёна и фотоаппарат, в котором тот ковырялся во время перерыва. Несмотря на то, что модель фотокамеры была устаревшей, а большинство фотографов уже не пользовались плёнкой, снимки парня были просто великолепными. Курьер поинтересовался у Бэкхёна, действительно ли фотографии принадлежат ему и рассказал, что их издательство нуждается в фотографе.

На следующий же день Бэкхён собрал свои лучшие снимки и отправился в офис знаменитого издательства. Парень знал, что его фотографии выходят довольно хорошими, но не настолько, чтобы стать фотографом известного журнала. У него не было даже образования или свидетельства об окончании элементарных курсов. Всё что у него было — это огромная страсть и любовь к фотографии. Так что поход на собеседование был просто лотереей, в которой он вытянул счастливый билет.

В большом офисе его встретила Наён и проводила сразу к главному редактору. Журнал переживал творческий кризис, и руководство уже на протяжении года искало новые одарённые кадры. Бэкхён плохо помнил тот день, он очень волновался, кусал губы и теребил края футболки. Строгий мужчина в деловом костюме задавал ему вопросы, а Бэкхён бледнел от страха, позабыв значения всех терминов, что он зубрил накануне. После очередного невнятного лепета парня, господин Ли мягко улыбнулся ему, и поставив перед ним чашку мятного чая, попросил не волноваться так. Бэкхён тут же покраснел, признав как глупо и наивно было показаться в столь серьёзном издательстве без должной подготовки, без резюме и документов, лишь со стопкой низкокачественных фотографий. Но редактор Ли так не считал и, взяв трубку телефона, приказал Наён сделать пропуск для стажёра Бён Бэкхёна.

Мужчина запомнил тот день в деталях. Первым, что ему бросилось в глаза, были необычные снимки фотографа. Бэкхён находил прекрасное там, где люди видели обыденность или вовсе, ничего не замечали. Первые лучи солнца, ласково облизывающие небоскрёбы и старые здания; пожилая пара, держащаяся за руки на фоне спешащих людей на работу; ребёнок, нежно обнимающий бездомного кота и мама, ругающая его за это. Мелкие детали, открывающие глаза людей на красоту мира через фотографии. И даже старый фотоаппарат не мог их испортить. Талантливый мальчишка сразу покорил мужчину. Чистый и невинный, словно ребёнок, он краснел при каждом слове и редактор не прогадал, взяв его на работу. Со временем Бэкхён повзрослел и возмужал, стал настоящим профессионалом своего дела и целеустремлённым сильным парнем.

Но путь к успеху был нелёгким. Тэу всячески помогал Бэкхёну, оплачивал для него курсы, отправлял на различные семинары. В свою очередь Бэкхён и днём и ночью обучался искусству фотографии и больше всего боялся подвести мужчину, который так в него верил. Парень соглашался на любую работу и был буквально окрылён, когда его снимки стали появляться на разворотах. Бэкхён умело пользовался приобретёнными знаниями и опытом, а коллеги стали признавать его как специалиста. И спустя три года упорного труда, его фотография впервые попала на обложку журнала.

Бэкхён был очень благодарен мужчине за заботу и шанс, который он дал ему, взяв на работу. Но помимо всего Бён был так же влюблён в своего редактора. Тэу вряд ли интересовался парнями и Бэкхён знал, что у него была жена и дети. Так что фотограф, будто школьник, молчаливо восхищался чужим мужчиной и стыдливо представлял его в своей постели, по ночам лаская тело собственной рукой.

В тот вечер сотрудники устроили небольшое застолье для Бэкхёна в честь его первой фотографии, попавшей на обложку. А после небольшого фуршета к нему подошёл Тэу и предложил подвести его до дома. Мужчина всегда был добр с ним, но в этот раз он вёл себя особенно ласково и нежно, а в салоне автомобиля стояла слишком интимная атмосфера. Бэкхён слегка был пьян, и присутствие рядом любимого человека заставило бабочек порхать в его животе. Когда редактор потянулся за поцелуем, Бён не раздумывая ответил ему тем же. Впервые за долгое время Бэкхён чувствовал влюблённость и влечение.

Бэкхён больше не испытывал страха, отдаваясь мужчине в номере отеля. Он чувствовал, что тот не предаст его и не сделает ему больно. Их роман завертелся в одно мгновение. Тэу был страстным и ненасытным любовником, а Бэкхён наконец-то чувствовал себя любимым и желанным. Они оба прекрасно понимали, что их отношения должны остаться в тайне. И фотографу этого было достаточно, до тех пор, пока на смену жарким чувственным ночам не пришёл быстрый секс в перерывах на работе.

Уже спустя год их отношений встречи становились всё реже, а прикосновения Тэу уже не были такими нежными. Бэкхён всё больше нуждался в тепле и открытых отношениях, а редактор сильнее скрывал их роман, сводя встречи в отелях к минимуму. Парень завистливо провожал взглядом на улицах влюблённые пары, наблюдал, как те обедают в кафе и ходят на сеансы кино. Он понимал, что чем раньше они прекратят свои отношения, тем менее болезненно будет расставание. Но каждый раз, когда редактор прижимал его к столу и жадно целовал в губы, Бэкхён не мог найти силы сказать слово «нет». Глупое сердце продолжало любить.

Они неумолимо отдалялись друг от друга, и Бэкхён находил тысячу оправданий остывшим чувствам Тэу. Работа, семья, что угодно могло повлиять на мужчину. Но в то, что редактор разлюбил его или вовсе никогда не любил, Бэкхён отказывался верить. Только с каждым днём его маленькая надежда, что когда-нибудь всё станет как прежде, таяла, будто снежинка на горячей ладони. Даже секс, который прежде связывал их, стал просто механическим. Редактор больше не заботился об удовольствии Бэкхёна и быстро получал разрядку, когда ему это было необходимо. Мужчина избегал поцелуев и даже не раздевался, слегка приспуская свои штаны. А после так же быстро поправлял ширинку, говоря, что скоро у него начнётся совещание.

Чанёль всё это время внимательно слушал рассказ Бэкхёна и невольно вспоминал свою юность и первую влюблённость. Он был таким же наивным и доверчивым и думал, что любовь будет вечной. Но чаще всего именно к таким людям судьба и посылала мерзавцев. У Чанёля больше не было сомнений в том, что Бэкхён был искренен в своих чувствах. Парень действительно был влюблён в редактора и не преследовал никаких корыстных целей. Только вот Тэу не был похож на порядочного мужчину.

— Он изменял тебе?

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Бэкхён, — но я видел странные сообщения в его телефоне. Мне кажется… — Его голос дрогнул. — Я не хочу предполагать и боюсь себе что-то надумать лишнее.

— Послушай, Бэкхён, — абсолютно серьёзно начал Чанёль, — даже если он был предан тебе, а я уверен, что этот козёл изменял тебе не раз, ты не должен тратить свою жизнь на того, кто не ценит тебя по-настоящему. Ты ведь для него на всю жизнь останешься любовником, запасным вариантом, а ты достоин большего.

Бэкхён почувствовал жжение от подступающих слёз. Все мысли и страхи, которые он так тщательно отгонял от себя, сейчас были озвучены вслух Чанёлем. И он был чертовски прав. Быть любовником унизительно. Нет ничего хуже, чем жить надеждой, когда будущего нет, любить того, кто принадлежит другой и убивать себя сомнениями, жалостью и ложью. Бэкхён ведь тоже заслуживал любви, тепла и простого человеческого счастья.

— Ты должен попробовать встречаться с кем-то другим, — предложил Чанёль, — разве тебе никогда не хотелось поцеловать другого мужчину, чтобы проверить свои чувства к Тэу, — Пак был совсем близко и обжигал горячим дыханием лицо Бэкхёна. — Может это всего лишь слепая привязанность или привычка, а не любовь вовсе. Если бы ты сейчас встретил человека, предназначенного тебе судьбой, того, кто полюбил бы тебя искренне, и ты полюбил его в ответ, тогда бы ты расстался с Тэу?

— Все мы люди и хотим одно и тоже — любить и быть любимыми, — после долгой паузы ответил Бэкхён, — и если я встречу своего человека, я, не раздумывая, последую за ним и буду бороться за нашу любовь. Но где этот человек, Чанёль? Где? И как понять, что это именно он?

Чанёль прекрасно понимал о чём, говорил Бэкхён, ведь у брюнета были те же переживания. Под оболочкой холодного циничного парня скрывалось разбитое сердце. И он тоже хотел бы снова влюбиться. Влюбиться до головокружения, до мурашек по коже от любимого взгляда, как в юности, когда хотелось кричать о любви повсюду и писать на асфальте заветное имя. Но больше всего на свете Чанёль хотел быть кем-то любимым. Хоть раз в жизни почувствовать себя необходимым и желанным. Стать чьим-то смыслом жизни.

Пустая бутылка уже давно валялась где-то позади беседующей пары. Свет полной луны освещал безлюдный берег, и парни прекрасно видели лица друг друга. Бэкхён не знал, зачем он всё это рассказывал Чанёлю. Тому, кто больше всех невзлюбил его в издательстве. И завтра он обязательно пожалеет о том, что поведал своему «врагу» подробности их с Тэу отношений. Бэкхён был слишком пьян и даже рассказал об их последнем сексе, сокрушаясь на холодность и безразличие своего любовника. А Чанёль понимающе кивал ему в ответ, как будто они всю жизнь друг друга знали и как лучшие друзья, после очередной пьянки, жаловались на своих вторых половинок и жизнь в целом.

Чанёль был тоже пьян, ведь они выпили целую бутылку, совсем не запивая и ничем не закусывая. Пак затуманенным взглядом пытался отыскать чужие глаза, но тело его не слушалось, и он упирался рукой в бедро Бэкхёна, говоря ему куда-то в область шеи. Его дыхание приятно щекотало чувствительную кожу, и по телу блондина разливались волны удовольствия, которые он списывал на действие алкоголя.

— Все эти сучки, — пьяным голосом начал брюнет, — они бегали за мной, даже когда я был страшным прыщавым подростком. А в студенческие годы эти шалавы текли от одной моей фамилии, и знаешь почему? Деньги! — Горько усмехнувшись на последнем слове, добавил Чанёль.

Бэкхён слышал, как тот шмыгнул носом и несколько раз сглотнул, пытаясь сдержать эмоции. Казалось, парень вот-вот заплачет от обиды, которая в нём накопилась. Глупо было полагать, что только у одного Бэкхёна не складывалось в личной жизни. Каждый, хоть раз, проходил через предательство, разбитые мечты и неудачные отношения.

— Деньги, связи, привилегии, для них я был лишь проводником в высшее сообщество. Но ни одна из них меня по-настоящему и не любила. Они даже звали меня только по фамилии: «Пак, купи мне новый телефон… Пак, подари мне это колечко… Пак, поехали в Нью-Йорк на каникулы», — писклявым голосом, имитируя своих бывших подружек, сказал Чанёль.

Брюнет поднял голову, оставляя влажное пятно на шее Бэкхёна от их тесного соприкосновения. Время давно перевалило за полночь, и холодный ночной воздух отрезвлял разум и бодрил тело. Чанёль замер, вглядываясь в тёмные глаза напарника. В его зрачках сверкали звёзды, которыми было усеяно небо. Бэкхён смотрел на него понимающе, с состраданием. У каждого из них была своя любовь, такая разная и в тоже время абсолютно одинаковая — безответная, несчастная и болезненная.

— Я им верил, отвечал взаимностью. Думал, что я один такой на свете самый красивый и желанный, раз каждая вторая признавалась мне в чувствах. А они мне просто лгали, использовали в своих целях. Знаешь, как я хотел, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь схватил меня вот так, — Чанёль неожиданно подался вперёд и обхватил лицо Бэкхёна двумя ладонями, — и сказал мне искренне в глаза «Я люблю тебя, люблю больше жизни».

Чанёль крепко держал маленькое лицо фотографа и шептал слова любви в самые губы, уткнувшись своим носом в кончик чужого. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, прислушиваясь к биению двух сердец. Бэкхён чувствовал, как пылали то ли горячие ладони Чанёля, то ли его собственные щёки от волнения. В этот момент брюнет был таким искренним, что Бэкхён на мгновение смутился, ничего уже не слыша, кроме слов «я люблю тебя». И фотограф всё бы отдал, чтобы услышать эти слова от любимого человека.

Чанёль медленно сполз на покрывало, проезжаясь ладонями по телу Бэкхёна. Парни были слишком пьяны, чтобы обращать внимание на бесчисленные касания и случайные соприкосновения их тел. Брюнет расслабленно лежал на земле и смотрел на мерцающие звёзды, временами заглядываясь на спину впереди сидящего Бэкхёна.

— Иногда мне кажется, — очень тихо заговорил Чанёль, — что мы рождены для страданий. Но ты, Бэкхён, обязан стать счастливым, — фотограф повернул голову на реплику Чанёля.

— А ты? — Спросил он.

— Я слабак, я просто сломался и окончательно сдался. Но ты, Бэкхён, не такой, ты сильный и у тебя всё обязательно получится.

— Сильный, — хмыкнул блондин, — я только что утирал твоей толстовкой свои слёзы, — тихо посмеявшись, сказал он, — просто я верю. Ты ведь тоже веришь в любовь, Чанёль?

Молчание затянулось, и Бэкхён сощурился, пытаясь разглядеть лицо Чанёля. Не дождавшись ответа на свой вопрос, он развернулся и склонился над брюнетом. Пак тихо дремал, пуская слюни, и блондин легонько тряхнул его за плечо.

— Эй, пьянь? Пошли домой, — не совсем трезвым голосом сказал Бэкхён.

— От пьяни слышу, — икая через каждое слово, отозвался Чанёль и глупо улыбнулся, не открывая глаз.

Им понадобилось минут десять, чтобы собрать все вещи и наконец, покинуть берег. Добраться до дома оказалось ещё более сложной задачей. Опираясь друг на друга, они петляли в темноте полчаса, прежде чем нашли свой домик. А ещё приходилось несколько раз возвращаться обратно в поисках потерянных вещей, которые они роняли по пути. Опьянённые не только алкоголем, но и радостью от состоявшегося разговора, они тихо хихикали сами над собой. Тяжелый груз, который каждый глубоко хранил в себе, наконец-то освободил сердца. И чувство лёгкости, свободы и умиротворения наполняло их изнутри. Будто поделившись тайнами, друг с другом, они оставили обиды и печали позади. И даже разногласие, что было между ними, казалось исчерпало, наконец, себя.

Уже в доме, едва завидев очертания матраса, Бэкхён ринулся вперёд, желая поскорее придать непослушному телу горизонтальное положение. Блондин так и лёг в чужой толстовке и штанах. А Чанёль долго возился рядом и шумел, что-то двигая и поправляя. После Бэкхён почувствовал, как чужое тело легло рядом с ним. Пак вплотную придвинул к его футону свой матрас, и прижался к блондину всем телом. Ограниченный в движениях, фотограф даже не мог перевернуться на другой бок, и лишь чувствовал дыхание Чанёля на своём затылке.

— Что ты делаешь, — пробурчал он, заглядывая через плечо на довольную рожу брюнета.

— В доме холодно, мы замёрзнем в разных постелях, — говорил Чанёль, будто объясняя блондину очевидный факт, — надо было с самого начала спать вместе, чтобы не топить эту чёртову печь.

Бэкхён на это громко цокнул и со всей силы выпятил зад, пытаясь сдвинуть тяжёлое тело, и даже пару раз толкнул локтем, но Чанёль и не сдвинулся с места, провалившись в глубокий сон. Все эти дни фотограф кутался в два одеяла и всё равно под утро ощущал неприятный холод. Он даже спал в носках и прятал руки под подушку, но казалось, холод шёл изнутри. Бэкхён ещё с минуту повозился и устало лёг обратно. Ночная прохлада кусала его за кончики ушей, но тепло чужого тела согревало даже лучше выпитого алкоголя, и блондин мгновенно погружался в крепкий сон.

Чанёль проснулся, когда солнце светило прямо в окна. Должно быть, время было около полудня, но вставать желания не было. Где-то сбоку ёрзал полусонный Бэкхён. Брюнет первым нашёл в себе силы открыть глаза и хотя бы сесть в постели. Голова раскалывалась от жуткого похмелья, а губы слиплись от обезвоживания. Чанёль с трудом разомкнул уста и пару раз причмокнул, пытаясь вызвать слюноотделение, но сухой язык лишь прилип от этого к нёбу. Глаза жгло от яркого света и, сощурившись, на ощупь Пак добрёл до ширмы, где стояли емкости с водой. Согнувшись над ведром, Чанёль припал к воде губами, жадно всасывая спасительную влагу. В желудке сразу заурчало, и парень постепенно приходил в себя.

Чанёль предусмотрительно набрал целый кувшин воды и принёс его к постели, ожидая, когда сосед проснется. Бэкхён жмурился, забавно чмокал такими же сухими губами и ворочался, сбивая одеяло в ногах. Блондин всю ночь беспокойно вертелся, резко закидывая на Чанёля то руку, то ноги. От постоянной возни со ступни сполз носок и перекочевал к подушке, а широкая футболка была вся перекручена на тощем теле. Толстовка, от которой он избавился ночью, почувствовав жар, валялась возле ящиков.

— Вставай, спящая красавица, — не дождавшись, когда Бэкхён проснётся сам, заговорил Чанёль. Но блондин и так уже не спал, а лишь лежал с закрытыми глазами. Фотограф не хотел вставать, ощущая слабость, после вчерашней попойки, а ещё огромный стыд за свой болтливый язык.

— Что за дурацкая привычка называть меня диснеевскими принцессами, — пробурчал он, не открывая глаз.

— Хочешь пить? — Спросил Чанёль и Бэкхён на автомате поднялся с подушки, словно зомби, протягивая руки к кувшину.

Парень готов был осушить сосуд до дна, но Чанёль заботливо отнял у него воду, предупредив, что от такого количества жидкости может заболеть живот. Бэкхён прекрасно представлял, каким разбитым и помятым со стороны он выглядел. Лицо казалось опухшим, а на голове было свито настоящее гнездо, уж в этом блондин не сомневался, ведь пьяным он всегда ворочался в постели и тёрся головой о подушку. Джинсы были расстёгнуты и слегка приспущены, но до конца их снять у парня сил, видимо, так и не хватило. На ногах отсутствовал один носок, а футболка с позорными следами от слюней сползла на бок, оголяя плечо. В воздухе витал не самый приятный аромат похмелья, но Бэкхён почему-то не чувствовал смущения за свой внешний вид. В любом случае Чанёль выглядел не лучше.

Брюнет успел переодеться в спортивное трико и чистую футболку, но результат вчерашней пьянки был на лицо. Опухшие глаза даже после умывания холодной водой продолжали слипаться, а тело болело, как после побоев, и парень страдальчески кривил губы при каждом движении. Чанёль даже не пытался скрыть своего состояния, вчера он действительно переоценил свои силы и выпил большую часть. Бэкхён и так его видел пьяным, падающим и ползающим по земле, так что не было смысла теперь чего-то стесняться. Блондин тоже понимал, что его сегодняшнее пробуждение не самая откровенная сцена, которую наблюдал его напарник. Чанёль видел Бэкхёна больным и беспомощным, пьяным, плачущим и даже обнажённым. Казалось, что все существующие рамки приличия и границы личного пространства были между ними стёрты. И чем в более дурацкую и глупую ситуацию они попадали, тем ближе становились друг к другу.

Однако было то, что всё же вызвало у фотографа стыд. Вчерашний разговор. Лицо мгновенно покрывалось пятнами, когда он вспоминал свои слова. Ещё никому так откровенно и во всех подробностях он не рассказывал о своих отношениях.

— Я надеюсь, ты ничего не помнишь после вчерашнего? — Спросил он Чанёля.

— И не надейся, я помню каждое слово, — издевательски признался брюнет.

— Пожалуйста, давай забудем, мы были пьяны и…

— Ты можешь забыть, — разочарованно перебил его Чанёль, понимая, что для Бэкхёна это был лишь пьяный бред.

— Я просто думал, что ты будешь теперь смеяться надо мной, над жалким геем, которого никто не любит.

— Вообще-то, я тоже немало секретов тебе поведал. И не ради смеха, Бэкхён. Я ведь никому этого не рассказывал. Но мне стало легче, после того как мы поговорили, наконец. Я не хочу забывать этот разговор и возвращаться к нашему началу.

— Спасибо, — тихо проговорил Бэкхён. И он бы многое хотел сказать ещё, но так и не смог подобрать нужные слова.

Фотограф был благодарен Чанёлю за то, что тот не осуждает его после всех тех откровений. Ведь для него был тоже важен этот разговор. Ему было жизненно необходимо выговориться именно сейчас, когда эмоции и переживания были на пределе.

— Я схожу к кому-нибудь за кипятком, нам нужно пообедать, — сказал брюнет.

— Пообедать? Боже, сколько время, — Бэкхён вскинул руку и шокировано округлил глаза, — а где мои часы?

— Я снял их и положил на стол, ты так вертелся во сне, что я боялся, ты заедешь мне в глаз прямо циферблатом. Знаешь, с девушками куда приятнее спать, они нежно ластятся и тихо обнимают тебя ночью, а ты как червь весь сон ворочался и пинался.

Бэкхён в замешательстве посмотрел на их постели и увидел два матраса, лежащих рядом друг с другом вплотную. Простынь куда-то съехала, возле подушки валялся потерянный скрученный носок, а в ногах лежало скомканное одеяло. И блондин только что понял, что они спали вместе под одним одеялом. Он смутно помнил, как прижимался к чему-то теплому и на что-то мягкое закидывал ногу. Ещё он помнил чужое громкое сопение, волосы, что щекотали нос и каждый раз, когда он начинал его чесать, никакого результата не следовало. И Бэкхён краснел лишь от одной мысли, по чьему лицу он шарил своей ладонью, но на этом, слава богу, его память обрывалась.

— Я хотя бы не храплю, как паровоз, — парировал блондин.

— Потому что я был пьяный, в другие дни я сплю тихо, — обиженно пробурчал Чанёль. На что Бэкхён тихонько усмехнулся, вспоминая, как пьяный брюнет валялся на берегу и по-детски улыбался.

Чанёль даже замер, позабыв, куда именно до этого он собирался идти. Взъерошенный Бэкхён сидел на постели и смотрел в одну точку, улыбаясь собственным мыслям. Он даже не заметил, как брюнет покинул дом, взяв с собой пустой чайник. Каждый из них прокручивал в голове вчерашние картинки и обрывки фраз. Все ссоры и обидные слова, сказанные ранее друг другу, постепенно блекли на фоне последних событий, а в их совместной жизни всё больше появлялось приятных воспоминаний.

Обед прошёл без лишних разговоров. Парни запарили кашу быстрого приготовления, и выпили по кружке растворимого кофе. Бэкхён довольно быстро привёл себя в божеский вид и умчался в школу. Чанёль долго болтался по пустому дому, в итоге решив прибраться и приготовить что-нибудь на ужин. Чанёль никогда не готовил, но мог сделать элементарную яичницу или сварить рамён. Брюнет даже нашёл какую-то тряпку и вымыл пол на скорую руку, и уже мастерски растопил печь и стал смотреть их продуктовые запасы, в ожидании, когда плита нагреется.

Чанёль настолько увлёкся готовкой, что успел сварить рис и поджарить овощи, которые он выпросил у местных женщин. А в рамён он добавил консервы из куриного мяса. В доме наконец-то было тепло и чисто, вещи, что они разбросали по пьяни, были прибраны, а готовый ужин стоял на печи, и только Бэкхёна ещё не было дома. На улице уже темнело, и Чанёль с какой-то грустью признавал, что фотограф просто не желал возвращаться домой и поэтому не торопился. Вчера они весело обсуждали свои сексуальные похождения, делились историями из юности, а сегодня на трезвую голову даже двух слов не могли связать, перекидываясь сухими фразами.

Пак мог запросто поужинать один и радоваться отсутствию человека, который раздражал его. Раньше. Но теперь всё было по-другому. И Чанёль прошёлся по улочкам деревни в поисках Бэкхёна. Сходил до берега реки, и только когда заглянул в гости к Чену, узнал, что фотограф остался в школе. Парень нашёлся в учебном классе. Помещение освещал тусклый свет керосиновой лампы, а за маленькой партой сидел Бэкхён, читающий какую-то книгу.

— Что ты тут до сих пор делаешь? — С порога задал ему вопрос Чанёль.

— Я… — Растерялся Бэкхён, не ожидавший, что за ним придут.

— Разве ты не знал, что читать в темноте вредно, — тихо присаживаясь рядом, сказал Чанёль, но Бэкхён даже не посмотрел на него, продолжая гипнотизировать книгу.

— Наверное, ты считаешь меня лицемером, — продолжил Чанёль и блондин поднял взгляд на него, — знаешь ли, не так-то просто смириться с тем фактом, что у тебя под носом встречаются двое мужчин, тем более, когда тебя всю жизнь воспитывали, говоря, что это противоестественно. И я считал это мерзким. У меня ведь никогда не было среди знакомых гея. Но ты помог понять мне, что я ошибался. Ориентация не делает человека хуже или лучше.

Бэкхён смотрел на него затравленным, уставшим взглядом, и Чанёль пожалел, что поднял эту тему снова, но он хотел раз и навсегда оставить свою глупую ненависть и агрессию, которыми трусливо прикрывался, в прошлом. Вся его сущность тянулась к блондину, желая стать ближе и обрести в его лице друга.

— Прости, — после молчания сказал Чанёль охрипшим голосом, — за то, что ударил тебя и наговорил много гадостей. Я знаю, это отвратительно, сначала поднимать на кого-то руку, а потом просить прощения, но…

— Мне тоже жаль, что всё так вышло, — перебил его Бэкхён, — и я прощаю тебя, — неуверенно, но мягко улыбнувшись, добавил он.

Чанёль слегка склонился вперёд, желая отчего-то обнять блондина, но во время одёрнул себя, счастливо улыбаясь фотографу в ответ. Они оба замолчали и, впервые, молчание не было таким неловким. Школьная доска пестрила китайскими иероглифами, написанными аккуратным почерком Бэкхёна. В классе царил полумрак и брюнет, беззастенчиво разглядывал профиль напарника, предаваясь воспоминаниям.

— В начальной школе, учительница всегда сажала меня за первую парту, — улыбнувшись, задумчиво начал Чанёль, — рядом с отличницей класса, чтобы я учился лучше. Но я наоборот, ни о чём не мог думать, кроме как о своей соседке по парте. Я был в неё влюблён. Помню даже, как осмелился впервые поцеловать её в щёчку, и она разрешила мне носить её портфель. Я был на седьмом небе от счастья. Дети, — мечтательно протянул брюнет, — хотел бы я сейчас вернуться в то время. В детстве всё было проще.

— А я хорошо учился, — тут же поддержал беседу Бэкхён, — правда, поведение хромало, моих родителей постоянно из-за этого вызывали в школу. Должно быть, им было стыдно за меня.

— Зато теперь они, наверное, гордятся тобой, — на что Бэкхён лишь многозначительно пожал плечами.

— Не думаю, что мои профессиональные заслуги компенсировали им стыд и разочарование за мою сексуальную ориентацию, — с грустью ответил он.

— Это лишь твои личные ощущения, Бэкхён, уверен, что родители тебя любят таким, какой ты есть. Общественное мнение давит на нас, навязывает нам различные стереотипы и непонятные правила, но оно не в силах нас заставить разлюбить кого-то. Возможно, твоим родителям неловко и даже стыдно сказать твоим тётушкам или соседям, что ты гей, но любить тебя они от этого не станут меньше.

— Наверное, ты прав, — полушёпотом сказал блондин, удивлённый речью Чанёля, — я пять лет не навещал родителей с тех самых пор, — продолжил он, — хоть мы и созванивались всё это время. Юна права, я должен съездить к ним после этой экспедиции.

Тишина и приглушённый свет создавали какую-то интимную атмосферу. Фотограф чувствовал, как они с Чанёлем с каждым днём становились всё ближе. Душевная близость требовала честности, открытости и откровенности, которыми и были наполнены их разговоры в последнее время. Они имели схожие мысли, переживания и тревоги. Бэкхён чувствовал, как Чанёлю знаком этот страх потерять любовь и доверие родителей, не оправдать их ожиданий. Страх попасть под шквал критики и общественного осуждения за свои ошибки и иные взгляды. И если все страхи блондина были из-за его ориентации, то Чанёль, всю жизнь находящийся под давлением семьи, видимо, боялся показать своё настоящее «я». Поэтому старался соответствовать образу достойного преемника и сына, опасаясь разочаровать родителей и потерять их любовь. И слова, сказанные им, что родители любят своих детей не за заслуги, скорее являлись его собственным тайным желанием.

Чанёль тихо встал из-за парты и направился к музыкальному инструменту, что стоял в углу помещения. Он сел на скрипнувший под его тяжестью стул и открыв клавиатуру, сморщил нос, будто собирался чихнуть. Толстый слой пыли, лежавший на крышке пианино, поднялся в воздух и медленно осел вниз. Клавиши из слоновой кости пожелтели от времени, рисунок на передней панели выцвел, а дерево потрескалось. Брюнет осторожно прикоснулся к клавиатуре, прислушиваясь к звукам, а потом увереннее пробежался сильными пальцами по клавишам. Инструмент был, конечно, расстроен, но мелодия звучала узнаваемо. Бэкхён медленно пересел поближе к музыканту и с замиранием сердца стал наблюдать за Чанёлем.

— Я учился в музыкальной школе, — прервав игру, ответил Чанёль на немой вопрос блондина, — хоть что-то я умею, — усмехнувшись, добавил он.

— Сыграешь что-нибудь? — Попросил его Бэкхён.

Он нежно улыбнулся и по-детски наклонил голову набок. Чанёль несколько секунд неотрывно смотрел в тёмные глаза блондина, которые искрились тёплым светом. То ли пламя керосиновой лампы отражалось в зрачках, то ли внутренний свет сиял в его счастливых глазах. Пак растерянно кивнул в ответ и отвернулся к инструменту, стараясь прогнать странное наваждение. Его руки коснулись клавиш, и по классу медленно разлилась красивая мелодия. Её нежные переливы успокаивали, заставляя приятное тепло разливаться по всему телу. Чарующий ритм завораживал, пьянил, и фотограф медленно раскачивался в такт, прикрыв глаза. Узловатые пальцы виртуозно порхали по клавишам, и музыка становилась глубже, сильнее, громче. Увлечённый игрой, Чанёль не сразу заметил тень, пляшущую на полу. Обернувшись на скрип половиц, он увидел, как парень кружился в каком-то понятном только ему танце, расставив руки перед собой, будто за кого-то держась.

— Что ты делаешь? — Еле сдерживая смех, спросил брюнет.

— Танцую, — игриво отозвался Бэкхён, — я хочу танцевать. Это ведь вальс, я правильно делаю?

Чанёль утвердительно кивнул блондину и ещё усерднее стал исполнять мелодию. Темп постепенно увеличивался, но фотограф продолжал кружиться не переставая. Звук неожиданно прервался, перед глазами танцора мелькнула стена, а уже в другое мгновение возникло лицо Чанёля. Бэкхён растерянно остановился, когда чужая рука легла на его талию, а другая осторожно сжала маленькую ладонь. Брюнет взволнованно взглянул в глаза блондина, и не найдя в них сопротивления, мягко прижал его к себе и повёл в танце. Казалось, мелодия продолжала звучать в их головах, подгоняя кружиться в неистовом вальсе. Вокруг мелькали парты, окна, стены, но никто из них не мог оторвать взгляд друг от друга. Близость тел создавала жар между ними и пряди волос прилипали к взмокшему от пота лбу. А под широкой тёплой ладонью Чанёля спина фотографа покрылась испариной. Их лица находились в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга, так что каждый мог почувствовать чужое сбитое дыхание.

Ещё минута, и Бэкхён чувствует, как начинает кружиться его голова, а по телу бегают приятные мурашки. Он заливисто смеется, позволяя Чанёлю удерживать его в танце. Уставшие ноги сбиваются с ритма, и Бэк будто пьяный спотыкается и падает в чужие объятия. Чанёль держит крепко, уверенно и не размыкает своих рук вокруг талии Бэкхёна, даже когда тот надёжно встаёт на собственные ноги. Они громко хохочут, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, и одновременно стихают, когда искорки веселья в их глазах, сменяются особенным теплым светом, присущим только влюблённому взгляду. Чанёль сбивчиво дышит в губы напротив и судорожно облизывает собственные. Его сердце бешено стучит, точно так же, как и у парня напротив. Чужая ладонь несмело упирается ему в грудь и оба смущённо отстраняются друг от друга.

— Прости, твоя нога… совсем забыл, — виновато шепчет Чанёль, но Бэкхён без слов качает головой и также тихо шепчет «всё в порядке».

Они медленно и молча бредут до дома, размышляя каждый о своём. И когда свежий воздух прогоняет остатки дурмана, Бэкхён ещё раз прокручивает их танец в голове и мысленно ругает себя за минутную слабость. Чанёль его напарник и будущий директор, а ещё он не совсем любит геев и Бэкхён не должен видеть в нём привлекательного парня и уж тем более испытывать к нему симпатию. И хоть внутри волнительно трепещет сердце, пробуждая в нём давно забытое чувство влюблённости, Бэкхён упрямо трясёт головой, пытаясь прогнать ощущение бабочек в животе. Потому что он знает, как сильно может ранить безответная любовь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Innamoramento – (итал.) влюбленность  
> Alexandre Desplat - River Waltz (piano solo) - музыка, которую играл Чанёль


	8. Шепот сердца

_Ведь ты — мое лекарство,_   
_Когда ты рядом со мной_   
**_«On Melancholy Hill» - Gorillaz_ **

— Голоден? Я приготовил ужин, — Чанёль неловко потер затылок ладонью и смущённо улыбнулся.

— Серьезно, — удивился Бэкхён и бесцеремонно стал греметь кастрюльками и заглядывать под их крышки, вдыхая аромат домашних блюд, — пахнет вкусно, ты умеешь готовить?

— Не то что бы… — опять замялся брюнет, — мне было скучно, и я решил попробовать.

— Выглядит съедобно, — усмехнулся Бэкхён, — ты не подумай, я над тобой не смеюсь, я сам вообще не умею готовить.

Неловкость и смущение, возникшие из-за танца в школе, постепенно исчезли. Ребячество, которое они там себе позволили, помогло немного разрядить напряжённую обстановку. Проголодавшийся Бэкхён набивал полный рот и нахваливал незамысловатую стряпню Чанёля, стыдливо перечисляя свои навыки в кулинарии, которые ограничивались умением вскрывать консервы ножом, заваривать чай и каши быстрого приготовления. Бэкхён постоянно находился в разъездах и экспедициях, поэтому питался либо в местных кафе, либо у костра, хлебая сваренный рамён из котелка. А находясь в своей квартире, занятый фотограф чаще всего заказывал еду на дом. Ещё реже угощался блюдами своей сестры.

Когда тема о еде была исчерпана, Бэкхён решил, что наступило время обсудить их будущие действия. Он потерял целый день, мучаясь от жуткого похмелья после пьянки. Нога уже не болела, но после долгой ходьбы, всё же доставляла лёгкий дискомфорт. И фотограф был бы рад восстановить своё здоровье до конца, если бы не ответственность, которая давила на него. Поэтому нужно было как можно скорее выдвигаться в путь. Бэкхён даже не собирался звать Чанёля в поход, но глубоко в душе надеялся, что он сам предложит свою помощь. Всё же вдвоём не так страшно и опасно гулять по джунглям. Брюнет неожиданно первым завёл разговор, будто читал хаотичные мысли напарника.

— Давай проведём эту неделю здесь, — предложил он, на что Бэкхён удивлённо вскинул брови, не понимая, к чему клонил Чанёль, — а потом вместе пойдём в джунгли. За эти дни ты восстановишься, и мы обсудим детали похода. До конца месяца останется ещё одна неделя, этого времени хватит на поиски тигра.

— Но могут возникнуть и сложности, это очень рискованно — оставлять съемки на последнюю неделю, — возразил Бэкхён.

— Мы выйдем с палаткой и будем ночевать в джунглях, чтобы не тратить время на дорогу туда и обратно. Я готов идти куда угодно, хоть на другой берег, хоть в самые горы. Ты ведь не ходил в такие экспедиции один, верно?

— Не ходил, — тихо ответил Бэкхён, — я уже два месяца работаю без напарника, но все мои поездки были в более безопасные места.

— Тогда, ты согласен? — Осторожно спросил он блондина.

— Ты прав, — задумчиво признал Бэкхён, — я буду рад, если мы пойдём вместе.

— Я не стал бы об этом беспокоиться, будь я сейчас в Сеуле, но раз уж мы оба находимся здесь, я не могу сидеть, сложа руки, — добавил Чанёль, чтобы Бэкхён не подумал, будто он из-за него решил присоединиться.

— Что ж, значит завтра выходной? — Спросил фотограф и Пак кивнул в ответ, довольно улыбнувшись.

За окном была поздняя ночь, когда парни вымыли посуду и умылись сами. Несмотря на то, что их отношения стали более близкими, Чанёль деликатно отошёл в сторону, пока Бэкхён находился за ширмой. Он был раздет всего лишь по пояс, но нарушать личное пространство блондина почему-то не хотелось. Пак видел сквозь полупрозрачную ткань полотна стройный силуэт и руки, что смачивали полотенце в тазу и обтирали плечи, грудь. Сердце Чанёля бешено стучало, будто он подглядывал за чем-то непристойным. И ведь он видел голого Бэкхёна раньше, даже прикасался к его обнажённому телу, так отчего же сейчас сбивалось дыхание?

Переодетый в пижаму блондин опустил неловкий взгляд, когда вышел и увидел недалеко стоящего Чанёля. Мысли о том, что брюнет всё это время наблюдал за его тенью и прислушивался к звукам, доносящимся из-за ширмы, заставили щёки покрыться румянцем. Всё же Чанёль был привлекателен как мужчина, хоть Бэкхёну и было это тяжело признать. Пак обладал приятной внешностью и чувством стиля, он всегда следил за собой, а его большие глаза, как и уши, придавали образу особый шарм. И если закрыть глаза на оскорбления, которыми Чанёль так унижал фотографа, на пропасть, существующую между ними, как в характерах, так и в занимаемых должностях, Бэкхён, наверное, был бы не против встречаться с таким парнем. Блондин вообще, в последнее время всё чаще задумывался о своих отношениях, и представлял, какими они были бы с другим человеком. Отчасти Пак был прав, когда предположил, что их бурный роман с Тэу превратился в привычку. И можно, хоть сколько, анализировать их чувства, пытаться разобраться в сложившейся ситуации, только пока Бэкхён не сделает шаг навстречу новым отношениям или не влюбится в другого человека, он так и останется в этом болоте, окутанный мнимой любовью.

Чанёль также быстро умылся и почистил зубы. Блондин уже лежал в постели и Пак был удивлён, что тот не стал отодвигать его матрас от своего футона. Парень недоумевал, как в его пьяную голову вообще пришла идея сдвинуть их матрасы и спать вместе, если только из-за холода. Однако стоило признать, что они действительно не замёрзли в ту ночь. Чанёль осторожно, чтобы не потревожить своего напарника, принялся тащить свою постель в другую сторону, но чужой и хриплый голос остановил его.

— Ложись рядом, так теплее, — сонно пробормотал Бэкхён, и Чанёль, поправив свой матрас, улёгся по соседству.

— Спокойной ночи, — прошептал брюнет, пододвигаясь ближе, и неожиданно вздрогнул, когда его стопа коснулась ледяной пятки Бэкхёна.

— Спокойной ночи, — отозвался блондин и тактично отодвинул ноги.

Чанёль проснулся, когда чужая рука слабо ударила его по лицу и съехала на шею, неприятно надавив на горло. Пак спал на боку спиной к Бэкхёну, чьи холодные ступни за ночь не раз касались его голеней. Чанёль лениво перевернулся к своему напарнику и скинул надоедливую руку. Фотограф спал в любимой позе «звёздочки» раскинув руки в стороны. Его губы были приоткрыты, а ровное спокойное дыхание говорило о том, что он всё ещё глубоко спал. Чанёля мучило странное желание прикоснуться подушечкой пальца к кончику носа, спуститься к губам и очертить их контур, надоедливо кружить по ушной раковине, щекотно прикасаться к тонкой шее и наблюдать, как от этих действий будут вздрагивать чужие ресницы и морщиться нос.

Пак неуклюже замер, когда его ладонь невольно стала приближаться к лицу парня, который в этот момент неожиданно проснулся. Бэкхён сонно захлопал глазами, и только окончательно придя в себя, заметил, насколько близко находился рядом с ним Чанёль. Приятное чувство тепла и уюта окутывало, словно одеяло, и Бэкхёна нисколько не смущало их совместное пробуждение. Парень нежно улыбнулся, чувствуя искреннюю радость от лицезрения Чанёля. Пак в свою очередь тихонько усмехнулся, не скрывая и своей улыбки.

Сколько раз Бэкхён представлял себе солнечное утро в объятиях любимого человека, как тёплые губы будут целовать его в закрытые веки, спускаясь ниже. Как он сонно и лениво будет целовать в ответ, пока чужие руки неторопливо будут забираться под пижамные штаны. И как от лёгких прикосновений крепких рук к его возбуждению, перед глазами возникнут вспышки света и разноцветные круги. Всё это было лишь в мечтах, и Бэкхён частенько фантазировал, как после этого они бы принимали душ и завтракали вместе, целуясь после каждого глотка кофе. Как вновь возникшее желание возвращало их в постель и только после очередного секса, они бы стали собираться на работу, придумывая очередную причину их опоздания.

Тэу никогда не оставался с ним до утра. Обычно он уезжал в тот же вечер или, в крайнем случае, поздно ночью, говоря, что частые задержки на работе, которыми он прикрывался перед женой, скоро могут вызвать подозрения. Только пару раз им довелось провести всю ночь вместе. Однако никаких поцелуев и ласк утром не было. Когда Бэкхён просыпался, Тэу уже ходил одетый и пытался завязать галстук. Казалось, что пробуждение фотографа не было в его планах, поэтому редактор как-то сухо и даже грубо отзывался на попытки юного любовника обнять его и поцеловать.

Блондин тихо прикрыл веки и стал прислушиваться к своим ощущениям. Наверное, именно так и выглядит утро с любимым, когда ты каждой клеточкой тела чувствуешь тепло, исходящее от лежащего рядом человека, слышишь его дыхание, и невольно прижимаешься к нему ближе, нежно прикасаясь носом к шее, получая мягкий поцелуй в лохматую макушку. Увидев странную улыбку на лице Бэкхёна, Чанёль даже смутился, подумав, что тот вновь уснул и видит приятные сны. Но фотограф, словно почувствовав пристальный взгляд на себе, не спеша открыл глаза.

— Доброе утро, — сказал он хрипловатым ото сна голосом.

— Доброе, — прочистив горло, ответил Чанёль.

Это было немного странно, просыпаться второй день подряд рядом с парнем, с которым вы знакомы чуть меньше месяца. Чувствовать во сне, как ваши тела невольно соприкасаются и не испытывать по этому поводу ни малейшего смущения. Просыпаясь, первым делом видеть сонные лица друг друга, и находить их довольно милыми с припухшими глазами и взъерошенными волосами. Но даже случайное прикосновение во сне, не было таким интимным, как сплетение ароматов их тел в одно целое. Чанёль долго привыкал к присутствию ещё одного запаха в доме, кроме своего собственного. Естественный запах тела Бэкхёна был не таким терпким, как у него. А после ванны был совсем незаметным, пробуждая странное желание вдыхать его как можно глубже, ощущая лёгкий аромат шампуня и еле уловимый запах древесины или новой книги.

После нескольких дней, проведённых бок о бок друг с другом, Чанёль привык к чужому запаху на своей одежде, к тому, как пахли одеяло и подушка на соседнем футоне, и к тому, что эти вещи постепенно впитывали и его аромат тоже. Смешиваясь, они создавали абсолютно новый запах, который ассоциировался теперь с их общим домом, с ночью, проведённой в пьяных объятиях друг друга, и с одной постелью на двоих. В этом было что-то личное и сокровенное, что связывало их между собой невидимой нитью.

Парни ещё долго лежали и никак не решались встать с постели. Они даже не разговаривали всё это время, но оба наслаждались совместным молчаливым отдыхом. Бэкхён давно не позволял себе такого — спать, сколько вздумается и до обеда нежиться в постели. Ощущение свободы из-за отсутствия каких-либо планов на день, придавало блондину игривое настроение. Точно как в юности, когда на столе ждал завтрак, приготовленный мамой, а на улице друзья, с которыми они полдня потратят на аттракционы и весь вечер на игру в приставку. В голове уже вертелось несколько идей, чем можно было бы заняться этим днём, тем более что здесь в окрестностях хватало живописных мест и для прогулок и для съемки.

Всё также лениво и неторопливо, они умылись и перекусили. А когда Бэкхён предложил прогуляться до соседнего холма, Чанёль неожиданно воодушевился и даже начал собирать рюкзак, набивая его лёгкими закусками, водой в бутылках и большим покрывалом. Бэкхён также взял фотокамеру и два фильтра, надеясь сделать несколько красивых снимков. Легкое возбуждение от предстоящего пикника их окрыляло и возвращало в детство, вызывая воспоминания о школьных годах.

Путь оказался не из лёгких. Сначала они прошли вдоль берега, а затем тропа постоянно шла вверх. И если у подножия холма росли густые заросли бамбука, то выше не было ни кустика. Высокая растительность, которая росла по самый пояс, медленно сменялась ровным ковром травы, а на самой вершине раскинулось седое море ковыля. Его светлые тонкие пёрышки развивались на ветру и волны эти колыхались над зелёной гладью, будто море расплескалось в бурю. И среди всей этой зелени, то там, то тут, торчали редкие цветки небесного и нежно-розового цвета. С вершины открывался вид на джунгли и на извилистое русло реки, водная гладь которой, отражала в себе небо. Дневной жар уже спадал, и солнце постепенно приближалось к горизонту. Редкие облака, проплывали по насыщенно синему небу. Свежий ветер ласково облизывал вершину, продолжая колыхать ковыль и волосы парней.

Чанёль с интересом наблюдал, как Бэкхён вставал в причудливые позы, меняя угол съёмки, экспериментируя со светом. И весь процесс его настолько увлекал, что Пак почувствовал непреодолимое желание попробовать тоже. Брюнет, боясь помешать Бэкхёну, осторожно приблизился, и терпеливо стал ожидать, когда тот сам его заметит. Чанёль медленно рассматривал фигуру и лицо блондина, отмечая про себя, что если черный цвет делал его мужественней и сексуальней, то белый делал его образ мягким и невинным. Белая водолазка придавала его коже сияние, а губы на её фоне выглядели ещё более яркими. Рукава, закатанные по локоть, открывали вид на вены, выступающие от напряжения на руках. А лохматые волосы постоянно лезли в глаза так, что хотелось прикоснуться к ним, пригладить и заправить за ухо особо непослушную прядь. Бэкхён заметил краем глаза любопытный взгляд напарника и остановился, опуская вниз фотоаппарат.

— Можно мне тоже попробовать? –осторожно спросил он Бэкхёна.

— Конечно, — тут же улыбнулся блондин, вручая фотокамеру брюнету, — пейзажная фотография обычно требует точной ручной фокусировки. Сначала посмотри вокруг себя и выбери то, что особенно впечатлило тебя. Теперь попробуй поймать это в объектив, чтобы в кадр не попало ничего лишнего, но и всё что ты хочешь показать, умещалось бы тоже. Попробуй поменять наклон или высоту съемки, поиграй со светом, пока не получишь желаемого результата и только тогда зафиксируй руки в этом положении. С помощью объектива добейся максимальной глубины резкости, чтобы в кадр попали объекты, находящиеся в считанных сантиметрах от тебя, так и горы на фоне, например. После этого сделай несколько снимков, чтобы было из чего выбрать. Даже легкая дрожь или покачивание тела может испортить кадр. Результат может получиться совсем не таким, каким ты его себе представлял перед съемкой. Именно поэтому, когда фотография в точности передаёт твоё видение, получается шедевр. Заставить зрителя смотреть на всё твоими глазами, вот главная задача.

Чанёль внимательно выслушал небольшую лекцию фотографа и, взяв увесистую камеру в свои руки, растерянно оглянулся по сторонам. Предвечернее небо плавно сливалось с землёй, а бескрайнее зелёное поле с вкраплениями белых пятен ковыля, медленно колыхалось под порывами ветра. Здесь было безумно красиво, но Чанёль не мог выбрать что-то конкретное. Если бы он хотел показать это место кому-то ещё, то непременно бы сделал фотографию в 360 градусов. Даже выбор пейзажа для него оказался непосильной задачей, и Чанёль с отчаянием посмотрел на Бэкхёна. Тот щурился, прикрыв глаза ладонью от солнца «козырьком» и разглядывал небо. Золотистый свет мягко падал на его лицо и волосы, а ветер колыхал спутанные пряди. Сердце Чанёля гулко ударилось в стены груди, а потом пропустило удар. Брюнет плавно навёл фокус и замер, затаив дыхание. Щелчок, ещё щелчок затвора камеры. Бэкхён смущённо отводит взгляд и прячет лицо в ладонях, когда замечает наведённый на него объектив. Смеётся, и глаза блестят от слепящего солнца, принимая форму полумесяцев.

— Перестань, — всё ещё смущённо, просит его Бэкхён, но Чанёль и не думает останавливаться, делая всё новые и новые кадры, — ты выбрал не лучший вид для снимка.

— Прости, не смог удержаться от такой красоты, — отшучивается Чанёль и получает лёгкий удар в плечо, отчего снимок выходит смазанным и Бэкхён отбирает камеру у брюнета.

Он, не глядя, тянется до кнопки «удалить», пыхтя и краснея, от злости и стыда одновременно, представляя своё нелепое лицо на снимках. Чанёль должно быть выбирал самые неудачные моменты, чтобы было потом над чем посмеяться. Пак, увидев замысел блондина, отчаянно схватился за камеру, но Бэкхён держал её крепко и с силой дёрнул на себя. Чанёль, не ожидавший от Бэкхёна такого рывка, неловко навалился на него всем телом. И блондин под тяжестью чужого веса повалился наземь, утягивая за собой брюнета. Чанёль лежал сверху, нависая над распластавшимся под ним фотографом. Бэкхён ёрзал и упирался ладонями в грудь, пытаясь сдвинуть с себя чужое тело.

К щекам Чанёля прилил жар от нахлынувших мыслей. Ему нравилось прикасаться к блондину, ощупывать руками изгибы его тела. Он чувствовал приятное покалывание под пальцами от прикосновения к нежной коже, а сердце заходилось в бешеном ритме. Он всё чаще ловил себя на откровенном разглядывании фотографа. И каждый раз, когда они оказывались так близко, Чанёль испытывал желание прижаться, прикоснуться или обнять. Всё это вызывало положительные эмоции, но в то же самое время и пугало. Это было неправильным, испытывать подобные чувства по отношению к парню.

— Ты меня сейчас раздавишь, — прохрипел Бэкхён, пытаясь сдвинуть с себя Чанёля, и он будто очнувшись от мыслей, встал и отошёл в сторону.

— Даже не вздумай их удалять, я же старался, — обиженно пробурчал брюнет.

— Прости, — вставая и отряхиваясь, извинился Бэкхён, — я не очень-то люблю фотографироваться. Наверняка я там выгляжу, как урод, вот и хотел удалить.

— С чего ты это вообще взял? Кто тебе сказал, что ты урод? –рассердился Чанёль.

— Ты же и сказал тогда, — проворчал Бэкхён.

— Я сказал это в порыве гнева, чтобы просто задеть тебя, без особо смысла. Я не имел в виду твою внешность, — с досадой говорил Чанёль, сердито глядя на блондина, — между прочим, пол-офиса по тебе сохнет.

— Это совсем другое, — возмутился блондин, — я всегда был обходителен и добр со своими коллегами, поэтому они любят меня, как сотрудника и друга, но не как мужчину. Девушкам нравятся видные, представительные парни, похожие на тебя, Чанёль.

— Пф, конечно, — фыркнул брюнет, — им нравятся мои деньги, а любят они таких, как ты. Да даже эта девчонка, как её там, Ёнсей?

— Янмей, — поправил его Бэкхён.

— Янмей сразу приметила тебя, втрескалась по уши. Оно и понятно, у тебя лёгкий характер и ты очень игривый, любишь пошутить, но в тоже время ты ответственный и благонадёжный — девушкам нравятся такие парни. У тебя приятная внешность, мягкие черты лица, добрые глаза и привлекательная фигура. Ты очень красивый, Бэкхён. Серьёзно.

На мгновение фотограф затаил дыхание, прислушиваясь к собственному сердцу. Оно настолько громко стучало, что по телу отдавалось его биение. Это было то, что Бэкхён уже не в силах был контролировать. Обычный комплимент из уст Чанёля заставлял его смущаться, испытывая трепет и волнение. Но сколько бы Бэкхён не сопротивлялся своим чувствам, они лишь только глубже пускали свои корни и крепче обвивали ими сердце.

Бэкхён смущённо опустил свой взгляд, и присев на покрывало, стал рассматривать полученные фотографии. Среди двух десятков снимков не оказалось ни одного плохого. Солнечный и улыбающийся блондин на фоне голубого неба выглядел каким-то нереальным. Его нежный образ завораживал, притягивал. И даже Бэкхён, критично относящийся к своей внешности, остался ими доволен.

— У тебя неплохо получается, ты бы мог стать профессиональным фотографом, — похвалил он Чанёля.

— Ещё бы, с таким учителем, — весело ответил Пак, срывая неизвестные ему цветы.

Брюнет тихо присел к Бэкхёну и мягко вложил цветок ему за ухо, аккуратно заправив выбившийся локон. Пальцы, будто бы случайно, невесомо скользнули по острой линии подбородка и опустились на покрывало рядом с чужой ладонью.

— Перекусим?

— Да, — с легкой досадой в голосе от того, что прикосновение оборвалось, ответил Бэкхён.

Солнце медленно опускалось к горизонту, окрашивая небо в лиловый цвет, а перьями разбросанные облака — в нежно-сиреневый. Ветер стих, и лишь редкие порывы тёплого воздуха трепали их волосы. Парни молча уплетали бутерброды и любовались раскинувшимся перед ними пейзажем. С холма открывался восхитительный вид, и Бэкхён был рад, что они нашли это место. Наверное, они не раз придут сюда, чтобы насладиться красивым видом и уединением.

После сытной еды, блондин устало лёг на покрывало и, потянувшись всем телом словно котёнок, блаженно прикрыл глаза. Чанёль тихо убрал с их ложа лишние предметы, и аккуратно расправил грубую ткань под собой, медленно присел обратно, боясь создать своими неуклюжими движениями шум. До ушей Бэкхёна дошел едва различимый шорох, и он почувствовал, как рядом с ним легло чужое тело.

— Когда я увидел тебя впервые, ты мне сразу не понравился, — почему-то шёпотом начал Чанёль, — ты казался мне таким заносчивым, высокомерным, будто весь мир был у твоих ног. Светился от счастья, как ребёнок. И все смотрели на тебя влюблённым взглядом, а я завидовал, бесился. Думал, что хотел бы оказаться на твоём месте, быть таким, как ты и даже лучше.

Бэкхён почувствовал как стали влажными его ладони, как бешено стучало его сердце и с каким волнением он ждал дальнейшие слова Чанёля.

— Только сейчас я понял, что на самом деле хотел быть не тобой, а рядом с тобой. Я просто нуждался в этом счастье, что ты излучал, — Чанёль неловко усмехнулся и продолжил после паузы, — наверное, это прозвучит глупо, но если я скажу, что хочу стать твоим другом, ты поверишь мне и согласишься? — Бэкхён молча улыбнулся и кивнул головой в ответ, не открывая глаз. Он чувствовал, что на него смотрел Чанёль и улыбался тоже.

Время постепенно приближалось к вечеру, а облака медленно плыли по небу. Бэкхён любил рассматривать их и фантазировать, на что они могли быть похожи. Чанёль тихо лежал рядом и прислушивался к звукам природы. Неожиданно, среди шелеста травы послышался приятный шепот. Прикрыв глаза, Бэкхён тихонько напевал мелодию. Нежный медовый голос убаюкивал, и Чанёль блаженно прикрыл веки, наслаждаясь пением. Бэкхён напевал мелодично, негромко, а когда чужая ладонь накрыла его руку и переплела их пальцы, он повторил припев ещё раз, лишь бы песня никогда не кончалась.

Влажная и холодная ладонь Бэкхёна постепенно становилась тёплой. Чанёль мягко сжимал его руку и гладил между пальцев. Незамысловатые прикосновения вызывали целую бурю мурашек по телу. Волны удовольствия, невидимыми нитями устремлялись к низу живота, и Бэкхён соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не хотел чего-то большего. Глупое сердце желало почувствовать вкус чужих губ, и только голос разума предостерегал его от опрометчивых поступков. Они прошли нелёгкий путь от ненависти к дружбе. И теперь они друзья, но от чего же щемящая боль разливалась по грудной клетке. «Всего лишь друзья» повторяет про себя Бэкхён, и слова оседают горечью и разочарованием на сердце. Блондин несмело убирает свою руку из ладони брюнета и кладёт на свой живот, даже не догадываясь, сколько мыслей и сомнений в этот момент клубится в голове Чанёля. Как неохотно Пак выпускает из своей ладони его маленькую кисть.

Прохладные массы воздуха постепенно окутывали землю, подбираясь и к вершине холма. В лёгкой летней одежде становилось холодно, и парни зябко передёргивали плечами, собирая свои вещи назад в рюкзак. Нехотя спускаясь по извилистой тропе, Бэкхён неожиданно свернул в сторону, и присев на корточки, раздвинул сочную траву. Чанёль в замешательстве окинул взглядом неприметную полянку и увидел плоские мясистые побеги диких кактусов, торчащих тут и там. Фотограф что-то вытащил из рюкзака и стал активно колупать вокруг растения землю. Чанёль, вспомнив кабинет Бэкхёна, заставленный такими же колючими экземплярами, сразу понял его намерения. Плотная сухая почва с трудом поддавалась лезвию складного ножа, и брюнет без слов присоединился помогать Бэкхёну.

Из острых предметов в рюкзаке нашёлся только консервный нож, и Чанёль с усердием принялся откапывать им несчастный кактус. Уже несколько минут они молча ковыряли землю, ворчали каждый раз, когда накалывались на его колючки, облизывали раненые пальцы, но продолжали своё дело. Чанёль остановился и посмотрел на сосредоточенное лицо блондина. Тот, прикусив кончик языка, с азартом резал землю. Пак тихо засмеялся, наблюдая, как фотограф аккуратно потянул растение за корни из выкопанной ямки. Только Бэкхён мог додуматься до такого. И только с ним Чанёль мог себе позволить совершать такие глупости, как в детстве. Рядом с Бэкхёном брюнет чувствовал себя свободным и раскрепощённым. Бён не станет осуждать его за слабости и за совершённые ошибки, если быть с ним искренним и откровенным.

— Что смешного? — Пробурчал Бэкхён невозмутимо, пытаясь скрыть стыдливый взгляд.

— Бэкхён, — мягко позвал его Чанёль, — ты классный парень! — Он с благодарностью посмотрел на покрасневшего блондина и широко улыбнулся. Время, проведённое с ним вместе, останется самым лучшим воспоминанием для Чанёля из всей поездки.

К поселению они добрались уже в сумерках. Парни не спеша брели по берегу, беседуя на разные темы. Бэкхён в руках нёс кактус и тоскливо смотрел на место, где они тогда напились. Возвращаться домой, почему-то не хотелось. И несмотря на наступившую прохладу, Бэкхён хотел бы вновь полночи просидеть у речки. Из раздумий его вырвало прикосновение тёплой руки к запястью. Чанёль мягко остановил его, игриво улыбнулся и кивнул в сторону заводи.

— Искупаемся?

Пока фотограф растерянно хлопал глазами, Чанёль ловко забрал из его рук кактус, положил растение на землю и потянул к реке Бэкхёна. Парень, приняв его предложение за шутку, стал лениво сопротивляться, а когда до воды остались считанные метры, сразу запаниковал. Блондин отчаянно замахал руками и упёрся ногами в землю. Но Чанёль уже хорошо изучил характер своего напарника, чтобы в следующую минуту прибегнуть к безотказному варианту.

— Слабо? — Вздёрнув подбородок, Чанёль вызывающе посмотрел на Бэкхёна и резким движением снял с себя футболку.

— Не слабо! — Сверкнув глазами, блондин тут же снял свою водолазку и потянулся к штанам.

Оставшись в одном нижнем белье, парни быстро переглянулись и, сорвавшись с места, побежали к воде наперегонки. Чанёль неуклюже и боязно заходил в реку, пытаясь не отставать от шустрого Бэкхёна. Брызги воды летели со всех сторон и, оказавшись в реке лишь по колено, фотограф плюхнулся в неё и быстро поплыл, расталкивая прохладную воду руками. Бён оглянулся, чтобы удостовериться в своём превосходстве, но Чанёля даже и близко не было. Пак стоял как вкопанный по пояс в воде и, кажется, совсем не собирался плавать.

— Слабо до середины заводи и обратно наперегонки? — Вернувшись к другу, с ухмылкой спросил Бэкхён.

— Я не умею плавать, — смущенно ответил Чанёль, слегка дрожа от холода.

Его кожа мгновенно покрылась крупными мурашками, а губы постепенно начинали приобретать синеватый оттенок. «Сумасшедший» — промелькнуло в голове Бэкхёна. Бросаться в воду, не умея плавать. Иногда Чанёль был таким ребёнком. Блондин нащупал под водой ладони Пака, и крепко взяв их, потянул брюнета на глубину. Чанёль послушно последовал за парнем, и тогда Бэкхён положил его ладони к себе на плечи. Брюнет двигался лишь на носочках, а вода уже касалась подбородка. Дно медленно уходило из-под ног, и Чанёль отчаянно вцепился в крепкие плечи напарника, а затем обвил ими шею блондина, практически повиснув на нём.

— Тише, — успокоил его Бэкхён, — видишь, мы совсем не тонем, расслабься, — улыбнувшись, добавил он, — не думай о глубине.

Чанёль осторожно ослабил свою хватку и аккуратно отстранился от Бэкхёна, держась за плечи только пальцами, испытывая чувство невесомости. Бэкхён придерживал его за талию и активно болтал ногами, удерживая их обоих на плаву. Его маленькие пухлые губы становились бледно-синими, и если бы не глубина, на которой Чанёль боялся даже лишний раз пошевелиться, он лизнул бы их горячим языком, прикоснулся к холодной коже своими губами.

— Хочешь, я завтра научу тебя плавать, — предложил Бэкхён, но Чанёль его будто не слышал, погрузившись в собственные мысли. — Ты чего? — заглядывая в тёмные глаза напротив, спросил он.

Чанёль молчал и смотрел на него немигающим взглядом, взволнованно облизывал онемевшие от холода губы и глотал вязкую слюну, мысленно посылая всё к чёрту. Он положил ладонь на затылок Бэкхёна и резко подался вперёд, притягивая его к себе и впиваясь в чужие губы. Это даже не было поцелуем, лишь лёгкое соприкосновение влажных и холодных губ. Но даже этого хватило, чтобы ощутить на коже тысячи разрядов.

Тело Бэкхёна тут же расслабилось, а руки невольно скользнули вдоль тела брюнета, ослабляя хватку. Чанёль в одно мгновение ушёл под воду, оказавшись без поддержки. Пак успел всего лишь раз хлебнуть речной воды, прежде чем Бэкхён схватил его за руку, чтобы вытолкнуть на поверхность. Чанёль судорожно цеплялся за тело блондина и долго фыркал и отплёвывался, надёжно обняв друга за плечи.

— Прости, — в один голос произносят они, извиняясь друг перед другом, и смущённо отводят глаза.

Бэкхён медленно тянет Чанёля к берегу, придерживая его за спину и активно разгребая воду. Чанёль устало падает на песок и виновато смотрит на блондина. Мало того, что он заставил бедного парня тащить его на себе из воды, так ещё и ведёт себя с ним как неуверенный подросток. Чанёль и сам не знает, что же между ними происходит. Но он всё ещё чувствует на своих губах прикосновение мягких и чувственных губ Бэкхёна и понимает, что желает повторить свой поцелуй ещё раз. И плевать на все предубеждения и страхи, только знать бы, что блондин желает то же самое. Они молча одеваются и уходят с берега.

— Чёрт, мы забыли наш кактус, — испуганно вспоминает Бэкхён, когда они уже подходят к деревне, — почему ты смеёшься?

— Ты так говоришь, как будто мы забыли на речке нашего ребёнка, — Пак заразительно смеётся и Бэкхён тоже хохочет в ответ на эту шутку.

— Нужно дать ему имя, — предлагает блондин и тихо смеётся в ладошку, а Чанёль не может отвести взгляд от счастливых глаз фотографа.

— Бэкхён-а… — Пак нерешительно кладёт руки на чужие плечи и кусает губы от волнения, не зная, как правильнее выразиться, — это был самый лучший день.

Бэкхён улыбается и согласно кивает в ответ, мысленно обещая себе меньше думать и бояться. Может всё-таки стоит отпустить ситуацию, довериться вселенной и прислушаться к шёпоту собственного сердца.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка - The Peas "On Melancholy Hill" или Gorillaz "On Melancholy Hill (acoustic)"


	9. Puppy

Чанёль проснулся рано, когда солнце ещё только-только поднималось из-за горизонта. С улицы доносились чьи-то голоса и далёкое пение петуха. Местные жители вставали рано, пока не жарко, чтобы управиться по хозяйству и накормить живность — домашнюю птицу, собак и коз. Брюнет тихо фыркнул, пытаясь убрать со своего лица чужие надоедливые волосы, что лезли в глаза и щекотали нос. Он лениво отстранился от светлой макушки и потянулся к чужой руке с часами на запястье. Стрелки показывали лишь шесть утра, и Чанёль без зазрения совести лёг обратно.

На тонкой верёвке, натянутой через всю комнату, висела вчерашняя одежда и плавки, которые они намочили в реке. На столе был лёгкий бардак, а где-то возле крыльца лежал кактус с куском земли, который они всё-таки принесли домой. Бэкхён спал крепко в своей тёплой пижаме, укутанный под самый подбородок в одеяло. И каждое утро, когда Чанёль видел его таким, лёгкое возбуждение спадало, а эротические мысли, которые одолевали его по вечерам, вынуждали стыдиться самого себя. Всё же долгое воздержание давало о себе знать, хотелось ласки и прикосновений. Но не до такой же степени, чтобы целоваться с парнем. Пак не отрицал, что поцелуй с Бэкхёном ему понравился, но это лишь из-за отсутствия интима в экспедиции. Он ведь никогда не интересовался парнями и вообще всё это глупости, мысленно успокаивал себя Чанёль, перебирая пальцами светлые пряди фотографа.

До конца их путешествия оставалось чуть больше недели. Вода в реке уже убывала, а влажные джунгли становились сухими. Должно быть, скоро и дорога до поселения станет доступной для автомобилей. И тогда за ними, наконец-то, приедут сотрудники из пекинского филиала, и они навсегда покинут эти места. Иногда Чанёль скучал по шумному мегаполису, по своей привычной жизни в роскоши со всеми удобствами. Но помимо комфортной квартиры и вечеринок в компании пышногрудых красоток, его ждала новая должность, ответственность и обязательства. А ещё в той жизни Бэкхён не был его другом. Не смеялся над его шутками, не учил фотографировать или плавать. Там он улыбался другому мужчине. Другому дарил свой тёплый взгляд, заботу и объятия.

Спустя час безуспешных попыток уснуть, Чанёль тихо встал и, одевшись, вышел на улицу. По пути ему встретилась компания из нескольких девушек с корзинами белья. Увидев его, девушки сразу зашептались, игриво захихикали, смущённо опуская взгляд. Чанёль лукаво улыбнулся им и осмотрел девчонок с головы до ног. Одна из них была довольно симпатичная и полностью соответствовала его вкусам — высокая, с пышными формами. Девушка медленно брела в конце их компании, оглядываясь на идущего за ней Чанёля. Шумная толпа быстро ушла вперёд, а брюнетка свернула на тропинку в лес, зазывно поманив Чанёля пальцем.

Оказавшись далеко от поселения, красотка плавно вильнула округлыми бёдрами и села на большое поваленное бревно, изящно оголив стройные ножки до колен. Лёгкое платье с глубоким вырезом едва прикрывало большую упругую грудь с крупными торчащими сосками. Чанёль, как школьник, на дрожащих ногах подошёл ближе и сев рядом, обхватил ладонями пышную грудь. Он трогал несмело, осторожно, будто в первый раз видел женское тело. Странно, но это всё не возымело должного эффекта. Чанёль не чувствовал ни возбуждения, ни удовольствия. А когда чужие губы потянулись за поцелуем, Чанёль испуганно попятился назад и с шумом грохнулся на землю, нелепо свалившись с бревна.

Девушка звонко засмеялась, когда растерянный Чанёль неуклюже поднялся на ноги и убежал прочь в сторону деревни. Хмыкнув, незнакомка подняла с земли корзину с грязным бельём и невозмутимо побрела к реке. Пак нервно вышагивал по тропе, пиная по пути высокие стебли папоротника, и отчего-то злился сам на себя. Последнее время его тело всё чаще требовало близости, но не найдя в объятиях женщины ни наслаждения ни утешения, Чанёль желал лишь одного — провести этот день в привычной компании Бэкхёна.

— А, противная девчонка, — пробубнил Чанёль, выйдя на знакомый берег реки и встретив Янмей, играющую с щенком.

Девушка недоверчиво покосилась на брюнета и крепко прижала животное к груди. Маленький мохнатый щенок песочного цвета громко затявкал, увидев приближающегося парня. Крохотный защитник нисколько не испугал Чанёля, и он смело подошёл к ним вплотную, разглядывая чёрные бусинки и мокрый нос на маленькой мордашке. Янмей замерла, а щенок притих, когда широкая ладонь осторожно погладила его за ухом. Чанёль счастливо улыбнулся и довольный реакцией собаки, стал трепать животного за щёки и большие уши.

— Такой милый, — прошептал Чанёль, — а как его зовут?

— Бобо, — интуитивно ответила девушка, хоть и ни слова не понимала из речи брюнета.

— Бобо, серьёзно? — Усмехнулся Чанёль, догадываясь, откуда у щенка такое имя и ещё раз посмотрел на забавную мордашку, отчего Янмей сразу покраснела, — но что-то общее у них есть, — согласился он.

Девушка неуверенно потопталась на месте, а затем вновь заговорила.

— Бобо, — повторила она, показав на щенка, — Янмей, — указав пальцем на себя, сказала девушка и посмотрела на Чанёля, невесомо касаясь ладонью чужой груди.

— Чанёль, — представился Пак.

— Цаньле? — С интересом уточнила девушка, явно восхищаясь красивым звучанием его имени. На что Чанёль глубоко вздохнул, и хотел было исправить произношение Янмей, но в итоге сдался.

— Цаньле, — подтвердил брюнет, и наткнулся взглядом на пустые вёдра, с которыми девчонка пришла за водой.

Янмей всё ещё недоверчиво поглядывала на высокого брюнета, который шёл с ней рядом с полными вёдрами воды. Она хорошо запомнила ту ссору на берегу между приезжими парнями. Чанёль тогда громко ругался и, наверное, что-то обидное сказал Бэкхёну. После чего блондин отчаянно выкрикнул чьё-то имя и получил пощёчину в ответ. Бэкхён долго ходил грустным и подавленным, но потом всё абсолютно изменилось. Эти двое стали постоянно проводить время вместе и ходить на прогулки вдвоём. Янмей частенько подглядывала за ними. Прячась в тени зарослей, она с тоской наблюдала за тем, как парни дурачились на берегу реки и искренне улыбались друг другу. Бэкхён не стал бы дружить с плохим человеком. Поэтому Чанёль теперь и её друг тоже.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — обратился Чанёль к девчонке, будто та его понимала, и Янмей согласно кивнула головой.

Пак заботливо донёс до её дома тяжёлые ведра и ушёл, вернувшись спустя время с кактусом в руках. Янмей сразу поняла, что именно хотел брюнет, и нашла в одном из ящиков старый ненужный глиняный кувшин с трещиной у края. На заднем дворе, где имелось несколько грядок с овощами, девчонка набрала в него немного плодородной земли и помогла Чанёлю посадить растение. Пак несколько раз укололся о кактус и в сердцах хотел уже закинуть его в мусорную кучу, но мужественно стерпел, увидев, как ловко с этим управляется Янмей и лишь смеётся над неуклюжим парнем.

— И что только в этих уродливых колючках нашёл, Бэкхён, — недоумевал Чанёль, присыпая слой земли песком сверху.

— Байсянь! — Услышав знакомое имя, воскликнула девушка.

— Байсянь, Байсянь, — кивнул Чанёль, — твой ненаглядный имеет странную любовь к этим колючим фаллообразным растениям, — хрюкнув от смеха, добавил брюнет, и с гордостью посмотрел на результат их совместного труда.

— Байсянь? –Девчонка что-то залепетала на своём языке и замаячила своей косичкой перед глазами Чанёля, в которую были вплетены яркие ленты с бусинами.

— Да, я думаю, Бэкхёну это нравится, — догадавшись, ответил Пак, — знаешь, он похож на тех, кто любит создавать уют. Ставить всякие там горшочки с кактусами и вешать вот такие безделушки, что у тебя в волосах. Вообще он странный, — задумчиво протянул Чанёль, — то есть необыкновенный, я хотел сказать.

Брюнет мягко улыбался, рассказывая про Бэкхёна, и каждый раз смотрел наверх, связывая образ своего соседа с бескрайним чистым небом. Янмей ничего не понимала на чужом языке, но чувствовала, каким теплом и нежностью наполнены его слова. А ещё его глаза блестели, точно так же, как и у неё, когда она думала о красивом блондине. Маленькая ладонь легла на крепкую мужскую грудь, где гулко билось сердце, трепетало и отчаянно стучало о грудную клетку. Всё было понятно без слов. Пожалуй, язык любви — единственный, не требующий перевода.

Бэкхён проснулся от прикосновения шершавого и горячего языка к носу. Мягкая шёрстка щекотала кожу, а мокрый носик нюхал его шею. Маленькие лапки осторожно топтались по груди блондина, и где-то сбоку доносился хриплый басистый смех. Бэкхён сонно захлопал глазами и увидел перед собой щенка. Тот тут же завилял хвостом и жадно стал вылизывать лицо фотографа.

— Перестань, — попросил его сквозь смех Бэкхён, пытаясь отодвинуть от лица наглую морду, — это ты его притащил? — Обращаясь уже к Чанёлю, сказал блондин.

Щенок несколько раз лизнул его в щёку, а потом жалобно заскулил и стал растерянно бегать по кровати. После чего присел на задние лапы и приготовился мочиться.

— Чанёль! Он собирается писать, — во всё горло закричал Бэкхён, и брюнет молниеносно отреагировал, вытащив щенка на улицу, который тут же сделал под собой лужу.

— Я взял его на время у Янмей, — виновато признался Чанёль, возвращаясь уже без животного, — представляешь, она настолько в тебя втрескалась, что назвала щенка Бобо, — засмеялся брюнет.

— Не вижу связи, — пробубнил Бэкхён, проверяя одеяло на наличие мокрых пятен.

— Милый маленький щеночек Бобо песочного цвета, — Чанёль щёлкнул пальцем по носу блондина и ещё громче засмеялся, когда тот весь покраснел от этих слов, — я видел у тебя в офисе много вещиц с собаками.

— Мне нравятся щеночки, — признался фотограф.

— Мне тоже, — шепотом добавил Пак, обжигая кожу Бэкхёна горячим дыханием. И блондин испуганно застыл, наблюдая за тем, как неминуемо приближается к нему чужое лицо.

— А это что, — взвизгнул Бэкхён за секунду до прикосновения и с шумом отстранился от Чанёля, показывая пальцем на стол.

— Уиллис, — невозмутимо ответил он.

— Это кактус, Чанёль.

— Это кактус Уиллис.

Блондин громко засмеялся и с нежностью посмотрел на Чанёля, прикусив губу от смущения. Бэк не хотел выдумывать себе лишнее, но в глубине души надеялся, что все поступки друга были проявлением заботы и возможно симпатии.

— Дурак, — по-доброму и даже слишком ласково сказал он, получая в ответ ещё один щелчок по носу.

Весь день Чанёль был рядом с Бэкхёном. После завтрака, они вместе пошли в школу и пробыли там до самого вечера. Бэкхён как обычно провёл несколько уроков, а потом уговорил брюнета сыграть что-нибудь на пианино. И дети с таким восторгом приняли игру Чанёля, что фотограф предложил им разучить одну песню.

В этот раз Пак вёл себя с детьми более открыто и дружелюбно. Если в первый день пребывания в деревне он смотрел на всех свысока и старался придерживаться образа равнодушного циничного парня, то сегодня Чанёль открылся всем с другой стороны. Брюнет с удовольствием играл с ребятишками и даже позволял особо наглым виснуть на его шее и забираться на спину. Чанёль обнимал их, играл с ними и вместе смеялся. Здесь он мог себе позволить подурачиться от души и не услышать упреков в свой адрес за такое поведение. Здесь никто не станет напоминать ему, что он взрослый мужчина, который должен думать о своей репутации и вести себя подобающе, продумывать заранее каждый шаг и поступок. Нет, рядом с Бэкхёном Чанёль не становился другим, он просто был самим собой, не прятался за маской или образом, который был востребован в его окружении и на который так клевали девушки.

Настоящий Чанёль не был холодным эгоистом и бесчувственной тварью, он мог нагрубить в порыве гнева, толкнуть от злости, но никогда не делал этого специально. Пак лишь пытался выглядеть влиятельным и грозным, но за всё время их знакомства, кроме той пощёчины брюнет не причинил фотографу вреда. А в сложных ситуациях и вовсе проявил себя с хорошей стороны.

Настоящий Чанёль был вспыльчив и эмоционален. Он не был таким храбрым и надёжным, как хотелось бы. Брюнет был избалован и мало что умел делать без помощи прислуги и посторонних. Но глубоко в душе, он всё ещё оставался маленьким мальчишкой — весёлым, добрым и отзывчивым. И именно таким он нравился Бэкхёну — искренним, открытым.

Рядом с рассудительным, талантливым и опытным фотографом, который сам добился всего в жизни и испытал немало сложностей, Чанёль чувствовал себя глупым, бесполезным и абсолютно бездарным человеком. Брюнет так тщательно скрывал свою натуру, боясь разочаровать кого-нибудь, но именно таким, без всяких прикрас и принял его Бэкхён.

Пак больше не боялся показаться перед Бэкхёном глупым или неопытным в каких-то вещах. Он откровенно признавал свои ошибки и шёл на уступки. Чанёль думал, что уже давно разучился быть добросердечным и отвечать взаимностью, но общение с блондином не прошло даром. Смотря на то, как Бэкхён общается с людьми и помогает им, на то, с какой радостью и нежностью его встречают старые знакомые, Чанёль неосознанно пытался подражать ему и быть таким же дружелюбным. И если раньше большинство жителей деревни приветствовали и улыбались только фотографу, игнорируя Чанёля, то теперь все радостно махали им обоим. Дети также быстро привязались к долговязому брюнету, и молодой врач Чен стал к нему лучше относиться. Даже Янмей, которая хмурилась при встрече, теперь заинтересованно кружилась рядом и звала его по имени.

На улице уже темнело, когда дети разбежались по домам и парни одни остались в школе. Бэкхён аккуратно складывал исписанные листки и книги в стопку, вытирал с доски. Чанёль внимательно наблюдал за своим другом и мучительно прикрывал глаза, пытаясь понять собственные чувства. Мысли приходящие в голову будоражили его и одновременно пугали. Желание прикоснуться к чужой коже и ощутить тепло объятий, было таким сильным, что теперь казалось глупым отрицать свою симпатию к Бэкхёну. Чанёль чувствовал, что фотограф тоже испытывал к нему что-то подобное. Он даже был уверен, что если бы подошёл сейчас к блондину и обнял его, тот не оттолкнул бы. Всё же Бэкхён давно принял свою ориентацию и наверняка молодой Пак привлекал его, как мужчина.

Только был ли к этому готов Чанёль. Одно дело дать выход бушующим гормонам и утолить наконец-то свои сексуальные фантазии, склонить Бэкхёна к близости, оправдывая это любопытством и банальным недотрахом. И совсем другое дело попробовать взглянуть на ситуацию глубже. А что если близость с парнем окажется именно тем, что ему всегда не хватало в этой жизни. Что, если, следуя общественному мнению, он всё это время отрицал свои настоящие предпочтения и пытался подавить в себе подобные желания. Готов ли он принять себя такого и признаться в этом окружающим? Чанёль не знал этого наверняка, но сопротивляться сладостному притяжению уже было бесполезно. Ведь не попробовав нельзя судить о чём-то так категорично.

Тяжелые раздумья Чанёля прервал звонкий голос Чена. Мужчина видел, как парни весь день возились с детишками, и решил позвать их к себе на ужин. И Бэкхён и Чанёль с радостью согласились. Блондин смущённо улыбнулся, когда его желудок громко заурчал на приглашение мужчины. А помимо вкусной пищи, их ждал приятный вечер в хорошей компании. Чен единственный, кто знал в деревне корейский язык. К тому же, он был ненамного старше парней и у них было много общего.

Ким являлся домоседом, а в его жилище всегда был порядок. Удивительно, как он только согласился на такую авантюру. Вот уже несколько лет Чен путешествовал по глухим деревням Китая, чтобы помогать их жителям. Мужчина действительно был врачом по призванию. Он настолько любил свою работу, что, не задумываясь, согласился на участие в государственной программе, которая предусматривала подобные поездки. В каждой деревне обязательно находился местный врач, с которым Чен делился своим опытом и знаниями. Многие не умели даже ставить уколы и впервые видели элементарные лекарства. Уровень жизни во многих деревнях не позволял им получить должного образования.

Здесь молодой врач жил уже больше года. И к счастью, среди местных нашёлся очень умный и сообразительный мальчишка. Тот впитывал уроки Чена словно губка, и мужчина был уверен, что когда наступит время уезжать отсюда, его место займёт достойный ученик. И хоть его работа была опасной, Ким получал от неё лишь удовольствие. Иметь возможность помогать кому-то, лечить детей, спасая сотни жизней, было настоящим счастьем.

Мужчина приготовил рамён и зажарил на решётке сочную рыбу. Бэкхён был настолько голоден, что не произнёс ни слова, пока уплетал свой ужин. А когда ребята, наконец, насытились, Чен достал бутылку вина и после первого же бокала парни разговорились. Врач признался, что последний год ездит по Китаю и после окончания программы его ждёт хорошая должность в области здравоохранения. Свой опыт он собирается передать более молодым специалистам и создать несколько центров для улучшения ситуации с медициной в деревнях.

Чанёль всё это время не отводил своего взгляда от Бэкхёна. Он внимательно смотрел, как фотограф реагирует на Чена, пытался уловить в его голосе нотки флирта, но Бэкхён вёл себя как обычно. Брюнету было жутко интересно, а что Бэкхён испытывает к этому мужчине, и каждый ли мужчина вызывает у него симпатию. От подобных мыслей почему-то зажгло в области груди, а вино осело на языке со вкусом горечи. Странно, но Чанёлю хотелось надеяться, что Бэкхён испытывал симпатию только к нему. Его смущенная улыбка, румянец на щеках от пристального взгляда Пака, всё это грело самолюбие Чанёля, а мысли, что такой парень, возможно, тайно вздыхает по нему и даже испытывает влечение, заставляли возбуждение волнами накрывать его.

— Может, придумаем себе какой-нибудь досуг, сыграем во что-нибудь? — Неожиданно выдал Чанёль.

— У меня здесь были где-то игральные карты, — тут же встрепенулся Чен.

— И на что сыграем? — Бэкхён игриво прикусил губу, испытывая неподдельный интерес.

— На щелбан, — предложил Чен, но парни лишь вяло пожали плечами, — тогда на раздевание?

— Да что я там не видел, — тут же выпалил Чанёль, машинально вскинув руку в сторону Бэкхёна и обеспокоенно заерзал, когда увидел округлившиеся глаза врача и покрасневшее лицо фотографа, — я имел ввиду, что все мы парни и ничего интересного в лицезрении такого же мужского тела нет.

— Ну, в любом случае, ты же не хочешь оказаться голым перед нами? — спросил Чен.

— Согласен, вот в этом азарт есть, — кивнул тогда брюнет и Чен, довольный общим согласием, начал раздавать карты.

Бэкхён с восторгом влился в процесс игры, однако проиграл в первой же партии. Блондин лениво потянулся к своей ноге, чтобы снять носок, когда его остановил Ким.

— Нет, так не пойдёт, — громко заверещал Чен, — ты проигравший, а значит, это мы диктуем тебе, что снять с себя.

Бэкхён растерянно остановился и оглядел свой сегодняшний наряд, мысленно прикидывая, через какое количество партий он останется в одних трусах.

— Всё нормально, можешь снять один носок, это будет моё желание, — подбодрил его Чанёль. После чего и Чен согласился на второй носок.

Спустя час игры парни сидели без носков, а Чен уже без футболки. Врач заворчал с досадой, когда в третьей партии теплолюбивый Бэкхён снял толстовку и ремень, по-прежнему оставаясь в джинсах и футболке. Лучше всех играл Чанёль, а вот блондин видимо, совсем не имел опыта в карточных играх.

— Снимай штаны! — Захмелевший Ким вскочил на ноги и захлопал в ладоши, подгоняя неторопливого фотографа.

Бэкхён бросил беглый взгляд на Чанёля и робко поднялся на ноги. «Да что я там не видел» — крутилось в голове блондина голосом друга. Они каждый вечер раздеваются перед сном в присутствии друг друга, не стесняясь, переодеваются утром, и Чанёль действительно там видел всё, но отчего-то кровь прилила к его лицу и щёки побагровели. Блондин ссутулился, расстёгивая джинсы, и хотел было незаметно снять их и быстрее сесть на попу, как неугомонный Чен опять заверещал.

— Ну, кто же так раздевается, Бэкхён! Сделай это сексуальнее, мы просим стриптиз, да Чанёль?

— Да, — брюнет активно закивал головой, не отдавая себе отчет, и облизнул пересохшие от волнения губы.

Бэкхён задорно рассмеялся и немного расслабился. Что такого в том, чтобы повертеть пару раз попой и швырнуть штаны кому-нибудь в лицо. Это ведь дружеская игра и никто его не осудит. К тому же все они довольно много выпили, чтобы запомнить вечер в деталях и потом стыдиться этого на следующее утро. Фотограф вызывающе прогнулся в спине и выпятил свой зад, чтобы медленно стянуть потрёпанные джинсы под нечленораздельные крики Чена. Пак напротив молчал и шумно глотал густую слюну, ощущая лёгкое возбуждение внизу живота. Даже самое крепкое вино не могло настолько затуманить его разум, и Чанёль отчетливо понимал, что его желание было осознанным.

Он жадно следил за тем, как грубая ткань спускается ниже, оголяя жилистые ноги фотографа. Однако, несмотря на возбуждение и откровенное желание увидеть больше, Чанёль хотел соскочить и натянуть штаны обратно, чтобы скрыть обнажённое тело от чужих глаз. Постепенно в нём зарождались чувства ревности и собственничества, хотя Бэкхён и не принадлежал ему.

Блондин смущённо отбросил свои джинсы в сторону и шустро сел на пол, натянув огромную футболку до колен, а его лицо было красным как никогда. Но потом он вспомнил, что ещё осталось желание Чанёля, и смело потянул за край свою футболку вверх, надеясь, что брюнет не пожелает снять с него трусы. Пак даже забыл, что теперь его очередь назвать следующий элемент одежды и испуганно округлил глаза, когда увидел движения Бэкхёна. Фотограф даже не успел оголить живот, а чья-то рука уже одёрнула его футболку.

— Я думаю, на сегодня хватит, нам пора домой, — уверенным голосом сказал Чанёль, опуская футболку Бэкхёна вниз.

— Эй, Пак! Так нечестно, он же проиграл, — возмутился Чен, но брюнет уже выворачивал брошенные джинсы, чтобы отдать их Бэкхёну.

— Уже поздно, надо расходиться, — улыбнувшись, добавил брюнет, — спасибо Чен, всё было вкусно и мы отлично провели время. — Парни ещё долго благодарили Чена за вечер и, одевшись, покинули дом врача.

— Чанёль! — Ким окликнул брюнета, когда они уже шли вдоль улицы, — ты бутылку вина забыл.

— Иди, сбегай, — подтолкнул его Бэкхён, — я подожду тебя здесь.

Пак в несколько шагов преодолел расстояние между ними и уже стоял на крыльце возле Чена.

— Держи, выпьете вдвоём с Бэкхёном, — сказал мужчина и вручил бутылку Чанёлю, — у меня ещё много осталось.

Брюнет признательно похлопал мужчину по плечу и ещё раз поблагодарил за ужин и подаренный презент.

— Чанёль, — Ким наклонился ближе к парню и шепотом продолжил, — между вами с Бэкхёном что-то есть?

Брюнет мгновенно покраснел и замялся, понимая, что всем своим видом показывает истинные чувства, но всё же решил не откровенничать на эту тему с Ченом.

— О чём ты, — отмахнулся Пак, пытаясь выглядеть спокойно и беззаботно, — мы просто коллеги.

Врач ожидал такой реакции на свой вопрос и не стал смущать дальнейшими допросами Чанёля. Он давно уже заметил, как изменились их отношения. Если в первые дни между ними висело напряжение, то сейчас помимо дружбы и взаимопомощи, присутствовала симпатия, влечение и может быть даже что-то большее. Их глаза искрились счастьем и теплом при взгляде друг на друга. Когда они дурачились или просто разговаривали, они выглядели действительно влюблёнными. А сегодня Чанёль пожирал своего друга глазами и нервно вытирал вспотевшие ладони. В раскалённом воздухе витало возбуждение.

— Послушай, — также тихо продолжил Ким, — если тебе кто-то нужен, то в деревне полно свободных и красивых девушек. И парней… — после паузы добавил он, — я обещал присмотреть за Бэкхёном, так что не играй с его чувствами. Ты не подумай, я не хотел тебя как-то оскорбить и не считаю тебя похотливым кобелем. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты хорошо подумал, прежде чем делать что-то по отношению к Бэкхёну. Не давай ему ложных обещаний и не делай ему больно, он такой доверчивый. У Бэкхёна большое и доброе сердце, но слишком хрупкое, когда дело касается чувств.

Чанёля нисколько не оскорбил совет врача. Сейчас, когда он был довольно пьян и крайне возбуждён, ему нужен был кто-то, кто приведёт его в чувства, заставить думать, а не слепо следовать инстинктам. Пак и сам прекрасно понимал, что Бэкхён не тот человек, с которым можно провести пару ночей и расстаться без угрызений совести. Тем более, что Чанёль и сам ещё не уверен, к чему приведёт эта внезапно возникшая симпатия. Он хотел бы близости с Бэкхёном, но и одновременно боялся, что влечение перерастёт во что-то большее, обязывающее к серьёзным отношениям, к публичности и ответственности, к тому, к чему Чанёль пока что был не готов. Так что разговор с Ченом действительно отрезвил его.

— Спасибо, — тихо ответил Чанёль и с благодарностью кивнул головой, окончательно покидая дом врача.

Чен понимал, что это меньшее, чем он мог помочь Бэкхёну и был крайне рад, что Пак прислушался к его словам. Однако Ким прекрасно знал, что не убережёт Бэкхёна от душевных травм, если тот сам изъявит желание сблизиться со своим соседом и добровольно бросится в чужие объятия.

Слабое пламя керосиновой лампы едва освещало их небольшое жилище. Повсюду стояли горшки различных размеров с маленькими и большими кактусами, а несколько из них были посажены в консервные банки. Они стояли на окнах, на столе и даже возле ящиков. Через всю комнату от стены к стене были натянуты нити, на которых висели разноцветные ленты, бусины, цветные стёкла от разбитой посуды и бумажные цветы, сложенные из старых листков и газет. Украшения медленно колыхались и вертелись на тонких нитях, создавая сказочную атмосферу.

Чанёль тихо усмехнулся, безошибочно догадавшись, чьих рук было это творение. Бэкхён удивлённо перебирал в пальцах яркие ленты, что свисали нитями с потолка и разглядывал всё, что на них навешала Янмей. Около десятка кактусов теперь украшали их комнату, а Бэкхёна переполняло чувство тоски. Потому что он не мог ответить девушке взаимностью.

Пока блондин продолжал рассматривать комнату и переставлять горшки в одно место, Чанёль растопил печь и поставил ведро воды нагреться, чтобы умыть лицо и руки. Даже погрузившись в домашние хлопоты, он всё ещё обдумывал недавний разговор с Ченом, пытаясь принять верное решение, но что-то глубоко внутри не давало ему покоя. Хотелось отпустить всю эту ситуацию и поговорить с Бэкхёном на откровенные темы, поддаться импульсу и сделать что-то без раздумий.

Пак достал из рюкзака отключенный телефон и включил его в надежде на то, что на нём осталось хоть немного зарядки. Индикатор по-прежнему мигал красным, но этого было достаточно, чтобы послушать одну песню. Тёплая рука коснулась плеча блондина, и Бэкхён от неожиданности вздрогнул. Чанёль мягко развернул его к себе лицом и аккуратно заправил светлую прядь за его ухо, чтобы вставить один наушник. Второй наушник Чанёль вставил в своё ухо и нажал на кнопку телефона, включая одну из любимых песен.

When you were here before  
Когда ты был здесь раньше,  
Couldn't look you in the eyes  
Я не мог смотреть тебе в глаза.  
You're just like an angel  
Ты подобен ангелу. *

Не говоря ни слова, Чанёль мягко притянул к себе Бэкхёна и обнял его. Блондин устало опустил голову на широкое плечо и неуверенно вцепился пальцами за ткань чужой футболки. Приятная музыка заставляла их тела раскачиваться в такт, и Бэкхён закрыл глаза, позволив другу вести в танце. В печи завораживающе потрескивали поленья, а под ногами изредка скрипели половицы. Дом был погружён в ночную тишину, но парни были словно в своём мире, где звучала музыка для них одних. Было в этом что-то настолько интимное, что мурашки бегали по коже.

От прикосновений теплых ладоней к спине, Бэкхён ещё ближе прижался к телу Чанёля, пытаясь насытиться этим моментом, запомнить каждую деталь. Фотограф не хотел сейчас думать о том, насколько жалким он выглядел со стороны. Бросив внутреннюю борьбу с самим собой и окончательно сдавшись, блондин отчаянно цеплялся за чужие плечи и водил по шее влажным носом, выпрашивая ласку. Чанёль чувствовал мелкую дрожь, сотрясающую оба тела, и успокаивающе гладил спину друга, будто говоря ему, что также нуждался в этой ласке.

Телефон издал предупреждающий сигнал и тут же отключился, обрывая песню на середине. Нехотя, парни отстранились друг от друга, впервые не испытывая смущения от столь интимных прикосновений. Это было настолько естественно и долгожданно, что никто из них не заговорил на эту тему и не стал допрашивать. Они чувствовали друг друга интуитивно. И Чанёль больше не мог поддаваться своим страхам и предубеждениям, всё его существо тянулось к Бэкхёну. Тем более теперь, когда он был уверен, что блондин испытывает к нему то же самое.

Когда в печи сгорела очередная охапка дров, а в доме стало тепло и уютно, Чанёль приоткрыл окно, чтобы впустить в помещение свежий воздух. Парни молча умылись и легли в свои постели. Чанёль никак не мог уснуть, прислушиваясь к чужому дыханию рядом. Бэкхён лежал совсем близко, прижимаясь холодными пятками к его ногам. Безумная идея — прикоснуться к маленьким губам без разрешения никак не давала ему покоя. От хаотичных мыслей ладони вспотели, а руки мелко задрожали. Чанёль осторожно повернулся лицом к Бэкхёну, но сердце верно подсказало, что ещё не время.

— Бэкхён, — очень тихо прошептал Чанёль, но блондин и не ответил.

Атласные ленты медленно качались от порыва ветра, а многочисленные бусины поблёскивали в лунном свете. Бэкхён спал крепко, шумно вдыхая воздух через нос, и Чанёль полночи подглядывал за ним, рассматривая в темноте знакомый профиль и столь желанные чужие губы. Он еще никого так не хотел поцеловать, как Бэкхёна.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Radiohead - Creep  
> полный текст и перевод https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/r/radiohead/creep.html


	10. Прогулка между лотосов

Соверши вместе со мной прыжок веры,  
Если ты искренне веришь,  
Что я — твой, а ты — мой.  
Я знаю, что тебе страшно, мне тоже.  
Я знаю, что любовь может быть такой сильной  
И всё же такой хрупкой…  
И нет никакой гарантии,  
Что ты и я не потерпим поражение.  
Но я жажду попытаться.  
 **Brendan Murray — «Dying to Try»**

С самого утра Чанёль буквально ввалился в дом врача, взъерошенный, в пижамных штанах и помятой ночной футболке. И если бы не широкая улыбка парня, можно было бы подумать, что случилось что-то нехорошее. Но Чанёль тут же успокоил мужчину, сказав, что пришёл по личному вопросу. Пак был одержим какой-то идеей и, наверное, пришёл бы к Чену уже ночью, если бы тот не спал.

Просьба предоставить Чанёлю лодку, казалась не такой уж и бредовой, до тех пор, пока Чен не узнал, что Пак ни разу в жизни не держал в руках вёсла и вдобавок совершенно не умел плавать. Разговор закончился дружеской перепалкой, в которой Чанёль остался ни с чем. Ким доходчиво ему объяснил, что не желает записывать очередного утопленника в свою медицинскую книгу.

Чанёль знал, что лодочник из него никудышный, и что в целом он никакими навыками и не обладает. Живя в этом поселении, Пак с трудом научился топить печь, заготавливать дрова и выполнять мелкие работы по дому. Ловить рыбу он не умел, ставить палатку тоже, к домашнему скоту за метр боялся подойти, а сколотить из досок стол или простую лавку было для него невыполнимой задачей. Бэкхён же был тем парнем, который, оказавшись на необитаемом острове с одним лишь ножом, построит дом и обеспечит себя питанием. Он хорошо ориентировался на местности и Чанёль готов был за ним следовать куда угодно, совершенно не боясь, что они заблудятся или попадут в какую-нибудь неприятность.

Но Чанёль не хотел больше выглядеть беспомощным и бесполезным. Ему хотелось удивить Бэкхёна, показать себя с другой стороны — более опытным и надёжным. Стать для него тем, кому бы смог довериться фотограф.

Сам Бэкхён проснулся намного позже брюнета и с трудом разлепил глаза, когда любопытство всё же победило сон. Парень лениво повернул голову в сторону источника странного шума и увидел Бобо. Щенок гонялся за каким-то паучком, стуча маленькими коготками по полу и звонко фыркал, когда тот замирал и притворялся мертвым. Дверь в дом была распахнута настежь, именно поэтому, наверное, наглый щенок сумел пробраться внутрь. Бобо нисколько не испугался, увидев проснувшегося хозяина дома, и продолжил беззаботно кружиться возле паука.

«Уиллис» стоял в центре стола, а остальные кактусы были ревностно составлены в самый тёмный угол. Чанёль успел перетаскать с десяток цветочных горшков с утра, но при этом даже не удосужился убрать свою постель и закрыть входную дверь. Куда брюнет так торопился, Бэкхён даже не догадывался, но больше не беспокоился так за него, как в первые дни. Теперь фотограф был уверен в своём соседе. Чанёль не станет больше совершать необдуманные поступки и действовать на эмоциях, он хорошо обжился здесь и уж точно не заблудится, как это было раньше.

Бэкхён умылся, переоделся и решил сходить до туалета, будучи уверенным, что там найдется его друг. Но завидев вдалеке знакомые косички, блондин свернул в другую сторону. Янмей вела двух коз к поляне с сочной травой, чтобы привязать их в тени какого-нибудь дерева. В её волосы были вплетены точно такие же ленты, что и украшали дом Бэкхёна. Девушка радостно улыбнулась, когда фотограф обогнал её и вежливо поклонился в знак приветствия. Парень аккуратно дотронулся до тоненькой косички и поблагодарил Янмей за украшения в доме. Девчонка тут же засияла от счастья, узнав, что ему это понравилось.

Недолго думая, Бэкхён снял тонкий браслет со своего запястья, который купил себе где-то в Европе и взял чужую руку. Это меньшее, что он мог сделать для Янмей за её заботу и помощь. Браслет слишком свободно болтался на тонком девичьем запястье, и тогда Бэкхён опустился на колени, закрепив украшение вокруг чужой лодыжки.

— Янмей, спасибо за всё, ты хорошая и ты мне нравишься. Но как друг. Я скоро уеду, потому что я живу в большом городе, а ты останешься здесь, у тебя будет муж и семья, — Бэкхён не знал, как объяснить совсем ещё юной девчушке, что любовь не всегда бывает взаимной и что существует куча причин, по которым люди не могут быть вместе.

Он пытался использовать только те слова на китайском, которые успела выучить Янмей, чтобы девушка наверняка поняла его посыл. Но Янмей и без этого была сообразительной девушкой, она понимала чужую речь на интуитивном уровне. Юная красавица продолжала мягко улыбаться и нежно касаться рукой кончиков пальцев Бэкхёна. Фотограф ей нравился, безумно. Он был красивый, добрый и весёлый, но его сердце не принадлежало ей.

Громкие голоса заставили Бэкхёна обернуться. Чанёль, будто только что, поднявшись с постели, стоял в пижамных штанах и ворчал на молодого врача. Тот в свою очередь пытался вытолкать незваного гостя из своего дома и возмущённо кричал на него. Мужчины не ссорились на полном серьёзе и не переходили на оскорбления. Скорее всего, они вновь не сошлись во мнении и каждый бурно отстаивал свою точку зрения. А судя по унылому виду Чанёля, он проигрывал ушлому Киму по всем пунктам.

Бэкхён и не заметил, как несколько минут с улыбкой неотрывно наблюдал за своим другом. Неуклюжие движения брюнета вызывали тихий смех и озорные искорки в глазах фотографа. Почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд Янмей, блондин вновь повернулся к ней лицом. Взглянул на девушку растерянно, смущенно, будто его застали врасплох или поймали с поличным. Ладонь девушки неожиданно легла на грудь фотографа. Бэкхён мгновенно покраснел, осознав, что его бешеное сердцебиение услышала Янмей. Девушка загадочно улыбнулась и произнесла лишь одно слово:

— Любовь.

Это было первое слово, которое выучила Янмей на китайском языке. Бэкхён испуганно округлил глаза, подумав, что девчонка решила признаться ему в любви, но Янмей кивнула головой в сторону Чанёля, ясно давая понять, о чьей любви идёт речь. Она ещё раз прижала свою ладонь к груди Бэкхёна и уверенно произнесла, смотря в глаза блондину:

— Любовь.

Обескураженный словами Янмей, Бэкхён вернулся домой один, не дожидаясь Чанёля. Неужели даже со стороны все было так очевидно? Блондин признавал, что последнее время чувствовал себя влюблённым. Он был словно окрылён, всё чаще витал в облаках и мечтательно улыбался. Бэкхён давно не испытывал подобных чувств. Пожалуй, если только пять лет назад, когда он влюбился в своего редактора. Странно было осознавать, что былые чувства угасали с каждым днём. При виде Тэу бабочки больше не порхали в животе, ладони не потели от волнения и щёки не краснели от смущения, а после секса не было прежней эйфории. От того и новую влюблённость Бэк не воспринимал всерьёз — угаснет также, как и вспыхнула, думал он.

Любопытная Янмей тихо примкнула к паре спорящих мужчин, и быстро уловив суть спора, молча взяла Чанёля за руку и повела его к реке. Едва услышав «лодка» и «Бэкхён» девушка сразу поняла, что хотел от Чена брюнет. Они пришли к тихой заводи, где были привязаны к кольям несколько лодок. Здесь же была и плоскодонная рыболовная лодка, на которой её дедушка рыбачил с бакланами. Для того чтобы плавать на такой лодке, пусть и по спокойной реке, нужно обладать определенной сноровкой и физической силой. Янмей с сомнением взглянула на неуклюжего Чанёля и отвязала небольшую деревянную лодку с высокими бортами.

Чанёль смело шагнул в неё, от чего маленькое судно тут же закачалось из стороны в сторону. Брюнет хватался руками за борта, шатался и беспорядочно передвигал ногами в попытках найти равновесие, но ситуация от этого лишь ухудшилась. Янмей быстро усадила растерявшегося парня на пол и придержала руками качающуюся на волнах лодку. А после незаметно села сама. Судно даже не качнулось, когда девушка шагнула в него, только мелкая рябь разбежалась по поверхности воды.

Чанёль оказался не таким уж безнадёжным учеником. После нескольких кругов по заводи, он умело грёб вёслами и даже виртуозно поворачивал. Ощущение неустойчивости пропало, а тело научилось удерживать равновесие. Теперь Янмей без страха могла ему доверить жизнь Бэкхёна.

Прежде чем вернуться к берегу, девчонка указала пальцем на узкое ответвление реки, ведущее на запад. Возможно, там находилось озеро или рисовое поле, а может, просто живописное место. Янмей так настойчиво показывала на устье реки и без остановки повторяла имя Бэкхёна, прикасаясь к груди брюнета, что Чанёль ей мягко улыбнулся и благодарно кивнул за помощь и советы. Удивительно, но они прекрасно понимали друг друга с помощью жестов и пары общих слов. Ещё вчера Янмей показывала ему язык и ревностно боролась за внимание Бэкхёна, а уже сегодня помогала своему сопернику организовать свидание.

Чанёль знал, что Янмей ему не конкурент. Совсем ещё юная девчонка была похожа на ребёнка, и даже если Бэкхён не был бы геем, вряд ли заинтересовался ей. И всё же, знакомый браслет на тонкой ножке вызвал небольшую ревность. Он никогда не испытывал подобного ранее. Даже когда мужчины оказывали его девушке знаки внимания, или она сама заигрывала с кем-то, это лишь задевало его мужское самолюбие, не более. Поэтому Чанёль долгое время считал, что испытывал то же самое по отношению к Бэкхёну, когда тот уделял кому-то больше внимания, чем ему. Но каждый раз, когда он видел радостного Бэкхёна в компании другого человека, он испытывал чувство сжатия в груди и необъяснимую тревогу вперемешку с возбуждением.

После удачного обучения пижамные штаны брюнета слегка намокли и пропитались запахом речной рыбы и тины. Нужно было переодеться в повседневную одежду и наконец-то пообедать, так как время завтрака давно прошло. Но главным всё же оставалось уговорить Бэкхёна не ходить сегодня в школу и отправиться с ним на свидание. Чанёль не задумывался о том, что он хотел получить от этой прогулки, он просто хотел побыть с Бэкхёном наедине, смотреть в его безумно красивые глаза и рассказывать нелепые шутки, случайно прикасаться к коже, вдыхать такой знакомый и родной аромат, когда их лица будут находиться в сантиметре друг от друга.

Бэкхён был дома и даже успел приготовить небольшой обед, пока Чанёль обучался. Блондин выглядел рассеянным и часто переспрашивал, улавливая только лишь обрывки слов из рассказа Чанёля. Почти всё время он задумчиво смотрел в одну точку, а когда его взгляд встречался с брюнетом, то смущённо отводил глаза в сторону. Причину такого поведения Чанёль не знал. Ведь несмотря на вчерашнее застолье, на котором они прилично выпили, никто из них ничего лишнего не сказал и глупостей не сделал, а ночь они провели каждый в своей постели. Закончив с трапезой, всё также молча, Бэкхён взял свою тарелку и поднялся из-за стола.

— Я вымою посуду, — Чанёль мягко схватил блондина за руку и притянул обратно, — посиди со мной.

Прикосновение тёплой руки немного расслабило Бэкхёна и парень послушно сел обратно, оперевшись подбородком на руку. Черные волосы крупными волнами вились на голове Чанёля, глаза горели каким-то азартом, а пухлые губы ежеминутно растягивались в широкой улыбке. Бэкхён не мог перестать думать о том, видит ли Чанёль в его глазах влюблённость? Наверно потешается в душе, смеется, что без усилий смог влюбить в себя наивного блондина. Или тоже сомневается, кусает губы, а успокоить сердце всё не может?

— Я хочу позвать тебя на прогулку, — хриплый бас вывел Бэкхёна из раздумий.

— На прогулку? — Блондин вопросительно выгнул бровь, с трудом сдерживая своё волнение.

— Угу, — согласно кивнул Чанёль, — на лодке.

Фотограф всё же уговорил Чанёля сходить сначала в школу, а потом уже на реку. Солнце постепенно опускалось к горизонту, течение реки становилось медленнее, а воздух прохладнее и свежее. Брюнет со знанием дела усадил Бэкхёна в лодку, аккуратно придерживая его за локоть, и сев следом стал активно грести вёслами на середину заводи.

Рядом с блондином лежал рюкзак, набитый оборудованием и лёгкими закусками с водой. Чанёль стойко отмалчивался по поводу их маршрута, но Бэкхён всё равно решил взять с собой фотоаппарат на всякий случай. Бэкхён выглядел мягким и уютным с его вечным беспорядком на голове, в большой растянутой белой футболке и в шортах до колен. На его лицо падали кружевные тени от старого китайского зонта, который они нашли в своём домике, а солнечные блики от воды играли на его гладкой коже. Такой нежный и хрупкий, почти прозрачный, Бэкхён был словно сгустком солнечного света, и если бы не их совместное путешествие, Чанёль до сих пор бы считал блондина неженкой, доступным мальчиком для извращенцев.

Но Бэкхён никогда не был таким, и теперь Чанёль знал это. Несмотря на меньшую комплекцию, он был в разы сильнее и выносливее Чанёля. Бэкхён имел внутренний стержень и крепкий характер, он не был похотливым и распутным и обладал сильными моральными ценностями. А ещё Бэкхён был безумно красивым, что до дрожи в коленях хотелось касаться его, рассматривать каждую родинку.

Пак активно грёб вёслами, и всё время смотрел на фотографа, щурясь от солнца. Бэкхён смущённо улыбался, отворачивался, а потом опять смотрел в глаза напротив, вызывая у брюнета ответную улыбку. И с каждым взглядом их улыбки становились шире, переходя в игривый смех. Так между ними завязался лёгкий флирт.

Лодка медленно плыла по узкому руслу на запад, пока глазам Бэкхёна не открылось розовое море. Река впадала в небольшое озеро, покрытое густыми зарослями лотоса. Крупные бутоны насыщенно розового цвета распустились над поверхностью воды, превращая место в настоящий рай. Чанёль восхищённо ахнул, увидав необычайную картину. Он совсем не ожидал, что неприметная дорога приведёт их в подобное место. Лодка с трудом шла между зарослей лотоса, чьи семенные головки уже отцветших бутонов с шумом ударялись о борта. Бэкхён, приоткрыв рот от удивления, вертел головой по сторонам, пока их судно не остановилось в центре озера.

Блондин тут же достал из рюкзака фотокамеру и сделал пару снимков. Бесконечное цветущее поле, уходящее за горизонт, голубое небо и больше никого, кроме них двоих. Ещё несколько минут, и солнце зайдёт, а ярко розовое озеро окончательно сольётся с вечерним лиловым небом. И нужно сделать сотню снимков, но Бэкхён желает сам запомнить этот вечер, запечатлеть его глазами, кожей. Поэтому фотограф убирает оборудование в сторону и ведёт ладонью по поверхности воды, срывает один лотос и вдыхает аромат цветка, прикрыв глаза. У лотоса насыщенный терпковато-сладкий запах с тонкими коричными нюансами, магически привлекательный. Пьянящий медовый аромат заставляет голову кружиться и почти лишает разума.

— Ты знал, что лотос символ сексуальности? — обращается он к Чанёлю. — Стебель это мужское начало, а цветок — женское. Проще говоря, стебель лотоса символизирует мужской половой орган, а цветок — женское лоно.

Блондин тихо хихикает и суёт цветок Чанёлю в нос. Но Пак не собирается его нюхать, отмахивается и шумно фыркает.

— Не тыкай в меня всякими там гениталиями, — смеясь, по-доброму возмущается брюнет.

— Дурак, это образность, — Бэкхён хохочет и срывает ещё несколько бутонов, собирая их в букет.

— Но говорят, запах лотоса пробуждает сексуальную энергию, — будто между делом, продолжает он.

— Тогда мне лучше не дышать вообще, чтобы сдержать эту энергию, — Чанёль говорит в шутку, но оба замолкают, чувствуя, как накаляется воздух между ними.

Бэкхён пытается разбавить эту атмосферу и выдаёт о лотосе один факт за другим. Рассказывает всякие легенды и истории, связанные с этим растением.

— А в старом Китае девочкам с детства начинали бинтовать ноги, — увлечённо продолжил блондин, — в результате у них формировалась примерно десяти сантиметровая «лотосовая ножка». Это стало массовой культурой и при браке родители жениха сначала спрашивали о стопе невесты, а уж затем о ее лице. «Лотосовая ножка» была не только гордостью женщин, но и предметом высших эстетических и сексуальных вожделений мужчин. Даже мимолетный вид лотосовой ножки мог вызвать у мужчин сильнейший приступ сексуального возбуждения. А занятие любовью в Китае называлось «прогулка между золотых лотосов», — Бэкхён неловко улыбается, закончив свой рассказ, и тут же встречается с серьёзным взглядом Чанёля.

— Ты сейчас специально заводишь эту тему? — Вид у брюнета напряжённый, он часто дышит и облизывает губы, бегает глазами по лицу блондина.

И в следующую же минуту Чанёль медленно приближается к фотографу, чтобы наклониться ближе. Бэкхён не говорит ни слова, лишь крепче цепляется руками за борта лодки, когда чувствует, как маленькое судно начинает раскачиваться под ними. Чужие губы невесомо касаются мочки уха, обдавая кожу жаром.

— Разве ты не видишь, что это сводит меня с ума, — его тёплые губы спускаются к шее, — ничего не могу с собой поделать, — касаются линии подбородка, — тянет, как магнитом, знаешь?

— Знаю, — на выдохе, чуть хриплым голосом отвечает Бэкхён.

От этих прикосновений электрические разряды бегают по коже, ноги сводит от волнения. Чанёль нежно целует его в уголок розовых губ и медленно проводит по ним кончиком своего языка. Бэкхён окончательно сдаётся, буквально плавится в чужих руках, слепо тычется носом в горячую кожу и тихо стонет, позволяя углубить брюнету поцелуй.

Руки у Бэкхёна всегда холодные, а губы нежные и мягкие, тёплые как парное молоко. Он пахнет солнцем и ароматом лотоса. Пак осторожно, неторопливо изучает каждую трещинку и изгиб чужих губ, смакует, пробует их на вкус. А когда его язык встречается с другим, то тело пробивает мелкая дрожь. Он ласкает Бэкхёна с умопомрачительной нежностью и тот тянется к нему в ответ, целуя вновь и вновь.

После долгого поцелуя, голова у обоих кружится, а кровь пульсирует по венам. Чанёль, будто пьяный, с трудом возвращается на своё место и смотрит на Бэкхёна, чьи чёрные глаза с поволокой, мерцают словно звёзды. Они возвращаются на берег, когда край закатного солнца скрывается за горизонтом.

Огромную охапку ярких лотосов они поставили в большую емкость возле ширмы. Сладкий запах цветов тут же наполнил маленькое помещение. После ужина и непринуждённой болтовни, парни умылись и легли в свои постели. Сердце Бэкхёна бешено стучало от волнения, он не знал как себя вести теперь рядом с Чанёлем, ведь они даже не поговорили после поцелуя. Но тёплая ладонь, обнявшая его за талию, отбросила все мысли и сомнения.

Чанёль не хотел торопить события, он всё ещё пытался разобраться в себе и прислушивался к своим ощущениям. И эти ощущения ему безумно нравились. Волны удовольствия накрывали его с головой от тянущего возбуждения внизу живота, когда он ладонью пробирался под футболку Бэкхёна. Ему хотелось бы провести рукой чуть выше, очертить шершавыми пальцами чувствительный сосок или спуститься ниже, чтобы понять, насколько возбуждён Бэкхён. Но он действительно считал, что всё это пока им ни к чему. Он медленно провёл носом за ухом блондина, вдыхая сладкий аромат и тихо чмокнул, ощущая, как под ладонью сокращаются мышцы чужого живота от удовольствия.

Все эти дни, проведённые вместе, пролетели слишком незаметно, поэтому, проснувшись утром, Бэкхён бесшумно высвободился из чужих объятий и принялся готовиться к походу. До конца экспедиции оставалось десять дней, и блондин решил, что он рискует остаться без снимков тигра, если задержится в деревне ещё на пару дней.

Чанёль разочарованно выдохнул, когда рукой нащупал лишь пустое место рядом со своей постелью. Он надеялся проснуться раньше и получить хотя бы один ленивый поцелуй. Думал, что обнимет сонного блондина и не выпустит из своих объятий до самого обеда. Но Бэкхён уже с полчаса перебирал содержимое сумок, сверяясь с каким-то списком.

— Доброе утро, — блондин первым замечает шевеление на постели.

— Доброе, — отвечает Чанёль, но фотограф успевает отвернуться, чтобы не встретиться своим взглядом с чужими глазами.

Чанёль чувствует нутром, что это не смущение, Бэкхёна явно мучают сомнения. Только вот брюнет не собирается теперь отступать.

— Я думаю, нам нужно выдвигаться в джунгли, — сообщает блондин, — завтра, ты согласен?

— Конечно, — Чанёль не колеблясь, поддерживает друга, и день проходит в сборах.

Уже поздно вечером, когда на улице стемнело, Пак возвращался с медикаментами от Чена. Врач собрал им в дорогу ещё одну аптечку, не забыв про ампулы с противоядием. Ким ещё раз объяснил ему, как нужно ставить уколы, останавливать кровотечение, бинтовать раны и накладывать повязки при переломах. Перечислил первые признаки отравления и выдал ещё целую кучу полезной информации. Чанёль внимательно всё выслушал, и надеялся, что ни одно из этих знаний им в походе не пригодится.

— Эм, Бэкхён? — Пак огляделся по сторонам, но дом его встретил пустотой.

— Я здесь, за ширмой, — спустя секунды отозвался Бэкхён.

И только тогда Чанёль заметил знакомый силуэт, сидящий в ванне. Он шумно сглотнул, понимая, что Бэкхён сейчас находится там абсолютно голым, буквально в нескольких шагах от него. Эти мысли заставляли сердце биться чаще. Чанёль прекрасно помнил, как он помогал больному Бэкхёну встать из ванны, как он прикасался к его обнажённому телу раньше. Сколько раз он видел этот силуэт за ширмой, но ни разу не испытывал подобного влечения.

— Я могу войти? — Спросил Чанёль с надеждой, но Бэкхён молчал, тяжело дыша и лихорадочно хватая ртом воздух.

Брюнет уверенно шагнул за ширму, расценив молчание, как согласие. Едва мужчина оказался перед ванной, как Бэкхён тут же сомкнул колени, вызвав резкими движениями всплеск воды. Руки машинально опустились вниз, прикрывая мужское достоинство, хотя мутная мыльная вода и не позволяла разглядеть там что-то. Чанёль как завороженный, опустился на колени рядом с ванной и, прихватив единственную губку, щедро намылил её.

Блондин замер, когда мягкая губка коснулась его плеч. Пак пристально изучал его тело, омывая грудь и спину. Позволять себя мыть было настолько неловко и в то же время так возбуждающе, что Бэкхён ощущал пульсацию между ног. Он хотел бы остановить Чанёля, но был уже не в силах отказаться от столь интимной ласки.

— Пожалуйста, — Чанёль с мольбой в глазах просил Бэкхёна открыться ему, блуждая ладонью вдоль крепких ног.

Пак настойчиво пытался раздвинуть чужие ноги, согнутые в коленях, чтобы проскользнуть к самой интимной части тела, но Бэкхён зажался со всей силы и схватил чужую руку, отодвигая её в сторону.

— Не надо… я не могу, — с трудом восстанавливая сбившееся дыхание, шепнул блондин.

— Не можешь?

— Я не хочу изменять Тэу.

Чанёль с обидой сжал в руке несчастную губку и со всей силы швырнул её в воду, в ту же секунду покидая место. Бэкхён понял, что совершил ошибку, когда увидел искажённое болью лицо брюнета.

— Ч-чанёль? — Блондин взволнованно окликнул друга, услышав странный шум.

Брюнет в это время скручивал матрас и одеяло, пытаясь вынести постель из дома. Фотограф тут же выскочил из ванны и натянул домашние штаны на мокрое тело.

— Куда ты собрался? — Всё ещё надеясь на ответ, не унимался блондин.

Но Чанёль продолжал молчать и, прихватив ещё подушку, быстро обулся и вышел из дома. Недолго думая, Бэкхён схватил чужую рубашку, висящую рядом, и наспех одевшись, ушёл вслед за другом. Пак шёл без оглядки в сторону школы.

— Перестань, ты ведёшь себя как ребёнок! — В сердцах выкрикнул Бэкхён.

— Как ребёнок? — Усмехнулся Пак, остановившись на полпути. — Это ты ведёшь себя как ребёнок, сначала заигрываешь и флиртуешь со мной, позволяешь целовать себя, а потом отталкиваешь и говоришь, что всё ещё любишь Тэу.

— Я не говорил, что всё ещё люблю его. Но мы с ним до сих пор состоим в отношениях и…

— О каких отношениях ты говоришь Бэкхён? — Тут же перебил его брюнет. — Ты для него никто, лишь очередной любовник. Может для тебя это и отношения, но не для женатого мужчины.

— Я не могу так поступить. Это будет неправильно по отношению к нему, — уже менее уверенно оправдывался блондин.

— А он значит, правильно поступает по отношению к тебе? Разве это правильно обманывать тебя, использовать как подстилку, скажи Бэкхён, это правильно?

Но Бэкхён молчал, глотая подступающие слёзы. Конечно же, неправильно, но он так боялся вновь поддаться чувствам и совершить ошибку. Чанёль лишь покачал головой, взглянув на растерянного фотографа, и быстрым шагом направился прочь.

— Вернись, Чанёль, — Бэкхён не оставлял свою попытку остановить друга, но тот с упорством шёл в школу.

Зайдя в помещение, брюнет сразу же принялся стелить постель. Не обращая внимания на мокрого после ванны Бэкхёна, в штанах и тонкой рубашке на влажное тело, Чанёль раскладывал матрас прямо в классе у доски. Бэкхён стоял рядом и преданно ждал момента для разговора.

— Ты думаешь, что так просто было смириться с мыслью, что мне нравится парень? — Закончив расстилать постель, с обидой сказал Чанёль. — Да я несколько ночей не спал, думая о тебе, о себе, о нас, в конце концов. Я переступил через себя, чтобы понять, что это…

— …что это стоило того? — голос Бэкхёна дрогнул.

— Что это было ошибкой, — сухо добавил Чанёль, отводя взгляд в сторону. — Пожалуйста, Бэкхён, возвращайся домой и ложись спать. Мне нужно побыть одному и выкинуть эту дрянь из своей головы. Я не хочу спать с тобой в одном доме сегодня.

На этих словах мужчина показательно лёг на пол и накрылся одеялом, не желая больше разговаривать с Бэкхёном. Блондин ещё с минуту стоял неподвижно у чужой постели, прислушиваясь к неровному биению своего сердца. Оно то резко сокращалось и сжималось, принося неимоверную душевную боль, то внезапно затихало, а потом срывалось вновь на быстрый ритм. Фотограф чувствовал себя безумцем, лишившимся остатков разума из-за любви к Чанёлю. С тех пор, как этот парень появился в его жизни, Бэкхён не знал покоя и здорового сна, он всё чаще проявлял слабость и даже плакал. Но вместе с этим приобрёл и счастье. Одно лишь прикосновение чужой руки заставляло трепетать всё тело, а поцелуи полные любви и нежности, ощущать блаженство. Ещё ни один человек не вызывал в нем такого яркого чувства, заставляющего пламенеть, терять голову, словно парить над землей.

Чанёль насторожился, услышав шорох падающей одежды. Блондин несмело снял штаны и после принялся расстёгивать рубашку дрожащими руками. Пак поднял взгляд, когда тихие шаги приблизились к его постели. Брюнет как заколдованный наблюдал за тем, как обнажились в лунном свете бледные плечи. Тонкая рубашка скользнула по телу и упала к ногам, являю взору подтянутое атлетичное тело блондина.

— Хочешь меня? — Отчаянно, дрожащим голосом, произнёс Бэкхён, боясь поднять глаза от пола.

— Нет, — грубо огрызнулся Пак и резко отвернулся, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.

Чанёль молился, чтобы Бэк ушёл как можно скорее, пока у него ещё остались силы сопротивляться. Он перетерпит это, выдержит все десять дней с ним рядом, а потом забудет как страшный сон. У него просто давно не было секса и это лишь минутная слабость. Ему не может нравиться парень, мужское тело, задорная улыбка, щенячьи глазки, тёплые щёчки и мягкие губы, так ведь? И всё что он испытывает рядом с Бэкхёном совсем не похоже на влюблённость, мурашки по коже от прикосновений, ощущение тепла, разливающееся по телу, это ведь ничего не значит? Или…

— Прости, — еле слышно прошептал Бэкхён, охрипшим голосом от обиды и подступающих слез.

Он чуть не потерял равновесие, когда на дрожащих ногах согнулся к брошенной рубашке. С трудом попал руками в длинные рукава и не успел даже застегнуться, как Пак поднялся с постели.

— Ещё спрашиваешь, — прижавшись к обнажённому телу щекой, словно в бреду проговорил Чанёль, — конечно хочу, безумно хочу тебя, — повторял он, целуя подрагивающий живот блондина.

Бэкхён тихо простонал, когда крепкие руки опустили его на узкую постель. Чанёль жадно выцеловывал каждый сантиметр чужого тела, поднимаясь влажными губами выше. Пак осторожно гладил его бёдра ладонями и осыпал лицо короткими поцелуями. Блондин обнимал его за спину, пробирался руками под резинку штанов и сжимал упругие половинки, прижимая пах Чанёля к своему возбуждению.

Бэкхён хрипло стонал и обхватывал его бёдра ногами, чтобы ощущать чужое тело ближе, когда Чанёль тёрся грубой тканью штанов о его промежность. Только когда брюнет понял, что разомлевший и возбуждённый Бэкхён никуда не сбежит, Чанёль снял с себя одежду, оставшись абсолютно голым. Его плоть была настолько возбуждена, что лишь одно прикосновение холодной руки к розовеющей головке вызвало дрожь и сладостные спазмы во всем теле. Острое наслаждение близости кружило голову, и Чанёль притянул Бэкхёна к себе за шею, вовлекая в страстный и очень влажный поцелуй.

Пак медленно вёл рукой к чужому возбуждению, перебирая пальцами короткие завитки волос на лобке, массируя налитые спермой крупные яички. Бэкхён открыл рот в немом стоне, когда крепкие пальцы обхватили его возбуждение, медленно размазывая по чувствительной головке вязкий предэякулянт. Чанёль думал, что сходил с ума, ещё ни с кем он не испытывал такого наслаждения.

Он навалился всем телом на блондина, потираясь своим пахом об него и просунул между их телами руку, чтобы обхватить ей оба члена. Неторопливый ритм перешёл в беспорядочные толчки, когда Бэкхён стал лихорадочно содрогаться и притираться к телу брюнета, поджимая пальцы ног от судорог во всём теле. Блондин не слышал собственного голоса, когда над ухом раздавались пошлые и хриплые стоны Чанёля, а в голове шумело от оргазма.

Тёплая ладонь медленно водила по животу и бёдрам Бэкхёна, размазывая их семя по разгоряченной и покрасневшей от интенсивных фрикций коже. Чанёлю нравилось неторопливо ласкать рукой вялую плоть блондина после бурного оргазма и прислушиваться к его томному дыханию. После пылкого секса каждая частичка его тела была сверхчувствительной, и лёгкие прикосновения губ к коже всё ещё заставляли тело содрогаться от удовольствия и тихо стонать. Чанёль лениво целовал Бэкхёна в шею, прижимая своё счастье ближе к сердцу. Их тела были липкими от пота и почти безжизненными после страстной ночи. Сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы устроиться в обнимку на одной постели и крепко уснуть.


	11. Прелюдия и грация

_**Music:** Denis Stelmakh — «Prelude & Grace» _

_Denis Stelmakh — «One Last Time»_

Чанёль проснулся, когда солнечный свет упал на его лицо, осветив полосы на щеках. Парень попытался приподнять свою голову, чтобы осмотреться вокруг, но тут же лёг обратно, ощутив лёгкую боль в мышцах шеи от неудобной позы, в которой он проспал всю ночь. Правая рука и вовсе онемела под тяжестью головы Бэкхёна, но разомкнуть объятий за всю ночь никто из них так и не решился.

Чанёль аккуратно, насколько это было возможно, вытянул из-под Бэкхёна свою руку и тихо сполз ниже, повернувшись на бок, чтобы их лица оказались друг напротив друга. Ресницы блондина едва заметно подрагивали, и фотограф должен был вот-вот проснуться. Брюнет медленно провёл ладонью вдоль изгиба обнажённого тела, деликатно обрывая прикосновение в районе ягодиц. Чанёль понимал, что утро после ночных откровений и интимной близости самое хрупкое время. И, несмотря на то, что полноценного секса между ними не было, а парни ограничились взаимной мастурбацией и ласками, черта, что отделяла их дружеские отношения от нечто большего, была пересечена.

До близости с Бэкхёном Пак мало заботился об удовольствии партнера. Обычно это он был тем, кого ублажали всеми способами. Но с блондином Чанёль был заботлив, внимателен и нежен. Удовлетворение собственных сексуальных потребностей уходило на второй план. А осознание того, что именно его ласки заставляли стонать разомлевшего под ним фотографа, кружили голову. Брюнет внимательно прислушивался к чужому дыханию и изучал каждую реакцию на свои прикосновения и поцелуи, выясняя для себя границы дозволенного. Чанёль не стал бы заходить дальше рамок, установленных Бэкхёном.

Блондин лениво захлопал глазами и, разглядев перед собой Чанёля, испуганно замер, затаив дыхание. Напрасная тревога тут же испарилась, когда он увидел счастливый блеск в чужих глазах. Брюнет с непередаваемой нежностью и трепетом наблюдал за пробуждением своего любовника, а когда их взгляды встретились, он мягко улыбнулся, получая тёплую улыбку в ответ. Абсолютно голые, они молча лежали под одним одеялом, увлечённые разглядыванием лиц друг друга. И если раньше, просыпаясь рядом с Паком, щёки Бёна непроизвольно покрывались румянцем, а сам он испытывал неловкость и смущение, то теперь блондин открыто смотрел в глаза напротив, будто всю жизнь просыпался в объятиях Чанёля.

— Я разбудил тебя? — Шепотом спросил Пак.

— Нет, — также шепотом ответил фотограф, не удержавшись от зевка, — я хорошо поспал.

— Я тоже, — улыбнувшись, добавил Чанёль.

— Почему ты на меня так смотришь? — Не скрывая счастливой улыбки, спросил Бэкхён.

— Мне нравится разглядывать тебя. Раньше я боялся это делать откровенно. Я как школьник подглядывал за тобой украдкой и резко отворачивался, когда ты замечал мой взгляд, — брюнет тихо усмехнулся, — потом сам себя же и ругал за любопытство. И всё равно никак не мог на тебя насмотреться.

— Сегодня я обнаружил родинку у тебя на подбородке, — Чанёль мягко прикоснулся подушечкой пальца к маленькой точке на коже Бэкхёна, нежно провёл по шее вниз, — и ещё одну здесь, — добавил он, указав пальцем между ключиц.

— А у тебя очень чувствительные уши и волосы вьются от влажного воздуха, — блондин тихонько перебирал пальцами темные пряди, — и губы искусанные постоянно.

— Я хочу кое-что сделать для тебя, — будто вспомнив об очень важном деле, Чанёль шустро встал с постели и, отвернувшись, быстро надел трусы со штанами.

Бэкхён с нескрываемым любопытством проследил за движениями брюнета, а когда тот сел за старое школьное пианино, развернулся в постели и лёг на живот, подперев голову руками. Сердце гулко застучало в предвкушении чего-то особенного, предназначенного только для него. Пальцы брюнета, что ласкали ночью его трепетное тело, коснулись клавиш, и помещение заполнила красивая и нежная мелодия. Прикрыв веки, Чанёль сосредоточенно играл, а фотограф заворожено слушал. И хотя брюнет так и не признался ему в своей симпатии, Бэкхён услышал в этой мелодии всё, что хотел сказать Чанёль.

— Иди сюда, — Пак тихо подвинулся и похлопал ладонью по месту рядом с собой.

Бэкхён откинул одеяло и встал с постели, ни капли не стесняясь своей наготы. Совсем не торопясь во что-нибудь одеться, он довольно потянулся, взъерошил и без того растрёпанные после сна волосы. Чанёль откровенно восхищался таким естественным и в то же время абсолютно бесстыжим поведением блондина, зачарованно рассматривал его обнажённое тело.

Широкие плечи и подтянутые ягодицы придавали силуэту идеальные очертания. Выступающие вены на рельефном прессе, что вились вниз до тёмных волос лобка, заставляли взгляд непроизвольно опускаться ниже. Бэкхён больше не прикрывал рукой свой пах, открывая взору брюнета расслабленный член. Быть открытым не только в минуты близости и позволять разглядывать своё разнеженное после страстной ночи тело, было проявлением настоящего доверия.

На полу среди разбросанных вещей Бэкхён нашёл рубашку Чанёля, которую он схватил вчера в порыве ссоры в попыхах. Её длины хватило, чтобы прикрыть тело до середины бедер, так что Бэкхён не стал надевать штаны и в таком виде непринуждённо сел на край скамьи рядом с Чанелем.

— Сыграем в четыре руки? — Предложил Чанёль, озорно улыбнувшись.

— Вряд ли я смогу что-то сыграть, — тихо ответил фотограф, с разочарованием в голосе, — в детстве я тоже ходил в музыкальную школу, но бросил занятия спустя два года.

— Просто повторяй за мной, я буду играть на малой октаве с низким тоном, а ты такую же мелодию на второй октаве с высоким тоном.

Блондин согласно кивнул головой и Чанёль сыграл короткое вступление из ряда нот. Пак несколько раз повторил один и тот же отрывок чуть медленнее и более спокойно, удостоверившись, что Бэкхён всё видел и хорошо запомнил. Фотограф коснулся пальцами потёртых клавиш старого пианино и воспроизвёл короткую мелодию, которая на удивление прозвучала ровно, чисто, без запинок.

После этого Чанёль показал ему ещё один мелодичный оборот. Блондин сосредоточенно пытался повторить увиденный отрывок, но после пары сыгранных нот, растерянно взглянул на своего друга. Брюнет заботливо помог Бэкхёну правильно расставить пальцы на клавиатуре, и показал ещё раз в какой последовательности нужно нажимать на клавиши. Спустя время, фотограф мог свободно исполнять несложную мелодию из лёгкого вступления и повторяющегося фрагмента.

— А теперь давай попробуем сыграть вдвоём, — сказал Чанёль, довольный результатом своего ученика, — ты будешь играть мелодию, а я аккомпанемент.

Бэкхён взволнованно облизнул сухие губы и ещё раз посмотрел на клавиши, проигрывая в голове выученную мелодию. Склонившись над клавиатурой, блондин старательно исполнял повторяющуюся часть, пока его игра не стала лёгкой и непринуждённой, после чего вступил Чанёль, исполнив фоновые аккорды с низким тоном. Бэкхён с трудом сдержал порыв невыразимого восторга, когда их звуки слились в настоящую композицию.

Увлечённый захватывающей игрой, фотограф не сразу заметил, как стих аккомпанемент. В классе звучала только звонкая мелодия, что лилась из-под его пальцев, да лёгкий скрип изношенной клавиатуры. Смутившись, Бэкхён замедлил свою игру и ослабил силу нажатия. Он бросил беглый взгляд на друга и тут же замер, непроизвольно оборвав мелодию. Тонкие пальцы неловко соскользнули с клавиш пианино, наполнив комнату коротким и нестройным звуком. Дыхание Чанёля было частым и глубоким, он смотрел на Бёна словно загипнотизированный.

— Что такое? — Озадаченно спросил Бэкхён.

Чанёль нежно прикоснулся пальцами к румяной от волнения щеке блондина, невесомо поглаживая тёплую кожу. Он пристально смотрел в глаза напротив, медленно сокращая между ними расстояние. Бэкхён мог чувствовать прерывистое и горячее дыхание брюнета. Их губы почти соприкоснулись, когда раздался звук, отворяемой двери.

— А вы что здесь делаете? — Прозвучал удивлённый голос Чена. На что Чанёль тут же одёрнул руку и отсел подальше от Бэкхёна.

— Играем! — Хором отозвались парни, стараясь выглядеть непринуждённо.

Врач озадаченно посмотрел на их внешний вид, остановив свой взгляд на голых ногах блондина. Бэкхён тут же попытался натянуть несчастную рубашку до колен, а раздетый по пояс брюнет, невозмутимо отвернулся к клавишам. Чен даже не догадывался, что Бэк и вовсе был без нижнего белья. Около доски лежал один узкий матрас, на котором с трудом помещалось два человека. А скомканное одеяло и помятая простыня определённо были результатом далеко не невинной ночи.

— Ну да, я вижу, — сказал Ким, с трудом сдерживая свой смех.

После чего в дверном проеме показалось несколько детишек. Они толкались и хихикали, с любопытством рассматривая своего учителя и его друга. Совсем ещё маленькие, они, конечно, ничего не понимали, но чувствовали общую неловкость и напряжение, поэтому смущённо отводили взгляд и прятались за спиной врача.

Ким быстро разогнал столпившихся детей у входа и плотно закрыл дверь класса. Решив дождаться беспечную пару снаружи, мужчина вышел вслед за детьми на улицу. Яркое полуденное солнце слепило глаза, а в воздухе парили маленькие пушинки отцветших растений. Сухой тёплый ветер приятно ласкал кожу. Уже совсем скоро, на днях, должны были приехать люди из издательства и забрать с собой Чанёля и Бэкхёна. А пока эти двое наслаждались обществом друг друга, и казалось, даже позабыли цель своего приезда.

Первым из школы вышел Бэкхён, придерживая дверь для своего друга. Чанёль нёс скрученный матрас, подушку и одеяло. Оба весело о чём-то разговаривали и беззаботно смеялись над шутками друг друга. Чен несколько раз прокрутил в мыслях предполагаемый диалог с Бэкхёном, пока ждал парней снаружи. Врач и не думал лезть в личную жизнь блондина, но напомнить ему, что не следует забывать о благоразумии, считал необходимым. И дело было даже не в Чанёле, который всё ещё не внушал ему доверия, а в суровой реальности жизни, что ждала их после возвращения домой. Окунувшись с головой в романтику экспедиций, фотограф, кажется, совсем забыл, как общество воспринимает подобные отношения. Кроме того, Пак был начальником, а Бэк его подчинённым. Блондин уже был связан отношениями с другим мужчиной, а Чанёля, как это принято в богатых и влиятельных семьях, ждал брак с какой-нибудь дочкой бизнес-партнёра. У этих отношений с самого начала не могло быть будущего.

— Бэкхён, — окликнул Чен фотографа.

Поглощённый беседой с Чанёлем, он оглянулся не сразу, будто внешние звуки доходили до него с запозданием. Прикрыв ладонью рот, блондин пытался остановить свой смех из-за очередной глупости, сказанной брюнетом. Глаза-полумесяцы блестели от счастья, и Ким неловко выдохнул, в последнюю секунду передумав что-либо говорить. Какая разница, что тебя ждёт в будущем. Зачем гадать, обдумывать свои поступки перед их воплощением, пытаясь уберечься от плохих последствий, если ты счастлив с этим человеком здесь и сейчас. Почему бы не насладиться этим временем сполна, если сама судьба дала тебе подобный шанс.

Блондин стоял в недоумении, выискивая осоловелым взглядом источник звука. И, наконец, заметив недалеко стоящего врача, вопрошающе кивнул головой. Светлые пряди волос смешно торчали в разные стороны, а на щеке был след от складок постельного белья. Чен тихо рассмеялся и махнул рукой, чтобы тот шёл дальше. Фотограф беззаботно пожал плечами и бодро затрусил вслед за Чанёлем. Брюнет широкими шагами шёл далеко впереди и постоянно запинался из-за спадающих с ног шлёпанцев. Эти двое были похожи на подростков, что возвращаясь домой с вечеринки, пытались незаметно проскользнуть мимо родителей, но будучи в нетрезвом состоянии наделали лишь больше шума.

Дома парни сразу занялись делами. В комнате был лёгкий беспорядок, и нужно было срочно это устранять. На столе стояла грязная посуда, тут и там валялись чьи-то вещи, в ванне со вчерашнего дня стояла мыльная вода, а рядом на полу скопилась лужа от брошенной мочалки. Не договариваясь, Бэкхён стал складывать разбросанные вещи, а Чанёль взял вёдра, чтобы набрать воды.

У реки было безлюдно, и брюнет устало сел на берег, разгребая руками горячий песок. В его сознании то и дело возникали картины прошедшей ночи, как он страстно сжимал упругие мужские ягодицы, выцеловывал узоры на груди Бэкхёна, ласкал руками каждую частичку его тела, доводя блондина до оргазма одними прикосновениями. От воспоминаний к его лицу прилил жар. В голове крутились сотни мыслей и вопросов, на которые Чанёль отчаянно пытался найти ответ. Убедившись, что его никто не видит, он лёг на спину и прикрыл глаза. Пак долго думал о возникших чувствах и ощущениях от близости с мужчиной, вспоминал различные моменты из своей жизни и пришёл к выводу, что он скорее бисексуал.

Чанёль всегда встречался с девушками и даже не думал об отношениях с мужчиной, но судя по тому, как он легко пошёл на флирт с тем парнем на студенческой вечеринке, и беззаботно целовался с ним, получая удовольствие, тяга к своему полу у Чанёля была с самого начала. Но вот по-настоящему неконтролируемое сексуальное влечение к мужчине, Пак впервые испытал с Бэкхёном. Ему хотелось прикасаться к нему и целовать ежеминутно, а после ночи, проведённой в школе, он не мог не думать о сексе. И всё же, брюнет решил не торопить события и подождать, когда они оба будут к этому готовы. Чанёль боялся всё испортить, не имея в этом опыта, а Бэкхён, наверняка, боялся оказаться вновь использованным.

Брюнет очнулся от раздумий, когда вдали раздался собачий лай. Неугомонный щенок бежал впереди своей хозяйки и громко лаял на безжизненное тело у реки. И только когда Чанёль зашевелился, Бобо приветливо заскулил и завилял хвостом. Пак даже не успел подняться с земли, как маленькие лапки уже топтались по его груди, а горячий язык облизывал руки.

— Эй, привет! — Чанёль ласково потрепал щенка по голове, а рядом бесшумно присела Янмей.

Она склонила голову в сторону, и с любопытством стала разглядывать брюнета. Бобо забавно повторял за девушкой и тоже наклонял свою мордашку из стороны в сторону. Чанёль растерянно осмотрел себя, подумав, что мог где-то замараться или надеть одежду наизнанку, но всё было в порядке. Янмей хмурила лоб и сводила брови, явно о чём-то думая, а потом игриво засмеялась.

— Байсянь, — ткнув пальчиком в изгиб шеи Чанёля, произнесла девчонка.

Она неловко прикусила нижнюю губу и тут же покраснела от смущения. Бобо громко залаял, услышав знакомое имя, и стал кружиться возле них двоих. Чанёль прикоснулся к своей шее, но ничего там не нащупал, что могло бы вызвать смех.

— Байсянь и Цаньле — любовь, — радостно продолжила его дразнить Янмей, а рядом ещё и затявкал Бобо.

— А ну, пошли отсюда! — Покраснев как мальчишка, Чанёль набрал полную горсть песка и кинул в убегающих забияк.

Наверное, дети уже разнесли по всей деревне о том, что видели парней вместе утром в школе. От этих мыслей, Чанёль невольно улыбнулся и гордо хмыкнул. Пусть знают, кому принадлежит Бэкхён. Набрав воды, брюнет вернулся домой и сразу же подошёл к зеркалу, оттянул вырез футболки и наклонил голову, чтобы рассмотреть свою шею. Теперь было ясно, от чего так смеялась Янмей. На коже красовался след от поцелуя.

Полдня парни прибирались, мыли пол, посуду и готовили обед. А после обсуждения дальнейших планов, решили выдвинуться на поиски тигра утром следующего дня. Быт и повседневные заботы постепенно заместили воспоминания о прошедшей ночи, флёр романтики куда-то исчез и Чанёль неловко мялся, стоя рядом с блондином, не зная, будет ли сейчас уместным лёгкое прикосновение или невинный поцелуй.

— Давай сходим на наш холм, — между делом предложил Бэкхён, и Чанёль сразу согласился.

Знакомая тропинка вилась змейкой до самой вершины. Серебристый ковыль, как и несколько дней назад, колыхался на ветру. Бэкхён шёл впереди, касаясь ладонью мягких колосьев. Чанёль на всякий случай оглянулся и, убедившись, что их никто не видит, в два шага догнал друга и, поравнявшись с ним, взял за руку, переплетая их пальцы. Никто из них не стал брать фотокамеру, и даже покрывало было благополучно забыто дома.

Придя на то же самое место, блондин лёг на спину и раскинул руки, вглядываясь в голубое небо. Большое белоснежное облако медленно двигалось на запад, нависая своим «пузом» над холмом. Бэкхён сразу разглядел в нём огромного пушистого кота. Сначала показалась круглая мордочка с торчащими ушами, два маленьких просвета были глазками, а по бокам вились крупные завитки шерсти. Воображаемый кот не спеша парил, расставив лапы в стороны, и скоро должен был показаться хвост, но неожиданно перед глазами Бэкхёна появилось лицо брюнета. Чанёль навис над ним, тяжело дыша, а в глазах застыл немой вопрос.

— Тебе больше не нужно спрашивать разрешения, — хрипло прошептал Бэкхён.

И Чанёль медленно прижался теплыми губами к его устам. Блондин расслабленно прикрыл веки, полностью отдаваясь ощущениям. Мягкие губы Чанёля с нежностью касались его губ, а кончик языка неторопливо проникал внутрь. Устроившись под боком после долгого поцелуя, Чанёль обнял парня за талию и, уткнувшись носом в тонкую шею, водил горячими губами по чувствительной коже. Бэкхён шумно выдыхал через нос и покрывался мурашками от сладостных прикосновений.

Все знали Бэкхёна, как профессионального фотографа и трудолюбивого парня. Строгий и ответственный в работе, он становился необыкновенно ласковым наедине с близким человеком. Крепкое и в меру накаченное тело, в объятиях Чанёля становилось гибким и податливым, а мозолистые руки — мягче шёлка. Блондин мог с лёгкостью уделать мужчину выше его самого на голову. Сильный, мужественный и отважный, он в одну секунду превращался в ласкового котёнка. Чанёль сходил с ума от этого контраста. Сколько ещё всего прекрасного скрывал в себе этот разносторонний и необыкновенный человек.

За пару дней брюнет успел довольно хорошо изучить предпочтения Бэкхёна, какие прикосновения его заводят, а какие заставляют плавиться и млеть. Целоваться он любит медленно и неторопливо, соприкасаясь кончиками языков. Чанёль сразу понял, что тому не нравятся глубокие поцелуи, когда партнёр пытается достать до самой глотки. Брюнет аккуратно захватывал его губы своими, а потом чувственно слизывал с них влагу, наслаждаясь вкусом поцелуя. Это то, что возбуждало Бэкхёна больше всего. Он непроизвольно начинал двигать бёдрами, прижиматься всем телом к брюнету и призывно открывать рот в тихом стоне, приглашая широкий и влажный язык Чанёля проникнуть внутрь.

Пак никогда не говорил Бэкхёну, что ему нравится в ласках больше всего, но тот интуитивно угадывал его желания. Обычно его девушки не экспериментировали и не пытались лучше изучить его тело, а применяли испробованный метод. Они сжимали его промежность и стискивали ягодицы. Конечно, это возбуждало, но не так сильно, как прикосновения блондина. Чанёль любил, когда Бэкхён гладил его спину и сжимал плечи, обхватывал ладонью затылок и перебирал пальцами волосы. Пак испытал сильнейшее возбуждение, когда фотограф поцеловал его в ушко. Бэкхён томно дышал и ласкал языком ухо изнутри, нежно кусал за кончик. То, с какой лёгкостью сошлись их сексуальные предпочтения, было настоящей магией.

— Бэкхён, — Чанёль поднялся с земли и сел перед блондином, — куда тебе нравится больше всего, когда тебя целуют?

Бэкхён удивлённый таким вопросом, захлопал глазами и тоже сел. Улыбнувшись, он показал пальцем на место за ушком и совсем не ожидал, что Пак приблизится к нему и тут же поцелует.

— А я знаю почему, — прошептал он, — так ты можешь слышать, как меняется моё дыхание, становится прерывистым и возбуждённым, — ещё один короткий поцелуй, — от этого твоя кожа покрывается мурашками, и ты уже предвкушаешь, как я начну спускаться поцелуями ниже.

Блондин широко улыбнулся от того, как легко раскусили его хитрый план. Тихий смех прервался томным мычанием, когда чужие губы стали целовать его шею.

— А тебе? — В ответ спросил Бэкхён.

Чанёль отстранился и задумчиво потеребил губу, после чего взглянул на блондина и тоже указал пальцем.

— Нос? — Удивился Бэкхён. — Но почему?

Брюнет довольно ухмыльнулся, а фотограф только сейчас понял, чтобы дотянуться губами до кончика носа, ему нужно будет опереться руками о бёдра Чанёля или…

— Садись ко мне на колени, — ласково позвал его брюнет.

Бён не спеша забрался на Чанёля и, обхватив ладонями лицо, нежно поцеловал его в кончик носа. Чужие руки крепко держали его за талию, а губы упирались прямо в подбородок. Пак не упустил момента, чтобы поцеловать туда блондина и прижать его сильнее к своему телу. Бэкхён тут же обмяк, запуская пальцы в густую шевелюру брюнета.

— Теперь я знаю почему, — сказал фотограф, подставляя свою шею под тёплые поцелуи.

Янмей видела, как парни вернулись домой только к вечеру. Бэкхён выглядел счастливым рядом с Чанёлем, и девушка была за них искренне рада. Конечно, это выглядело немного смущающе, учитывая, что оба были парнями, но для Янмей это не имело особого значения. Она по-прежнему была влюблена в Бэкхёна, но больше не испытывала зависть, когда видела его в компании брюнета и не чувствовала ревность. Если счастлив был Бэкхён, то была и она счастлива. Всё же первая любовь самая чистая и бескорыстная.

За время их отсутствия, вода на печи успела нагреться, и Чанёль заботливо приготовил ванну для Бэкхёна. Он сам предложил блондину принять ванну первым и, схватив пустые вёдра, сказал, что сходит до реки. Пак понимал, что находиться в одном помещении с мокрым и обнажённым Бэкхёном за ширмой настоящая пытка. Что греха таить, гормоны бурлили в юном теле, а растущее возбуждение требовало разрядки.

— Останься, — Бэкхён бережно взял его за руку, — мы можем принять ванну вместе.

Чанёль отставил вёдра в сторону и плотнее закрыл входную дверь. На улице становилось темнее, и слабый свет от керосиновой лампы с трудом освещал помещение. Бэкхён зажёг одну свечу и установил её за ширмой. Колыхающееся пламя отражалось в воде и в зеркале напротив. Он быстро снял штаны и, опустив вдоль тела руки, смиренно встал напротив Чанёля. Пак медленно, пуговицу за пуговицей, расстёгивал рубашку на фотографе, тем самым принимая его молчаливое приглашение.

Бэкхён с восторгом наблюдал за тем, как обнажался перед ним брюнет. Рассматривал его фигуру, бросая взгляд украдкой ниже пояса. Прошлой ночью он не успел рассмотреть тело Чанёля в деталях. У Бэкхёна за всю жизнь был лишь один партнёр — Тэу, и парень невольно задумывался о том, насколько хорошо подходят их тела друг другу, и какие ощущения он мог бы испытать с другим мужчиной.

Чанёль первым сел в ванну и, прислонившись спиной к бортику, согнул ноги в коленях и широко развёл их в стороны. Ванна была слишком мала для двух мужчин, но Бэкхён сумел сесть в маленькое пространство между ног Чанёля. Он сел спиной к брюнету и подтянул к груди свои колени. Пак медленно намыливал чужие плечи, спину, водил мочалкой вдоль позвоночника и только редкий плеск воды нарушал абсолютную тишину в комнате.

— Ложись на меня, — Чанёль осторожно потянул Бэкхёна за плечи, и тот послушно прижался спиной к его груди.

Брюнет так же неторопливо продолжил водить мочалкой по груди, а когда рука спустилась ниже, он почувствовал, как напряглись под ней чужие мышцы пресса. Закинув голову назад, Бэкхён развёл расслабленные ноги и, взяв в ладонь чужую руку, настойчиво направил её к своему возбуждению. Как только пальцы коснулись твердеющей плоти, блондин часто задышал и прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. Он хотел Чанёля, и это возбуждало Пака до предела.

Бэкхён пошло толкался бёдрами навстречу движениям руки Чанёля. А тот ловил губами чужое прерывистое дыхание, водил ими по влажной коже, медленно приближаясь к чувствительному месту за ушком. Блондин придерживал ладонь Чанёля, задавая им неспешный ритм. Пак понимал, что в этот раз простые ласки не смогут утолить его желание.

— Бэкхён, если мы сейчас продолжим, боюсь я не смогу остановиться.

Фотограф ловко развернулся в объятиях Чанёля и, опершись руками о крепкие плечи, удобно устроился между его ног.

— А я и не хочу, чтобы ты останавливался, — сказал он хриплым голосом, целуя линию подбородка через каждое слово.

— Ты уверен? — Чанёль осторожничал, он не хотел услышать утром от Бэкхёна слова сожаления или что секс между ними оказался случайностью.

— Я хочу этого, — глядя прямо в глаза признался Бэкхён и тут же потянулся за поцелуем.

— У меня совсем нет опыта в подобном, — остановил его Чанёль.

— Чш-ш-ш, — приложив указательный палец к чужим губам, прервал его блондин, — не думай ни о чём, — и наконец, вовлёк брюнета в поцелуй.

Чанёль жадно водил ладонями по влажному телу Бэкхёна, ощущая, как тот прогибается под ласками его рук. Сжимал округлые бёдра, что ритмично двигались ему навстречу и целовал везде, куда мог дотянуться. Едва различимые тихие вздохи переходили в манящие стоны. Пак нерешительно провёл своими пальцами вдоль ложбинки между ягодиц и, получив в ответ довольный стон, уже уверенней коснулся колечка мышц. Мягко, усиливая нажатие, он одновременно стал целовать Бэкхёна в губы, но одурманенный и мало соображающий блондин был не в состоянии ответить на поцелуй. Закинув голову назад, он закатил глаза от удовольствия и стал часто и глубоко дышать. Его грудь вздымалась, а мышцы живота заметно напряглись.

До этого момента они не обсуждали свои позиции в постели и не спрашивали об этом друг у друга. Бэкхён сам отдавался Чанёлю и тот с благодарностью принимал его желание. Фотограф рвано выдохнул, впуская ласкающие и бережно растягивающие его пальцы. Им нравилась неспешная и долгая прелюдия, но за это время вода в ванне полностью остыла, а кожа стала покрываться мурашками от холода.

Не разрывая поцелуя, оба медленно направились к постели. Ощутив матрас под своим телом, Бэкхён сначала замер, а потом неуверенно заёрзал. Чанёль был очень внимателен с Бэкхёном, поэтому тактично останавливался, когда видел в его глазах замешательство или чувствовал, что тот испытывал дискомфорт. Неуверенный в правильности своих действий, Пак позволял вести блондину, и перенимал инициативу лишь тогда, когда точно был уверен, что Бэкхёну это нравится.

Смутившись, блондин встал с постели и, неловко склонившись над походной сумкой, достал гель для лица, который брал с собой в экспедиции. Неопытные ласки Чанёля в ванной были недостаточны, чтобы избавить Бэкхёна от возможных неприятных ощущений. Брюнет почувствовал вину за то, что перекинул всю ответственность на фотографа и заставил его чувствовать себя неловко. В порыве эмоций, будто извиняясь, Чанёль прижал к себе блондина и целомудренно поцеловал его в горячий лоб. После чего стал сосредоточенно искать что-то в своих вещах. Брюнет всегда возил с собой презервативы.

Бэкхён сам уложил Чанёля на спину и забрался на него сверху. Пак видел, как волновался блондин, как дрожащими руками размазывал гель по его возбуждению и немного морщился, испытывая дискомфорт от проникновения. Чанёль затаил дыхание, смотря на открывшуюся перед ним картину. Все тело блондина было напряжено, а загорелая кожа блестела от легкой испарины. То, как Бэкхён самозабвенно отдавался неопытному Чанёлю и старался целиком принять его в себя, было высшей степенью доверия.

Чанёль позволил ему полностью руководить процессом, и Бэкхён сам задавал ритм и менял угол проникновения. Пак увлечённо гладил его грудь, задевая пальцами чувствительные соски, а фотограф пошло изгибался. Розовый язык, что ежеминутно увлажнял приоткрытые в стоне губы, заставлял страдать брюнета от невозможности его коснуться. Он приподнялся на локтях и дотянулся влажным поцелуем до рельефного животика. Чанёль был на пределе, эмоции переполняли его, и он не в силах был больше контролировать себя. Почувствовав, как Бэк стал более свободно двигаться, он сжал руками его ягодицы и размашистым движением стал входить в расслабленное тело.

Бэкхён пытался быть немного тише, но стоны становились только громче, когда налитая горячей кровью плоть давила прямо на простату. Не выдержав, Чанёль излился первым и расслабленно лёг на спину. Осоловелым взглядом он наблюдал за тем, как Бэкхён продолжил двигать бёдрами, тягуче и размашисто, рукой лаская своё возбуждение. Он в несколько движений довёл себя до пика и, оросив живот Чанёля своим семенем, устало лёг сверху.

— Я немного облажался, — усмехнулся Пак, с трудом восстанавливая своё дыхание.

— Не правда, мне было хорошо, — широко улыбаясь, ответил Бэкхён.

Он ласково тёрся щекой о грудь Чанёля и едва не мурчал от избытка нежности. Приятная нега разливалась по всему телу, а в животе порхали бабочки. Ему не хватило совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы достигнуть оргазма без помощи рук, но это никак не повлияло на полученное удовольствие. Всё же, это был их первый раз, и они только начинали изучать друг друга. А мысли о том, что он так сильно возбудил Чанёля, что тот, как неопытный мальчишка слишком быстро получил разрядку, будоражили сознание.

— Мне тоже было хорошо. Очень, — запоздало отозвался Пак, медленно приглаживая спутанные волосы блондина.

Фотограф глупо улыбался и долго думал о случившемся. Физическая близость дарила массу удовольствий. Заботы и проблемы, пусть и на время, испарялись, а тело становилось невесомым. Казалось, ими руководила только похоть, но нежные объятия и забота друг о друге говорили об обратном. А в сердце каждого уже тихонько зарождалось самое сильное чувство на свете.

Бэкхён проснулся до звонка будильника. Рядом раздавались какие-то шорохи и звук затвора фотокамеры. Лениво развернувшись на постели, он увидел стоящего перед ним Чанёля и вновь закрыл глаза. Когда до сонного сознания дошло, что Пак фотографировал его, Бён окончательно проснулся. Блондин лежал в постели, прикрывшись только тонкой простыней.

— Ты что делаешь, с ума сошёл? — Пробубнил Бэкхён, пытаясь скрыть своё смущение и выглядеть серьёзно.

— Ты сам мне разрешил брать камеру, когда я захочу, — невозмутимо ответил Пак.

Бэкхён был немного зол на Чанёля, за то, что он фотографировал его без разрешения. Во сне блондин всегда ворочался и мог откинуть простынь в сторону и даже не заметить, как при этом оголилась часть его тела. В том, что Чанёль пытался запечатлеть его интимные места, Бэкхён и не сомневался. Он чувствовал, как от этих мыслей краска прилила к его лицу. Было непривычно и неловко от того, что его телом восхищаются, любуются и желают сохранить в памяти.

— Вдруг их кто-нибудь увидит. Удали немедленно, Чанёль, — упрашивал его Бэкхён.

— А мы их никому и не покажем, — подмигнув, ответил он и мягко поцеловал в светлую макушку.

Бэкхён привстал на руках и с любопытством посмотрел на дисплей фотоаппарата. На снимках утренний свет мягко падал на постель, подчёркивая изящный изгиб обнажённого тела. Бархатная кожа с золотистым загаром контрастировала с белоснежным бельём. На щеках был лёгкий румянец, а пухлые губки нежно-розового цвета были слегка приоткрыты. Из-под белой материи выглядывали стройные ноги и широкая спина, а всё остальное было целомудренно прикрыто. Чанёль действительно вложил в снимки чувства и превратил их в настоящее искусство. Но всё же для Бэкхёна они были слишком откровенными и личными. Ведь за снимками стояла целая история.

— Тогда храни их, как следует, — Бэкхён коротко прижался к чужим губам, но Чанёль вовлёк его в тягучий поцелуй, чтобы перед дорогой вдоволь насладиться друг другом.

Парни быстро умылись и позавтракали. Ещё раз проверили, все ли вещи были собраны в поход, и после выдвинулись из дома. Солнце еще только вставало над горизонтом и многие жители спали. Утренняя свежесть бодрила и поднимала настроение. У каждого из них было по большому рюкзаку с продуктами и вещами. Бэкхён нёс ещё палатку, а Чанёль бо́льшую часть оборудования. По пути они зашли к врачу и, обсудив несколько вопросов, направились в джунгли.

Янмей едва не прокараулила уход парней, поэтому настигла их уже на выходе из деревни. Ничего не говоря, девушка бросилась Бэкхёну на шею и, крепко сжав в своих объятиях, пожелала ему удачи. Чанёль стоял немного в стороне и, с обидой посмотрев на обнимающуюся пару, присел на корточки, чтобы погладить прибежавшего Бобо. Брюнет совсем не ожидал, что девушка обнимет его со спины и поцелует в щёку. Янмей вручила каждому по небольшому свёртку со свежеиспеченным хлебом и также быстро убежала, не оглядываясь. Должно быть, чтобы просто не разреветься. За эти дни они все сильно привязались друг к другу.

Прежде чем войти в густые заросли, где начинались джунгли, Чанёль ещё раз оглянулся и посмотрел на теряющееся вдали поселение среди холмов. Он знал, что домой они вернутся только через пару дней, независимо от результата их похода. И всё же, парни очень надеялись, что смогут отыскать следы мифического тигра.


	12. Охота на тигра

Джунгли были наполнены звуками, стрекотом цикад, криками птиц и шорохом листвы. Свет едва проникал сквозь густые кроны деревьев, а на растениях блестели жемчужные капли росы. Начало тропы проходило по лесу вдоль русла реки, где прибрежная полоса, покрытая густыми зарослями тростника, была сильно заболочена. Под ногами хлюпала грязевая жижа, а сапоги увязали в мокрой земле. Справа стояли скальные стены, по которым стекали многочисленные ручьи. Но вскоре дно долины поднималось, лес редел.

Парням пришлось преодолеть довольно крутой подъем до вершины хребта, где перед ними открылась прекрасная панорама: справа тянулась цепь холмов, на крутых склонах которых паслись дикие козы, слева — долина, покрытая темным лесом под тонкой туманной пеленой, а дальше – река, уходящая в самое сердце диких джунглей. Именно здесь и было решено сделать привал.

Устроившись на сухой поляне, Бэкхён первым делом достал фотокамеру. Скачущие козы среди густой травы были идеальными моделями для тестирования объектива и корректировки настроек. Здесь, на пригорках под палящим солнцем, трава была ржаво-коричневого цвета, а повсюду торчали высокие сухие стебли с остатками зонтиков, и лишь местами пробивалась сочная зелень.

Блондин сосредоточенно делал снимки, после чего проверял их качество, что-то щёлкал на панели с многочисленными кнопками, крутил на объективе регулировочные кольца. Чанёль взволнованно облизывал губы, когда фотограф хмурил лоб и сводил брови. Он боялся, что подаренный им объектив не оправдает ожидания Бэкхёна. Но спустя долгое и мучительное для брюнета время, Бэкхён вынес всё-таки вердикт.

— Это фантастика, Чанёль! — Глаза фотографа горели каким-то безумным огнём. — Ты только посмотри на снимки.

Изображения получились яркими и чёткими, с качественной цветопередачей и мягким освещением. На первом снимке коза медленно пережёвывала траву, а ветер колыхал её коричневую шёрстку. На следующем кадре животное было запечатлено в прыжке, упругие мышцы были напряжены до предела, а тёмные копытца парили над землёй. А на другом снимке любопытный козлёнок смотрел прямо в объектив. Были видны даже пылинки, присутствующие в воздухе. И дело было не столько в хорошем оборудовании, сколько в мастерстве Бэкхёна.

Раньше Пак не интересовался фотографией, и до встречи с Бэкхёном даже не догадывался о том, что съемка диких животных — один из самых сложных видов фотоискусства. Животные не позируют и не стоят на одном месте, они постоянно двигаются, вертят головой, а при виде человека и вовсе убегают. Их невозможно заставить смотреть в объектив, замереть или ещё раз пробежаться перед камерой. А делая снимки, нужно одновременно менять настройки, не отрывая глаз от видоискателя. Ведь здесь нет дублей, и второй удачной возможности сделать хороший кадр может и не быть.

Убедившись, что оборудование справится с поставленной задачей, Бэкхён выключил камеру и убрал в рюкзак, чтобы не тратить заряд батареи.

— Может, всё-таки расскажешь, почему купил этот объектив? — Блондина распирало любопытство, где именно Чанёль достал его, ведь в интернете не было никакой информации об этой модели.

— Если честно, то в первую очередь я хотел выпендриться перед тобой, — признался Чанёль, — купить самый крутой объектив и утереть нос твоему Тэу, чьим подарком ты так дорожил. К тому же, это я сломал твоё оборудование, и я просто хотел исправиться, чтобы все перестали смотреть на меня, как на врага. Ты разочарован моим истинным мотивом?

— Зато это был честный ответ, — признался Бэкхён.

— Я летал в Японию, чтобы лично встретиться там с производителем. Мне сказали, что изготовление индивидуального объектива займёт много времени и вряд ли они успеют сделать что-то к началу экспедиции, поэтому предложили мне взглянуть на готовые объективы. У любой фирмы есть пилотные образцы, это различные проекты, выпущенные в одном экземпляре не для широкого пользования. Разработчик объяснил мне, что фотограф и фотооборудование, как два кусочка пазла могут, как идеально совпасть, так и вовсе не подойти друг другу. Даже самый современный объектив с лучшими характеристиками может не оправдать ожидания, ведь всё зависит от самого человека. Поэтому я назвал твоё имя и показал ему твои снимки. После чего он принёс этот объектив. Я даже не заметил, как желание утереть нос Тэу, перешло в желание помочь тебе.

Бэкхён неловко поджал губы. Разговор об объективе возвращал его сознание к событиям прошедших дней. Постоянные перепалки с Чанёлем, абсолютное недопонимание и слёзы отчаяния по вечерам. Мог ли он тогда подумать, что влюбится в Чанёля по уши, и что Пак ответит ему взаимностью.

— Я дурак, да? — Усмехнулся Чанёль. — Уже тогда я был готов лететь за объективом в другую страну ради тебя, но всё равно продолжал утверждать, что это ничего не значит. Оскорблял тебя, пытался сделать тебе больно. Сколько же времени мне понадобилось, чтобы разобраться в себе.

Бэкхён посмотрел на свои часы и игриво произнёс:

— Двадцать восемь дней пять часов сорок мин…

Блондин не успел договорить, как мягкие губы накрыли его коротким поцелуем и тут же отстранились. Фотограф, как слепой котёнок потянулся за исчезающим теплом, выпрашивая ещё один поцелуй. И брюнет не смог ему в этом отказать. В ушах стучала кровь, а мир вокруг как будто замер. Небольшой привал, рассчитанный на несколько минут затянулся на полчаса.

Бэкхён вёл их с помощью специального навигатора, попутно сверяясь с бумажной картой, на которой были сделаны пометки местными жителями. Чанёль с открытым ртом наблюдал за тем, как фотограф ловко ориентировался в двух картах и быстро отыскивал нужный путь, совмещая их данные. Пак не понимал на карте ничего. На ней не было привычных для Чанёля кварталов города, расчерченных прямыми улицами, и даже при наличии современных гаджетов он, наверное, потерялся бы в джунглях навсегда.

— О чём только думал твой редактор, когда отпускал тебя в джунгли одного? Никому из вас не пришла в голову мысль, что это слишком опасно? — Чанёль говорил строго, будто отчитывал Бэкхёна, как маленького ребёнка.

— А ты бы не отпустил меня?

— Отпустил, — не колеблясь, ответил брюнет, — я знаю, как тебе важна эта поездка и как ты любишь свою работу, но я бы не позволил тебе ехать одному.

Бэкхён был удивлён, как за такой короткий промежуток времени, Чанёль смог полностью понять его характер и принять таким, какой он есть. Конечно, парни часто расходились во мнениях, но за время, проведённое в Китае, они научились находить компромиссы и прислушиваться друг к другу.

— Между прочим, тигры нападают на людей чаще, чем кто-либо из семейства кошачьих, — весело добавил Бэкхён, — а некоторые тигры, попробовав вкус человеческой плоти, становятся людоедами.

— Если это была шутка, то шутка неудачная, — пробубнил брюнет.

— Я серьёзно, — фотограф остановился и стал искать что-то в рюкзаке, — но на случай нападения у нас есть специальное оружие для обездвиживания животных, — и в доказательство своих слов показал Чанёлю пневматический пистолет, снабженный иглами и ампулами со снотворным составом.

— Нам пришлось обратиться в министерство охраны окружающей среды Китая, чтобы получить разрешение на его использование. А маршрут необходимо было согласовать с местными властями. Ты даже не представляешь, сколько бумажной волокиты в нашей профессии.

— И ты умеешь им пользоваться?

— Здесь нет ничего сложного, пистолет необходимо направить на животное и нажать на спусковой механизм. Инъекционный дротик мягко и быстро войдёт в ткани, так что тигр даже не почувствует укол, зато сразу потеряет способность двигаться, а спустя пару минут уснёт. Но надеюсь, он нам не пригодится, потому что стрелять я не умею, — на выдохе закончил Бэкхён.

— Ты самый безумный человек, которого я знаю! — Цокнул брюнет.

— Но ты такой же, если согласился пойти со мной, — возразил Бэкхён, — вообще любое животное опасно, когда чувствует в людях угрозу для себя или своего потомства. Даже травоядная коза, может проломить тебе голову копытом.

— А у тебя был подобный случай? — Спросил Пак, наблюдая за тем, как блондин убрал оружие обратно в рюкзак.

— Ситуации были разные, но благодаря им я и набрался опыта. Мы ведь не собираемся нападать на тигра или претендовать на его добычу и территорию. Если не тревожить зверя, то ничего и не случится.

Бэкхён ловко закинул на плечи тяжёлый рюкзак, после чего парни возобновили свой путь. Чанёль знал, что, несмотря на внешнее спокойствие, блондин тоже волновался и переживал. И всё же, вместе было не настолько страшно. А разговоры расслабляли и делали поход приятным.

— Во время съемки фотограф является невидимым, — рассказывал Бэкхён, — сливается с природой, становится неотъемлемой ее частью. Гармония – главное в нашей работе. Перед каждой экспедицией я тщательно изучаю предмет своей съемки. Например, тигры ведут сумеречный образ жизни, они охотятся в основном в утренние и вечерние часы, днём их невозможно увидеть. Они хорошие пловцы и часто играют в воде, поэтому я надеюсь, что мы застанем тигра у реки.

— Правда? — Удивился Чанёль. — Я думал, кошки ненавидят воду.

— А ты знал, что маркировка на лбу тигра напоминает китайский иероглиф, означающий «король»?

— Ты ходячая энциклопедия Бэкхён, — хмыкнул Пак.

— Размножаются тигры медленно, — не переставал болтать фотограф, — самка рожает всего двух-четырёх тигрят, из которых выживает не больше половины. Тигрицы способны к зачатию всего лишь пять дней за весь год. За это время они часто спариваются, — будничным голосом говорил блондин, — а пенис тигра не стоит прямо, когда он возбужден, он покрыт костью и особыми зубцами, которые помогают оставаться связанным с партнершей во время совокупления.

— Почему все твои рассказы сводятся к сексу? — Чанёль даже остановился на пару секунд, чтобы возмутиться.

— Это голые факты и законы природы. Тебя что, возбуждают подобные рассказы? — Бэкхён хитро взглянул на брюнета через плечо и неуклюже дёрнулся, когда чужая рука остановила его.

— Это смущает, — признался Чанёль, — и да, возбуждает тоже.

— Мы на работе, — сказал Бэкхён, намекая на то, что джунгли не место для утех и тихо чмокнул Чанёля в губы.

Бэкхён не делал ничего вызывающего, он действительно рассказывал обычные вещи, но для Чанёля весь его облик был окутан необъяснимой притягательной силой. Сексуальность была в каждом жесте, в каждом взгляде. Рядом с Бэкхёном Пак становился диким зверем, в котором пробуждались животные инстинкты. Хотелось страстно целоваться, кусать чужие губы, с наслаждением сминать руками ягодицы. И блондин прекрасно видел в глазах Чанёля это безумное влечение. Ему нравилось заигрывать с брюнетом, болтать на щекотливые темы и задавать откровенные вопросы. Никогда ещё обычный флирт не доставлял им столько удовольствия.

Парни шли уже больше пяти часов. Дневная жара спадала, а солнце медленно садилось к горизонту. Густая трава росла по пояс, а сапоги всё чаще увязали в мокрой почве. Огромные стволы могучих деревьев, казалось, тянулись до самого неба. Воздух был насыщен влагой и запахом растений. Именно здесь начинались настоящие джунгли, где редко ступала нога человека. Тропа становилась еле заметной, и было всё сложнее ориентироваться по карте.

Они шли медленно, всё чаще останавливаясь для отдыха. И если Бэкхён всё верно понял и правильно высчитал координаты, то очень скоро они должны были выйти к реке, на берегах которой по слухам местных был замечен тигр. Шум воды усиливался с каждым шагом, а впереди между деревьями виднелись широкие просветы. Лес заканчивался невысоким обрывом над рекой, и парни аккуратно спустились вниз по склону, приблизившись к кристально чистой воде. В этом месте река бежала по мелкому перекату, через которые тянулись две цепочки камней.

Перейдя по камням на противоположный берег, Бён замедлил шаг, рассматривая землю под ногами. Грунт вдоль берега был глинистый и мягкий, так что вероятность встретить здесь отпечатки тигриных лап была высокой. Фотограф молча поднял руку вверх, заставив идущего позади него Чанёля остановиться. Блондин с волнением отставил рюкзак в сторону и присел на корточки. Он бережно обвёл пальцами замысловатый контур углубления в земле, а после стал замерять рулеткой ширину чужого следа. Когда Бэкхён закончил все измерения и повернулся, Чанёль увидел в его глазах одновременно и страх и трепет.

Даже Пак, ничего не смыслящий в этом деле, был уверен, что отпечаток принадлежал тигру. Он напоминал по форме гигантский цветок. А следы были словно прорисованы — аккуратно и ровно, совсем не так, как у других животных. При их разглядывании складывалось впечатление, что зверь и шагу не ступает, не подумав. Сердце Чанёля тревожно забилось в груди, ведь где-то рядом находился тигр, настоящий хозяин джунглей, способный за одну секунду уничтожить человека.

— Мы возвращаемся назад, — скомандовал Бэкхён, — оставаться тут опасно. Вернемся сюда утром и будем наблюдать с другого берега. Судя по следам, зверь не рискует переходить через реку на ту сторону, чтобы не столкнуться с человеком.

Чанёль был с ним полностью согласен, и парни незамедлительно покинули берег. Нужно было уйти как можно дальше и найти открытое место, куда дикие животные не осмелятся прийти. Выйдя из леса, пришлось свернуть налево ближе к каменным отвесам. Дорога постоянно шла вверх, и была усеяна валунами и осколками горных пород. И только спустя час ходьбы, на вершине показалась ровная широкая площадка, поросшая короткой травой и редкими деревьями.

Уже темнело, и парни сразу принялись устраивать место для ночлега. Чанёль светил фонариком, а Бэкхён устанавливал палатку. Блондин распределял обязанности так, что Паку выпадало только то, что не требовало особого усилия или напряжения. Чанёль не умел ставить палатку, не знал, как правильно выложить место для костра и как облегчить быт при помощи подручных средств, поэтому и чувствовал себя неловко. Но Бэкхён ни слова не сказал ему в упрёк, напротив, он всячески пытался показать, что ценит любую помощь от друга.

Сил на то, чтобы развести огонь и что-то приготовить, просто не осталось. Благо в термосе был горячий чай, а в рюкзаке с десяток готовых бутербродов. После лёгкого ужина, парни сняли с ног тяжёлые сапоги, и устало растянулись на спальных мешках в палатке. Под куполом их временного дома было уютно и тепло. Чанёль выключил походный ночник и прижался к чужому телу. Бэкхён дышал тихо, но его сердце билось громко. Пак был уверен, что тот не мог уснуть, и думал о завтрашнем дне.

— Спи, — прошептал Чанёль, мягко приобняв Бэкхёна за талию.

Ранним утром, даже не позавтракав, они выдвинулись в путь и через два часа уже были у реки. Над водой плыл туман, а лес был погружен в сон. Неслышно было ни пения птиц, ни шума листвы, вокруг стояла абсолютная тишина. Удобно устроившись в зарослях тростника, они установили телеобъектив и стали терпеливо ждать. Каждый шорох заставлял их максимально напрягаться, выискивать глазами силуэты, тени, но кроме надоедливых насекомых, никого вокруг не оказалось.

Надежда окончательно исчезла, когда время на часах перевалило за полдень. Если зверь не объявился в утренние сумерки, то днём его ждать было бесполезно. Бэкхён знал, что вероятность встретить тигра в первый день была почти равна нулю, и всё же неудача горечью осела на сердце. Они шли обратно в полной тишине, без слов готовили обед, всё также молча кушали. Чанёль не мог спокойно смотреть на мрачного фотографа.

— Выслушай меня сейчас и не перебивай, пожалуйста, — Пак одним движением остановил суетливого блондина и мягко взял его лицо в свои ладони, — я знаю, что для тебя всё это важно и что каждый новый снимок для тебя маленькая победа. Своей работой ты пытаешься всем доказать, что ты талантлив и прекрасен, не зависимо от ориентации. Друзья, коллеги и родители, я знаю, как ты хочешь получить их одобрение, любовь, которой обделили. Но мне ты не обязан ничего доказывать. Даже если ты станешь худшим фотографом в мире, для меня ты будешь лучшим, слышишь? Из-за этого ты не станешь мне нравится меньше. Пожалуйста, вбей себе это в голову.

Бэкхён закусил нижнюю губу, щурясь и часто моргая, безуспешно пытаясь прогнать из них лишнюю влагу. Чанёль мягко прижался губами к горячему лбу блондина и крепко сжал его в своих объятиях. Пак был прав — Бэкхён устал от вечной борьбы с самим собой, с чужими мнениями, а любимое занятие превратилось в пытку.

— Ты никому ничего не должен, просто делай то, что тебе нравится, — добавил брюнет.

Ночь пришла быстро. Парни сидели у костра, согревая холодные руки над пламенем. В глазах Бэкхёна отражались искры, что маленькими вспышками стремились в чёрное небо. Отблески огня освещали их лица, а на земле плясали причудливые тени. До этого Чанёль ни разу не был в походе, не ночевал вот так в лесу с палаткой и не сидел у костра. Воздух здесь был чистым и прозрачным, а тысячи мерцающих бриллиантов, рассыпанных по небу, завораживали.

Треск поленьев звучал умиротворяюще, создавая ощущение домашнего уюта. Ароматный чай приятно расслаблял и успокаивал. За это время парни не обмолвились ни словом. Тем для беседы было предостаточно, но этой ночью в разговорах не было нужды. После подбадривающей речи брюнета, Бэкхён воспрянул духом и заметно повеселел. Он смотрел на Чанёля из-под опущенных ресниц, пропуская светлые волосы сквозь тонкие пальцы. Его легкая улыбка приковывала взгляд, и Пак без стеснения рассматривал любимое лицо.

Пламя костра угасало, но Бэкхён по-прежнему чувствовал жар на лице. Эта жгучая смесь нежности со страстью, накрывала его волнами желания, и пробуждала в нём влечение. Чанёль не понимал, как такой неприметный парень в обычном спортивном костюме с растрёпанными волосами может быть настолько привлекательным и сексуальным. Он уже который день боролся с внезапными приливами возбуждения. Чанёль чувствовал это напряжение между ними, и казалось, если он прикоснётся к Бэкхёну, их тела прошьёт разряд тока.

Спустя час последние угли в костре погасли, и парни забрались в палатку, укутавшись под одеялом. Душа требовала чувств, эмоциональной разрядки. Нутро пылало от вожделения, хотелось окунуться в море страсти и забыться в жарких объятиях. Губы Бэкхёна горели от желания целоваться, а внизу живота приятно тянуло. Боясь показаться Чанёлю сексуально озабоченным, блондин лёг на бок и попытался прогнать пошлые мысли, но засыпать не торопился, надеясь хоть на какую-нибудь инициативу со стороны брюнета.

Бэкхён лежал спиной к Чанёлю, прислушиваясь к звукам в полной темноте. Он слышал, как Пак откинул одеяло, неуклюже заёрзал, пару раз задев его локтями, и снова юркнул в постель. Блондин замер, когда чужая рука скользнула под его футболку, а к спине прижалось абсолютно голое тело. Бэкхён чувствовал, как налитая кровью плоть соприкасалась с оголёнными участками его кожи, а в воздухе витал мускусный запах возбуждения.

Чанёль требовательно сжал нежные соски, которые тут же стали твёрдыми. Бэкхён отозвался тихим хриплым стоном и безвольно обмяк в крепких руках, давая понять, что этой ночью он полностью в его распоряжении. И тогда брюнет медленно запустил руку под тонкую ткань трусов, мягко сжав вялую плоть блондина. Нежно погладив яички, он провёл пальцами вверх, от прикосновения которых мышцы входа сократились.

Пак аккуратно приспустил нижнее бельё Бэкхёна и просунул между упругих половинок твёрдый член. Естественная смазка, обильно выступавшая от возбуждения, позволяла его плоти легко скользить по влажной ложбинке. Крупная головка приятно давила на вход, дразня и доводя фотографа до исступления. Брюнет одним движением откинул одеяло в сторону и снял трусы, мешающие им обоим. Он мягко просунул руку между чужих бёдер и слегка приподнял левую ногу блондина, жадно впиваясь губами в шею. Пак понимал, что без должной подготовки и без смазки, он не имеет права просить Бэкхёна о сексе, но возбуждение было настолько сильным, что брюнет думал, умрёт, если хотя бы не подрочит.

Чанёль то кусал Бэкхёна в шею, то зализывал место укуса горячим языком.Он сильнее приподнял чужую ногу в воздухе и стал толкаться с большей силой, ускоряя темп. Бэкхён был полностью раскрытый перед ним, а поза не на шутку заводила. Блондин отчаянно сжал свой член и начал совершать движения рукой, желая как можно скорее кончить, но этого было катастрофически мало.

— Я хочу тебя, — хрипло простонал Бэкхён, обхватив шею Чанёля рукой и с силой впиваясь ногтями в кожу, — хочу тебя в себе.

Чанёль будто в наркотическом дурмане, перевернул блондина на живот и несмело коснулся языком пульсирующего входа. Он никогда не делал этого раньше, но мысль, что нежный язык сможет безболезненно подготовить партнёра, оказалась верной. Он чувствовал, как после каждого прикосновения мышцы расслаблялись, и вскоре свободно впускали его пальцы.

Чанёль мягко лёг между ног Бэкхёна, рукой нащупав кнопку ночника. Тусклый свет осветил румянец на щеках блондина и брюнет осторожно и медленно вошёл в его горячее тело, начав плавно раскачиваться. Когда Бэкхён довольно застонал, движения Чанёля стали свободнее и увереннее. Он склонился к губам Бэкхёна и, закинув ноги фотографа к себе плечи, стал сцеловывать очередные стоны, толкаясь бёдрами сильнее с каждым разом.

Блондин мелко задрожал, а его член начал пульсировать в предоргазменных спазмах. Чанёль победно улыбнулся, наконец, достигнув пика одновременно с Бэкхёном. Он сделал последний толчок, чтобы вовремя покинуть чужое тело, но блондин из последних сил прижал к себе Чанёля, не позволив ему выйти. Брюнет удивлённо распахнул глаза, чувствуя, как его семя заполнило Бэкхёна до краёв.

— «Я люблю тебя», — беззвучно, одними губами, в изгиб влажной шеи.

Минсок с раннего утра возился с рабочей машиной, измерял давление в шинах, надевал цепи на колеса, чтобы не увязнуть в грязи. За прошедшие недели дорога до деревни полностью высохла, но предусмотрительность и осторожность в джунглях была не лишней.Тем более что местами в густом лесу сохранились лужи. Погода была ветреной, а небо застилали серые тучи. Синоптики обещали мелкий, моросящий дождь.

Пикап был полностью загружен и готов к дороге. Чунмён с тревогой на душе ходил вокруг автомобиля, вглядываясь в тёмное предрассветное небо, до восхода солнца был ещё час. Но чем раньше они выедут, тем быстрее доберутся до места. Мужчина часто вспоминал о Бэкхёне и Чанёле, переживал за них, и всё время думал, как они там? Смогли ли подружиться или постоянно ссорятся, ругаются?

Уже на выезде из города, на развилке двух дорог их остановила патрульная машина. Одна дорога вела на запад к следующему городу, другая на юг к бескрайним джунглям. Подошедший к ним мужчина в форме представился сотрудником полиции и попросил Минсока предъявить документы. Чуть поодаль стоял внедорожник и несколько человек, вооружённых и хорошо экипированных. Судя по эмблемам на одежде, те были из министерства лесного хозяйства.

— Мы из журнала National Geographic, направляемся на юг в соседнюю деревню. У нас есть разрешение на съёмки, — ответил Ким на очередной вопрос мужчины.

— Простите, но сегодня дорога закрыта.

— А в чём проблема, — вмешался в разговор Чунмён.

— Поступило сообщение, что этой ночью в город прибыли браконьеры. Один наш отряд уже выехал в джунгли, мы ждём подкрепление и выдвигаемся следом. Эти мерзавцы охотятся на тигров, продают их кости, части тела. Бизнес очень прибыльный, там замешаны большие международные преступные сообщества. Так что браконьеры вооружены и очень опасны. Они оказывают сопротивление властям, и не редко убивают мирных жителей, оказавшихся поблизости.

— Эти ублюдки ни перед чем не остановятся, — добавил ещё один мужчина в форме.

Чунмён мгновенно побледнел, тревожно переглянувшись с Минсоком.

— Мы едем с вами, — твёрдо заявил Ким, — там находятся наши сотрудники, и они тоже ищут тигра.

Гибкий тростник качался от порывов ветра из стороны в сторону, шорох листьев смешивался с журчанием реки. Бэкхён больше часа сидел неподвижно, вглядываясь в тёмные кусты напротив. От реки уже в глазах рябило, и Чанёль придумывал себе различные занятия, чтобы скоротать медленно текущее время. Казалось, он уже успел пересчитать количество ресничек на чужих глазах и подсчитать, как часто Бэк моргает и облизывает губы. Их тихая охота опять была близка к провалу.

Но неожиданно, высокая трава зашевелилась, и среди кустов мелькнул полосатый хвост. Бэкхён подумал, что ему уже мерещится, но всё же медленно приблизил руки к объективу. Сердце бешено застучало от волнения, а ладони стали влажными. Чанёль замер, когда на берег вышла тигрица, а следом за ней показались два тигрёнка. Брюнет от страха не мог пошевелить даже пальцем, а Бэкхён хладнокровно начал делать снимки.

Тигрятам было два-три месяца. Они только на днях стали выходить за пределы логова и гулять вдоль берега с тигрицей. Они забавно макали лапы в воду и облизывали их, фыркали и ласково кусали друг друга за бока. Тигрята с наслаждением игрались в воде, пока их мать настороженно смотрела по сторонам.

Неожиданно тигрица замерла и посмотрела прямо в сторону парней. Казалось, она видела всё насквозь и знала о присутствии людей. Бэкхёна пронзил леденящий ужас от мысли, что животное может напасть в любую секунду, и тут же прекратил съемку. Чанёль не шевелился и почти не дышал, чувствуя какое-то оцепенение. Тигрица медленно наклонила голову и моргнула золотыми глазами, будто приветствуя их. После чего дружелюбно зажмурилась и потёрлась носом о мордочку подбежавшего тигрёнка. А потом животные исчезли в зарослях, словно это был лишь мираж.

— Мы сделали это! — Шепотом воскликнул брюнет и тихо чмокнул шокированного фотографа, который не мог поверить в происходящее до конца.

Они возвращались к палатке быстро и без оглядки, надеясь, что тигрица не станет их преследовать. Добравшись до места, парни устало повалились наземь, тяжело дыша и обливаясь потом. В сером небе клубились тучи, а прохладный ветер приятно обдувал разгорячённые лица.

— Знаешь, она так посмотрела на меня, будто умоляла не делать эти снимки, — тихо произнёс фотограф, — тигрица сохранила нам жизнь и мы ей отплатим тем же. Пусть их существование так и останется мифом для всех. Мы не станем публиковать фото, иначе понаедут репортёры и охотники.

Чанёль был удивлён решением Бэкхёна. Потратить столько сил, ради заветных кадров, чтобы в итоге от них же отказаться, звучало абсурдно. Брюнет понимал, что их открытие может привлечь не только представителей различных фондов дикой природы, но и браконьеров. Но разве это не прерогатива местной власти — защита исчезающего вида тигров. Невозможно было угадать заранее, что будет для животных лучше, и всё же, Бэкхён сделал свой выбор.

Быстро перекусив, парни убрали палатку и стали собирать рюкзаки. Нужно было успеть вернуться в деревню до наступления темноты. Идти назад казалось легче, тропа была уже изучена, а груз ответственности больше не висел над ними. Конечно, по возвращении домой Бэкхёну придётся выслушать немало упрёков, и предложить достойный снимок для обложки. Но всё это было не важно. Главное его совесть была чиста, а рядом был Чанёль, с которым он мысленно уже строил своё будущее.

— Давай останемся здесь, — на полном серьёзе предложил Чанёль, — я не хочу возвращаться в Сеул, потому что там… там всё это закончится.

— Что закончится? — Обеспокоенно переспросил блондин.

— Всё что между нами происходит… мы не сможем больше вести себя так открыто, — Пак говорил прямо, как есть, совсем не думая, что подобные слова могут задеть Бэкхёна.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — Заводился блондин.

Чанёль не хотел обидеть друга или начать очередную ссору, он действительно хотел поделиться своими переживаниями. Очень скоро им нужно было возвращаться на родину, и отчасти его мысли были справедливы. В столице они не смогут больше флиртовать в присутствии чужих людей, не смогут целоваться и держаться за руки, когда захочется.

— Мне хотелось бы продолжить наши отношения, мы могли бы попробовать встречаться тайно, после работы или на выходных, — произнёс Чанёль.

Брюнет рассуждал откровенно, надеясь, что Бэкхён поддержит его и присоединится к решению общей проблемы. Но блондин молчал, его грудь высоко вздымалась, дыхание было неритмичным и прерывистым, а губы предательски задрожали.

— Бэкхён, ты взрослый человек и прекрасно понимаешь, что я не смогу признаться родителям, и не смогу сказать всему издательству, что ты мой парень. Но это не значит, что я отказываюсь от своих чувств.

— Именно это ты и делаешь, — с горечью признал Бэкхён.

Каким бы рассудительным и рациональным он ни был, но эмоции всегда брали над блондином верх. В глазах непроизвольно появилась влага, а внутри всё жгло от обиды. А что он ждал от их интрижки, что Чанёль выйдет на сеульскую площадь и публично всем признается в любви к мужчине? Ведь Бэкхён с самого начала предвидел подобное развитие событий, но от чего сейчас так было больно? Когда этот парень успел проникнуть в каждую клеточку его тела и души, и намертво въестся в сердце?

— Все твои пафосные речи об отношениях, рассуждения на тему, что есть плохо, а что хорошо, оказались полной чушью! Ты просто бросал мне пыль в глаза. Называл Тэу ублюдком, а наши с ним отношения аморальными. Но сам ты ничем не лучше Ли, если предлагаешь стать твоим любовником.

— Ты не так всё понял, Бэкхён!

— Я прекрасно всё понял, Чанёль, не дурак. Понравилось трахать парня? А хочешь ещё, прямо здесь, я уже свыкся с ролью подстилки.

— Ну что ты несёшь, Бэк, — Чанёль сделал шаг навстречу и протянул к блондину руку.

— Не прикасайся ко мне больше, видеть тебя не хочу.

— Но ведь мы же…

— Нет больше никаких «мы», — сухо отрезал фотограф и отстранился от Чанёля, — Тэу хотя бы не врал мне, он с самого начала рассказал о своей семье и о том, что мы не сможем быть вместе официально. А ты так распинался о настоящих чувствах, но теперь поджал свой хвост.

От одного только упоминания имени этого мужчины, Чанёль начинал злиться. Он понимал, что нужно остановиться, пока не поздно, чтобы не наговорить лишнего друг другу, но эмоции в нём били через край.

— Ещё скажи, что теперь вернёшься к Тэу.

— И вернусь! — Сквозь подступающие слёзы, выкрикнул Бэкхён, уходя быстрым шагом прочь.

— Да и на здоровье, катись к своему старику. Ты же сам сказал, тебе не привыкать быть подстилкой.

Чанёль с минуту стоял неподвижно, ругая себя за сказанные слова в порыве злости. Они давно уже не ссорились с Бэкхёном и даже не повышали голос друг на друга. Брюнет надеялся, что к вечеру они оба успокоятся, остынут, и нормально поговорят об их совместном будущем. Пак признавал, что был трусливым и малодушным, боялся осуждения людей. И, наверное, Бён заслуживал более храброго и зрелого мужчину. Но теперь Чанёль был не в силах отказаться от Бэкхёна.

Он быстро догнал, далеко ушедшего вперёд фотографа и оставшуюся дорогу они шли молча в абсолютной тишине. Он осторожно крался сзади, отставая на добрый десяток метров, чтобы не разжечь друг в друге угасающее пламя гнева.Но несмотря на то, что они повздорили, наговорили кучу неприятных слов, они всё ещё шли вместе, а Бэкхён изредка, но оглядывался назад, чтобы убедиться в том, что Чанёль идёт следом.

Из глубины джунглей доносились чьи-то голоса и звук мотора. Сердце блондина волнительно и радостно забилось в предвкушении долгожданной встречи. Бэкхён ускорил шаг, наивно полагая, что впереди их ждали коллеги, которые за ними приехали. Выйдя из леса, парни оказались на небольшой поляне, где стояли два чёрных внедорожника, один из которых непрерывно газовал, пытаясь выехать из грязевой ямы, а вокруг толпились люди в камуфляжной форме с оружием наперевес.

— Стоять, не двигаться! — Рявкнул мужчина по-китайски, наведя дуло автомата на парней.

Бэкхён медленно поднял руки вверх. А ничего не понимающий на китайском языке Чанёль, испуганно схватился за рюкзак блондина, лишь спустя время, подняв руки тоже. Двое незнакомцев сразу принялись обыскивать их, вытряхивать содержимое рюкзаков. А когда один из них достал профессиональную фотокамеру, бандиты злобно оскалились, понимая, что наткнулись на самых нежелательных свидетелей — журналистов.

— Кто такие? — Решил уточнить мужчина со шрамом на лице.

Многочисленные рубцы на его щеке от старых порезов и следов когтей переплетались с глубокими морщинами, образуя омерзительный рисунок, похожий на паучью сеть. Неприятный, скользкий взгляд этого человека заставлял испытывать чувство страха и тревоги. Бэкхён шумно сглотнул вязкую слюну, придумывая ответ.Но не успел он и слова сказать, как один из чужаков довольно присвистнул, протягивая камеру в руки главаря.Китайцы дружно загоготали, увидев снимки животных. После чего все начали собираться в дорогу. Посреди людского галдежа раздавались чьи-то крики, команды, обрывки фраз. Кто-то перекладывал груз, кто-то пытался вытолкать застрявшую машину. Главарь с цинизмом рассуждал о стоимости маленьких тигрят на чёрном рынке, о весе молодой тигрицы и качестве её зубов и шкуры.

— О чём они болтают? — Не выдержав, шепотом спросил Чанёль.

— Это браконьеры, — мрачно ответил Бэкхён, чьи руки крепко удерживал бандит за спиной.

Главарь сразу понял, что всей информацией о том, где находятся тигры, владеет блондин.К тому же, он единственный из пары иностранцев знал китайский. А от брюнета было мало толка. Мужчина уверенно подошёл к Бэкхёну, и с презрением плюнув ему под ноги, хитро улыбнулся, после чего грязной рукой сжал острый подбородок.

— Хороший мальчик, — сказал он притворно-сладким голосом, — а теперь ты отведёшь нас к месту, где сделал эти фотографии.

— В машину его, — уже обращаясь к своим подчинённым, сказал он.

— Эй, Паук, — окликнул главаря один мужчина, — а с этим что делать?

— Отведите подальше в лес, — без эмоций ответил он, ясно давая понять, что от Чанёля следует избавиться.

— Нет! — Пронзительный крик фотографа заставил всех замолчать.

Паук тут же дал отмашку своим людям и, приблизившись к Чанёлю, подозрительно прищурился. Он со всей силы ударил кулаком в челюсть, а затем в живот брюнета. Парень неестественно согнулся от боли и мучительно простонал.

— Перестаньте, пожалуйста! — Слёзно умолял Бэкхён, на что главарь победно улыбнулся, довольный реакцией блондина.

Достав короткий охотничий нож, мужчина приставил к горлу фотографа острое лезвие, наблюдая за тем, как из тонкой царапины начинала сочиться кровь.

— Сука, — хрипло выплюнул Чанёль, безуспешно пытаясь вырваться из чужого захвата.

— Вы только посмотрите, — главарь громко рассмеялся и картинно захлопал в ладоши, — эти голубки пытаются вступиться друг за друга, — и вновь наигранный смех, — наверное, готовы даже жизнью рисковать или не готовы?

Паук театрально разводил руки в стороны и пафосным голосом задавал вопросы, словно актёр перед воображаемой публикой. А после короткого спектакля, мужчина резко изменился в лице и перестал смеяться. Он грубо схватил Бэкхёна за затылок и грозно свёл брови, говоря приказным тоном.

— Ты, приведёшь нас к тигриному логову. И даже не думай меня обмануть, иначе я на твоих глазах с него живого шкуру сдеру, — предупредил Паук, указывая ножом на Чанёля, — уж поверь, опыт имеется.

Экипаж, чья машина застряла в грязи, решил остаться ждать на месте. А второй автомобиль снабдили необходимым грузом и оружием. Затолкав Бэкхёна на пассажирское сиденье, главарь сел за руль и запустил двигатель.

— Дёрнешься — и ему конец, — предупредил Паук, кивнув на заднее сидение, где сидел Чанёль, зажатый между двух помощников.

— Наши вещи, — вспомнил блондин, растерянно оглядываясь назад, где должны были лежать брошенные рюкзаки.

— Они вам больше не пригодятся, — криво усмехнулся мужчина.


	13. Плач гор

Бэкхён обречённо сложил руки на коленях и зажмурился, проговаривая пересохшими от страха губами придуманную им молитву. Его пальцы мелко дрожали, а по вискам стекал пот. Мужчина издевательски водил дулом пистолета по напряжённой шее, спускаясь им вниз по животу и к бёдрам, грубо ласкал оружием пах. То, как блондин сжимался от страха, но покорно терпел подобные издевательства, вызывало у браконьера восторг. Чувство превосходства и безграничной власти кружило голову. А реакция Чанёля на всё происходящее и вовсе забавляла. Брюнет не дёргался и не вырывался, даже не произнёс ни слова. Но с такой силой стискивал зубы, что на щеках играли желваки и вены вздувались на шее, а глаза застилала кровавая пелена ненависти.

Дорога заняла меньше получаса. Дальше начинались непроходимые джунгли, и автомобиль пришлось покинуть. Бэкхён шёл впереди, по уже знакомой для него тропе. Главарь шёл сзади и всё время подгонял блондина, а в конце плелись его сообщники, ведущие Чанёля.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — продолжал шептать себе под нос Бэкхён.

Он и сам не знал, у кого молил о помощи, к кому обращался в этом безлюдном месте. Только чудо могло спасти их сейчас. Безоружные, вымотанные тяжёлым походом, что они могли предпринять против трёх здоровых мужиков, обвешанных ножами и пистолетами. Его ноги то и дело подкашивались от изнеможения и постоянного напряжения. Бэкхён боялся, что в любую секунду к его затылку прикоснётся холодный металл, раздастся щелчок предохранителя, и жизнь на этом оборвётся.

Перед глазами мелькали лица близких– сестры, родителей, с которыми он не виделся пять лет. Он закрывал глаза и видел улыбку Чена, счастливую Янмей с щенком в руках, маленьких детей в школьном классе. Мысли возникали хаотично, а воображение подкидывало всё новые картины и воспоминания из его жизни, самые счастливые и радостные моменты. Он видел реку, холм, поросший серым ковылем, песчаный берег и их с Чанёлем общий дом. В помещении горел тусклый свет от пламени свечей, а на полу был ворох скомканных простыней. Сильные мышцы перекатывались под кожей напряжённой спины, а тонкие пальцы отчаянно сжимали влажные от испарины бока, Чанёль медленно и тягуче толкался в его тело. В голове звучала мелодия, которую исполнил для него брюнет на пианино, и собственные стоны вперемешку со скрипом половиц.

Паук бесцеремонно подтолкнул блондина в спину и тот, запнувшись, оказался на земле. Острые камни тут же расцарапали ладони, и фотограф болезненно вскрикнул.Иллюзия рассеялась, уступая место жестокой реальности. Бэкхён быстро поднялся на ноги и наспех вытер рукавом глаза, полные предательской влаги. Они приближались к обрыву, а приятный до этого шум реки, теперь отдавался тяжёлым пульсом в висках.

— Куда дальше? — Раздражённо спросил мужчина.

Китаец начинал нервничать и злиться, они уже час петляли по джунглям, но ни обещанного тигра, ни следов его не встретили.

— К реке, — сипло ответил Бэкхён.

— Ты за дурака меня держишь? Я ведь предупреждал тебя, думаешь, я шутил?

— Но я говорю правду, — дрожащим голосом убеждал его фотограф.

— Мне надоели эти игры, пристрелите его друга, — обратился он к своим подельникам.

Язык Бэкхёна будто онемел, а горло перехватило, блондин не мог произнести ни звука. На грудь, словно что-то давило и он не мог дышать. Фотограф беспомощно смотрел на то, как один из браконьеров схватился за рукоятку пистолета и медленно направил дуло в сторону брюнета. Бён думал, что его сердце остановится вместе со звуком выстрела.

Громкий тигриный рёв раздался по лесу. В одно мгновение зверь выскочил из-за деревьев, сбивая браконьера с ног. Один мощный удар лапой и мужчина словно камень, упал с отвесного обрыва вниз. Паук сразу же навёл охотничье ружьё на разъярённое животное и Бэкхён в отчаянии схватился за чужие руки, направляя дуло в сторону. Раздался выстрел и пуля угодила в землю, вздымая в воздух пыль и мелкий камень, а между мужчинами завязалась борьба. Одним прыжком преодолев расстояние, тигрица повалила наземь борющуюся пару и острыми клыками впилась в грудь браконьера.

Медлить было нельзя, и Чанёль потянулся рукой к карману. При встрече с браконьерами он успел достать из рюкзака Бэкхёна один инъекционный дротик со снотворным. Им повезло, что бандиты не стали их так тщательно досматривать и перебирать их вещи. Очнувшись от оцепенения, третий китаец первым заметил движения Чанёля и, схватив нож, накинулся на него быстрее, чем Пак успел что-либо сделать.

Чанёль упал спиной на камни, а мужчина оказался сверху. От удара о землю, страшная боль прошила тело брюнета. Что-то хрустнуло внутри, но он из последних сил удерживал чужие руки, что пытались вонзить в него нож. Острое лезвие всё ближе и ближе придвигалось к его лицу, а руки слабели с каждой секундой. Словно почувствовав происходящее за своей спиной, тигрица метнулась в сторону Чанёля и бандит тревожно оглянулся на неё. Этого хватило, чтобы брюнет успел вогнать иглу в чужую шею. Китаец тут же обмяк и мёртвым грузом скатился с тела Чанёля.

Грянул выстрел. А вслед за ним раздался рёв раненого животного. Изуродованный, с окровавленным лицом Паук находился на грани смерти, но крепко держал в руках ружьё. Не раздумывая ни секунды, Бэкхён схватился за лежащий на земле камень и накинулся на браконьера. Ещё один выстрел и мучительный крик тигрицы, наполненный болью, разнёсся по лесу. Фотограф со всей силы ударил мужчину в область виска, и вновь занёс над ним камень. А потом ударил снова, ещё и ещё. Пока место удара не превратилось в кровавое месиво.

Словно очнувшись, Бэкхён выронил камень и посмотрел на то, что сотворили его руки. Он в ужасе отшатнулся назад и оглянулся по сторонам. Шумный лес внезапно стих, замолчали цикады. Печальный горный стон разнёсся по долине, и горькие слёзы упали с неба, смывая кровь с его дрожащих рук.

Молодая тигрица лежала неподвижно. Она тяжело дышала и жалобно стонала. Из глубоких ран сочилась кровь, а из глаз шли настоящие слёзы. Слёзы боли, слёзы матери. Бэкхён медленно подполз к умирающему животному и осторожно прикоснулся к мягкой шёрстке. Тигрица даже не пошевелилась, лишь обречённо моргнула глазами, выдыхая горячий воздух через ноздри. Фотограф нежно обнял её тело и, уткнувшись носом в загривок, горько разрыдался.

— Это я во всём виноват, — повторял Бэкхён, давясь слезами и задыхаясь от нехватки кислорода, — прости меня, прости за то, что не уберег.

Чанёль мучительно пытался встать, но острая боль в груди буквально парализовала его тело. Он видел, как тяжело вздымалась грудная клетка тигрицы, слышал её предсмертный хрип и как безутешно плакал сгорбившийся над ней Бэкхён. А в это время где-то в тростнике находились тигрята, потерянно метались между зарослей, мяукали и звали свою мать. Чанёль отчаянно глотал слёзы и пытался не закричать.

— Ты самая отважная мать на свете, — продолжал шептать Бэкхён, — ты спасла жизнь своим детям, и я обещаю, что позабочусь о них, они вырастут здоровыми и красивыми. Это меньшее, чем мы можем отблагодарить тебя, ведь ты спасла и нам жизнь тоже. А мы… прости нас, — и слова снова прервались тихим рыданием.

Бэкхён ласково гладил тигрицу, будто пытаясь забрать хоть часть её боли к себе. Сердцебиение животного становилось медленнее, а дыхание тише. В последний раз блеснули янтарные глаза и после закрылись вечным сном. Низкие серые тучи закрывали всё небо, не давая солнцу ни малейшего шанса. Тихо шептала река, разнося по лесу печальную весть. Могучие стволы деревьев скрипели под порывами ветра, а с листвы стекали капли дождя. Словно вся природа плакала, скорбела по несправедливо погибшему существу.

Всё, что произошло после, Бэкхён помнил смутно, как в тумане. Он долго прижимался к безжизненному телу, шепча несвязные слова, и будто сквозь толщу воды слышал чьи-то голоса. Появившиеся люди в форме укутали их в одеяла, посадили в автомобили и стали расспрашивать о случившемся. Несколько человек ушли через реку на поиски осиротевших тигрят, а их с Чанёлем повезли в деревню.

Даже когда их встретили Минсок с Чунмёном и заплаканная Янмей, Бэкхён всё ещё продолжал сидеть неподвижно, смотря на всех стеклянными глазами. А потом была долгая дорога до города, многочисленные ссадины кровоточили, а тело охватил жар. Бэкхён чувствовал, как его веки тяжелели, и сознание погружалось в чёрную бездну. Ни тело, ни душа не сопротивлялись этой силе, и впервые он хотел уснуть и больше не проснуться.

Чанёль сидел на больничной кушетке, прижимая ладонь к рёбрам. После дороги боль усилилась настолько, что он не мог вздохнуть нормально. Рядом стоял врач и рассматривал рентгеновские снимки на свет.

— Перелом рёбер в двух местах, — переводил слова доктора Минсок, — повреждение внутренних органов не обнаружено. В хирургическом лечении нет необходимости. Назначена циркулярная повязка из эластичных бинтов и бандаж, ежедневный приём болеутоляющих препаратов. На первое время исключить любые движения. Рекомендуется полный покой и по большей части постельный режим.

— Как долго? — Обречённо спросил Чанёль.

— Около месяца.

— Что? — Вскрикнул брюнет и тут же закашлялся от боли в грудной клетке. — А я могу вернуться домой и соблюдать постельный режим там?

— Если только через неделю, когда тебе разрешат свободно передвигаться.

— А Бэк?

— С ним всё хорошо, отсыпается, — успокоил его Минсок, покидая процедурную.

Очнувшись, фотограф медленно проморгался и обвел взглядом больничную палату. Блондин лежал один, переодетый в чистую и свежую одежду. На рассечённый подбородок был наклеен бежевый пластырь, что неприятно стягивал кожу лица, а на руках намотаны белоснежные бинты. Голова болела, и невыносимо хотелось пить. Из коридора доносились хлопанье дверей и разговоры медсестер. Он осторожно поднялся с постели и подошёл к окну. На улице гудели автомобили, толпы людей спешили на работу.

— Проснулся? — Бэкхён даже не заметил, как в палату вошёл обеспокоенный Чунмён.

— Пить хочу, — тихо ответил он.

Мужчина сразу повеселел и облегчённо выдохнул, увидев парня в полном здравии.

— Мы так испугались, когда ты потерял сознание, — Чунмён бесшумно подошёл к маленькому шкафчику и достал графин с водой. Фотограф залпом осушил стакан и вновь лёг на кровать, растирая сонные глаза.

— Сколько я спал?

— Не больше восьми часов. Врачи сказали, что все анализы в норме, а обморок последствие испытанного шока.

— А Пак Чанёль?

— С ним всё в порядке, не совсем конечно, но жизни ничего не угрожает, — успокаивающе ответил Чунмён.

— Он здесь? — Бэкхён спрашивал безэмоционально и без интереса, словно ему и дела никакого нет.

— Он в другом отделении больницы. Возможно, перелом… хочешь чего-нибудь? — Мужчина решил перевести тему, увидев, как Бэкхён безразлично отвернулся к стенке, принимая позу эмбриона.

— Я хочу домой, — тихо ответил он.

— Хорошо, я поговорю с врачом и закажу билет на завтра, — бодро сказал Чунмён и уже направился к выходу, но Бэкхён никак не отреагировал на его слова.

И тогда мужчина вернулся к нему обратно и осторожно сел на край кровати, ласково приглаживая спутанные волосы.

— Послушай, Бэкхён, этот мир полон несправедливостей и плохих людей, ты ни в чём не виноват. Люди и животные рождаются, а затем умирают, кто-то от старости, а кто-то погибает молодым. Такова жизнь и это нормально. О тигрятах позаботятся…

— Я убил человека собственными руками, — перебил его Бэкхён, — и не смог спасти тигрицу. Их кровь никогда с меня не смоется.

— Это была вынужденная самооборона, — успокаивал его Чунмён, — забудь. Приедешь в Корею — возьми отпуск, съезди на море или к родителям, — тихий голос убаюкивал и Бэкхён вновь погружался в сон.

Из Китая Бэкхён прилетел один, а оборудование и вещи выслали издательству днём ранее. Фотограф не хотел больше появляться в офисе, не хотел заниматься подготовкой публикаций и вообще возвращаться к работе фотографа. Но больше всего он не хотел увидеться там с Тэу. Бён понимал, что былые чувства к редактору угасли и больше не было того трепета в сердце перед встречей после долгой разлуки. Он больше не желал его поцелуев и объятий. Любовь прошла, и не осталось ничего, ни воспоминаний, ни тоски. Да и была ли эта самая любовь, Бэкхён уже не знал.

Оклемавшись после происшествия в Китае, посетить издательство блондину всё-таки пришлось. Никто из сотрудников о случившемся не знал. Руководство не хотело, чтобы перед выпуском юбилейного номера появились слухи и скандалы. Дело было серьёзное, браконьерам за убийство тигра грозил большой срок, а возможно и смертная казнь. Благо следователи посчитали самооборону парней в пределах допустимого и после всех допросов подозрения с них были сняты. Эксперты выдали заключение, что смерть погибших наступила в результате нанесённых им травм тигрицей, так что оставалось лишь дождаться заседания суда и оглашение приговора.

Бэкхён шёл по коридору здания для встречи с Тэу. Он прокручивал в уме предполагаемый с ним диалог, и думал, как сказать о том, что им следует расстаться. Как отреагирует редактор, останутся ли они в хороших отношениях, и скажется ли это на работе?

— А, пришёл, — не поднимая глаз от бумаг, произнес редактор, — проходи, садись.

Растерявшись, Бэкхён не сразу занял место в кресле. Хоть он и не испытывал к Ли Тэу больше чувств, но всё же ждал, что мужчина обеспокоенно кинется к нему навстречу, расспрашивая всё ли с ним в порядке, станет ощупывать лицо и руки на предмет повреждений, а заметив многочисленные ссадины, обязательно поинтересуется болят ли раны. Но Тэу продолжал внимательно листать бумаги, совсем не обращая на фотографа внимания.

— Ты озадачил меня, Бён Бэкхён, — наконец, подняв голову, произнёс редактор, — через десять дней мы должны отдать номер в печать, а у нас нет нужного материала.

Мужчина развернул к Бэкхёну монитор компьютера и открыл папки с фотографиями из Китая. Блондин недоуменно моргнул. О чём мог говорить Тэу, если Бэкхён сделал больше тысячи снимков за месяц, и все они были просто великолепны. Он действительно вложил в них всю душу и все силы.

— Согласен, снимки с тигром вышли замечательные, — отметил Тэу, — но мы не будем публиковать их, чтобы избежать скандала. А всё что дальше, — мужчина пролистал страницу вниз, — абсолютно скучно и будет неинтересно читателю. Слишком много Пак Чанёля, — редактор брезгливо прокрутил колёсико мышки, — и его мы тоже не станем печатать, так как из-за состояния здоровья, его вступление в должность директора в этом месяце под вопросом.

Бэкхён задохнулся, не найдя слов, дрожа от волнения и обиды. Все замечания редактора были неконструктивны и неуместны, будто он специально хотел задеть фотографа и сделать ему больно.

— Ты разочаровал меня, Бэкхён. И я даже отчаялся найти достойный материал. Но потом я увидел эти шедевры, — с сарказмом произнёс мужчина, открывая новую папку с запасной фотокамеры, которой пользовался Чанёль.

— Из тебя бы вышла хорошая модель. А этот, — мужчина открыл снимок обнажённого Бэкхёна на весь экран, — кажется, идеально подошёл бы для обложки. Ничего не хочешь рассказать мне?

Бэкхён успел лишь испуганно вздохнуть, когда раздался скрип ножек кресла о пол, и Тэу в одно мгновение оказался с ним рядом, подойдя вплотную.

— Когда я говорил тебе сблизиться с руководством, я имел в виду наладить с ним связь, а не подставлять свой зад этому уроду.

— Всё совсем не так, как ты пытаешься это выставить, — тут же заговорил Бэкхён, — я пришёл поговорить о нас и не собирался ничего скрывать от тебя и обманывать. Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что у нас не было возможности поговорить раньше. Мне жаль, что наши отношения заканчиваются вот так. Но я хотел, чтобы ты понял меня, у тебя уже есть семья и рано или поздно, я бы тоже нашёл своего человека.

— Пока я здесь занимался твоей карьерой, ты значит, там развлекался, своего человека искал? И как давно ты за моей спиной крутишь задом перед другими мужчинами?

— Не говори так, ты был для меня всем и пока мы были вместе, я принадлежал только тебе, — дрожащим голосом ответил фотограф.

— Ты думал, я за красивые глазки размещал твои снимки на обложке журнала? Теперь вымаливай прощение, — мужчина резким движением расстегнул ширинку на своих штанах, и небрежно ткнул лицо Бэкхёна в пах.

— Как ты не можешь понять, — оттолкнув от себя Тэу, сквозь слёзы закричал Бэкхён, — я был с тобой не ради карьеры, я любил тебя. Но ты сам уничтожил эту любовь, растоптал мои чувства, — фотограф поднял на редактора полные слёз глаза, — я больше не люблю тебя, — тихим и охрипшим голосом признался он.

— Неблагодарная потаскуха, — грубо выплюнул мужчина, поправляя штаны, — я мог бы тебя уволить за невыполнение своей работы, за секс на рабочем месте, и лишить тебя возможности устроиться куда-либо ещё, написав отрицательную характеристику. Но я сжалюсь над тобой. Ты сегодня же напишешь заявление по собственному желанию и больше здесь не появишься. Или ты думаешь, что твой новый любовничек заступится за тебя, м? — Редактор ядовито рассмеялся, уже зная ответ на свой вопрос.

Бэкхён сокрушённо опустил голову. Конечно же, Чанёль не станет ради него рисковать своим будущим. Он сам сказал ему, что не готов раскрыть их отношения. Пак богатый наследник и будущий владелец крупного бизнеса, их семья известна в Корее и не один здравомыслящий человек на его месте не стал бы рушить этим свою жизнь.

— Не думаю, что его отец будет рад узнать о том, что его сын связался с педиком, — продолжал насмехаться Тэу, — такова твоя судьба, — мужчина унизительно похлопал Бэкхёна по щеке, — всю жизнь скрывать свою ориентацию и быть лишь чьим-то любовником.

Бэкхён незамедлительно покинул кабинет, даже не сказав редактору в ответ ни слова. Дрожащей рукой, он с трудом написал заявление и, пытаясь избежать встречи с коллегами, которые наверняка ждали его возвращения, незаметно прошёл к секретарше.

— Наён, я хочу расторгнуть трудовой договор, здесь моё заявление. Позже я пришлю своего юриста для подписания необходимых бумаг. Пожалуйста, упакуй мои личные вещи в коробки и отправь сюда, — Бэкхён быстро написал адрес на маленьком стикере и протянул бумажку шокированной женщине.

— Бэкхён, ты шутишь?

— Прости, — блондин плотно сжал губы, чтобы вновь не расплакаться, — эта работа не для меня.

— Да что же в этом Китае такое произошло, что вы все на взводе? — Но Бэкхён ничего не ответил, лишь затравленным взглядом посмотрел на женщину и, прошептав едва слышное «прощай», быстрым шагом направился к выходу.

Наён сразу поняла, что дело было не в работе. Блондин всегда был крайне чувствительным и эмоциональным человеком, но единственный раз, когда она видела Бэкхёна со слезами, был связан с отношениями. Тогда, пять лет назад, оказавшись наедине после небольшого фуршета на работе, слегка подвыпивший фотограф, горько рыдал, положив голову на колени женщине. Ещё молодой и неопытный парень, он признался ей, что влюбился в человека, к которому не должен был испытывать чувств. Бэкхён никогда не рассказывал ей о своей ориентации, но проницательная женщина и без этого обо всём догадывалась. Наён не считала это чем-то ненормальным и постыдным, а после разговора ещё больше привязалась к парню и стала заботиться о нём, как о сыне.

— Бэкхён, — женщина окликнула блондина и, приблизившись к нему, крепко обняла, — если тебе понадобится помощь или ты захочешь просто поговорить, то всегда можешь рассчитывать на меня, — Наён нежно погладила напряжённую спину, положив голову на крепкое плечо, — просто позвони мне, хорошо?

Бэкхён согласно кивнул и, обняв секретаршу ещё раз, наконец, покинул здание издательства. Всего за пару дней он нанял юриста, продал свой автомобиль в какую-то автомастерскую, собрал вещи и съехал со съемной квартиры. А уже вечером следующего дня ехал в родительский дом в компании сестры, которая сама вызвалась его отвезти.

— Ты можешь подать на издательство в суд, чтобы они выплатили тебе компенсацию за причинённый ущерб. Тебя укусила ядовитая змея, и ты чуть не погиб от рук браконьеров, — не прекращала болтать Юна, — это чудо, что ты отделался небольшими ссадинами. Признайся, это они тебя уволили? Никогда не поверю в то, что ты сам отказался от любимой работы.

Бэкхён молчал. Он молчал от самого дома Юны. Погрузил в багажник небольшой чемодан, и сев на пассажирское кресло, сразу отвернулся к окну, прильнув горячим лбом к прохладному стеклу.

— А этот Пак Чанёль, с которым ты ездил, он ведь сын Пак Джинёна и будущий директор? Он не сможет тебе помочь, ну там замолвить словечко…

Бэкхён оторвался от стекла и посмотрел на сестру таким печальным взглядом, что у девушки невольно ком подступил к горлу.

— Так это всё из-за него, да? Ты влюбился? — Догадалась Юна. — Боже, ну почему ты влюбляешься либо в натуралов, либо в своих начальников. Честно, если бы я могла загадать одно желание, то попросила бы для тебя нормальную ориентацию. Это же просто невозможно так жить. Я больше не могу смотреть на то, как ты мучаешься. Все твои сверстники, скоро обзаведутся семьями, а ты так и останешься один.

Тихие всхлипы послышались в салоне автомобиля. Содрогаясь от слёз, Бэкхён вжался всем телом в кресло и поджал свои ноги, будто ребёнок.Словно он всю дорогу сдерживался и наконец, дал эмоциям выход. Юна резко свернула на обочину и заглушила двигатель.

— Прости меня, пожалуйста, я не хотела тебя обидеть, — сестра быстро отстегнула ремень безопасности и, прижав к себе Бэкхёна, стала хаотично целовать его то в лоб, то в светлую макушку, — просто я так переживаю за тебя. Ты самый дорогой человек для меня и я люблю тебя больше всех на свете.

— Юна, я такой несчастный, — сказал Бэкхён, срываясь на безутешное рыдание.

Родители были безумно рады увидеть, наконец, своего сына. Прошло целых пять лет с тех пор как они виделись в последний раз. Конечно, они часто созванивались и были в курсе всех событий в жизни Бэкхёна, но нельзя было описать всех эмоций, возникших от долгожданной встречи. За ужином мать с отцом наперебой закидывали Бэкхёна своими вопросами: как дела на работе, как в личной жизни, где он живёт, чем занимается. Они прекрасно знали все ответы, но теперь хотелось всё это услышать лично от сына, вот так, сидя за семейным столом, рассматривая каждую чёрточку родного лица.

То ли время, то ли разлука так повлияла на их отношения, но даже отец, который тяжело воспринял тогда новость об ориентации сына и по этой же причине отдалился от него, не удержался от слёз при появлении Бэкхёна в доме. Мужчина весь вечер не отходил от него, а потом они вдвоём ушли на террасу и распили ещё одну бутылку вина на двоих. Всё семейство уже было в курсе увольнения Бэкхёна и отец расспрашивал о дальнейших планах сына и даже поинтересовался, есть ли у него близкий человек. Бён старший старался не вдаваться в подробности, мысль, что сын мог целоваться и заниматься сексом с мужчиной, все ещё была ему неприятна, но как отец, он хотел, чтобы рядом с Бэкхёном был надёжный и любящий его человек.

Фотограф не стал рассказывать о браконьерах, и о том, что они едва спаслись от смерти, чтобы не расстраивать и без того сильно переживавших за него родителей. Он лишь сказал, что целый месяц был в сложнейшей экспедиции и теперь ему необходимо время, чтобы восстановиться. Физически и душевно. Родители, конечно, были не против этого. Они даже стали уговаривать сына остаться у них до осенних праздников. В любом случае, теперь у Бэкхёна было достаточно времени, чтобы подумать о своём будущем.

В его родной комнате всё было по-прежнему. Даже обои остались старые, на которых висели никем не тронутые плакаты. На полках стояли книги, которые он любил читать в юности, даже несколько школьных тетрадей сохранилось. А на окне расположилась целая коллекция кактусов, за которыми бережно ухаживала мать. В детстве он часто приносил эти колючки домой от друзей и из цветочных магазинов, а мама постоянно их выкидывала, потому что не понимала, что в них было красивого. Но когда Бэкхён уехал, кажется, она сделала из них памятный уголок и даже приобрела несколько новых экземпляров. Всё это так растрогало Бэкхёна, что в глазах вновь защипало.

— Можно? — В дверном проёме показалась мать. — Я принесла тебе тёплое молоко и шоколадное печенье, как ты любил в детстве, помнишь?

— Я всё помню, — улыбнувшись, ответил Бэкхён, и мягко посадил маму на кровать рядом с собой.

— Это был словно ритуал перед сном, и ты не мог уснуть без этого, — вспомнила женщина.

— А ещё без твоих колыбельных, — усмехнувшись, добавил Бэкхён.

— Но сейчас ты совсем повзрослел, так изменился и возмужал, — женщина нежно гладила ладонями лицо парня, — стал таким красивым, наверное, все девушки на работе по тебе сохнут, глупые, — по-доброму захихикала мать, намекая на то, что у тех нет никакого шанса.

— Я так соскучился, — прижавшись к чужой груди, сказал Бэкхён.

— Не хочешь рассказать маме, что тебя тревожит? Кто он? — Осторожно поинтересовалась она.

— Всё так очевидно? — Пробубнил Бэкхён.

— Я твоя мама и я вижу и чувствую глубже, чем другие. Расскажи, какой он, плохой или хороший, всё как есть, — перебирая мягкие волосы пальцами, сказала женщина.

— Он… на самом деле он хороший. Правда он ничего не умеет, — усмехнулся Бэкхён, вспомнив не один забавный случай, — но он всегда пытался помочь и заботился обо мне. Он весёлый, ласковый и добрый внутри.

— Но колючий снаружи, как твои кактусы? — Пошутила женщина, придавая их разговору лёгкость и непринуждённость.

— Немного, — улыбнувшись и расслабившись, продолжил блондин, — просто он всегда говорит то, что думает, и иногда это не самые приятные слова, но зато он честный и правдивый.

— И всё же, — с сомнением сказала женщина.

— Он не принадлежит моему миру, он очень богатый и влиятельный, а в будущем возглавит крупную компанию и станет известным человеком в элитных кругах. Он зависим от обстоятельств, от мнения окружающих, и боится своих неправильных чувств.

— Ты любишь его? — Прямо спросила она.

— Я ещё никогда так сильно не любил, — признался Бэкхён.

— А он тебя?

Блондин крепче прижался к тёплому телу матери и тихо прошептал «не знаю», понимая, что уже ничего не изменится. Чанёль всё равно не осмелится на открытые отношения с парнем, и всё же глубоко в душе надеялся, что чувства брюнета были такими же искренними и сильными.

Чанёль поднял на уши весь медперсонал больницы, когда узнал, что Бэкхён улетел раньше него. Мало того, что они пережили страшную встречу с браконьерами, так ещё и поссорились накануне этих событий, так и не поговорив, толком друг с другом. Чанёль боялся, что по возвращении домой Бэкхён бросится в объятия к Тэу, по собственному желанию или назло ему, не имело значения. В любом случае он не хотел его ни с кем делить, и всё ещё надеялся, что им удастся обсудить их отношения, и он уговорит Бэкхёна попробовать встречаться для начала тайно, а в будущем как сложится.

Врач категорически не отпускал Чанёля на самолёт и только после недели жарких споров выписал больного. В Корее Пак посетил личного врача и тот тоже рекомендовал ему поменьше двигаться, а в случае чего, сразу обращаться в больницу. Чанёль чувствовал себя нормально, однако передвигался медленно и осторожно. О работе не было и речи, даже при сидении начинало неприятно болеть в груди.

Но уже на следующий день он решительно отправился к Бэкхёну. Кабинет фотографа был открыт, а один из рабочих прикручивал к двери новую именную табличку. Еще один мужчина выносил из помещения коробки, освобождая многочисленные стеллажи.

— Что здесь происходит? — Обратился он к Наён, чей столик находился недалеко от кабинета.

— Бэкхён уволился.

— Что? Не может быть, он не мог, — продолжал отрицать Чанёль, не верящий в то, что Бэкхён мог так просто покинуть работу, которая стала его смыслом жизни, — ничего здесь не трогайте, это приказ! — Тоном, не терпящим возражений, сказал он.

Брюнет не раздумывая, направился в соседний кабинет, уже догадываясь, кто бы мог стать причиной увольнения фотографа.

— Он у себя? — Спросил Чанёль, показав на дверь главного редактора.

— Да, но у него совещание с одним фотографом, — ответила Наён.

Проигнорировав слова женщины, Пак бесцеремонно ворвался в кабинет. Молодой парень резко отскочил от редактора в сторону, и быстрым шагом направился к выходу, схватив со стола какие-то папки.

— Пойду, посмотрю, освободили уже мой новый кабинет или нет, — пролепетал парень, тенью проскользнув мимо Чанёля.

— Стучать не учили, — раздражённо сказал редактор, сделав вид, что был чем-то сильно занят.

Чанёль окинул взглядом стенды с макетами разворотов и обложки будущего номера. Но ни на одном листе не было снимков Бэкхёна. А ушедший парень наверняка являлся новым протеже редактора и автором большинства размещённых на стенде фотографий.

— Что здесь происходит? Где снимки Бэкхёна, и где сам Бэкхён, чёрт подери? — Срывая и комкая в руках листы, начинал злиться Чанёль.

— Убавьте свою агрессию, юный Пак, — невозмутимо начал Тэу, — Бён Бэкхён уволился по собственному желанию, и Вы можете лично посмотреть на его заявление. Лучше ответьте на мой вопрос, Пак Чанёль, что это такое?

Мужчина достал из ящика целую стопку распечатанных фотографий и, небрежно кинув их на стол, внимательно посмотрел на Чанёля. Брюнет взволнованно подошёл к столу и увидел те самые снимки, что они делали, гуляя с Бэкхёном вдвоём. А среди них ещё несколько довольно откровенных, на которых был обнажённый Бэкхён, нежившийся в белых простынях после страстной ночи.

— Вы что там, трахались? — Обозлённо спросил редактор.

— Это ты с ним трахался, — надменно задрав голову, ответил Чанёль, — а мы с ним занимались любовью. Знаешь, что это такое, когда он дрожит от твоих поцелуев, шепчет твоё имя, стонет и умоляет не останавливаться.

— Щенок! — Тэу со всей силы ударил Чанёля в челюсть.

Брюнет тряхнул головой и растёр ладонью сочащуюся кровь из разбитой губы. Травма рёбер не позволяла ему ответить Тэу тем же, да и руки марать не хотелось.

— Что, кишка тонка, — усмехнулся редактор, видя, что Пак и не собирается давать ему сдачи, — побежишь жаловаться папочке? Давай, а я посмотрю, как ты будешь рассказывать ему о своих гейских приключениях.

— А кто сказал, что эти снимки сделал я? Думаешь, он поверит тебе, нежели собственному сыну? — Чанёль широко улыбался окровавленными губами, и пытался ещё сильнее разозлить Тэу. — Что тебя так задело? Что я дал Бэкхёну то, чего не смог ему дать ты? Или то, что он сам целовал меня и позволял мне ласкать его тело?

Тэу окончательно взбесился и, повалив Чанёля на стол, стал с силой сжимать его горло и осыпать проклятиями. Услышав шум и ругань, Наён вбежала в помещение и, вскрикнув от ужаса, стала пытаться успокоить и разнять мужчин, а на помощь прибежало ещё несколько коллег.

— Он любит меня по-настоящему, — тихо прошептал Чанёль, чтобы его слова услышал только Тэу.

Не обращая внимания на многочисленных свидетелей, редактор несколько раз ударил Чанёля, после чего мужчин, наконец, разняли. А брюнет сквозь боль победно улыбнулся.

— А вот теперь ты будешь уволен, — добавил Пак, прекрасно понимая, что после такого, даже несмотря на все заслуги редактора, отец не оставит в издательстве человека, поднявшего руку на его сына.

Уже после случившейся драки, когда все мирно разошлись, Чанёль сидел перед отцом, вытирая кровь с лица и шмыгал повреждённым носом. Рёбра заболели с новой силой, но это стоило того.

— Я его уволил, — сказал Пак старший, — это было дело чести для меня, но теперь мы остались без главного редактора. Журнал почти готов к печати, а сотрудники и оставшиеся редакторы хорошо справляются с работой. И всё же, я назначу тебя главным редактором на время, чтобы ты научился нести ответственность за свои поступки и принимать правильные решения.

Чанёль почувствовал обиду за то, что отец не полностью встал на его сторону, а ещё и отчитал, как маленького ребёнка, и придумал наказание.

— Это правда? — Спустя долгое молчание спросил мужчина.

— Правда, что? — Переспросил Чанёль.

— То, что рассказал Тэу о тебе и фотографе Бён Бэкхёне. Ты снова взялся за старое, опять тянет на парней?

— Это полная чушь, — испуганно замотал головой брюнет, — мы прожили в Китае вместе целый месяц, но это всё из-за работы и сложившихся обстоятельств. Мало ли какие слухи теперь ходят о нас.

— Но что-то вы ведь не поделили с Тэу?

— У Ли были отношения с фотографом, и он приревновал его ко мне. Накинулся на меня, как ненормальный. Но мне с ним нечего делить, — сухо ответил Чанёль.

— Хорошо, — на автомате ответил мужчина, чтобы закончить этот разговор, хоть и лёгкое сомнение в правдивости слов сына продолжало его мучить.

Брюнет мучительно выдохнул, покинув кабинет отца. Сердце бешено стучало, а колени предательски дрожали, словно у мальчишки. Он нагло врал отцу, всё до единого слова. Просто Чанёль всё ещё не был готов сказать ему правду, да и решится ли когда-нибудь вообще. Чанёлю стало омерзительно от собственной трусливости. Ему нужно было время, чтобы всё обдумать и разложить по полочкам.

Чанёль не знал, где искать Бэкхёна, и что делать дальше. Блондин отключил телефон и покинул съёмную квартиру, не оставив ничего для связи с ним, кроме адреса сестры, куда он попросил доставить свои вещи. Юны тоже дома не было, и брюнет почему-то был уверен, что фотограф уехал к родителям, как и хотел. Конечно, имея деньги и связи, Чанёль мог узнать их адрес, но, что он скажет Бэкхёну, приехав к его родительскому дому, кроме пустых обещаний и предложения стать его тайным любовником? Бэкхён заслуживал большего, чем эту унизительную связь и редкие встречи с постоянным страхом быть раскрытыми.

Чанёль не был известным певцом или актёром, но всё равно являлся публичным человеком, чьи нетрадиционные отношения могли бы стать скандалом и темой для разговоров недоброжелателей. Пак разрывался между жизнью примерного сына и будущего директора, с кучей обязанностей и правил, сжимающих его в свои тиски и жизнью обычного человека, безумно влюблённого в такого же обычного парня. Брюнет не нашёл ничего лучше, чем взять несколько бутылок алкоголя из мини-бара в приёмном зале и, закрывшись в кабинете Бэкхёна, предаться воспоминаниям, уткнувшись носом в старую толстовку блондина.


	14. Byun Baekhyun

Я проснулся с ощущением, что ты ещё рядом,  
И задрожал от огорчения.  
Я так долго лелеял эту мечту  
И хочу вскочить под ритм безумного сердца,  
Которое колотится, как огромный барабан.  
Я видел тебя на углу, я видел, ты стоял там один,  
И мне кажется, всё это сон.  
Засыпая, я вижу твоё лицо,  
Мне ничем не заменить всё то, что ушло вместе с тобой,  
И я мог бы сбежать, мог бы подвести всех,  
Но я буду помнить твоё сияние.  
Твой свет не даёт мне заблудиться во тьме,  
Я изо всех сил стараюсь выбраться, но не могу.  
Я так долго играл роль жертвы  
И хочу перерасти ритм молодого сердца,  
Размеренный, как течение реки.  
 **Sia — «Like a River Runs»**

Наён последняя покидала здание офиса. Многие сотрудники забывали после рабочего дня закрывать окна и выключать свет в своих кабинетах, поэтому женщина всегда перед уходом проверяла весь этаж. Кабинет Бэкхёна был закрыт, но сквозь узкую щель под дверью просачивался свет. Не глядя, Наён открыла дверь и машинально протянула руку к выключателю, но тут же вздрогнула от неожиданности, увидев за столом спящего человека.

— Мистер Пак? –Женщина осторожно потрясла парня за плечо.

Чанёль сладко спал, подложив под голову мягкую толстовку Бэкхёна. Рядом стояли две бутылки, одна из которых была пустой, а вторая только начата. Горшочки с кактусами были зачем-то составлены в ряд, будто играли роль собеседников для Чанёля.

— Мистер Пак, — повторила Наён, хорошенько встряхнув пьяное тело, — вам нужно домой.

— У меня нет дома, — пьяным голосом отозвался Чанёль, — без него это не дом, а тюрьма.

— Без кого, без него? — Спросила женщина, хотя догадывалась, что парень нёс пьяный бред.

— Без Бэкхёна, — с трудом подняв голову, сказал Чанёль.

— Вы пьяны и вам нужно как следует проспаться, — не придав значения словам брюнета, сказала Наён, — скажите свой адрес и я закажу вам такси.

— Я слабак, я трус, — Чанёль продолжал говорить только одному ему понятные фразы, — даже алкоголь не придал мне храбрости.

— Соберитесь, мистер Пак, вы же мужчина, — Наён пыталась поднять тяжёлое тело на ноги, чтобы довести его до машины. Женщина понимала, что парню лучше не появляться в таком виде перед родителями, но она не знала, где находилась квартира Чанёля, а адрес дома семьи Пак у неё был записан.

— Наён, — обратился к ней брюнет, с трудом держась на ватных ногах.

Секретарша сразу поняла, что, несмотря на опьянение, брюнет отдавал отчёт своим словам, иначе он бы не вспомнил её имя и не смотрел в её глаза таким печальным взглядом. Наён стала внимательнее прислушиваться к речи Чанёля, пытаясь уловить в его словах причину самоуничтожения.

— Я люблю его, люблю и ничего с этим поделать не могу, — задыхаясь от слёз, признался он, — хоть вырви сердце, всё равно, кажется, буду любить.

Пак выглядел разбитым, словно из него вытащили стержень. Женское сердце невольно сжалось от боли и сострадания. Наён нежно обняла его, и Чанёлю пришлось согнуться, чтобы положить голову на хрупкое плечо. Он нутром чувствовал, что Наён не оттолкнёт его, а поймёт и утешит, поэтому, не боясь, признавался ей в своей любви к Бэкхёну.

— Ну почему два парня не могут быть вместе? — Отчаянно вопрошал он.

Родители были шокированы, когда секретарша приволокла в их дом почти безжизненное тело сына. Чанёль любил устраивать вечеринки с музыкой и алкоголем, но чтобы вот так, напиваться в одиночку, целенаправленно заливая в себя смертельные дозы алкоголя, было впервые. Они понимали, что в жизни сына произошло что-то серьёзное и с горечью осознавали, что Чанёль не хотел делиться с ними своими проблемами, предпочитая их обществу компанию бутылок.

Они не были идеальными родителями, и у них редко возникали разговоры по душам. Всё своё время они посвящали работе, считая, что деньги могут решить все проблемы и сделать их сына счастливым. Но, кажется, не всё в этом мире можно было купить. И нет ничего хуже, чем видеть боль и страдания собственного ребёнка.

А дальше всё стало только хуже. Чанёль перестал появляться на работе, несмотря на то, что на него были возложены обязанности главного редактора. Из-за перелома рёбер он жил в доме родителей и полностью игнорировал их просьбы образумиться. Каждый вечер он закрывался в своей комнате, а утром прислуга выносила из спальни пустые бутылки. Всего за пару дней лицо осунулось, появились тёмные круги под глазами, а взгляд потух и стал совсем неживым.

Тем не менее, юбилейный номер был успешно выпущен и без участия Чанёля, а после всех торжественных и официальных мероприятий был устроен званый ужин. В выходные дни в родительском доме стоял шум и гам. Внизу был накрыт большой банкетный стол, на кухне работала целая команда поваров, повсюду суетились слуги. Были приглашены близкие друзья, деловые партнёры и спонсоры журнала.

— Зачем вы её позвали, — недовольно спросил Чанёль у матери, кивнув в сторону девушки, вошедшей в их дом, — да, мы встречались когда-то, но вы прекрасно знаете, что теперь я её не перевариваю.

— Чанёль, она дочь главного инвестора, и наши семьи хорошо дружат, — шептала мать на ухо, — ты скоро возглавишь компанию и пора бы задуматься о семье, Суён порядочная… — Чанёль даже не стал дослушивать её, нервно отошёл в сторону и взял очередной бокал шампанского с подноса официанта.

Суён весь вечер пыталась заговорить с Чанёлем, но тот демонстративно игнорировал её. За годы их разлуки избалованный юноша превратился в настоящего мужчину, так что девушка даже успела пожалеть о том, что когда-то бросила его, устав изображать любовь в их отношениях. Чанёль повзрослел и стал выше, его черты лица стали более мужественными и привлекательными. Бизнес его родителей процветал, и все прекрасно знали, что скоро он займёт кресло руководителя. Всё это заставляло девушку пересмотреть свои взгляды насчет Чанёля.

Застолье было в самом разгаре. Многочисленные тосты и разговоры о работе плавно перешли к обсуждению других тем. Гости стали интересоваться личной жизнью молодого Пака. Но брюнет в беседах не участвовал, лениво ковырял в тарелке вилкой, уделяя всё больше внимания алкоголю.

— Чанёль, помнится, ты раньше играл на рояле, — сверкнув белоснежной улыбкой, сказала Суён, — может, что-нибудь сыграешь нам?

Брюнет на удивление с радостью согласился на просьбу девушки. Хотелось выйти из-за тесного стола, покинуть ненавистную ему компанию людей и, вдохнув полной грудью, погрузиться в игру на музыкальном инструменте.

Его пальцы коснулись клавиш, и помещение наполнили печальные звуки. Мать взволнованно посмотрела на своего сына, боясь, что парень выдаст что-нибудь неоднозначное, но с каждой секундой мелодия приобретала более живое и приятное звучание. Её ритм напоминал красивый вальс и, прикрыв глаза, Чанёль погружался в свои грёзы. В них белоснежная клавиатура дорогого рояля становилась пожелтевшей и изношенной, как у старого пианино. Стены дома с эксклюзивным покрытием и позолоченным рисунком превращались в обшарпанные деревянные стены домика в Китае, а электрические лампы сменились тёплым пламенем свечей. Растрёпанный фотограф неуверенно стоял в сторонке, и Чанёль медленно обнял его за талию.

Тонкая ладонь легла в свободную руку брюнета. Парень неторопливо кружил блондина в танце, любуясь его светлой улыбкой. Мелодия усиливалась, и их танец с каждым звуком становился лишь быстрее. Фотограф заливисто смеялся, еле поспевая за движениями Чанёля. Пак остановился, чтобы притянуть к себе Бэкхёна для поцелуя, но его образ, как туман стал просачиваться сквозь пальцы и медленно исчезать. Скромное убранство помещения сменилось на роскошный интерьер, и старый домик вновь стал родительским особняком, а школьное пианино дорогим роялем. Пак резко прервал игру и посмотрел на свои пустые ладони, что всё ещё хранили тепло чужого тела.

— Простите, ему всё ещё нездоровится после экспедиции, — извинилась перед гостями мать, когда Чанёль шатающейся походкой, молча ушел в свою комнату.

— Поговори с ним, — с мольбой в глазах сказала женщина, нежно прикоснувшись к руке мужа.

Чанёль плакал, укутавшись в своей постели, и даже когда в комнате появился Пак старший, слёзы не прекращали идти. Раньше, ему было бы стыдно показать свою слабость перед отцом, но не сейчас, когда слёзы и алкоголь были единственным способом облегчить его боль.

— Что происходит, Чанёль? — Мужчина пытался говорить ласково, чтобы расположить к себе сына.

Обычно Джинён был слишком строгим с Чанёлем, из-за чего казался чёрствым и бездушным человеком. Он редко проявлял заботу и показывал свои эмоции и, наверное, никогда не говорил Чанёлю слов любви. Но она, безусловно, была, как и у любого родителя. Просто он не умел показывать свои отцовские чувства.

— Мне нравится парень, — спокойно признался Чанёль, а в ответ лишь молчанье, — ты не удивлён?

— Что ж мне теперь, убить тебя, что ли? — Сокрушённо выдохнул мужчина, видимо, готовый к подобному разговору.

Они не в первый раз общались на эту тему и, учитывая последние слухи в офисе, Пак старший предполагал услышать такого рода новости. Но что он испытывал сейчас — шок, разочарование?

— Мне нравится парень, — повторил Чанёль ещё раз, — и я спал с парнем, — не унимался он, будто пытался пробудить в отце хоть какие-нибудь эмоции.

— Это ненормально, — мрачно ответил отец.

— Что именно ненормально, любить? — Горько усмехнулся Чанёль.

— Ненормально, что ты испытываешь чувства к человеку своего пола, это неправильно.

— А разве существуют правила?

— Чанёль, нет никаких правил, но в нашем обществе так не принято. Ты не сможешь жить спокойно, люди возненавидят тебя. И этот парень, он не заменит тебе жену, не родит тебе детей, — мужчина пытался объяснить свою точку зрения.

— Но ни одна женщина не заменит мне его, — не сдавался Чанёль.

— Я столько лет работал, чтобы обеспечить нас и твою будущую семью, а ты хочешь разрушить это одним своим желанием. Ты хоть понимаешь, к чему это всё приведёт? Возникнут слухи, а журналисты постараются раздуть из этого скандал. Партнёры и инвесторы могут отвернуться от нас. Мы несём ответственность не только за нашу компанию, но и за известный бренд. Издательства в других странах могут тоже пострадать.

— Это всего лишь бизнес, если есть люди, готовые бросить издательство из-за личной неприязни, то обязательно найдутся и те, кто поддержит нас. А вот жизнь одна, и другой возможности не будет.

— Перестань смотреть на мир глазами ребёнка, не будь таким наивным, — усталым голосом прервал его отец, — недоброжелатели давно ждут повода, чтобы занять твоё место в издательстве. Я понимаю, Чанёль, ты молод и жаждешь новых ощущений, но ты бы мог оставить в тайне свои сексуальные эксперименты. Со временем ты бы всё равно потерял интерес к своему «увлечению», — Чанёль отрицательно покачал головой.

— Я люблю его, — он отчаянно пытался достучаться до отца.

— И что ты хочешь, — обречённо спросил мужчина, — привести его в наш дом, представить своим парнем перед сотрудниками офиса или устроить свадьбу?

— Я просто хочу быть с ним вместе, — тихо сказал Чанёль, глотая новые слёзы, но Джинён лишь угрюмо опустил голову.

— Пойми, ты наш поздний и единственный ребёнок, и для нас, людей старого воспитания, это всё очень тяжело принять.

— Я понимаю, — тихим голосом ответил Чанёль, — я пытался бороться с этим чувством, но оно сильнее меня. Я бы не смог всю жизнь держать это в себе.

— Ты мой ребёнок и я хочу, чтобы ты был просто счастлив, — уже мягче продолжил мужчина, — я не могу видеть, как ты каждый день убиваешься из-за этого, но и принять твою ориентацию я пока тоже не в силах. Мне нужно время, — сказал отец, перед тем как покинуть комнату сына.

Если несколько лет назад, узнав об интрижке Чанёля с другим парнем, Джинён пришёл в ярость и ударил сына, то теперь он спокойнее отнёсся к данной теме. Отец понимал, что Чанёль уже взрослый мужчина, и он не имеет права вмешиваться в его личную жизнь. Поэтому он чувствовал вину за то, что заставлял Чанёля жить не своей жизнью. Но страх перед мнением окружающих вынуждал его идти против собственного сына. Сам Джинён после признания Чанёля, не испытывал к нему отвращения. Для него он всё ещё оставался любимым сыном.

В это время Янмей ехала в старом внедорожнике вместе с Ченом в другую деревню. Её будущий жених прислал за ней машину, а Ким, закончивший миссию врача, собирался возвращаться в столицу и согласился сопроводить волнующуюся девушку. У Янмей было немного вещей, а из приданого несколько мотков ткани, да пара клеток с молодыми курами. Девушка никогда не видела своего жениха, но, по словам родителей, он был порядочным и обеспеченным молодым человеком.

В тот день, когда в джунглях появились браконьеры, Янмей больше всех переживала за Чанёля и Бэкхёна. Но Ким заверил её, что всё закончилось благополучно, а её новые друзья остались живы и отделались лишь ссадинами. Рано или поздно, им всё равно пришлось бы возвращаться в Корею, поэтому Янмей не стоило грустить. Чен сказал, что в новой деревне есть почта, и девушка сможет писать фотографу письма или заказывать журналы, в которых публикуют его снимки.

Тем не менее, жизнь шла своим чередом, и вот юная и беззаботная Янмей уже ехала в свой новый дом, где её ждало замужество и взрослая жизнь. Сама деревня располагалась ближе к городу, где было водоснабжение и электричество. Это значило, что Янмей больше не придётся носить тяжёлые вёдра с реки и заниматься рукоделием под тусклым светом керосиновой лампы. До ближайшего леса там было далеко, но родители жениха пообещали построить загон для кур и развести сад, прекрасно понимая, что Янмей - дитя природы и не привыкла к жизни в четырёх стенах.

Жители обеих деревень разговаривали на одном диалекте, так что, приехав в новый дом, все дружно сели за стол и стали оживлённо беседовать. Пожилые родители с радостью приняли красивую девушку в свою семью и с первых минут окружили её заботой. Сам жених появился только под вечер. Молодой мужчина, такого же возраста, как и Бэкхён несколько раз поклонился и извинился за опоздание.

— Простите, на работе не хватает рук, приходится задерживаться допоздна.

— Исин работает врачом, — пояснила старая женщина.

Чен радостно воскликнул и подорвался с места, чтобы обнять своего старого знакомого. Оказалось, что когда-то Ким работал в их деревне и стажировал тогда ещё юного Чжан Исина. Теперь же китаец был главным врачом в местной больнице. Янмей густо покраснела, когда Исин поцеловал её маленькую ручку. У парня были добрые глаза, приятный голос, и милая ямка на щеке, когда он улыбался. Девушка была приятно удивлена, что её будущий муж оказался таким красивым и воспитанным. И Янмей решила, что сделает всё возможное, чтобы в их новой семье зародилась настоящая любовь.

А пока что, Янмей помогала по хозяйству его родителям, да играла с подросшим Бобо, которого ей разрешили привести с собой. Девушке выделили отдельную комнату и пообещали, что до свадьбы они обязательно свозят её в родную деревню повидаться с родителями. Ведь до совершеннолетия оставался ещё целый год.

Исин часто преподносил Янмей небольшие подарки в виде красивых заколок для волос и различных сладостей. А каждый вечер перед сном он заходил к ней в комнату, спрашивал о самочувствии и желал спокойной ночи. Для Янмей здесь многое было впервые. Первые ухаживания, первые прикосновения друг к другу и первый робкий поцелуй в щечку.

Молодой врач долго думал и всё-таки решился предложить Янмей работать с ним в больнице. Им не хватало медсестёр, в палатах нужно было поддерживать чистоту и ухаживать за больными. Парень не рассчитывал, что хрупкая девушка согласится на такую тяжёлую работу, где придётся видеть и кровь и мучения смертельно больных. Но Янмей не раздумывая, дала своё согласие.

— Жена должна помогать мужу и везде следовать за ним, — твёрдо заявила она, — я буду рада быть тебе полезной.

В ответ врач поцеловал Янмей в лоб и крепко обнял, чувствуя её огромную поддержку и чистую любовь. Он научит её всему, что необходимо знать медсестре и будет рад видеть любимое лицо и дома и на работе. Рядом с ним Янмей чувствовала себя счастливой. Девушка знала, что время пролетит незаметно, и совсем скоро они поженятся, а потом заведут детей. Ей оставалось лишь надеяться, что и у Байсяня и Цаньле всё было хорошо.

Несколько дней Чанёль с отцом почти не виделись и не разговаривали. Лишь сухо приветствовали друг друга по утрам и перекидывались парой стандартных фраз за ужином. Было видно, как мужчина сильно переживал из-за случившегося. Но то, что Пак старший не выгнал Чанёля из дома и не лишил его наследства, уже говорило о том, что отец был на пути принятия ориентации своего сына.

Госпожа Пак никак не показывала своё отношение к признанию Чанёля. Как мать её больше беспокоило состояние сына, и она всё чаще проводила время в его комнате. Женщина заботливо ухаживала за ним и расспрашивала о Бэкхёне, о котором Пак мог говорить часами. Она делала всё возможное, лишь бы сын больше не притрагивался к алкоголю.

Отец первым пошёл навстречу Чанёлю, понимая, что так долго продолжаться не может. Сколько бы они не пытались уйти от этой постыдной для мужчины темы, но его сын не изменится и не перестанет любить парня. Джинён понимал, что на принятие этого могут уйти годы, только вот они с женой не молодеют, и времени становится всё меньше. Растратив свою жизнь на ссоры и ненужную обиду, потом будет слишком поздно сожалеть об упущенном времени. Чанёль был прав, жизнь одна и другого шанса не будет, а семья — самое дорогое, что имел мужчина.

— Подъём! — Скомандовал отец, резким движением стянув со спящего Чанёля одеяло. — Так и будешь лежать тут, и пускать сопли в подушку? Не забыл, что я тебя назначил главным редактором?

Парень привстал на локтях и несколько раз протёр руками сонные глаза, не веря тому, что отец пришёл к нему лично, и впервые за долгое время сказал больше одного приветственного слова.

— Я изучил много информации о знаменитых людях, которые открыто заявили о своей нетрадиционной ориентации, — начал свой рассказ мужчина, присев на край постели, — и хочу сказать, что их бизнес не сильно от этого пострадал. Каждый раз журналисты активно обсуждали данную тему, но спустя время страсти угасали и все благополучно забывали о случившемся. Певцы, модельеры — все они продолжают свою работу и их бизнес процветает.

— А это, — отец показал в своих руках журнал, — январская обложка американского выпуска National Geographic. Весь номер посвящён вопросам исследования пола и содержит множество статей с трансгендерными персонами и людьми, не причисляющими себя ни к какому полу. Выпуск был скандальным и вызвал кучу споров в обществе. Но в итоге журнал до сих пор всеми любим, и даже появилось много новых поклонников этого издания.

Чанёль стыдливо опустил глаза. Всё это время, пока он трусливо скрывался от реальности в своей комнате, отец не переставал думать о нём и пытался найти решение их общей проблемы. Мужчина мог бы просто подавить волю сына, заставить Чанёля забыть о своей любви к Бэкхёну и силой женить на той же Суён. Но он действительно хотел помочь ему.

— В бизнесе, если правильно подойти к делу, из любой ситуации можно получить выгоду, — сказал отец, — но жизнь, она совсем другая. Общество негативно относится к тем, кто из него выделяется. Люди, выходящие за рамки шаблонов, подвергаются агрессии со стороны большинства. А я не хочу, чтобы моим близким причиняли боль.

Чанёль тихо придвинулся к отцу и мягко прислонился головой к чужой спине. Он слышал, как тяжело дышал мужчина и пытался подобрать нужные слова.

— Я не хочу запрещать тебе любить кого-то, — продолжил Джинён, — это твоё право. И я готов смириться с тем, что ты будешь встречаться с парнем, и возможно жить с ним вместе. Я готов принять тебя таким, какой ты есть. Но готов ли ты ко всем трудностям, что ждут тебя, Чанёль? Это будет нелегко. И если я ещё смогу уберечь тебя от нападок прессы, то вашу с ним любовь я не в силах защитить и сохранить. Ты сам принял это решение, так что будь за него в ответе. Борись за своё право до конца, покажи им всем, чего ты стоишь. И тогда никто не посмеет открыть рот в твою сторону. Именно таким я и старался тебя воспитать.

— Я люблю тебя, отец! — Воскликнул Чанёль и крепко обнял своего родителя.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, сынок, всегда любил, и буду любить, независимо от твоей ориентации, — наконец, признался отец, — ты самое дорогое, что у нас есть с твоей мамой.

Чанёль чувствовал, как эти простые слова, сказанные вслух, буквально исцеляли их израненные души. Только сейчас он осознал, что так и не признался в любви Бэкхёну. Всё это время, пока они были в Китае, он много раз делал ему комплименты, открыто говорил, что хочет его, как парня. Но ни разу, что любит. Брюнет задумчиво посмотрел на обложку лежащего рядом журнала.

— Какой же я дурак, — пробормотал брюнет, торопливо вставая с постели.

Чанёль слегка поморщился, придерживая больной бок рукой. Его всё ещё беспокоили неприятные ощущения в районе рёбер, но прежней боли уже не было. Прошло около четырёх недель, кости почти срослись, и врачи разрешили ему больше двигаться для поддержания мышечного тонуса

— В издательстве уже готовят новый номер? — Обратился он к отцу.

— А ты утвердил тему нового выпуска, раздал редакторам задания, подписал план работы? — Отчитывал его отец. — Пока ты страдал тут от своей любви, номер начали готовить без тебя. И я прикажу финансовому отделу лишить тебя зарплаты и выписать штраф за прогулы.

— А мы можем сейчас полностью изменить концепт будущего номера? — Взволнованно спросил брюнет, игнорируя угрозы отца. — Я хотел бы кое-что сделать…

— Это что-то для него, — догадался мужчина.

Отец не мог описать свои ощущения в этот момент. Разговор вызывал в нём смешанные чувства. Он был безумно рад тому, что помирился с сыном. Хотя небольшой осадок горечи всё же присутствовал. Возможно, всё ещё оставалась лёгкая неприязнь к однополым отношениям, навязанная ему обществом, а возможно, это была просто отцовская ревность к другому мужчине. Но видя счастливую улыбку сына, Джинён понимал, что ради этого готов был привыкнуть ко всему. А время ему в этом поможет.

— Ты у нас главный редактор, ты и решай теперь, — хитро улыбнувшись, с вызовом сказал отец.

Он не сомневался, что его сын блестяще справится со всей этой ситуацией, и будет с честью и достоинством нести фамилию Пак. А у него с женой ещё будет много поводов гордиться своим сыном.

— Я люблю тебя, — ещё раз сказал Чанёль, коротко поцеловав отца в щёку, — и постараюсь не подвести тебя, — на ходу натягивая штаны, пообещал брюнет.

— Но ты должен будешь возместить все расходы за уже проделанную работу! — Строго добавил отец, уходящему из комнаты Чанёлю, чтобы тот не вздумал расслабляться.

Позабыв о травме, Чанёль буквально влетел в офис, окрылённый своей безумной идеей. Он, почему-то был уверен, что сотрудники его обязательно поддержат. Пак не знал, поможет ли это ему вернуть Бэкхёна, но это единственное, что на данный момент давало ему хоть какую-то надежду и веру. В любом случае Чанёль должен был сделать это, чтобы извиниться перед Бэкхёном.

— Наён, срочно собери всех в зале, — широко улыбнувшись, скомандовал Чанёль, и уверенной походкой направился дальше, — кстати, Наён, а ты не забываешь поливать кактусы Бэкхёна? — Спросил он, остановившись на полпути.

— Первым делом, как прихожу в офис, мистер Пак, — сказала женщина, не сдержав ответной улыбки.

Её очень обрадовало появление молодого Пака полного сил и в хорошем настроении. Работа поможет ему ослабить душевную боль, а время обязательно расставит всё на свои места.

Бэкхён около двух месяцев провёл в доме родителей. Не сказать, что за эти дни он смог забыть о пережитом или, что его чувства притупились, но дышать стало намного легче. Он даже соскучился по работе и стал всё чаще думать о том, чтобы вернуться в Сеул, устроиться в другое издательство и вновь начать публиковать свои снимки под псевдонимом. Бэкхён не хотел, чтобы кто-то из старых знакомых, увидев его имя под фото, стал искать с ним встречи. Точнее, он не хотел, чтобы это был Чанёль.

Парень всё ещё слепо любил его и понимал, что стоит им встретиться, как он простит брюнету всё, согласится на любые отношения. А Пак будет стыдиться даже подойти к Бэкхёну в присутствии других людей, довольствуясь короткими звонками и ночными встречами. А потом их свидания станут реже, и Чанёль всё чаще будет извиняться из-за несостоявшегося вечера. В конце концов, он женится, потому что так положено, заведёт детей и их отношениям придёт конец. Не об этом мечтал Бэкхён.

Возвращение в столицу можно было сравнить с началом новой жизни и возможностью начать всё с чистого листа. Центральный вокзал был переполнен людьми. Даже на парковке негде было протолкнуться. Вокруг звучали чьи-то крики, смех и звук клаксонов автомобилей. Бэкхён растерянно застыл на месте, увидев улицы Сеула. Он словно вернулся на пять лет назад, когда впервые оказался в водовороте шумного мегаполиса. Парень вновь почувствовал себя неопытным мальчишкой с разбитым сердцем и чемоданом в руках посреди чужого города. Лёгкий страх перед неизведанным окутывал его. И только вера придавала ему силу и уверенность.

— Бэкхён-а, — Юна ещё раз окликнула задумавшегося брата, и помахала в воздухе рукой.

Девушка даже подпрыгнула от счастья, когда увидела в толпе знакомую фигуру. И Бэкхён сразу направился к сестре, стоявшей возле своего автомобиля.

— Добро пожаловать, — нежно промурлыкала она, обняв брата, — ты покрасил волосы? — Отстранившись, удивлённым голосом спросила Юна.

— Тебе нравится? — Бэк лёгким движением зачесал волосы назад рукой и немного повернул голову в сторону, чтобы продемонстрировать новую причёску.

Волосы парня стали ещё длиннее, и теперь закрывали кончики ушей, а тёмные корни волос плавно переходили в светло-карамельный цвет. Этот оттенок ему шёл больше, чем холодный блонд, и единственное, что сейчас смущало Юну, это всё такой же грустный и потухший взгляд Бэкхёна.

— Очень красиво, — даже с лёгкой завистью призналась девушка, для которой подобные эксперименты с цветом волос всегда заканчивались неудачей.

— Я точно не помешаю тебе, если некоторое время поживу в твоей квартире?

— Что за вопрос, ты мой брат, и ты не можешь мне мешать, — тут же заверила его сестра, — ну что, поехали!

Бэкхён быстро погрузил свой чемодан в багажник и, сев в салон автомобиля, торопливо пристегнулся. Машина плавно влилась в городское движение и набрала скорость. Бэкхён нисколько не пожалел, что продал свою машину. Автомобиль был уже старый и часто ломался, а вырученные от продажи деньги должны были послужить хорошим стартом. Нужно было найти новое жильё, и желательно рядом с новой работой, чтобы не тратить время и деньги на дорогу. А пока Бэкхён решил остановиться у сестры и не торопиться с поиском квартиры. Он просто боялся одиночества, которое его ждало в пустом доме. Привыкнув за время отдыха к постоянной компании родителей, он думал, что оставшись наедине с самим собой, опять окажется в объятиях меланхолии.

— Соседка сказала, что приходил какой-то мужчина, пока меня не было дома, — сказала Юна, стуча дверцами шкафчиков на кухне, — я думаю, что это был кто-то с твоей работы. А несколько раз звонила Наён, спрашивала о тебе, но я ответила, что ничего не знаю, и попросила больше не беспокоить меня, — продолжила рассказ сестра, заваривая свежий чай.

— Я оставил ей твой адрес, чтобы она прислала мои личные вещи. Может быть, это приходил курьер? — Отозвался Бэкхён из гостиной.

— Нет, курьер приходил вчера и принёс всего одну коробку. Она стоит в коридоре и что-то мне слабо верится в то, что в неё уместились все твои камеры и объективы. За пять лет работы у тебя набралось столько оборудования. Кажется, они забыли, что большую часть ты покупал на собственные деньги, — не прекращала возмущаться сестра, — всё-таки тебе следует подать на них в суд.

Из коридора донёсся топот, а после шум, судя по которому Бэкхён стал распечатывать коробку.

— Готова поспорить, что они прислали в ней твои засохшие кактусы, — усмехнулась девушка, нарезая ветчину для бутербродов.

Но Бэкхён ей не ответил. А внезапная тишина заставила сестру обеспокоенно застыть и внимательно прислушаться к звукам в доме.

— Бэкхён? — Юна ещё раз позвала брата и, не дождавшись от него ответа, быстро вымыла руки и вышла в коридор.

Она только приоткрыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут же замерла, увидев лицо парня. Бэкхён сидел прямо на полу рядом с небольшой коробкой. Тихо шмыгал носом и, опустив голову, часто моргал, чтобы прогнать подступившие слезы. В коробке лежал любимый фотоаппарат Бэкхёна, объектив, подаренный ему Чанёлем и маленький горшочек с кактусом, вполне живым и вовсе не засохшим. А в руках Бэкхён держал свежий номер National Geographic. Сестра осторожно присела рядом и, приобняв брата за талию, аккуратно положила подбородок на его плечо.

Парень нежно водил подушечками пальцев по обложке журнала, очерчивая свой силуэт. Он прекрасно помнил, когда и как была сделана эта фотография. Тогда Чанёль впервые попробовал себя в качестве фотографа и сделал много спонтанных и прекрасных фото. На этом снимке блондин щурился, прикрыв глаза ладонью от солнца и, кажется, разглядывал реку с высокого холма. Бэкхён невольно улыбнулся, вспомнив, как засмущался тогда, увидев, наведённый на него объектив и попытался отвернуться. А потом они сцепились с Паком из-за камеры и оба оказались лежащими на земле. Их лица были в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга. Испугавшись этой близости, Бэкхён заёрзал в попытках столкнуть с себя чужое тело. Но делал он всё это нарочито медленно, вполсилы, в душе надеясь продлить их прикосновения ещё на несколько секунд.

Юна впервые видела это фото брата и не могла не отметить, что здесь он выглядел счастливее обычного. Сноска внизу страницы гласила, что автором фото являлся Пак Чанёль. И девушка сразу поняла, из-за чего Бэкхён растрогался и так долго не решался перевернуть страницу. Сестра подбадривающе погладила брата по спине и взглянула в его глаза будто спрашивая «Посмотрим, что там внутри»? Бэкхён взволнованно облизнул сухие губы и, затаив дыхание открыл журнал. На первой странице которого было напечатано рукописное обращение к читателям.

_«Этот выпуск целиком и полностью посвящён замечательному человеку и талантливому фотографу Бён Бэкхёну. На протяжении пяти лет, его великолепные снимки украшали страницы нашего журнала и радовали читателей. Его работы всегда были наполнены глубоким смыслом и призывали всех бережно относиться к природе, проявлять гуманность и милосердие ко всем людям, независимо от их веры или расы._

_На страницах этого номера вы найдёте ранее не изданные фотографии, закадровые истории коллег, проработавших с Бэкхёном вместе и дружеские пожелания. Я хочу, чтобы после прочтения этого номера ваши сердца наполнились теплом, и вы обратились к своим близким и любимым, обняли их и сказали им слова любви. Ведь любовь это единственное без чего не может жить человек._

_Бэкхён, возможно сейчас, ты держишь этот журнал в своих руках и читаешь эти строки. Я надеюсь, ты здоров и счастлив, и с тобой всё хорошо. Если в прошлом мои слова и действия причинили тебе боль, прости меня за всё, пожалуйста. Я не хотел ранить твоё сердце. Ведомый чувствами, я не думал о последствиях._

_Прости, что разочаровал тебя и не смог встать на твою защиту, оказался нерешительным и эгоистичным. Мне жаль, что я оставил после себя лишь горечь и неприятные воспоминания. Прошу тебя, не ненавидь меня, освободи своё сердце от печали, и наполни его только хорошими чувствами. Такой добрый и светлый человек, как ты, не должен был испытывать подобные страдания и вовсе. Прости…_

_Я знаю, как ты любил свою работу, как с азартом брался за самые безумные проекты. Ведь другим фотографам они просто были не под силу. Ты всегда считал издательство своим вторым домом, а сотрудники тебя любили, как родного брата. Мы все скучаем по тебе и надеемся, что когда-нибудь ты захочешь к нам вернуться. А я бы отдал всё, чтобы вновь увидеть твою улыбку._

_Возможно, эти слова не способны в полной мере искупить мою вину. Но если в твоём сердце всё ещё осталось место, позволь мне всё исправить»._

_Главный редактор журнала National Geographic Пак Чанёль._

Юна с трудом сдерживала слёзы. Искренние слова Чанёля тронули её до глубины души. Сестра не знала, что на самом деле произошло между парнями, но чувства, что связывали их, очевидно, были слишком сильными. Даже если Чанёль поступил с Бэкхёном, как мудак, он всё ещё имел право на последний шанс, потому что признавал свою ошибку и раскаивался, а иначе они просто не смогут жить друг без друга.

— Это очень красивый поступок, — первой заговорила девушка, — и смелый, — догадываясь, что для реализации этой идеи, Чанёлю пришлось уговаривать отца или вовсе, пойти против его воли. И хотя в письме брюнета не было прямых признаний ни в любви, ни в ориентации, оно и без этого было слишком личным и откровенным, чтобы остаться незамеченным другими журналистами.

Юна почему-то ни на секунду не сомневалась в искренности слов Чанёля. Не каждый осмелится написать имя любимого человека на асфальте, что уж говорить о публикации в журнале, который расходится тысячами экземпляров по всей стране. Она понимала, что возможно, для разбитого сердца Бэкхёна, переставшего верить людям, этого поступка было недостаточно. Но всё же это был огромный шаг навстречу друг другу, и сестра верила, что их будущая встреча всё может изменить.

— Ты поговоришь с ним? — С надеждой спросила Юна, желая, чтобы брат как можно скорее обрёл своё счастье.

Бэкхён молча кивнул головой и плотно сжал губы, пытаясь сдержать эмоции. Не один Чанёль был виноват в сложившейся ситуации. Бэкхён ведь тоже погрузился в их роман, не думая о последствиях. Он тоже поступал эгоистично, требуя от брюнета открытых отношений, хотя прекрасно знал, что это было для Чанёля невозможно. Пак ничего не обещал ему, чтобы упрекать его во лжи. Это было добровольное взаимное безумие. И вместо того, чтобы после всего случившегося поговорить друг с другом в нормальной обстановке, Бэкхён просто сбежал к родителям, надеясь оградить себя от душевных страданий.

Парень заторможено встал с пола и, накинув кофту на плечи, вышел из квартиры. От мыслей голова шла кругом, а воздух будто искажался. Словно в каком-то сне дома тонули в голубовато-серой дымке, а ветер гонял по пустынным улицам первую опавшую листву и мусор. Небо казалось низким — стоит только руку протянуть. Бэкхёна охватило ощущение нереальности происходящего, и он сделал глубокий вдох, наполняя лёгкие свежим воздухом. День подходил к концу, и лето тоже.

Он шёл, куда глаза глядят, не задумываясь, куда приведёт его вечерняя прогулка. И чем дальше он шёл, тем меньше становилось людей вокруг и ярких вывесок. Бэкхён заинтересованно остановился возле печатного киоска. Сердце бешено забилось от того, что он мог встретить на витрине своё собственное фото. Взгляд моментально выцепил среди изданий знаменитую желтую рамку, которая уже давно стала символом и официальным знаком журнала. Бэкхён всё ещё не мог поверить в то, что этот номер действительно вышел в печать, где каждая страница была посвящена ему.

— Желаете приобрести журнал? — Спросил продавец, увидев заинтересованный взгляд парня. — Часть средств от продажи будет направлена в благотворительный фонд дикой природы.

— Да, пожалуйста, — опомнившись, кивнул Бэкхён, и протянул пару купюр.

— Вот, возьмите, — улыбнулся продавец, и задумчивым взглядом проводил уходящего Бэкхёна, после чего ещё раз посмотрел на журнал и охнул, — простите, а вы случайно не человек с обложки? — Окликнул он парня.

— Это я, — смущённо подтвердил Бэкхён, хотя внутри его просто распирало от счастья.

Бэкхён не знал, зачем он подходил к каждому киоску и проверял там наличие этого журнала. Он как ребёнок бегал от одной витрины к другой и, прильнув к стеклу, широко улыбался собственной фотографии. Да к чёрту гордость и эти глупые мечты об отношениях, чтобы как у всех, с поцелуями в парке и свиданиями в кафе. Они ведь всё ещё могут попробовать с Чанёлем быть вместе и без этого. Бэкхён готов встречаться тайно, готов скрывать свою любовь и притворяться на людях, что они с Чанёлем лишь друзья, и подавлять при встрече острое желание взять Пака за руку при всех. Это не страшно, вместе они смогут и обязательно со всем справятся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мелодия, которую играл Чанёль: Denis Stelmakh — New Beginning


	15. The universe is you

Против воли сорвались обидные слова с моих губ.  
Тебе было непросто из-за меня, но и мне… мне — тоже.  
Я пытался сделать иначе, но всё одно –  
Каждый раз я сожалею о том, что вновь разочаровываю тебя.  
Видимо, я не смогу забыть ту ночь,  
Когда холодеющий ветер касался твоего дыхания,  
Ту ночь, когда со счастливым смехом нежно тебя обнимал,  
Когда мечтал о завтрашнем дне, сияющем, словно звёзды.  
Смех и слёзы, раны и исцеление,  
Вопросы и ответы — всё это есть в тебе.  
В тебе весь мой мир, моя маленькая Вселенная,  
И в миг, когда всё исчезнет, пропаду и я,  
Потому что это и есть любовь.  
 **EXO — «Universe»**

Бэкхён сильнее закутался в тёплую кофту и растерянно оглянулся по сторонам. Он не знал, как далеко ушёл от дома, и в какую часть города забрёл. Ветер стал холодным, а на улице совсем стемнело и зажглись фонари. Небо было затянуто тяжёлыми грозовыми тучами, и первые капли дождя упали ему на лицо. Фотограф едва успел спрятаться в небольшой нише в стене здания, как на город обрушился ливень.

Даже спустя долгие минуты, противный дождь не собирался прекращаться. Бэкхён рассеянно похлопал себя по карманам в поисках телефона, и разочарованно выдохнул. Увидев вдали свет фар автомобилей, он прикрыл голову журналом и подбежал к дороге в надежде поймать такси или попутку. Но машины промчались мимо, окатив его фонтаном воды из огромной лужи. А трасса вновь погрузилась во тьму. Бэкхён вернулся в своё укрытие и с тоской посмотрел на размокший журнал. В воздухе пахло мокрым асфальтом и сырой землёй. Крупные капли дождя стучали по железной крыше здания. И каждый раз, когда шёл дождь, фотограф невольно погружался в воспоминания. В те дни, когда непогода свела их с Чанёлем.

Бэкхён подставил ладонь под холодные капли дождя и устало зажмурился. Рядом не было ни души, и он хотел просто поплакать, чтобы выпустить наружу все эмоции. Но странное чувство заставило его поднять свой взгляд. На противоположной стороне улицы стоял мужчина у светофора, дожидаясь, когда загорится зеленый свет. Темнота и сильный дождь не позволяли разглядеть лицо незнакомца, но Бэкхён узнал бы этот силуэт из тысячи.

Чанёль уже целую неделю каждый вечер дежурил возле дома Юны. Он с замиранием сердца наблюдал из своего автомобиля за окнами её квартиры. Пак ждал, надеялся, что когда-нибудь к сестре придёт Бэкхён, и они поговорят друг с другом. Но когда Бён вышел из подъезда, Чанёля будто парализовало, и он не смог даже сдвинуться с места. Пак не сомневался, что фотограф видел новый выпуск их журнала, но что тот чувствовал, Чанёль не знал. Готов ли был Бэкхён простить его.

Брюнет словно тень ехал вдоль улиц, по которым шёл Бэкхён, а когда начался дождь, оставил свой автомобиль на углу улицы и малодушно спрятался в тени остановки. Нет, Пак не следил за ним, а скорее приглядывал. Он чувствовал ответственность за парня. Чанёль видел, как Бён кутался в одежду, высматривая проезжающий транспорт, но сам не решался сделать первый шаг, боясь спугнуть тот призрачный шанс, который, возможно, еще оставался.

Фотограф обречённо стоял у стены, согревая горячим дыханием свои ладони. Чанёль прекрасно помнил, что они у Бэкхёна постоянно были ледяными. У людей с добрым сердцем всегда холодные руки, потому что они отдают своё тепло другим. А Бэкхён ничего не жалел для людей, ни сил, ни времени, ни любви. Все грелись у его горячего сердца, словно у большого костра. Даже Чанёль не был исключением. Только вот никто не согревал Бэкхёна в ответ.

Но Чанёль помнил, как холодные пальцы Бэкхёна становились тёплыми в его ладонях, как пылали губы жаром, и горела кожа от его прикосновений. Как размеренно стучало сердце фотографа, и тёплый свет сиял в его глазах. Чанёль мог согреть Бэкхёна. И даже если Бэкхён оттолкнёт его сейчас, Чанёль не сдастся, не отпустит.

Пак с волнением смотрел на силуэт Бэкхёна, и молился, чтобы тот не сбежал от него снова. Всего несколько метров отделяло их друг от друга. Но красный фонарь светофора никак не хотел сменяться зелёным. А когда их взгляды встретились, фотограф первым выбежал навстречу, будто испугавшись, что стоит ему хоть на секунду задержаться и Чанёль исчезнет словно мираж. Трасса была пуста, и Бэкхён без страха ринулся вперёд, не дожидаясь, когда на светофоре загорится разрешающий сигнал. Перепрыгнув через лужу, он неуклюже затормозил, и всё же, по инерции уткнулся носом в широкую грудь, сжав мокрыми пальцами ткань чужой рубашки.

— Прости меня тоже, — торопливо прошептал Бэкхён, словно у них было всего несколько секунд на разговор.

Не веря своим глазам, Чанёль одеревеневшими пальцами трогал его плечи, шею, осторожно прикасался к коже лица. Он боялся, что это была его очередная галлюцинация. Но Бэкхён был настоящим и стоял прямо перед ним. От волнения брюнет не мог сказать ни слова, лишь покачал головой, будто говоря: «Тебе не за что просить прощения».

— Ты весь дрожишь, — накрыв его руки своими, сказал Бэкхён.

— Я так боялся, что ты не захочешь со мной говорить, так боялся навсегда потерять тебя, — охрипшим голосом ответил Чанёль.

С тёмных густых волос стекала вода, и Бэкхён трепетно вытирал мокрые дорожки с лица Чанёля. Соленые слезы катились по щекам, перемешиваясь с холодным дождем. Кажется, Бэкхён впервые видел, как плакал Чанёль.

— А я ждал. Каждый день тебя ждал, на самом деле, — признался Бэкхён, слегка улыбнувшись краешками губ.

Чанёль трясущимися руками обхватил лицо Бэкхёна, с трудом сдерживая своё волнение. Он всё ещё должен был сказать то, в чем до сих пор не решался признаться.

— Я люблю тебя, — тихим, низким голосом сказал Чанёль, — так сильно люблю тебя.

Сердце Бэкхёна бешено стучало, он смотрел на Чанёля широко открытыми глазами и не мог поверить услышанному.

— Прости, что никогда не говорил тебе этого раньше, — продолжил он, — но всё, что происходило между нами в Китае, было только по любви. Каждый поцелуй, каждое прикосновение было проявлением моих чувств. Помнишь, когда мы фотографировались на холме? Я любил тебя. А когда мы танцевали в старой школе? Я уже любил тебя, но просто не понимал этого. И даже когда мы ругались, когда я говорил тебе обидные слова, и то, что ты не нужен мне — я врал. Потому что, несмотря ни на что, я продолжал любить тебя, — Чанёль говорил без остановки, будто торопился рассказать Бэкхёну всё, что не успел сказать ему до этого.

Обычно люди обставляют свое признание пафосной романтикой — цветами, ужином, но Чанёль, он просто сказал правду и, зная, как это для него непросто, Бён ещё больше стал ценить его поступок. То, что Пак не стал публично признаваться в своих чувствах, сейчас казалось Бэкхёну действительно правильным. Ведь у истинной любви это должно происходить наедине с любимым, без лишних глаз.

— Скажи это ещё раз, — прошептал Бэкхён, не скрывая счастливой улыбки.

— Я люблю тебя, — повторил Чанёль, осыпая лицо Бэкхёна лёгкими поцелуями.

От каждого прикосновения мягких губ по его телу бегали мурашки. А от нахлынувших эмоций хотелось прыгать и смеяться. Ощущение безграничного счастья и пьянящее чувство полёта наполнило всё его существо. Бэкхён ласково остановил Чанёля, взяв его лицо в свои ладони, и пристально посмотрел в глаза напротив.

— Я люблю тебя, люблю больше жизни, — сказал Бэкхён.

Он тихо встал на носочки и мягко прикоснулся влажными губами к кончику носа брюнета. А Чанёль крепко обнял его за талию, прижав к себе. Бэкхён, словно котёнок, нежно тёрся своей щекой о лёгкую щетину брюнета, совсем не обращая внимания на холодный дождь.

— Ты весь промок, — виновато сказал Чанёль, заботливо убрав со лба Бэкхёна намокшие волосы, — моя машина стоит недалеко отсюда.

Они быстро добежали до автомобиля, а сев в салон, Чанёль первым делом достал из бардачка несколько сухих салфеток и отдал их Бэкхёну.

— Тепло? — Спросил он парня, регулируя температуру автомобильной печки.

А Бэкхён даже перестал шуршать салфетками. Мечтательно посмотрел на брюнета и глупо улыбнулся. Чанёль всегда был таким. Даже когда они ещё не были близки, он мог ночью прикрыть одеялом оголившиеся ноги Бэкхёна, приготовить ужин, принести воды. Пак, может быть, и не говорил вслух о своих чувствах, но его поступки говорили сами за себя.

Машина мягко остановилась возле высокого здания в фешенебельном районе города. Чанёль привёз Бэкхёна к своему дому. Они оба чувствовали необходимость разговора и хотели оставить все обиды и недоразумения в прошлом, до наступления нового дня. В кабине лифта Бэкхён осторожно прикоснулся к чужим плечам и мягко провёл ладонями вдоль рук.

— Чунмён сказал, что у тебя был перелом, — вкрадчиво начал фотограф, совершенно не зная о характере травмы Чанёля.

— Перелом рёбер, — ответил брюнет.

Бэкхён бережно дотронулся кончиками пальцев до груди Чанёля, почти невесомо спускаясь ниже, будто его прикосновения могли вызвать боль.

— Сейчас всё хорошо, — тихо усмехнулся Пак, наблюдая за растерянными движениями фотографа, — я неделю пролежал в больнице, а потом месяц носил специальный корсет. Так что кости уже полностью срослись и теперь мне можно увеличивать физические нагрузки.

— Мне жаль, что так вышло, — поникшим голосом сказал Бэкхён.

— Ерунда. А ты как? — Тут же спросил Чанёль.

— Ничего серьёзного, — успокоил его Бён, добавив, что отделался царапинами.

Квартира Пака находилась на самом верху здания. Короткий сигнал оповестил их о прибытии на нужный этаж и двери лифта открылись. У Чанёля не было соседей по площадке, его квартира занимала весь этаж. Сразу у входа находилась просторная гостиная. Далее шла комната для отдыха и рабочий кабинет. В глубине квартиры была кухня, а широкий коридор поворачивал направо, где располагались спальня и тренажерный зал.

— Ванная комната прямо по коридору, рядом с кухней, — указал рукой Чанёль, — можешь надеть пока мой халат, а позже подберём тебе что-нибудь из моей одежды.

Бэкхён плотно закрыл за собой дверь, а когда чужие шаги в коридоре стихли, сразу принялся разглядывать содержимое полок. Его глаза горели любопытством, как у ребёнка, которому разрешили посмотреть, что хранится в ящике у взрослых. Это было странное чувство, будто его пустили в святая святых, ведь Бэкхён впервые был у Пака дома. Здесь каждая вещь хранила частицу Чанёля и могла многое рассказать о своём хозяине.

Фотограф внимательно рассматривал комнату, трогал на ощупь полотенца, открывал и нюхал все флаконы и тюбики, а потом тихо засмеялся собственному отражению в зеркале. Со стороны, наверное, это выглядело глупо. И Бэкхён на всякий случай всё поправил, чтобы Чанёль не догадался о его детской выходке.

Укутавшись в тёплый махровый халат, Бэкхён вышел в коридор и, не обнаружив поблизости Чанёля, продолжил с любопытством исследовать его жильё. Он украдкой заглядывал в другие комнаты и внимательно рассматривал мебель и стены, всё то, что было скрыто от посторонних глаз. Бэкхён растерянно остановился перед светлой комнатой, не зная, можно ли туда входить. Пол был полностью застелен белоснежным мягким ковром с длинным ворсом. Большое панорамное окно во всю стену было зашторено тонким прозрачным тюлем.

— Попался, — рядом неожиданно появился Чанёль, — я принесу нам чай, — и мягко подтолкнул Бэкхёна в комнату.

Здесь было минимум мебели, стеллажи и столик из прозрачного стекла придавали интерьеру комнаты лёгкость и воздушность. На полках находилась целая коллекция виниловых пластинок, а рядом стоял виниловый проигрыватель. Ступни ног тонули в мягком ковре, а длинный ворс приятно щекотал голые пятки. Разноцветные огни большого города мерцали сквозь мокрое стекло, и казалось, будто это место было из другой реальности.

— Впечатляет, — признался Бэкхён, обводя восхищённым взглядом футуристический интерьер помещения.

— Это моя тайная комната, — зачем-то шепотом сказал Чанёль, опустив на столик две кружки с горячим чаем, — люблю здесь лежать после душа и слушать музыку.

Брюнет сел прямо на пол рядом со столиком и, жестом пригласил к себе Бэкхёна. Парень сел напротив и вытянул ноги, уставшие после долгой прогулки. Тёплый пол быстро согревал продрогшие тела, а приглушённый свет мягко освещал их лица.

— Тебе идёт новый цвет, — отметил Чанёль, бережно перебирая пальцами высохшие после дождя и торчащие в разные стороны светлые волосы.

Он пристально рассматривал каждую чёрточку на лице Бэкхёна, словно они не виделись целую вечность. Такие родные и тёплые глаза напротив блестели, будто тысячи звёзд на небе. Нежность переполняла его сердце, и ему хотелось окружить Бэкхёна только лаской и заботой.

— Бэкхён, почему ты уволился? — С лёгкой обидой в голосе, спросил Чанёль.

— Тэу… он…

— Ублюдок, — зло выплюнул брюнет, даже не дав договорить Бэкхёну, — он приставал к тебе или сделал больно? — Обеспокоенно спросил Чанёль.

— Нет, я не позволил ему. Но он обо всём догадался и стал угрожать мне. Тэу мог меня уволить со скандалом, рассказать всё твоему отцу и показать наши снимки. А я не хотел разрушить этим твою жизнь.

— Он всё равно всё рассказал, — фыркнул Пак, испытывая ещё большее отвращение к этому человеку, — а я испугался и сказал отцу, что это ложь. Я не готов был тогда сказать ему всю правду.

Бэкхёна всегда удивляла эта черта его характера, говорить всё честно и откровенно. Пак ведь мог ему соврать, придумать совершенно иную историю или хотя бы упустить моменты, которые показывали его не в лучшем свете. Но Чанёль был честным с ним, говорил всё, как есть, даже если правда не всегда была приятной.

— Мы подрались с Тэу, — продолжил он, — точнее, я спровоцировал его на драку и позволил ему себя ударить. Это был единственный способ уволить его.

— Ты был прав, когда сказал, что наши отношения не должны стать известны остальным. Я был слишком наивен, полагая, что два парня могут спокойно встречаться, — виновато признался Бэкхён.

— Мы оба были не правы. Я каждый день пытался найти оправдания своему трусливому поступку. Убеждал себя в том, что ничего к тебе не испытываю, кроме влечения. Я внушал себе, что у нас с тобой всё равно бы ничего не вышло. Но теперь я понимаю, как трудно скрывать настоящие чувства. Они разрывали меня изнутри, и я хотел кричать от боли, потому что был не в силах их сдерживать. Я думал что умру, если кому-нибудь не расскажу о своей любви к тебе.

— Тебе тоже было нелегко, — с грустью сказал Бэкхён, — наши чувства и страдания были так похожи. Я каждую ночь думал о тебе, и только разговоры с близкими утешали меня.

— Мои родители, они всё знают, — сказал Чанёль, — я им сам во всём признался позже. И если бы не их поддержка, я бы так и мучился в сомнениях. Главное, что наши родные принимают нас такими, какие мы есть, а на мнения остальных людей мне наплевать. Я не собираюсь кричать о наших отношениях на каждом углу, но и скрывать их я не хочу тоже. Мы можем гулять вместе и ходить в кафе. Наши чувства, их не надо стыдиться.

— Но я бы не хотел, чтобы у тебя возникли из-за этого проблемы. Достаточно уже того, что с нами произошло.

— С тобой мне ничего теперь не страшно. Я буду защищать нас и больше не подведу тебя, обещаю, — сказал Чанёль.

— Я всегда буду рядом, — тихий голос предательски дрогнул, и Чанёль медленно приблизился к Бэкхёну.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал брюнет, и нежно провел подушечкой большого пальца по нижней губе Бэкхёна.

Фотограф томно выдохнул, когда их кончики носов соприкоснулись. Мягкие губы медленно сцеловывали с его уст тихое «люблю тебя тоже». Чанёль нежно скользил языком по расслабленным губам, а затем неторопливо проникал им внутрь, вовлекая парня в чувственный поцелуй. Губы Бэкхёна имели особенный неповторимый вкус, от которого кружилась голова.

Короткими поцелуями Чанёль медленно спустился к шее, вызвав приятную волну мурашек по всему телу фотографа. Бэкхён тихо усмехнулся от щекочущих прикосновений шершавых губ и повёл плечами, позволяя махровой ткани оголить ключицы. Запахнутый на скорую руку халат стал раскрываться, и взору Чанёля открылось обнажённое плечо. Брюнет мягко прикоснулся к нему губами, осторожно, и внимательно наблюдая за реакцией парня. Словно они впервые оказались наедине.

Уткнувшись носом в изгиб шеи, Чанёль жадно вдыхал аромат чужого тела, тёплый и обволакивающий. Тонкие пальцы мягко перебирали волосы на затылке брюнета. Пак неторопливо водил кончиком носа по шее, оставляя на коже лёгкие поцелуи. Прикрыв глаза, Бэкхён слепо тянулся к чужим устам, и удовлетворенно простонал, когда их губы снова встретились. Бэкхён готов был целоваться с Паком вечность.

Чанёль лениво облизнул припухшие от долгого поцелуя губы Бэкхёна, и бережно прикрыв обнаженное плечо, надёжнее запахнул его халат. Бэкхён сонно причмокнул губами, медленно хлопая ресницами. Этот день был слишком тяжелый для них обоих.

— Устал, — скорее утверждал, чем спрашивал Чанёль, — тогда допивай чай и пойдём спать, — сказал он, поднявшись на ноги.

— Нет, давай ещё чуть-чуть посидим, — схватившись за штанину брюнета, испуганно попросил Бэкхён, словно боялся отпустить его даже на несколько секунд.

— Тогда давай послушаем музыку, — предложил Чанёль, — у меня здесь большая коллекция виниловых пластинок. Большинство из них я купил, когда учился заграницей.

Брюнет поставил пластинку на проигрыватель, включил скорость и опустил иглу. Лёгкий треск и характерный шум виниловой пластинки заполнил комнату. Бэкхён не знал имя исполнителя, чья музыка сейчас лилась из граммофона, но мелодия была приятной и чарующей. Он лёг на пол всем телом и прикрыл глаза, раскинув руки в стороны. Сбоку раздался шорох, после чего Чанёль лёг рядом. Бэкхён мягко улыбнулся, когда рука Чанёля с нежностью сжала его ладонь.

— Пожалуйста, больше никогда не отпускай моей руки, — прошептал Чанёль.

— И ты моей тоже, — ответил Бэкхён, крепче сжимая чужую руку.

Слабый утренний свет разбудил двух парней. Они так и лежали на мягком полу, прижавшись друг к другу. Кажется, засыпать вдвоём в любом месте и в любом положении, стало привычкой для них. Проснувшись, Бэкхён пошёл в душ, а Чанёль отправился на кухню. Они неторопливо ходили из комнаты в комнату, занятые каждый своим делом. Чанёль невольно замирал на месте, когда они сталкивались в коридоре. Сердце сладко щемило от переполненных чувств и ощущения домашнего уюта, которым был наполнен дом от одного лишь присутствия в нём Бэкхёна.

Даже после двух кружек бодрящего кофе, Чанёль всё ещё медленно и лениво собирался на работу. Он оттягивал этот момент, как мог, потому что не хотел расставаться с Бэкхёном на целый день. И всё же, Чанёль обещал отцу, что не подведёт его. Теперь он должен был научиться правильно расставлять приоритеты и забывать о чувствах на время работы. Отец был прав, это было только началом их пути, и Чанёль должен был утвердиться как директор и личность, прежде чем афишировать свои отношения.

Когда Чанёль привёз Бэкхёна к дому его сестры, тот тяжело вздохнул, совсем не желая покидать салон автомобиля. Бён неторопливо отстёгивал ремень безопасности и несколько раз поправлял на себе одежду, делая всё слишком медленно и растягивая время.

— Нам ещё о многом нужно будет поговорить, — нарушил неловкую тишину Чанёль, — но пока, я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся на работу. Я знаю, что для тебя значит этот журнал, и я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, занимаясь любимым делом. Ты даже не представляешь, как все по тебе скучают в издательстве, — по-доброму усмехнулся брюнет.

В голове невольно всплыл момент их первого знакомства, когда Чанёль стискивал зубы до скрежета, завистливо наблюдая за тем, как коллеги заботливо порхали возле молодого фотографа и боготворили его талант. Но теперь он испытывал настоящую гордость, когда слышал от людей хорошие слова в адрес Бэкхёна. Потому что это был его Бэкхён, такой талантливый и разносторонний, настоящий профессионал и гениальный мастер, хороший друг и надёжный коллега.

— Я тоже скучал, — смущённо признался Бэкхён.

— Как насчёт повышения? — Игриво спросил Чанёль. — У нас до сих пор нет претендента на должность главного редактора.

— Я согласен, — не раздумывая ни секунды и счастливо улыбнувшись, закивал головой Бэкхён.

Будучи еще никому не известным фотографом и совсем юным и неопытным парнем, Бён даже не мог и мечтать, что когда-то станет главным редактором знаменитого издательства. Когда Бэкхён только начал работать в журнале, он часто фантазировал и представлял себя в роли редактора или директора. Хотя прекрасно понимал, что в суровых реалиях жизни, даже усердно работая, он никогда не займёт такую высокую должность.

— Тогда я жду тебя завтра на работе, — сказал Чанёль, коротко поцеловав Бэкхёна в губы, после чего буквально вытолкал его из автомобиля.

Это была вынужденная грубость, ибо Чанёль знал, что не сможет остановиться на одном поцелуе, а он и так уже опаздывал в офис.

Бэкхён надеялся, что Юна тоже уже уехала на работу. Но девушка, кажется, всю ночь ждала парня, продремав на диване в гостиной. Едва услышав звук открывающейся двери, она вылетела из комнаты в коридор, ожидая увидеть вдрызг пьяного брата.

— Боже, где ты был, Бэкхён? Я полночи не спала и переживала, — тут же начала отчитывать его сестра, — ты мог бы позвонить мне и предупредить, что не будешь ночевать дома, — растягивая последнее слово по слогам, закончила болтать Юна, когда увидела сияющее лицо Бэкхёна.

Бэкхён пытался выглядеть спокойным и серьёзным, но у него это никак не получалось. Его зрачки были расширены от возбуждения, глаза светились от счастья, а уголки губ подрагивали от едва сдерживаемой улыбки. И от него совсем не пахло алкоголем.

— Ты был у него? Вы помирились? — Удивлённым голосом спросила Юна, еле сдерживая счастливый смех. — Я надеюсь, ты не сразу согласился на примирение и помучил его как следует, — сестра упорно ходила за Бэкхёном по квартире, надеясь услышать от него все подробности, но брат молчал не менее упорно, лишь загадочно улыбался и почему-то краснел от её слов.

Кажется, эмоции в нём били через край, и парень порывисто поцеловал сестру в обе щёки, не произнеся ни слова. Её нос уловил аромат дорогого парфюма и едва ощутимый запах другого мужчины. Девушка хитро прищурилась и подозрительно посмотрела на Бэкхёна.

— Вы уже целовались? У вас был примирительный секс? Ну, Бэкхён, — шутливо стукнув брата в предплечье, закапризничала Юна, так и не получив от него ни одного ответа, — я же вижу у тебя все губы опухли от поцелуев. А кое-кто перестарался и оставил след на твоей шее, — последнее, что сказала Юна, прежде чем перед ней захлопнулась дверь.

Бэкхён с разбега плюхнулся на мягкую кровать и прикрыл глаза, улыбнувшись сам себе. Слишком много всего произошло за один вечер, а в голове всё ещё мелькали картинки минувшей ночи. За окном ярко светило утреннее солнце и сейчас Бэкхён действительно чувствовал, как для него начиналась новая жизнь. Теперь он с уверенностью мог сказать, что был по-настоящему счастлив.

Когда Бэкхён прибыл в издательство на следующее утро, он не ожидал такой встречи. Весь офис был украшен шарами, а в зале его встретили коллеги, оглушив звуками хлопушек и бурными аплодисментами. Все наперебой выкрикивали приветствия и поздравления. А Бэкхён растерянно застыл у входа, пока не почувствовал чужую руку на своей пояснице. Увидев рядом с собой Чанёля, он испуганно округлил глаза и попытался отодвинуться, но Пак одним движением остановил его попытки.

— Они всё знают, — прошептал он на ухо Бэкхёну, чтобы тот успокоился, но фотограф ещё сильнее разволновался из-за этого.

Он чувствовал, как горели кончики его ушей и лёгкий румянец появился на щеках. Но ни один человек не смотрел на него осуждающе. Все были искренне рады возвращению Бэкхёна и его личному счастью. А Наён дольше всех тискала его в своих объятиях и по-матерински ласково гладила светлую макушку, говоря на ухо тихие слова поддержки.

Очередной сюрприз ждал Бэкхёна в его собственном кабинете. Фотограф был приятно удивлён, увидев в нём свои личные и никем не тронутые вещи. Фотографии и грамоты всё также висели на стене, а оборудование лежало на прежнем месте. На стуле висела старая толстовка, которую он даже не надеялся здесь увидеть, и думал, что её уже выкинули. На окне стояли любимые кактусы, и было видно, что за ними ухаживали всё это время. А значит, Бэкхёна помнили и ждали. Глаза защипало от нахлынувших эмоций, и фотограф, не стесняясь этого, громко шмыгнул носом, вытирая рукавом одежды влажные глаза. Бэкхён действительно считал это место своим вторым домом.

На этот раз Бэкхёну действительно пришлось собирать свои вещи, но только чтобы переехать в кабинет главного редактора, на двери которого теперь гордо красовалась табличка с его именем. Новая должность обязывала его каждый день находиться в офисе, и первое время, привыкший к постоянным поездкам Бэкхён, чувствовал себя в этой роли неуютно. Но после всех недоразумений, случившихся с издательством, работы было слишком много, чтобы отвлекаться на подобные вещи. А со временем Бэкхён прекрасно втянулся в новую работу и стал увереннее чувствовать себя в кресле главного редактора, строя новые планы и безумные проекты на будущее.

Прекрасно зная, что для Бэкхёна было жизненно необходимо периодически заниматься фотографией, Чанёль обещал усилить команду редакторов, чтобы фотограф имел возможность иногда покидать свой пост и уезжать в короткие экспедиции. Единственное условие, которое ставил ему Чанёль при поездках это наличие надёжного напарника, и безопасность посещаемого места. Брюнет прекрасно понимал, что не имел право ограничивать в чём-то Бэкхёна и уж тем более в его профессиональной деятельности. Каждый должен был заниматься своим делом.

Чанёль также помнил главное правило Бэкхёна — никогда не смешивать личную жизнь и работу. Поэтому в здании офиса Чанёль по-прежнему оставался директором, а Бэкхён его подчинённым. Максимум, что позволял себе Пак, это пообедать с Бэкхёном вместе или подвезти его после работы до дома. Они всё ещё не позволяли себе прикосновения в общественном месте, а об их отношениях знали пока что только родные и коллеги по работе. Из-за этого томительное ожидание выходных дней превращалось в настоящую пытку. Но и в то же время не на шутку заводило их. Столько нежности и страсти накапливалось в них за время отсутствия близости.

Очередные выходные они вновь проводили вне дома. Парни неторопливо ходили по залу галереи, где проходила фотовыставка известного западного фотографа. Бэкхён, как настоящий специалист рассказывал Чанёлю все тонкости фотоискусства и подолгу рассуждал о построении композиции, рассматривая каждый снимок.

— Тебе понравилось? — Спросил Чанёль, когда выставка уже закончилась и они, наконец, сели в машину.

— Да, — устало отозвался Бэкхён. Все эти бесконечные мероприятия, которые они посещали, порядком выматывали, тем более в выходные, когда хотелось просто поваляться возле телевизора.

— Прости, — виновато произнёс Чанёль, — я знаю, что было бы лучше, если бы мы сходили вместе покататься в картинг-клуб или съездили за город на пикник, но должность директора обязывает меня посещать все эти светские мероприятия.

— Если бы я не хотел, я бы не пошёл с тобой сюда, — улыбнувшись и мягко взяв его за руку, успокоил Бэкхён, — всё было замечательно.

— Ты видел тех журналистов, что всё время крутились возле нас?

— Они всё ещё надеются поймать нас с поличным, чтобы написать об этом в своих газетах, — усмехнулся Бэкхён.

— Но они не будут этого делать, пока мы сами не объявим о наших отношениях публично. Они боятся. Отец сказал, что засудит каждого, кто посмеет нарушить это правило. А ещё он сказал, что я должен сначала заработать себе хорошую репутацию и авторитет, прежде чем объявить о наших отношениях. Тогда я смогу защитить нас, а сейчас я не хочу подвергать тебя опасности, ведь никто не знает, чем обернётся наше признание.

— Твой отец очень мудрый человек, — согласился Бэкхён.

— Кстати, рано или поздно нам придётся познакомиться с нашими родителями, — загадочно улыбнулся Чанёль.

— Это будет катастрофа, — жалобно захныкал Бэкхён, уже представляя, как они будут краснеть в присутствии старших.

— Ну, всё не так уж плохо, — возразил Чанёль, — с моим отцом ты знаком по работе, и с моей мамой можно сказать тоже. Я ей столько о тебе рассказывал. Конечно, им всё ещё трудно свыкнуться с тем, что я встречаюсь с парнем, но они стараются, Бэкхён. Правда. А с твоими родителями будет намного проще, ведь они уже давно тебя приняли таким.

— У меня никогда не было подобного опыта и мне кажется, я сгорю от стыда, — смущённо пробубнил Бэкхён, — будет так неловко сидеть перед мистером Паком не в качестве сотрудника издательства, а в роли твоего…

— Моего парня, — договорил за него Чанёль, видя, как Бэкхён замялся, — ты мой парень и перестань по этому поводу волноваться.

Бэкхён уверенно кивнул головой, соглашаясь с Чанёлем. Брюнет заметно повзрослел с момента их первой встречи. Он стал более решительным и смелым. А работа в должности директора приучила его к ответственности. У Чанёля были прекрасные познания в области руководства, и сам он обладал всеми качествами лидера, которые просто дремали в нём до этого времени из-за недостатка опыта и неуверенности в себе. Бэкхён с радостью делился с ним всеми тонкостями работы издательства, в которых Чанёль пока что плохо разбирался. Но вместе они составляли отличный тандем.

— Поужинаем вместе, — предложил брюнет, не желая расставаться с Бэкхёном после выставки, — закажем пиццу и посидим у меня дома?

— Гавайскую? — Уточнил Бэкхён, хотя Чанёль и так прекрасно знал о вкусах своего парня.

— Шесть коробок гавайской пиццы, чтобы хватило до утра, — в шутку сказал брюнет, когда наклонился за ремнем безопасности, чтобы пристегнуть Бэкхёна.

Парни были настолько голодны, что оказавшись в квартире, сразу же отправились на кухню. Чанёль только снял пиджак и закатал рукава рубашки, чтобы не испачкаться за ужином. Пока Бэкхён распечатывал коробку с пиццей, брюнет долго выбирал нужную бутылку вина, попутно рассказывая своему парню о разных сортах напитка, после чего разлил его по бокалам.

— Кажется, это мой единственный навык, которым я могу похвастаться, — усмехнулся Чанёль, имея ввиду свои познания о вине.

— Неправда, ты во многом хорош, — соблазнительно улыбнувшись, Бэкхён подошёл ближе, чтобы принять свой бокал из рук Чанёля.

— Когда я учился заграницей, один мой друг был сыном винодела, и он многому научил меня. Я даже посетил настоящие виноградники и хранилище для вин, — похвастался Чанёль.

— А ты знаешь греческую легенду о происхождении вина? — Улыбнулся Бэкхён. — Бог Дионис был влюблён в сатира по имени Ампел, игравшего на свирели. К несчастью, он разбился, упав со скалы, и тогда Дионис попросил своего отца Зевса воскресить его. Зевс обратил погибшего сатира в прекрасную лозу, которая приносила сочные ягоды. С тех пор Дионис стал путешествовать и учить людей выращивать виноград и делать вино. Так он стал богом виноделия, веселья, оргий и опьяняющего экстаза. А одним из его символов был фаллос, — спокойно и будто между делом закончил Бэкхён, но Чанёль видел, как тот старательно выпячивал пухлые губы, проговаривая последнее слово.

Бэкхён хитро прищурился и сделал первый глоток, облизав алые от вина губы. Его глаза были полны страсти и томления, словно он выпил уже не один бокал. Всё это время Чанёль слишком контролировал себя, боясь переступить черту, которую он сам же себе и придумал. Все их встречи наедине ограничивались поцелуями и лёгкими прикосновениями. После всего случившегося, Чанёль был слишком зациклен на высоких чувствах и видимо боялся показаться в чужих глазах сексуально озабоченным. Но Бэкхён понимал, что Чанёлю нужен был всего лишь лёгкий намёк, маленькая искра, чтобы разжечь между ними прежнее пламя страсти.

— Я скучал по твоим умным рассказам, — забрав из рук Бэкхёна бокал вина и отставив его в сторону, сказал Чанёль, — но из твоих уст они как всегда звучат слишком сексуально и возбуждающе.

— Я могу вспомнить ещё несколько интересных фактов о вине, — ответил Бэкхён и дразняще улыбнулся.

— Не надо, этого достаточно, — тяжело дыша, сказал Чанёль и мягко прикоснулся к его губам.

Он крепко прижал к себе чужое тело, спускаясь ладонями к ягодицам. Не разрывая поцелуя, они на ощупь двигались к столу, задевая по пути различные предметы. Даже упавшая со звоном на пол пустая кастрюля осталась незамеченной. Сочные губы Бэкхёна будто опьяняли, и виной тому был совсем не алкоголь. Фотограф отвечал на поцелуи страстно, отзываясь тихим стоном на каждое прикосновение брюнета. Пак легко приподнял его за бедра и усадил на стол. Одно неловкое движение и рядом оказалась опрокинутая сахарница, а коробка с пиццей просто смята.

Чанёль вытащил из штанов Бэкхёна край рубашки и торопливо расстегнул все пуговицы, предвкушая увидеть желанное тело обнажённым. Он восхищённо выдохнул, распахнув полы одежды, и с наслаждением провёл пальцами по рельефной груди. Горячий язык нежно прикоснулся к розовым соскам, заставляя кожу покрыться мурашками.

Бэкхён взволнованно наблюдал за тем, как Чанёль снимал с него штаны и спускался поцелуями всё ниже. А когда тёплые губы стали ласкать его возбуждённую плоть сквозь тонкую ткань боксеров, он пошло простонал, непроизвольно толкнувшись бёдрами навстречу. Ничего прекраснее, чем возбуждённый и обнажённый Бэкхён, лежащий на его кухонном столе с широко раздвинутыми ногами, Чанёль в своей жизни не видел. Запрокинув голову назад, Бэкхён хватал пересохшими губами воздух и цеплялся пальцами за край столешницы, пока брюнет медленно скользил языком по головке его члена.

Чанёль терял рассудок, когда твёрдая плоть настойчиво входила в его влажный рот, а тонкие пальцы отчаянно сжимали пряди волос на его затылке, умоляя не останавливаться. Мышцы живота Бэкхёна интенсивно сокращались, а всё его тело покрывалось испариной в преддверии оргазма. Чанёль с особым волнением ждал этого момента, даже не представляя, какие испытает ощущения. Протяжный низкий стон Бэкхёна бесконечным эхом отозвался в голове Чанёля, и он почувствовал, как его рот заполнила вязкая жидкость. Она медленно стекала по подбородку, пока Чанёль пытался отдышаться. Тело брюнета накрыла волна эйфории, а перед глазами плыли звёздочки. Он даже не думал, что доставлять удовольствие своему парню будет настолько приятно.

Дрожащей рукой, Бэкхён притянул к себе Чанёля за затылок, вовлекая в поцелуй. Солоноватый привкус его губ будоражил сознание. Бён целовал его с самыми нежными чувствами и благодарностью. Это было нечто более интимное, нежели обычный секс. Полное доверие друг к другу, способность тонко чувствовать желания партнёра. Чанёля возбуждало лёгкое подчинение, то, как Бэкхён задавал темп и глубину проникновения, крепко держа его голову руками. Ему нравилось позволять своему возлюбленному обладать им, получая за это в награду громкие стоны и страстные поцелуи.

Оказавшись в спальне, Чанёль полностью разделся, чтобы всем телом прочувствовать каждый миллиметр чужой кожи. Лежащий на постели Бэкхён смотрел на него томным взглядом из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Его тело было влажным и расслабленным, а на щеках горел лёгкий румянец. Внизу живота Чанёля всё скрутило в тугой узел от возбуждения. Он хотел вновь услышать эти мелодичные стоны, заставить своего любимого извиваться под ним всю ночь от удовольствия.

Пак осторожно просунул влажные от смазки пальцы между ног Бэкхёна и аккуратно лёг сверху, продолжая массировать мышцы входа. Он неторопливо целовал бархатную кожу, приближаясь к чужим губам. Им было незачем спешить. Впереди была целая ночь, а после ещё тысячи таких ночей, проведённых в объятиях друг друга.

— Я люблю тебя, — нежно поцеловав его в кончик носа, сказал Чанёль.

— Я люблю тебя, — эхом повторил Бэкхён, смотря в тёмные глаза.

Заведя руки Бэкхёна за голову и сплетая пальцы в замок, Чанёль медленно и осторожно входил в горячее тело. И в какой бы раз они не занимались сексом, Чанёль всегда был нежен с Бэкхёном. По вискам стекали капли пота, белая простынь была смята. Брюнет как безумный беспорядочно целовал возбуждённое тело везде, куда дотягивались его губы. Хриплым голосом Бэкхён громко выстанывал имя любимого, пальцами сжимая до царапин чужие ягодицы.

Чанёль двигался всё глубже и быстрее. Тело Бэкхёна содрогнулось от мощного и последнего толчка, ощущая, как чужое семя заполнило его изнутри. Сжимая рукой влажный и липкий от спермы член Бэкхёна, Чанёль тихо целовал сухие губы, открытые в немом стоне.

— Я люблю тебя, — ловя губами чужое горячее дыхание, прошептал Чанёль.

Бэкхён устало, но довольно улыбнулся, коротко поцеловав в ответ. Он ласково гладил спину и плечи Чанёля, не отводя от него влюблённого взгляда. Пак нежно облизывал его розовые губы и медленно проникал в чужой рот. В тот вечер они так и не поужинали, оставшись до утра в постели.

Проснувшись, Чанёль расстроился, не обнаружив Бэкхёна рядом с собой. Фотограф, привыкший рано вставать, проснулся первым и, наверное, уже принимал душ. Брюнет лениво надел домашние штаны и футболку, после чего отправился на поиски своего любимого. Бэкхён нашёлся на кухне. Напевая себе под нос какую-то мелодию, он убирал вчерашний беспорядок. Из одежды на нём были только брюки, и Чанёль с удовольствием наблюдал за тем, как под гладкой кожей широкой спины перекатывались мышцы.

— И давно ты тут стоишь? — Почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд, спросил Бэкхён.

Но Чанёль его будто не слышал. Он стоял и зачарованно смотрел на Бэкхёна, еле сдерживая улыбку от его внешнего вида. Такой домашний и растрёпанный Бэкхён, с многочисленными следами поцелуев на груди, стоял в одних штанах в центре кухни. Сердце снова защемило от тёплых чувств. И брюнет отдал бы всё, чтобы каждое утро вот так вот видеть Бэкхёна в своей квартире. Чанёль тихо подошёл ближе и, убрав из рук любимого несчастную кастрюлю, с нежностью обхватил его лицо ладонями.

— Бэкхён, останься со мной, — почти соприкасаясь губами, сказал он.

— Да, сегодня воскресенье, мы можем весь день провести вместе, — растерянно ответил Бэкхён, не понимая от чего чужие руки слегка дрожали, а сердце так громко стучало, что он мог слышать его быстрое биение.

— Нет, ты не понял. Останься со мной навсегда, в этой квартире. Как мой мужчина, мой спутник жизни, мой друг и моя любовь, моя вселенная, — шептал Чанёль.

Его губы медленно сминали чужие, пока взволнованный Бэкхён прерывисто отвечал ему «да» между поцелуями. Тёплые руки ласково гладили обнажённую спину, а в окно стучал осенний дождь. Брюнет задумчиво посмотрел на мокрое стекло и крепче обнял Бэкхёна.

— Иногда, я думаю о том, как бы сложилась наша жизнь, если бы тогда в Китае не пошёл тот дождь. Наверное, я бы на следующий же день вернулся в Корею. Мы бы выпустили журнал, а после я бы просто уволил тебя, так и не узнав, что такое любовь.

— Нет, — отстранился Бэкхён и отрицательно замотал головой, — даже если бы дождь не пошёл, мы всё равно были бы вместе. И если не сейчас, то в другое время или в другой вселенной. Даже в следующей жизни, моё сердце будет выбирать тебя снова и снова. Потому что я люблю тебя, Чанёль.

— Я люблю тебя тоже, — широко улыбнувшись, сказал, брюнет.

Хмурые тучи, застилающие небо, делали солнечный свет тусклым и мягким. Шумный город терялся за стеной дождя, и весь мир сузился до размеров кухни, в которой были только они. Тёплые объятия любимого человека были вместо тысячи слов. И губы парней слились в новом поцелуе. Впереди у них был ещё длинный путь со всеми взлётами и падениями. Но они знали точно, что пройдут его вместе, рука об руку, что бы ни случилось. Потому что это и есть настоящая любовь.

~The end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо за чтение! Надеюсь вы действительно насладились этой работой.


End file.
